Musical Hands
by Marrei
Summary: Kakashihad been listening to an anonymous piano player for years till silence. After years of silence,his heart is picked up by the sound of music once more and goes looking with his close comrades. Finding a scarred beauty. FemNaruto has always hidden her real gender till one day she is no longer able to.A scarring incident stopping her from living her life,till she met kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter 1**

**Summary:** He heard the unique and soulful melody on the nights of his border patrols. He's listened for the past 5 years, till it stopped for three years. Believing that the conductor had passed, that was until he heard the beautiful melody once more. This time the music affected him emotionally as the musician for the first time played from the heart. What awaits Kakashi as his curiosity gets the best of him and hunts down the creator?

**XXXX**

Kakashi's ears perked up with glee as Gai patted his shoulder. "It seems your muse has returned, My Rival."

Kakashi swatted his hand away and scoffed. "It's not my muse, Gai. I just enjoy the music, just as you, Kurenai and Asuma." Only to get an eye roll from the genjutsu mistress. All four enjoying the peaceful melody that wafted through the night's crisp air. "What?" Kakashi questioned as he arched a silver brow.

"If I remember correctly, you became momentarily depressed when the music stopped playing three years ago." Kurenai answered with a smug smile. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to who the musician is? If I was in love with the player, then I would want to know."

"I'm not in love." Kakashi tried to defend himself, yet it fell on deaf ears.

"Denials a bitch. Isn't it, Kakashi?" Asuma commented with a puff of his smoke. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to go see who it is. Who knows? It might be either a guy or girl." Leaping towards the heartfelt melody.

Gai stood taller and voiced. "This melody is more youthful than before. I wonder what has changed." Dashing after Asuma.

Kakashi called out. "Oi…were supposed to be on duty." His call being once more falling on deaf ears as Kurenai went after the duo. Listening to the music as his soothed his drumming and regretful heart, the serenity and clarity each note hit soothed his muscles and sped up his racing heart. "Something's different…" curiosity getting the better of him and followed after his childhood friends.

The four jonin were surprised as they treaded deep within Konoha's forest, seeing small speakers hidden throughout the plains. Following closely till they came to an unknown clearing, none had been, seen or heard of before. Standing in awe at the vast pristine lake that was illuminated under the full lunar moon. A long oak pier with a wooden pavilion sitting in the middle of the lake. A black grand piano playing host to a swaying, beautiful blonde woman. Her straight flowing hair reaching the middle of her back, wearing a loose-fitted white dress and sandals. Not taking notice of the jonin that walked down the pier as she was smiling softly with her eyes closed. Letting her fingers glide elegantly over the black and white keys.

Up close, the jonin noticed her sun-kissed skin, a lithe frame and generous bust. Almost like the Hyuga heiress. Watching as her fingers slowed to an end, unconsciously all four of them clapped for the girl. Making her eyes snap open to reveal the most stunning sapphire blues, that almost appeared purple in the reflected light, looked to them in surprise.

"Uhh…" the blonde tried to speak, but was cut off as Gai grabbed her hands and knelt before her. Startling the girl to the point of fright.

"You are truly a magnificent buttercup in the withered meadows. We have been listening to your youthful music for years, but you suddenly stopped…" his head bowed in defeat. "But hearing your melody once more has made my heart burn vigorously with the flames of youth."

The blonde looked scared and almost on the verge of tears when Kurenai pulled Gai away and offered a smile reassuringly to the blonde pianist. Thanking Kami that the blonde smiled back. Even if it was small, but the shock and suspicion was still clear in her orbs. "Sorry about Gai. He tends to be _youthful_, a lot more than people are used to. But it's great to hear you play once more…" still not knowing of the blonde's name, seeing as the blonde didn't want to give out her name and said. "I'm Kurenai Yuhi." Holding a hand out in greet with the pianist shaking it politely.

"Asuma Sarutobi." The smoking jonin supplied with a nod, watching as the blonde stood up and bowed respectfully as she finally deemed them as safe…for now.

"So you are Hiruzen-Ji-san's second son." Shocking the occupants. "He has told me many things about his family…" gesturing to the piano. "He built me this sanctuary when I was all but 9 years of age. Your father was a kind and caring man. Even if you don't believe so. But you must excuse me. My godfather will worry if I don't return home soon." Bowing once more and walked through the jonin with feline grace. Looking over slightly as she spotted a masked-nin.

"Kakashi Hatake." Was all he supplied and she nodded. Leaving them to be as she disappeared into the forest.

The blonde kept walking till she could no longer feel their eyes on her back and dashed out into a sprint. Running as if her life depended on it all the way to the Hokage's tower, running past the flustered Shizune and straight through the office door. Not bothering to knock as she startled the Hokage and Gama-Sannin.

Eyes wide and frantic as she slammed the door close, her arms wailing about. "They _saw_ me! The team leaders _saw_ me! What am I going to do, Baa-chan, Ero-Sennin?! They said that they've been listening to me play for years!" panting harshly as they Gamma-Sannin pulled her into a comforting embrace. Rubbing her back calmly as he tried to calm her down from having a panic attack.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and replied. "I warned you, but it must be a sign that it's time for you to no longer hide…Naruto…" smirking behind her laced hands.

Nobody knew except a handful that Naruto was truly a splendid _Kunoichi_. Not the dead-last dobe everyone knew of, Naruto is _she_ wanted to could be on par with Konoha's elites. Hiding her true gender and skills in fear because of Danzo and the civilian council. The real Naruto had no whisker marks and was a true beauty just like her mother. A bit shyer and more polite than her persona would portray, but still stubborn when she had to be…well if she wasn't easily startled by other people.

Jiraiya gave a pointed look at Tsunade. "Stop teasing her, Hime." Pulling back and looked into Naruto's eyes as he advised. "Well…we can't really do anything, Naruto. The seal Sarutobi-sensei placed on you completely deteriorated last night and keeping up a henge would do no good. You'll constantly have to have your guard up."

There was fear in her orbs. "B-but…I…c-council and D-Danzo…a-and e-e-everyone will k-know…" Shutting her mouth up as she sounded like Hinata in their genin days and clutched the material of her dress by her heart. Her hands were trembling slightly as multiple scenarios ran through her head.

"Don't worry, Gaki. Leave it to me." Tsunade smirked as she calmly watched Jiraiya try and sooth Naruto. He was always babying Naruto whenever she wasn't hiding behind her male persona ever since a certain incident. "Then you can be the beautiful woman you are for the rest of your life." Tsunade knew it was time to stop hiding Naruto and she hoped Jiraiya would allow Naruto to grow into the 'woman' she was meant to be…and also a little something else Tsunade has always wanted from the younger blonde she saw as her own daughter.

Naruto and Jiraiya's spine shivered in fear as they held onto each other. The later saying to the Godaime. "Oh hell no, Tsunade! You are not going to marry off my baby-girl!"

Tsunade waved a hand at the two dismissively. "Oh calm down you two. I never mentioned to marry Naruto off just like that." There was a confident gleam in her eyes. "But I won't oppose to having some grandbabies running around Konoha."

Jiraiya paled as he covered Naruto's ears and hissed at Tsunade. "Over. My. Dead. Body!"  
>Disappearing with Naruto in tow. Naruto would always be his baby girl first and tough killer Kunoichi second.<p>

Tsunade sighed. "This is going to take a while."

**Morning:**

Naruto grumbled as she was out shopping for groceries since Jiraiya cleaned out her food stock. It was Sunday. She should be sleeping in and not worrying about food. More so, she should be worrying about how she was going to explain her appearance now that the Sandaime's gender seal completely wore away two days ago. Naruto paid for the purchase of her groceries and thanked the vendor for the vegetables. Leaving the stall and moved further down to the street to where the bakery was situated when she stiffened as an unknown arm was wrapped around her shoulders and looked to the bearded man that tried flashing her a charming grin. It only frightened Naruto. _'Oh no. Where's Ero-Sennin? What do I do?'_ Jiraiya was always with her in her true form when Sarutobi passed away. Naruto's mind was in turmoil on what to do. Jiraiya was always with her. Being in her own body had given her a lot of unwanted and ill-intent attention while on her training trip with Jiraiya that Naruto would rather be a male at times. But Tsunade specifically told her not to hide anymore.

"Morning toots. How about you spend some time with uncle and I'll show you a good time?" The bearded man used his free arm to slide against the blonde's hairless arms. She was a fine capture.

Naruto gave a shaky smile and held up her bag of groceries to act as a barrier between then. "I-I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm busy right now." The man's hold tightened around her in warning with Naruto flinching slightly with fear flashing in her blue orbs. "P-please, Sir. I have to return home immediately." Naruto didn't like the sound of plea in her tone. But she wasn't use to being in her true form for so long without a guardian around. Heck! Even Itachi would watch over her before the whole Uchiha incident.

The bearded man barked in laughter. "Now this is refreshing. Meeting such a beautiful and pure girl such as you." He leered at her as he eyed her body hungrily. "How about Uncle help you with that purity you got and turn you into a fine woman?"

Panic welled within Naruto's chest and felt her eyes sting. "P-please release me, Sir." She could sense the ill-intent roll of this man and could tell the civilians wanted to help, but were intimidated by this large man. _'Jiraiya, where are you?'_ Naruto inwardly pleaded as the man drew his face closer to hers and could smell the cheap sake on his breath.

"That's enough from you."

A hand was in Naruto's sight and watched as a finger flicked the bearded man on the nose and sent flying back.

"Are you okay, Miss?" A concerned voice wafted into Naruto's ears.

Naruto looked to her saviour and hid her shock that it was her former sensei, Kakashi Hatake. "T-thank you…" Naruto whispered and looked down to her arms that were still holding her groceries tightly, but she was shaking. Feeling tears slid down her cheek and touch the wet liquid. She wasn't sure if she were crying in shock or relief.

Kakashi instantly touched her cheek softly to grab the fallen tear. Making the young woman flinch before she realised that she was in safe hands and released a shaky breath. "He won't hurt you anymore, Miss. You're safe now." Kakashi's biological eye was greeted with clear blues and could see the flecks of purple within them. He could easily read the relief and thankfulness in her eyes and smiled. "Better?" retracting his hand and looked down the road to the unconscious man.

Naruto nodded. "Thank you again. I don't usually shop alone." She supplied an answer and flinched when she heard a groan from behind. It was from the drunk.

Kakashi placed a strong hand on her shoulder to gain the blonde's attention. "He won't hurt you, Miss. Not while I'm around." He assured her.

Naruto nodded at Kakashi. Of course his word was true. Naruto felt a flare in chakra and looked behind Kakashi to see Jiraiya…well a disguised Jiraiya. His hair was blonde, like hers, with white strands to show off his old age. Purple eyes and leathery skin. Naruto released her tears and ran over to him.

Jiraiya pulled Naruto into a tight and comforting hug in an instant. Pulling her groceries free and created a clone to get rid of them as he soothed her hair. "Sshh I'm here now, kid. You're safe now." Jiraiya's disguised eyes meet Kakashi's and nodded to the well-known jonin in thanks and respect as Naruto was slowly calming down in his presence. "Who did it?" pulling back and held her delicate face softly with anger and worry evident in his eyes.

Naruto pointed to the ruffian that was pulling himself out Kakashi's hit. Her eyes clashed with his and whimpered as she clung to Jiraiya. There was still lust in his eyes with a tinge of anger.

Jiraiya gently pried Naruto free and handed her over to Kakashi. "Just hold her for me, Kakashi-san." The disguised-Jiraiya requested to the well-known shinobi as he gently turned Naruto's head towards Kakashi to not watch. It seemed Naruto was still afraid of being picked-up in her female form. Ever since she was almost kidnapped while on their travels. In broad daylight no less. Naruto still held no confidence in her true form, unlike her male persona. It was Jiraiya's fault for not keeping a good eye on her and he would make up for that.

Kakashi just nodded and tucked the blonde into his arms and slowly swayed side to side. Watching the old man march over to the drunkard with the intent to kill.

Jiraiya hefted the large man up in the air with one hand with relative ease. "You punk. You made my precious goddaughter shed tears. You're going to pay for that." Jiraiya hissed in an ice cold tone and reeved back his fist. Connecting his heavy fist with the man's jaw and sent him flying over the village. Tsunade would be proud of that punch, but Jiraiya wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Jiraiya moved back over to Naruto and saw that she had calmed down completely in Kakashi's arms and smiled a little. "Thank you, Kakashi-san. You just saved my precious little one." Stroking Naruto's hair and got her to look at him while she was in Kakashi's embrace. "How are you?"

"Can…can I go play the piano now?" Naruto asked hopefully. She was still shaken up mentally by the incident and wanted something more calming to sooth her heart. She hated not being strong enough to defend and protect herself like this. How was she meant to be a shinobi when she was easily startled in her natural body?

Jiraiya's eyes softened. "Okay and then you're going to get some rest." Jiraiya noticed that Kakashi hadn't released Naruto yet and looked to the kid. "Would you like to come too, Kakashi-san?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Sir." Kakashi replied. "I heard your goddaughter playing last night and she has amazing talent. Her music comes from her heart." Releasing the blonde in his arms, but not completely. Resting an arm around her waist gently and rubbed her lower back in soothing circles.

Jiraiya ignored the action for now and was surprised that Kakashi could read Naruto's music easily. For now, Jiraiya held out a hand and gave Kakashi an alias name. "The name's Kira Yuki and this is my goddaughter, Narumi Yuki. She's my pride and joy." Also giving Naruto a fake name to go with around Konoha till she felt at ease to reveal the truth. It would take him a while to train Naruto in her real body and adjust to her lady bits and to also rebuild her self-confidence. Then there was the merging back into society completely. Jiraiya had a lot of work on his hands, but didn't mind as long as it was for Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you two." Kakashi smiled but was looking to Narumi as she was fidgeting with her white blouse nervously. _'She has a beautiful name. Just like her music.'_ "Your name means growing beauty, correct, Narumi-san." Kakashi picked up a conversation with the blonde as the trio moved through Konoha's streets towards the forest.

Naruto looked up to Kakashi and nodded. "Yes and your name means scarecrow, correct."

"Indeed." Kakashi nodded.

Jiraiya noticed the faint sparkle in Kakashi's eye and inwardly frowned. _'For an observant man, he surly is blind not to see that this is Naruto. I'm sure Naruto would've shown him her sexy-no-jutsu before. Why can't Kakashi see that?'_ Jiraiya recalled the memory of Kakashi's skinship with Naruto and chuckled mentally. _'I see now. Naruto did say last night that the team leaders have been listening to her play for years and now it seems Kakashi is smitten with the conductor of the music. I wonder how this will play out.'_ Jiraiya slipped into his character of Kira Yuki and led the way as he quietly listened in on Kakashi speak to Naruto…no, Narumi.

"So you've been playing the piano since you were nine years old." Kakashi started up the conversation with the conductor that caught his curiosity. His eye forever locking with her two-tone eyes. They were mesmerising.

"I've been playing since I was four. The Sandaime built me that sanctuary when I was nine. I…don't really like being around in public. As you've seen why. I gain unwanted attention and it's…intimidating." She chuckled nervously and got no disrespect from Kakashi. Instead, Narumi was graced with a look of understanding and acceptance. "Ahh…so you've been listening to me play for years? I didn't know people would be listening."

"Your music is very beautiful, Narumi-san." Kakashi complimented as he easily moved them out of the way of an elderly couple passing by. His eye never straying from hers as she allowed him to lead the way with his eye straying to her soft smile of his compliment. He could tell it was genuine. "Though forgive my curiosity last night. It had been years since I last heard your music."

Narumi offered a small smile. "There's no harm done. I enjoy playing for other people to listen. I just didn't know who would be listening. That's all. Last night was a definite surprise on my part." _'Why hasn't Kakashi-sensei recognised me yet? He seems like another person…kind of. Though I can tell he likes my music. When will Kakashi-sensei notice it's really me? Maybe Jiraiya has a plan or something.'_

"Is there a particular reason why you took up playing the piano?" Kakashi continued with the questions with the musician he briefly met last night. Glad that he finally had a name to her face.

Narumi hummed as she looked up to the passing clouds as they entered the forest. "When I was four, I remembering hearing the piano being played for the first time in my life. Being curious back then, I followed the noise till I came across a worn down piano being played by the Sandaime Hokage." There was a soft smile gracing her lips as Kira decided to listen in as well. "I remembering asking 'why are you playing such a sad song, Gramps?' he chuckled and placed me on his lap as he explained he was playing for the lost souls that haven't found their way yet and they might be lonely. It was creepy back then since I'm afraid of ghosts and whatnot." Narumi and Kakashi a little before she continued on her tale. "But, I wanted to learn ever since then. The Sandaime was a kind man and offered to teach me himself. I picked up the skills quickly and played songs for him. It was then did I realise why he played the piano. Playing each key and listening as the music on a piece of sheet comes alive…gives a sense of being free like a bird's wings being carried by the wind. There was freedom and a feeling of being at ease and complete whenever I played. It was the same with the Sandaime. We connected with music and he was very kind to me. Music saved me when he passed away. I'll never forget the kindness he showed me throughout my life."

"The Sandaime is indeed a great man and shinobi." Kakashi hummed in agreement and lead Narumi around a large tree as they neared the lake. "Have you thought about teaching anybody?" he saw her look for him to elaborate and added on. "I've seen listening to you play for the past 5 years, though you stopped playing for 3 years. During then, I wanted to learn how to play like you. Free-spirited. You wouldn't mind taking me on as your student, would you, Narumi-san?" Kakashi requested.

Narumi's eyes widen slightly as her checks were dusted a light pink. "I'm flattered that you like my style of music enough to ask for me to teach you. Though are you sure you want to learn from me, Kakashi-san?" Narumi asked as she swore she heard Kira walk into a tree from Kakashi's request.

"I would be honoured to learn from you, Narumi-san." Kakashi eye-smiled at the young blonde. This was the first time she called him by his name. "How about a trade of sorts? You teach me the piano and I can teach you the guitar, Narumi-san?" reaching out of the forest and stood just before the pier on the lake. Kakashi's arm had never left her back and Narumi hadn't removed herself from his hold. Kakashi took this as a good sign that she trusted him a bit. She seemed like a very cautious girl.

Jiraiya/Kira had never missed a single action between the two. _'Kakashi is definitely smitten by Naruto and is playing his cards well. Naruto doesn't even realise that he is trying to gain her attention and affection. Kakashi, you sweet-talker. If Minato were alive, you'd be dead that's for sure. Good thing the kid knows about them or else she would've felt betrayed by you for not telling her.'_ Jiraiya mused back on the time he told Naruto about her parents during the training period. She ignored him completely for 2 entire weeks before she talked to him and understood why she wasn't told and wasn't mad at him and everybody else for not telling her. It was for her safety. Just like how the Sandaime placed the permanent male henge on her to keep her safe from those will ill-intent. _'I wonder how long it will be before Kakashi finds out on his own. It won't be long before smitten turns into a more serious feeling. Indeed, Naruto is different from her male-persona and lacks that hyper-attitude and rushing into battle head first. She's still Naruto. Kakashi can't be _that_ smitten not to realise…can he?'_

"Hmm, I guess that's a fair trade." Narumi hummed in agreement. She didn't know that Kakashi could play an instrument. Perhaps this was the time to 'actually' get to know her sensei on a better level. Narumi looked Kakashi in the eye and nodded. "Okay then. I'll accept."

Kakashi smiled with his muscles easing in relief. "That's great." Shaking her hand firmly to seal the deal.

The disguised Jiraiya watched from the end of the pier as Narumi took Kakashi to the Grand Piano and began his first lesson. Jiraiya zoned in on Narumi's eyes as she was teaching Kakashi each key. _'This can go both ways. Good or bad for the both of them. Kakashi will have to sharpen up his game and Naruto needs to rebuild her confidence again if she wants to take on missions. The question right now is: how far are you willing to let Kakashi go, Naruto?'_ Jiraiya gazed to his goddaughter and saw that she was teaching with a smile on her face. Jiraiya's disguised-purple eyes widen in surprise. He hadn't seen Naruto smile like since the Sandaime passed on and her music bordered on darker areas. _'Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe.'_

"You're doing great, Kakashi-san." Narumi complimented as she helped Kakashi spread his fingers wider to reach certain keys.

Kakashi was no fool. He was barely paying attention to the piano, but rather to the blonde that was teaching him patiently. Even when he 'accidently' hit the wrong key, she would keep calm. The look in her eyes told him that playing this large instrument was an important part of her life. Kakashi stopped playing and caught Narumi's full attention. Kakashi never broke her blue-purple gaze and said. "If it's alright with you, Narumi-san, I'd like to be friends with you."

"I don't mind, Kakashi-san. It's nice to have friends." Narumi replied with a nod.

Jiraiya's eyes widen. _'Well look at that. Kakashi is already making his move and Naruto doesn't even know. I better talk to Tsunade after this and get Naruto sorted to re-join Konoha's ranks.'_ Jiraiya turned his back on the two newly made friends and walked through the forest. "Seems like I'll have to be Kira for a while longer."

**Tsunade's office:**

Tsunade looked to Jiraiya in disbelief. "You mean, Kakashi Hatake, the masked-nin, copy-ninja and the most aloof man in Konoha is 'smitten' with our Naruto Uzumaki, the most unpredictable, quick-witted and best to disguise. _Those_ two shinobi and Kakashi has 'no' idea that _Narumi_ is actually Naruto…as in, the real Naruto."

Jiraiya sat before Tsunade's desk and nodded. "Yup. That's pretty much the summary. I saw it with my own two eyes, Tsunade. Kakashi is taken with Naruto, but he won't be getting anywhere with Naruto's current confidence issue. I plan on taking on my Kira-persona to teach Naruto to adapt to her female body and rebuild that confidence she only has as male-Naruto. It will take some time and knowing Kakashi, I won't be able to hide Narumi from him to get to know her better. Naruto's not ready to reveal herself yet, Tsunade and we have to respect that."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Tsunade was still in shock, but she had to deal with Naruto's re-emergence back into Konoha as herself first…then possibly some grandbabies. "Am I supposed to tell Team Kakashi that Naruto has left the village with you to…_rediscover_ himself?" she arched a brow. "You two just arrived back home a few days ago…"

"That's a good idea, Tsunade." Jiraiya interrupted. "I'll have Naruto move her belongings into my house and I'll train her back up within the village under my persona, Kira. I'll also need to call in some help that you won't be liking and with your position, it's best if I don't tell you who I'm 'bringing' into the village." Jiraiya rephrased 'sneaking' into the village with something more appropriate to the Village Leader's ears.

Tsunade sighed heavily. "Jiraiya, Naruto just returned not even a week ago from your training trip. Yes, hiding her in plain sight till she is ready is ideal, but her team won't like this. Sakura and Kakashi are curious people by nature. I'm sure Sakura is bound to find out Naruto's true identity if they meet."

Jiraiya snorted. "Please, Tsunade. The Naruto the village knows is the loud, hyperactive knucklehead orange clad ninja. _Our_ Naruto isn't like that. Well, she is no longer like that anymore. Naruto, over the years, has mellowed out and turned into a beautiful and strong young lady, Tsunade. Even with the resemblance between the two, no one will notice. Trust me on this, Tsunade. This village may be good a seeing beneath the underneath, but they aren't that great to phantom the possibility of Naruto really being a woman. A civilized, talented and hot-tempered woman, no less."

"There are the Nara's, Jiraiya. They will figure out Naruto's identity in a matter of days or weeks at the best."

"But the Nara's know when to mind their business and keep quiet. They wouldn't oust Naruto like that and would find a reasonable conclusion as to why Naruto would hide herself. I'm sure Sarutobi-sensei has given word to Shikaku considering that man is always insistent that Naruto be promoted from genin to jonin and placed under his tutelage. This is for Naruto, Tsunade. Naruto's not ready to be revealed to everybody just yet. She needs her confidence back to deal with the Kunoichi she has befriended. Ino, Sakura and Tenten are quite temperamental Kunoichi and would eat Naruto alive if you make Naruto reveal herself now. It's my fault that Naruto is uncomfortable in public in her natural form and it's my responsibility to take care of her. I'm not asking you, Tsunade, I'm _telling_ you to allow Naruto to reveal herself on her own power. Give Naruto an opportunity to find herself again."

Tsunade sighed as there was absolute conviction in Jiraiya's word, voice, posture, eyes and presence. "Just this once Jiraiya. Just this once. If anything and I mean 'anything' happens to Naruto during this time, I won't hesitate to place her where this village won't harm her and that's right under my eyes and control."

Jiraiya's eyes widen and fraction and nodded. "I understand, Tsunade." He was serious and so was Tsunade. If Naruto was harmed so badly, namely found out by Danzo or the council, Jiraiya would willingly allow Tsunade to admit Naruto into the darkest shadows of Konoha. ANBU Black Ops. Jiraiya had no room to fail here. "I'll inform Naruto as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter ****2**

**Summary:** He heard the unique and soulful melody on the nights of his border patrols. He's listened for the past 4 years, till it stopped for three years. Believing that the conductor had passed, that was until he heard the beautiful melody once more. This time the music affected him emotionally as the musician for the first time played from the heart. What awaits Kakashi as his curiosity gets the best of him and hunts down the creator?

**XXXX**

"Smooth like water and then swift like wind, Narumi. Focus!" Kira voiced strongly to his goddaughter as they sparred with one another. "Make your limbs flow like liquid before snapping into free and sharp movements. You can do it, Narumi. Faster, faster, faster." Kira pushed Narumi as he easily slapped her arms away from his body, just before she landed a strike on his frame.

Narumi dashed towards Kira again with her hands at the ready. Following through with his orders. _'Smooth, smooth, fluid…STRIKE pierce cut, fluid, smooth like water. Around, bend. Smooth, jab, jab, jab, strike, grind, slice, cut, smooth, slow, smooth…'_ Narumi's actions flowed around moving between water and wind. Just like her elements, but it was hard combining the two styles together, yet Narumi never gave up. She added in a few surprise back kicks, flips and fast jabs, but Narumi couldn't find a hole in Kira's defence. Her mind was solely focused on attacking Jiraiya with her new katas that he was teaching her to get accustomed to her body. Narumi had to admit, it was easier with this fighting style. It was fluid yet sharp and still had room for her to add in her unpredictable moves.

Kira's purples eyes widen slightly as Narumi's movements got faster and faster as the look in her eyes was sheer determination to master her new fighting style and land a hit on him. Kira was in Narumi's position to get used to his new body measurement and inwardly cursed when his arms didn't move fast enough to protect his middle. Waiting for Narumi's palm to hit his free chest…but her hit didn't connect. Kira frowned and looked to the huffing blonde. "Why didn't you hit me, Narumi? You had the opportunity to land a direct blow."

Narumi looked up to Kira. Her eyes were mirroring his confusion too. "I'm sure I could've hit you. I should've hit you perfectly…but…" she retracted her arm and thrusted it forward once more. "I can't reach you. It's like my limbs are shorter."

"Stand up straight." Kira voiced and noted that Narumi barely brushed his shoulders. "You've cropped down by a few inches, Kid. No wonder you couldn't land a hit. We'll have to train harder for you to get your shorter limbs accustomed to your new fighting style too. Rather than before, your moves are graceful, like an enticing dance. Not a whirlpool of a hurricane."

Narumi sighed and looked to her hands. "How long do you reckon this will take, Ero-Kira?" Narumi asked and looked up to him. Although he was Jiraiya in heart, he wasn't able to give up his perverted tenancies. Narumi would've found him hard to be around if he didn't act slightly perverted. Even in disguise.

Kira rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, since you know the secret of Kage Bunshin, it would take about a week or so if we used them…" he looked her in the eyes and saw the annoyance. "Right, right. No cutting corners and no giveaways. Just practise hard and you'll get there."

"I understand why you told Baa-chan about my situation, but is she really serious about placing me in ANBU if my cover gets blown? I will admit that I'm not ready to reveal myself, but isn't her part of the deal over the top?" Narumi asked as she turned her back to Kira and began going over her katas. No point in wasting time.

Kira sighed heavily. "You know how protective she is of you, Kid. Danzo and the Council are ruthless people, Narumi and even more ruthless against you." He noticed her falter in her katas at his words, but she continued on smoothly. She understood that he was right. "Being under Tsunade's direct order will keep you safer from them indefinitely if they ever found out about you and the Sandaime's secret. If push comes to shove, I'll be taking you out of the village…for more than just three years for everything to blow over. Your father was very clear on your safety and if it gets really bad, you and I will be moving to Kumogakure permanently. The Raikage and I go a long way back. He owes me a few favours that I need to cash in anyway."

Narumi did a forward flip and turned swiftly to face Kira. Sliding into her starting position and nodded at her teacher. He got the idea and followed suit and both began to spar. "That's the worst scenario, right? Moving indefinitely." She asked.

Kira nodded as he grabbed her fist and flipped her backwards. She caught herself easily and both moved to attack. "Yes, worst case scenario. Best case scenario, we manage to get you merged back into Konoha's ranks with ease. It will be harder since you are a female and a Jinchuriki no less, but we can do this if we play our card right." Dodging her timely thrust of a palm and went to swipe her legs.

Narumi back flipped on one hand and used the other to try cause damage to his leg to little avail. "I see. I'll be careful then. What do we do now then? Train to get my body accustomed and then what?"

"You haven't been trained in female etiquettes, Kid." Kira pointed out as he moved into offence and made solid strikes to the younger blonde. "You've been raised as a boy and taught as a boy. Learning how to present you would be ideal for future references."

Narumi hummed as she weaved around Kira's large fists. "I can ask Hinata for help. Hinata knows about me ever since we were in the Academy. I didn't want to give her the wrong impression when I found out she liked me. She took the news well for a girl that admired an illusion and kept up her act in-order to help me out."

"She will have to teach you at my place. Have to be cautious around the Hyuga. Especially the Elders. They wouldn't hesitate to try and con you into marrying into the Hyuga household if they found the truth."

"Is me being a female really that bad?" Narumi leapt right away from Kira. Both gazing to each other.

Kira asked a simple question. "Who are your parents, Narumi?"

"Oh right…" Narumi's eyes widen slightly and placed a hand on her belly. "And also being a Jinchuriki to the Kyūbi as well…" She didn't finish the sentence. Narumi didn't want to think that anybody would harm her so much as to get her pregnant to offer an offspring and heir. It was also risky for her being pregnant as a Jinchuriki and leaves her vulnerable.

"It's going to be hard, Narumi, but if we take it one step at a time, everything will be okay." Kira offered a few supporting words. Tousling her hair and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "So, mind telling me why you have been avoiding Kakashi for the past two days, kid?" pulling back and saw the pink dust her cheeks. Kira chuckled. "Well?"

"It is weird." Narumi said at first and explained. "Kakashi-sensei is all…attentive and talkative. It's really weird, but it's cool, I guess. He talks about random things to try and make me feel comfortable in his presence."

"And do you feel comfortable around him?"

Narumi shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you could say that." Narumi looked to the skies when she remembered something. "Ah! I have to buy more groceries today. Let's go, Ero-Kira." Grabbing her godfather's hand and dragged him along to the market district.

"Ahh slow down, Brat. You're ripping off my arm." Kira hollered, but his goddaughter wouldn't listen as they were speeding through the crowd to get the good deals.

"If you want to eat well, then we have to hurry. Otherwise we'll have to eat instant food if I can't find nice fresh ingredients." Narumi explained and quickly made their way to the vegetable stalls. Easily dealing and haggling with each vendor for food for a lower price.

Kira sighed as his arms were piling up with food and followed Narumi around diligently. It took them a good hour to get all their groceries, yet there was no meat and Kira's arms were about to fall off. "Kid, I'm going to drop these off at home."

Narumi froze with the smile dropping of her face. Looking to Kira with fear in her two-toned eyes. "Don't leave me alone. I'll come with you then." She whispered and automatically clung onto his arm.

Kira wanted to allow Narumi the comfort, but sighed and released her hand. "Narumi, you'll be fine." He spotted somebody in the distance before returning his gaze down to the blonde. "You'll be fine. Trust me." he leaned down to reach her eye level and offered a reassuring grin. "Nobody is going to hurt you if I leave right now, Narumi. Isn't that right, Kakashi?" flickering his eyes to the shinobi that finally walked over to them and stood by the blonde's side.

Narumi relaxed slightly and looked from Kira to Kakashi. "Are you okay shopping with me, Kakashi-san?" she asked carefully.

Kakashi slipped his arms around the blonde and felt her relax under his touch. "I don't mind, Narumi-san. First, I have to apologise for not being around lately. Missions have been piling up lately, so I'm free right now to escort you around."

Narumi threw a told-you-so look at Kira about Kakashi being weird, but nodded to the jonin. "Thank you for this, Kakashi-san."

Kira clapped Kakashi on the shoulder and said sternly. "Take good care of my Angel, Kakashi-san. Since you're escorting my girl, how would you like to stay over for dinner?" ignoring Narumi's warning look.

Kakashi didn't notice the subtle gestures the two gave each other and looked to the woman in his arm. "If it is fine with your goddaughter, then I'd be more than happy to have dinner with you two."

"Then you better set another plate, Kira-Ji." Narumi gave the disguised Jiraiya a sharp glare before walking off towards the butcher with Kakashi trailing after her.

Kira shook his head in amusement. It was definitely puppy-love on Kakashi's part and a new discovery for Naruto. "They grow so fast." Remembering when Kakashi was a brat and cared for only the rules to when he turned into a cool pervert. From when Naruto was a hyperactive brat that matured into a polite and hot-tempered Kunoichi. Ahh times were changing fast with the next generations.

**Narumi and Kakashi:**

"You seem tense, Kakashi-san. Did something bad happen?" Narumi started up the conversation when she couldn't handle the heavy atmosphere anymore. Slowing down to match his pace and lightly touched his arm to pull him from his thoughts. Gaining his eye and squeezed his arms. "Is everything okay?" she questioned him once more and with the look in his eyes, she could see that his…over-thinking was causing him more pressure. "We don't have to buy meat, Kakashi-san? If you're sick, we can go home and I can make you something warm to eat." She suddenly felt a wave of worry fill her muscles.

Kakashi shook his head and patted her head. "No, let's go buy that meat for dinner." he chuckled when he saw her frown with a disapproving pout. "How about I tell you after dinner then?"

Narumi looked him in the eye and nodded. "Okay then. Let's get that meat then. How does a hotpot sound?" Grabbing Kakashi's arms as she would to Kira and lugged him through the busy streets to get to her favourite butcher shop.

Kakashi felt like his arm was going to rip off, but just chuckled at the enthusiastic girl. She was getting comfortable around him. "Hotpot sounds great. So, what have you been up to for the past two days, Narumi? Apart from playing the piano, of course." Catching up to her side and gently released his arm from her death grip and placed it comfortably around her waist. She never minded or noticed whenever he did this.

"Nothing that great. Just the usual, like cooking and Taijutsu training."

"Training? You're a shinobi, Narumi-san?" Kakashi looked to her in confusion and interest. She didn't seem like a shinobi to him. Then again, he shouldn't underestimate people by their initial looks.

Narumi ignored Kakashi's look and focused on dodging people's gazes. They were…lingering. "Why else would I stop playing for years, Kakashi-san? I've been granted leave for a period of time."

Kakashi knew what –a period of time- meant. It meant the Narumi recently returned from a long-term mission not unscathed either physically, mentally or emotionally. Kakashi pulled her closer to his side when he noticed her tense shoulders and the lingering looks. Whispering soothingly in her ear. "You're safe with me, Narumi-san. Don't forget that." feeling her ease under his words made him happy that she was warming up to him more after knowing each other for a short period of time. "If you'd like, Narumi-san, I can help train you too."

Narumi looked up to Kakashi in shock and shook her head. Seeing Kakashi frown, Narumi explain. "It's not that, it's just that you've done so much for me already, Kakashi-san. I don't want to be a burden. I may look like this, but I can be quite the shock later on. I'm sure you have other things to do than run around after a shinobi pianist like me."

"I don't mind. I did tell you that I'd like to get to know you better, Narumi-san." Kakashi insisted. It gave him another excuse to meet up with the pianist instead of just teaching each other an instrument. "Whenever I'm free, there is teaching each other our respective instruments and we can also take breaks in-between to train."

Narumi stopped walking and faced Kakashi with a raised brow. "You must be a busy shinobi, Kakashi-san. How about a deal then? I'll allow you to help me train if you take some of your free time to relax. It's not good to be constantly active, Kakashi-san. That is my term. Deal?" holding out her hand with a stern look for him to accept.

"It's a deal, Narumi-san." Kakashi chuckled and shook her hand firmly. "Now, go buy that meat for dinner." opening the butcher's door for her and was about to follow her in when he heard the voice of Sakura call out to him. He looked up to Narumi as if asking for her permission to stay outside.

Narumi spotted Sakura making her way over and gently, yet hurriedly pushed Kakashi towards the pinkette. She would be fine if Kakashi was nearby. She wasn't going to get hurt with Kakashi around.

Sakura caught up to Kakashi and greeted him with a sweet smile. "Afternoon, Kakashi-sensei! I've been looking all over for you."

"Afternoon, Sakura." Kakashi replied and bit back his sigh. His arm was cold from not having Narumi in his arm and wanted to get in the shop, but he didn't want Sakura to meet Narumi and vice-versa.

Sakura beamed under the greeting and voiced. "Since we've been busy with missions lately, I was wondering, are you free tonight, Kakashi-sensei? Would you, perhaps like to join me for dinner tonight?" looking shyly up at the Hatake through her coated lashes.

Kakashi sighed, wondering why Sakura was thinking about dinner than rather what Tsunade had told them earlier. "I have plans tonight, Sakura. I'll be busy." He replied firmly.

"Mou…" Sakura whined. "You're probably going to read your book all night, Kakashi-sensei. It's just one meal, please come with me to dinner, Kakashi-sensei." Blinking up at him with large and hopeful emerald orbs.

"Actually, I'm not lying this time. I already have plans for tonight and can't change them. Tonight is important for me, Sakura. Perhaps next time when I have free time. Why don't you go with Yamato or Sai? I'm sure they'd enjoy your company for tonight." Kakashi rebuffed Sakura's attempts to go to dinner. He was looking forward to eating with Narumi's family and getting closer to Narumi.

Sakura was determined not to give up and was about to open her mouth when fearful scream was heard from the butcher's place.

"KAKASHI! AAHH~" A chilling and hair-raising scream sounded before being silenced.

Kakashi didn't hesitate. Breaking down the Butcher's door and flew into the shop with his hands ready to defend. His eye darkened as he saw a fearfully crying Narumi being pinned to the wall by the shop owner as the assistant had a hand over Narumi's mouth and his hand trying to tear at her pants. Kakashi moved in an dash and ripped the assistant away from Narumi and kicked him through the shop's windows and out onto the street. Gripping onto the shop owner's neck and pried him away from Narumi and instantly broke his arms and ignored his shrilling scream. Landing a sickening punch to his face and sent him flying into the concrete wall. Kakashi quickly pulled the stricken and collapsed Narumi from the wall and pulled her close to his chest. His anger washing away as soon as she was in his arm safe and sound. This girl wasn't safe by herself no matter where she went in public.

"Sshh I'm here now, Narumi. They won't hurt you. I'm here for you, Narumi. I'm here." Kakashi cradled Narumi gently in his chest, but she was struggling against him as her sobs were getting hectic.

"N-no…I-I h-have to g-get out o-o-of here…l-let g-go…I need to f-find Kira a-and b-be there…I h-h-have to l-leave…" Narumi was in shock to register that Kakashi was holding her and hiding her eyes from the mess that he caused. All she knew was that she had to find Kira and be in his embrace. He was safe. He was her temple of solace.

Kakashi continued to hold Narumi in his arms so she wouldn't harm herself. He stroked her hair gently and nuzzled into her neck near her ear. "Narumi, you're safe now. I swear on my life, nobody is every going to hurt you for as long as I live. Please, come back to me, Narumi. I'm here for you. I shouldn't have left you alone. We're going to have a nice big dinner with Kira-san, remember? We were going to talk about each other and have a wonderful night to get to know one another better." He patted her back and felt her lean into him as her shaking hands curled into his jonin vest. Her head snuggling into his chest and took deep breathes. Kakashi sighed in relief and pulled her into his lap as he whispered. "Do you remember me, Narumi?" Screw honorifics. Kakashi wanted to be there for the girl right now and help her.

Narumi nodded timidly. Looking up through her bangs and touched Kakashi's masked chin with a delicate touch. "K-Kakashi-san."

Kakashi smiled and nodded. Pulling her head into his chest and kissed her crown without a second thought. He released a heavy sigh. "That's right. It's Kakashi. I'm Kakashi." holding her tightly as her shaking started to calm down with her tears drying up. Kami, Kakashi just wanted to kill those fools for just laying their eyes on Narumi the wrong way. No wonder Kira beat up that drunkard last time. It was to leave a message. Kakashi mused that it was a regular occurrence with Narumi and ran his fingers through her soft tresses. "Kakashi will protect you."

Narumi's spine shivered and allowed herself to be comforted by Kakashi. She never expected to be attacked in broad daylight with Kakashi right outside like this. Then again, the owner of this butcher shop were different from who she remembered. They were the kind elderly couple. _'They must've retired.'_

Kakashi pulled Narumi up to her feet and tucked a strand of loose blonde hair behind her ear. He smiled gently and caressed her plump cheek as he said. "I'll have to tell Kira-san about this, Narumi."

Narumi's eyes widen. "N-no, you can't do t-that…" her throat was dry from the tears and fears, but Kakashi had a soothing effect on her much like Kira. Perhaps it was their chakra.

Kakashi shook his head. "I said that I'd protect you and I didn't. I have to tell him and face the consequences, Narumi. I wouldn't be able to face you or Kira-san ever again if I didn't." Kakashi grabbed her hand and moved over to the counter. Grabbing the meat that was wrapped up and said to Narumi. "Let's go home now that we have the meat for dinner." he saw her hesitance and released her hand to caress her hair. "I'll be fine, Narumi. Trust me." leaning down and once more place a small kiss on her crown to ease her worry. It worked as she nodded at him and allowed him to reclaim her hand.

Sakura had witness everything that transpired. Not a flare, but a fire of jealousy raged within her and as soon as her green orbs spotted a familiar shade of blond hair, she marched over to the couple and screeched with her fist cocked. "BAKA! What the hell is your problem?!" throwing her fist to un-expecting blonde with Sakura finally being able to see the face of the idiot's wide and fearful blue-purple eyes that were filled with elegance and innocents. Sakura's eyes widen and stopped her fist from making contact with the blonde _female_ and blinked several times. Sakura blush bright red and retracted her fist before bowing at 90 degrees. "I-I'm soo s-sorry, Ma'am. I thought you were somebody else! I'm terribly sorry. So sorry." Slapping her hands together and peaked up to the stunning woman with forgiveness.

Kakashi growled at Sakura once he felt Narumi move closer to him and trembled in his arms. Giving Sakura a look of disappointment and lead Narumi away from the cause of her fright. Everybody in the street watched the duo, but Kakashi paid no attention as he tried to make Narumi comfortable again. Her muscles were tense and she hadn't spoken much. Kakashi was worried and found a quiet place in the park and sat her on the park bench under a shady tree. Grabbing her hand carefully and rested the meat on his lap so he could use his hand to make Narumi look at him. He easily spotted the wariness in her eyes along with animal's caution. "Shall we go play before going to your place?" he asked her and saw her eyes sparkle. Kakashi chuckled and nodded. "Hold on then."

Narumi nodded and grabbed the meat before holding onto Kakashi's arm as he weaved a few handsigns and soon found herself in her sanctuary. She handed the meat over to Kakashi before running down the pier and towards her piano. Her blonde locks chasing after her frame.

Kakashi chuckled and sealed the meat away so it wouldn't go off and walked calmly over to Narumi as she started to play a soulful tune. Whenever Narumi played, she seemed like another person to Kakashi. An untouchable gem. An angel that he wasn't allowed to be acquainted with. She didn't seem like a shinobi, but a regular everyday civilian. She was too precious to a shinobi in Kakashi's eye, but he shouldn't make judgements just like that. Whenever they spoke, she was like a wise friend and when she laughed Narumi was like a bird…free.

Kakashi slid on the seat with Narumi as she patted for him to sit down. He watched as her fingers glided over the keys, but felt like there was something missing. He looked at her and saw her looking at him with a nod. Kakashi understood that he was to play along with her. This was dangerous. Playing with an untouchable gem, but her reassuring and encouraging smile got Kakashi to flex his fingers and play slowly alongside with her. He knew that Narumi was playing slower for him to pick up the keys she was playing and found it easy to follow after with all his years of experience of being a shinobi. Kakashi decided to up the stakes and played faster, taking the lead. He heard her giggle and pick up her pace that made him grin.

Narumi laughed lightly as she tried to pick up the pace Kakashi was setting. Music gave her freedom and sharing that freedom with somebody else was electrifying. She was having fun as the each time she hit the keys of the piano, her previous plight was dispersing within her body. She laughed more when Kakashi continued to pick up the pace, even though he was hitting the wrong keys on several occasions, it was fun.

Kakashi couldn't wipe the grin of his face at making Narumi laugh as they played and chuckled when Narumi couldn't keep up with his pace and stopped playing. "I win." He teased her with his eyes widening in shock when Narumi hugged his arm in a playful manner with a large smile on her face and a strong sparkle in her eyes.

"Not fair. You have _years_ of experience as a shinobi to follow people's movements."

Kakashi chuckled as he replied. "Maah, you have _years_ of experience as a pianist and I 'know' that I played a few wrong keys."

"A few!" Narumi exclaimed in mock shock. "Half the keys you played were wrong, but I'll accept your win since you're a rookie."

"Maah, I may be a rookie now, but one day I'll be able to play on par with you." Kakashi added. Truthfully, he did want to be able to play side-by-side with her.

Narumi laughed. "Yeah, but if you keep learning from me, I'll never know how to play the guitar. You'll have to pay up soon, Kakashi."

Kakashi noticed how she dropped the honorific too. She was opening more up to him. He wasn't there completely, but it was enough for now. "Then you'll have to come over for dinner at my place one day and I'll teach you then."

Narumi titled her head and hummed. "You swear?" holding out her hand.

Kakashi gasped and held a hand over his heart. "Why…you don't trust me, Narumi? This is the second time you've done this to me, in the same day, no less. We'll I'll say I'm feeling betrayed by my new friend."

Narumi bursted into laughter at seeing Kakashi's carefree and humours side.

Kakashi laughed along with Narumi and shook her hand to seal another deal. It meant more time together anyway. "You're lucky I like your company enough to agree like this, Narumi."

"I'm grateful." Narumi replied with a soft smile. "Have you ever gone swimming under the full moon?"

Kakashi looked confused with the sudden change in subject and question. Thinking over his memories and replied. "At night I have for missions, but never during a full moon or leisurely before."

Narumi released Kakashi's hand and turned in the seat to face the lake with Kakashi following suit. Narumi pointed to the middle of the lake and said. "I have only once after I got into the Academy." Her eyes softened sadly. "It was a rough day and I ran away. I didn't make it far being young and all and I ended up stumbling across this place. The stars were out and the moon was reflecting right in the middle of this lake. Everything was magical and mesmerising when I was younger and being curious back then, I wanted to see if I could land on the moon and ended up swimming to the middle. I floated and looked to the sky and felt at ease as if the water and sky got rid of my bad day at the Academy. I decided then and there that this place was my safe haven and the next time I went swimming under a full moon was with somebody I wanted to share this place with for a long time." She looked to Kakashi with a small smile. "Maybe, just maybe, you might be that person, Kakashi."

Kakashi's breath hitched. Their personal greeting was short, but it was enough from the years of listening to her play. Kurenai was half correct on her analysis when they chased after Narumi's music. Kakashi knew he was '_falling' _for Narumi and he had it _bad_ for the blonde pianist. This wasn't going to be easy for him without scaring Narumi away.


	3. Chapter 3

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter ****3**

**Summary:** He heard the unique and soulful melody on the nights of his border patrols. He's listened for the past 4 years, till it stopped for three years. Believing that the conductor had passed, that was until he heard the beautiful melody once more. This time the music affected him emotionally as the musician for the first time played from the heart. What awaits Kakashi as his curiosity gets the best of him and hunts down the creator?

**XXXX**

"I decided then and there that this place was my safe haven and the next time I went swimming under a full moon was with somebody I wanted to share this place with for a long time." She looked to Kakashi with a small smile. "Maybe, just maybe, you might be that person, Kakashi."

Kakashi's breath hitched. Their personal greeting was short, but it was enough from the years of listening to her play. Kurenai was half correct on her analysis when they chased after Narumi's music. Kakashi knew he was '_falling' _for Narumi and he had it _bad_ for the blonde pianist. This wasn't going to be easy for him without scaring Narumi away. Kakashi opted with placing his hand over hers and offered a smiled. "I would be honoured if that time ever comes around." He stood up and pulled Narumi to her feet. "Now, let's get you home before Kira-san starts to worry and searches the village for you."

Narumi nodded as the sun was beginning to set in the distance and allowed Kakashi to lightly tug her towards the forest. Narumi giggled and stopped walking when they entered the shrubbery with Kakashi giving her a look of confusion. "I think I should lead from here, Kakashi. We're going to my place, remember?"

Kakashi looked embarrassed and nodded.

Narumi looked around and started heading in another direction of the forest as she pulled Kakashi along. They walked deeper within the forest before Narumi turned again and headed towards the quieter side of Konoha and soon Kakashi found him-self in the backyard of a large two story home. Kira was sitting on the porch as if he was expecting them.

Narumi's eyes sparkled as she spotted Kira and released Kakashi's hand and ran over to her godfather.

Kira stood up with amused purple orbs and opened his arms as Narumi collided with his chest. Releasing a deep chuckled and ruffled her locks. "I was wondering what took you so long, Kid." Reaching behind Narumi and shook Kakashi's hand once he caught up. "Welcome to my humble abode, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi chuckled and replied. "Thank you for having me tonight, Kira-san." Releasing Jiraiya's hand and unsealed the meat to give to Narumi. He patted her shoulder and nodded for her to go inside.

Narumi gave Kakashi a conflicting look but nodded once she saw his conviction. Leaving the two men alone and went inside to start on the dinner for them. She would never understand a man's pride despite being disguised as one for years.

"I would first like to request that you listen to everything I have to say before you hand out your punishment, Kira-san. Narumi didn't want you to know, but as a man, I cannot hide that I couldn't protect Narumi like you wanted." Kakashi started as he stood before Kira.

Kira's eyes harden and folded his eyes. "You have exactly five minutes to explain what happened, Kakashi-san. Use your time wisely." Cracking his neck in the process. Even if Kakashi explained well within five minutes, Kira was going to teach this jonin _exactly_ why Narumi should never be left alone in public.

**Narumi:**

Narumi was working diligently in the kitchen and tried to ignore the heavy feeling in her chest for Kakashi's safety. Even if Jiraiya was disguised as Kira, his protective streak whenever she was a girl was to the extreme. Tsunade rivalled his protectiveness that Narumi was always wondering if she'd ever have a normal teenaged life. Like having good friends and perhaps a lover by her side. Of course, that was hard now that her henge had disappeared completely and it was too dangerous to draw up another one at her developing age.

Narumi sighed as she placed the sliced meat within the boiling pot along with the vegetables before she allowed it to simmer and set the table. Narumi didn't want to use this jutsu, but she needed to clean up. "Kage Bunshin." She muttered and created a single clone. "Keep an eye out on dinner and if Kira leaves Kakashi alive, make Kira watch over the pot and disperse to let me know."

"Got it boss." The clone saluted and headed back over to the kitchen.

Narumi took one last look at the table set before nodded and headed upstairs to her room. Jiraiya lived on the bottom and insisted that as a female, it was too dangerous to have her living on the same floor as him encase his old pervert habits come up whenever he was overly wasted. Narumi snickered at the memory as she got clean clothes set before heading into the bathroom. Jiraiya only said that so he didn't have to deal with Narumi's girly stuff like periods, underwear, skin products and whatnot.

Narumi slipped under the cascading hot water and washed away the day's events from her skin. Her pores opening and sighed in relief at being able to relax completely in her own home. Unknowingly singing a light tune as she scrubbed her tanned body clean. "Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on…" Narumi ended her singing as she finished cleansing her hair and felt her clone pop. Turning off the water and wrapped her up in a large towel before walking out to her room. There was a light tune in her hum as she used a quick jutsu to dry her body and dropped her towel to put her undergarments on. She blinked at the clothing on her bed and growled. Kira had snuck in and switched her jeans and shirt out for a casual dress. Narumi sighed and placed the light blue dress on before brushing her hair and left the room. Heading downstairs and towards the two men to find that Kakashi was sporting an ice-pack to his cheek and was leaning more on one leg than the other.

Narumi quickly rushed over to Kakashi and gently pulled the pack from his face with her fingers lightly touching the sensitive area and frowned when Kakashi winched at her light touches. She glared at the innocent looking Kira that was placing the hotpot on the table. "I told you to stay quiet about it, Kakashi." Narumi muttered to him as he leaned against a wall slightly to ease the weight on his leg.

"Allow me my sense of honour, Narumi. We're friends now and I wouldn't want your godfather to think ill of me." Kakashi pulled her hand away and placed the ice pack back in place.

"Will you be able to eat with you jaw like that?" Narumi questioned.

Kakashi sighed lightly at her worry and wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She didn't seem to notice over her worry for him. "I heal faster than average. Everything will be fine in three days or so."

Narumi sighed at his stubbornness. He could quickly go to the hospital to get himself healed, but no, he was like a stubborn mule. Narumi glanced over to the smirking and smug Kira and called him out. "Ji-san, heal Kakashi's face or you can make you food for the rest of the week." Kira whined as Kakashi was about to protest, but Narumi glared at both of them. Silencing them easily. "We are having dinner together and I'd like to eat civilly. If your prides get damaged, then so be it. Just for tonight, for me, please be nice to one another. Promise me just a nice dinner." she requested hopefully.

Kira and Kakashi looked at one another before nodding. They were powerless under Narumi's disappointment and scolding. Though this didn't mean they were done with one another just yet. Their male pride was at stake.

Narumi clapped her hands together in joy and untangled herself from Kakashi. "Yay! Then we can have beer with dinner then for making me happy." Skipping off over to the mini fridge that stored their alcohol.

Kira slumped over to Kakashi and quickly healed his face enough to eat without pain, but didn't do anything for his limp. Kira wasn't _that_ generous. He warned the copy-nin in a dangerous tone. "You have three chances after tonight, Kakashi-san. If Narumi-chan is hurt three more times, then you can forfeit your life."

Kakashi took up Kira's challenge and didn't back down from his gaze. Despite Kira being a head taller than him and his purple orbs having a heavy effect. "For as long as I'm breathing, I won't let her down. Now, let's have this nice and civil dinner that Narumi wishes for. I'm sure we will see eye to eye later on…"

"For her sake." Kira finished the sentence with both shaking hands. Each trying the break the other's hand in the process, but stopped when Narumi called them over for dinner. The disguised Jiraiya had found his new pastime and that was to scare and challenge Kakashi for Narumi's affections. If Minato was still alive, Jiraiya had a feeling it would be something like this to protect their precious daughter from any man that held an interest in her. Jiraiya wasn't going to make it easy for Kakashi. That boy had to earn his right to be with Narumi/Naruto.

Kira sat at the head of the table as Narumi sat to his right and Kakashi to his left. Though just as they were about to eat, the front door opened with a cherry welcome. "I'M HO~ME!"

Kira and Narumi's eyes widen in shock and embarrassment as a henged Tsunade came through the door. Disguised with shimmering white hair and a pair of deep blue eyes. Her skin was fair and held three moderate sizes. Her height rivalling Narumi's as she was dressed all in black.

Kira stood up with a smile on his face. "Natsu-chan, you're back from your mission already. I've missed you, Beautiful." Moving over to his -wife's- side and pecked her cheek lightly.

Narumi glanced to Kakashi and gave him an apologetic smile, but all Kakashi did was reassure her with a kind smile. Kakashi stood up and moved to greet who he presumed was Narumi's godmother and bowed. "Pardon the intrusion, Ma'am. I am Kakashi Hatake, a new friend of Narumi and will be staying for dinner."

The disguised Tsunade hid her smirk as she bowed back to Kakashi. It was oh-so obvious the boy was smitten. Never had Tsunade known Kakashi to make an effort to get to know another person of the opposite sex without it being a mission or orders. "It's nice to see my little girl is making friends with such a handsome man. Call me Natsu Yuki. I'm Narumi's Godmother and Aunt." She let her smirk show as Narumi released a strangled noise at her comment about Kakashi as Kakashi was able to hide his blush behind his mask as he stood up tall. Natsu sniffed the air and sighed in bliss. "The Hotpot smells amazing."

Narumi already had another set of dishes being placed down beside her set. "Welcome home, Ba-san. How was your mission?"

Natsu grinned widely and pulled Narumi into a tight hug and released a smacking kiss on her flawless cheek. Causing Narumi to squeak, Kira to laugh and Kakashi to chuckle. "I've missed you to, Precious. I'll tell you all about it after you tell me how you meet this handsome jonin." Releasing Narumi and sat to the left of Kira as Kakashi now sat beside Narumi.

Narumi's mouth went dry and narrowed her eyes at _Natsu_. _'The Old Hag is planning something. I can feel it.'_ Little did Narumi know Kira was feeling the same way.

"Common, Precious. Tell your beautiful Aunt all about how you two meet. It's not every day Narumi-chan brings home a man and is comfortable around him. Tell me _everything._" Natsu pushed.

Kakashi found the family of three blondes/white-heads interesting. Kira was the Head with a strong sense of will and leadership. Natsu was the exuberant and talkative wife and Narumi rounded up the family perfectly with her elegant yet, Kakashi suspected, temperamental attitude. He suspected Narumi of being temperamental due to all the times he pushed her about and saw those looks in her eyes of a fiery woman, but she held herself together with her elegance and _that_ _trauma_ from her long-term mission kept her from being her-self around him and in public.

They all dug into the delicious hotpot.

Narumi licked her dry lips and worded carefully. "Kakashi and I meet a few days ago while I was playing in the sanctuary. We met again when Kakashi helped me out with a forceful suitor and we officially became acquainted. Kakashi has been kind enough to offer to help train me and I consider him to be a good friend." She pointedly glared at Natsu. Seeing if the white-haired woman will dare to scare him off. Narumi really wanted some friends.

"Oh? Already on a first name bases." Natsu teased Narumi and made the girl blush as Kakashi fidgeted nervously. Natsu chuckled and waved a hand dismissively. "Don't fret, children. I'm not going to kill Kakashi-san or anything."

Narumi's eyes snapped up to Natsu's and grabbed Kakashi's arm once she noticed that he felt threatened and wanted to bolt. Narumi pulled Kakashi back to his seat and whispered pleadingly. "Don't leave, please. Just this once, Kakashi. I would like to have a nice dinner."

Kakashi released the tension from his shoulders and reached under the table, discreetly, to squeeze Narumi's knee. This was scary facing Narumi's family already and it seemed the two older caught whiff of his intentions and was testing him. Kakashi wasn't going to give up so easily. He had finally been acquainted with the pianist he'd been listening to years. Even if Narumi was a guy, Kakashi would admit to falling for him. Kakashi released a quiet sigh and replied to Natsu's words. "I assure you, Natsu-san, there will be no need to kill me. I don't mean to sound rude, but my skills are needed for the village and I'd like to live to see another sunrise."

Natsu grinned widely when Kakashi joked back about his death she would give him. "I like you, kid. Treat my baby right will ya."

Narumi sighed.

Kira grunted.

Kakashi held onto Narumi tighter.

Natsu was definitely the worst of the three of family. Narumi, Kira and Kakashi all silently agreed.

**XXXX**

Natsu handed over two cups of coffee to Narumi and gestured to Kakashi that was out on the porch getting some air. "Go talk with him, Narumi."

Narumi took the cups and eyes Natsu oddly. "Why are you doing this? Everything will start getting suspicious with our family."

Kira moved behind Natsu and placed an arm around her waist and replied. "Trust us, Narumi. Natsu and I will settle everything that needs to be done in order to have our lives straightened out. Just be yourself and remember what I've taught and told you about our family."

Narumi sighed but nodded anyway. "I understand that you two are doing your best to help me and I'm forever thankful for this. I just wish I was strong enough to overcome…"

Natsu placed a hand on Narumi's shoulder. Gaining her niece's eyes. "That was inevitable, Narumi. Any Kunoichi would be going through what you are going through right now. I'll tell you now, it won't be easy and it's a tough and long road, but if you don't give in, you'll be just fine. Now, off you go while your godfather and I talk." Releasing Narumi's shoulder.

Narumi sighed and left towards the porch. Moving past the door and over to Kakashi by the railings and handed over a cup of coffee. "Thank you for staying for dinner and sorry about those two. They're a bit eccentric."

Kakashi chuckled and took the offered cup. "I wasn't that bad. Your Aunt sure has a way with words and has a humours sadistic side. They're good people and care a lot for you." Kakashi placed his cup down and pulled off his vest to pull around Narumi too keep her warm in her dress. "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious."

Narumi beamed under the praise. She loved cooking and cooking for other people. "Thank you for staying, Kakashi. It means a lot to me actually."

"Maah, you make me blush, Narumi." Kakashi chuckled when she swatted his arm playfully and took a sip of the hot beverage. He knew that Narumi noticed he was wearing a genjutsu on his face, but happy that she didn't attempt to remove it. He felt a peace with her around. "Are you free tomorrow, Narumi?" Kakashi asked.

Narumi arched a slender brow. "Don't you have duty tomorrow? I'm not available in the morning. I have to meet an old friend of the family, but I am free in the later afternoon." Tomorrow was the start of her training with Hinata and Narumi couldn't wait to meet the heiress and catch up.

Kakashi smiled. "Then how about after my duties, we go for an afternoon walk with my nin-dogs. I can pick you up from here if you feel safer meeting here."

"Really? That sounds great!" Narumi cheered. "I love animals, but we don't have any at the house since we're always busy and whatnot. I'd love to go on a walk tomorrow with you and your dogs."

Kakashi's smile softened at Narumi enthusiasm. He had to get her out of the house to show that she wouldn't be hurt with him around. "Then I'll pick you up around 4." He drank the rest of his coffee before glancing to the moon. "It's getting late. I should go home now." He saw the dejected look in Narumi's eyes and chuckled. Patting her head and said. "I'll be back for you tomorrow. So smile until then, Narumi."

Narumi sighed and nodded. "Okay then. But if you come to pick me up tomorrow and you're tired, I'm sending you straight home to rest, Kakashi." She warned him and just made him chuckle. She smiled. Being around Kakashi made her worries disappear till he left. "So before you go, mind telling me why you were so distracted today. You said you would tell me."

Kakashi sighed and should've known better that Narumi would remember. "Well…it's difficult to start."

Narumi grabbed Kakashi's hand and led him over to the stairs to sit. Patting his hand and said. "It's better to let things out, Kakashi. Since you've always been there for me, I'll be here for you."

Kakashi moved closer to Narumi as he took a sip of his coffee. "You're too good to a shinobi like me, Narumi." He said cryptically and confused the blonde. He sighed and started. "Well, I lead a team and just this afternoon I was told by the Hokage that one of my students, Naruto Uzumaki, is being pulled off my team indefinitely and was sent out on another training expedition to rediscover himself or so Lady Tsunade says. He won't be returning to my team when he comes home…and just when he returned too. I just wish he told me personally. I am his teacher after all."

Narumi's eyes widen as she forgot all about that. She wasn't allowed to be male-Naruto anymore and it was true that Naruto wouldn't be returning to Team Kakashi. The Naruto they knew of was hyperactive, loud and obnoxious _male_. She wasn't like the Naruto they knew. Narumi's eyes softened and decided to give something in return to Kakashi. "My family are master infiltrators and Spy Masters. I can fully transform into any person I need to be to complete any mission. My looks are real and no illusion. My chakra network changes and so does my scent. My personality I have to work on with each disguise. I had finished a mission and was on holiday with my family in the Land of Fang when I went to buy food in the local markets. I was taken in broad daylight and kept captive for six days and seven nights before Kira-Ji came raging in and killed everybody on sight. It's the reason for the way I am right now, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked down at Narumi in wonder. He had told her what was bugging him and in return, she had told him about what was bugging her, but on a different level. "Look at me, Narumi." He whispered. Reluctantly gaining her timid eyes and reassured her. "You are not at fault for what those captors did to you. I won't leave you because of an incident like that. As shinobi, we know what the risks are. You are brave for telling this, Narumi. Strong. I'll always be around to help you. Thank you for sharing this with me, Narumi. Really."

Narumi looked Kakashi in the eye and made up her mind. She would leave Kakashi with a thank-you gift that Tsunade told her about. Catching Kakashi off guard, Narumi leaned over and pecked Kakashi's masked cheek and whispered. "Thank you for tonight and saving me today, Kakashi." Narumi's eyes widen as Kakashi had pulled her against his chest in a tight embrace. She wondered what was wrong and wrapped her arms around his middle when he shivered. It was a good thing she finished her coffee a while ago.

Narumi's action had shocked Kakashi. His first instinct was to slam her against railing behind her and ravish her pink lips dry, but his logical side went with hugging her to satisfy his needs as he didn't want to scare Narumi or for her to see him as another one of those vile men. Kakashi was indeed a pervert, but he knew his boundaries. He would need new boundaries with Narumi Yuki. "I should go home." he whispered more to himself than to the blonde in his arms. Committing her scent to memory before he pulled back. Taking one last look in her two-toned eyes before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. He was falling deeper and deeper by the day.

Narumi looked to her frame as she was still wearing Kakashi's shinobi vest. His scent lingered on the material. She shrugged her shoulders and took her and Kakashi's empty cups back into the house. Placing them in the sink before treading to her room and slipped out of Kakashi's vest and her dress and into her pyjamas before heading to bed. She would believe in Kakashi's words about her being brave and strong.


	4. Chapter 4

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter ****4**

**Summary:** He heard the unique and soulful melody on the nights of his border patrols. He's listened for the past 4 years, till it stopped for three years. Believing that the conductor had passed, that was until he heard the beautiful melody once more. This time the music affected him emotionally as the musician for the first time played from the heart. What awaits Kakashi as his curiosity gets the best of him and hunts down the creator?

**XXXX**

"You make this look easy, Hinata-chan." Naruto whined at the Hyuga heiress as they sat in the tea room going over formalities.

Hinata giggled at Naruto's childness and learnt everything she needed to from Jiraiya, Tsunade and Naruto. "I've been learning the tea ceremony and lessons in etiquette since I was 4 years old, Naruto-chan. You're not going to master this in one sitting. It will take a while, but it is nice to see you like this again, Naruto-chan. How do you feel being yourself?" gesturing for Naruto to re-do the tea ceremony to learn discipline, control and posture.

Naruto sighed and did as Hinata wanted as she answered. "It's refreshing. I no longer have to shout, jump all over the place and be so hard-headed. I'm happy right now…" she faltered in warming up the tea cups with the hot water and paused.

Hinata waited patiently. "Take your time, Naruto-chan. I'm not here to judge you or to put you down in any manner."

Naruto stopped making the tea and looked at Hinata. "It hurts, Hinata-chan…" Naruto finally admitted as she whispered like a broken record.

Hinata didn't hesitate to push the tea set aside and pull Naruto into her soothing embrace. Naruto cried lightly on her should as Hinata stroked her hair blonde lightly. "I'm here for you, Naruto-chan. I'm here. Let it all out. It's okay. I know you may think I'm crazy for saying everything will get better in time, but it will, Naruto-chan. Let it all out Naruto-chan." Hinata held Naruto gently as the girl screamed and cried her heart out in fear, weakness and relief to be free. When the tea door slid open with a frantic Jiraiya holding a kunai in hand, Hinata shook her head at him and continued to sooth Naruto.

Jiraiya's eyes softened and nodded. Sliding the door shut and allowed Naruto to cry her burdens to a female her own age. Jiraiya couldn't compete with that, but he would always be her pillar.

Hinata held onto Naruto for at least an hour and whispered reassuring words to her best friend that Naruto was safe and she had the support of everybody she knew. Hinata waited till Naruto was calm in her embrace before pulling Naruto back and wiped the rest of her tears away. Her eyes were red and swollen that made Hinata frown and kissed each of Naruto's eyes. "How about we put your training aside for now and we go for some fresh air, Naruto-chan? Being in this room is too suffocating right now."

Naruto nodded her head and wiped her nose with a tissue Hinata offered. "Thanks, Hinata-chan."

Hinata only smiled. "Anything for you, Naruto-chan. Now, let's get you looking beautiful and head to this cute coffee shop I know of." She clapped her hands happily. "I assure you, you will love it, Naruto-chan. Come, come. Let's get ready." Pulling Naruto up and rushed her upstairs into Naruto's room.

Naruto laughed loudly at Hinata's enthusiasm and mentally thanked the girl for being there for her and distracting her racing mind. If it weren't for Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Hinata, Naruto would have no idea where she would be after _that_ incident. Naruto quickly got changed into the clothes Hinata tossed her way without question. Slipping into a flowing white skirt that reached just above her knees with a light green blouse with short sleeves.

Hinata nodded at Naruto's outfit and said. "Braid your hair to the side, Naruto-chan while I find some shoes for you." she could tell Naruto was enjoying letting loose like a girl should and went hunting through Naruto's closet for the perfect shoes to complete her outfit. It was a good thing Hinata came over to Jiraiya's place in her casual clothes. Wearing a light purple blouse and beige shorts that went over her knees. Together, Hinata thought they would look like beautiful yet respectable woman of Konoha. "Found them!" Hinata shouted as she spotted a pair of small heeled white shoes and handed them over to Naruto who was just tying off her hair.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." Naruto grinned and slipped the shoes on. She had brought them in the Grass Country, but this was the first time she wore them.

Hinata went through Naruto's perfume collection and found one that would complement Naruto's style and personality. It was elegant, spicy and tantalizing. "Try this one, Naruto-chan. Neck, behind your ears, wrists and your crown."

Naruto took the perfume and did what Hinata said. "Smells…" Naruto couldn't find the words to fit the perfume and forgot where she picked up the vile. "Enticing."

Hinata nodded. "Then it's perfect for you, Naruto-chan." Handing over a light pink lip-gloss for Naruto to put on as the blonde's eyes were no longer swollen thanks to her regenerative prowess. Hinata took a step back to appreciate her work and nodded with a sweet smile as Naruto looked as if she was glowing with the sun surrounding her like a halo. "You look beautiful, Naruto-chan."

Naruto blushed as she grabbed her wallet. "Not as beautiful as you, Hinata-chan. Even in the Academy you were the prettiest in our class. Prettier than Ino and Sakura. You're like Royalty."

Hinata shook her head as she giggled. "Technically, I am considered a Royal as I am the Hyuga Princess, but you are true loyalty, Naruto-chan. If your parents were still with us, they would be smitten with their precious daughter."

Naruto turned a deeper shade of red. She was thankful that Hinata didn't treat her any different about hearing about her heritage and treated Naruto the same. "Mou, Hinata-chan…" Naruto decided to go with whining to cover up her embarrassment. Hinata was really beautiful in Naruto's eyes. In every aspect.

Hinata covered her mouth as she giggled lightly. "Come now, Naruto-chan. Let's go to that coffee shop. What time do you need to be back? It's 11 now." Checking the sun's position.

"I have to be back before 4 o'clock."

"Ahh right. Your date with Kakashi-sensei." Hinata teased lightly when Naruto released a strangled noise from her throat with wide blue-purple orbs. "Can't leave the Legendary Copy-Nin waiting for his Lady." She winked.

Naruto's face turned into a tomato. "It's not a date, Hinata-chan! We're just going to walk his dogs!" chasing Hinata out of her room as Hinata went running with laughter. "We're just friends! You gotta believe me, Hinata-chan!" Naruto continued to chase Hinata out of the house and down the road. Naruto started to laugh too as she chased her best friend and hugged her from behind as her long legs caught up to Hinata.

Hinata giggled with the two starting to walk towards the coffee shop leisurely. "Won't Kakashi-sensei's Ninken know who you are, Naruto-chan?" Hinata asked with slight worry.

Naruto laughed as she walked arm-in-arm with Hinata. "I was trained as a Master in Disguise, Hinata-chan. everything changes when I become a male-me. My chakra, voice, scent, expression…everything. It's why I'm not easily recognised because of my eyes. My hair and skin tone may be the same, but my eyes hold a different expression from my male self…despite my natural eye colours being blue _and_ purple. I also don't have whisker marks and I hold myself different from my male-persona. Jiji and I worked really hard on disguising myself within male-Naruto while being in plain sight. I'll be fine, but I'm sure Shikamaru's dad knows I'm a girl. He's always wanted me to skip to jonin rank and train under him."

"Perhaps Shikamaru knows too." Hinata mused before shrugging her shoulders. "He's probably too lazy to do anything about it and keep your secret to his grave."

Naruto chuckled with a smile. "You gotta love a Nara. Such nice people."

"Then it's best you stay away from the Yamanaka clan, Naruto-chan. Especially Ino. You wouldn't want them in your mind and discovering your secret." Hinata warned for Naruto's safety.

"I promise, Hinata-chan." Naruto was well ahead in her plan to stay clear of the Yamanaka clan. They were the gossip clan of the Fire Country. "Now, where is this coffee shop you were talking about? I haven't had anything sweet in such a long time."

"Another five minutes and we're there." Hinata replied and began to lead Naruto through the streets. "Should I start calling you Narumi now?" she asked as people were gathering around to do their errands.

Naruto nodded and moved closer to Hinata as the stares were back. But Naruto knew she would be fine if she wasn't left alone without those she trusted.

Hinata decided to take Narumi's mind of the stares and said. "We should also visit the Inuzuka store and buy snacks for Kakashi-sensei's Ninken. It's your first time seeing them and why not gets into their good graces with a little treat. Kakashi-sensei's has eight Ninken, remember that for when we get to the store."

Narumi nodded. "Good idea, Hinata-chan."

Hinata and Narumi arrived at the coffee shop without a fuss and sat outside after ordering and paying for their bubble-tea, cinnamon buns and sweet pastries. They chatted about their lives with earnest and laughed every now and then as Narumi began to relax and enjoy being in her body. They had chatted for almost two hours when Hinata updated Narumi on the dating statuses of everybody.

Kurenai and Asuma were finally out about their relationship and engaged.

Shikamaru had something going on with Temari.

Ino already had her claws dug into Sai much to Sai's oblivious emotions.

Gai was dating Yūgao.

It wouldn't be long before Neji and Tenten got together.

Lee was courting Ayame. _Youthfully._

Shino and Kiba was an item.

Narumi had choked on the last information and started laughing. "I knew it! I knew Kiba didn't swing for our team. Aww, but those two are cute together really. They rile each other up and complement each other well." She wasn't the one to discriminate gays and would support Kiba and Shino's relationship. "What about you, Hinata-chan? Is there anybody you've got your eyes on?"

Hinata shook her head lightly as she released a light sigh. "No matter who I look for, there's no connection."

"Why not Iruka-sensei then?" Narumi pointed out. "He's kind, great with kids and knows when to take lead. He has a big-heart and is completely loyal to his partner. Iruka-sensei will also be approved by your clan as an ideal husband. You should try talking with him and I assure you, Hinata-chan, you won't regret it and find yourself a nice man."

Hinata took Narumi's words into consideration with a nod. Narumi always knew what she was talking about and wouldn't ship her off to a bad person who wouldn't fulfil her or her clan's needs. Iruka was a nice man and had a splendid track record. He was even good with kids and had that dreamy smile that Hinata used to adore on male-Naruto. Hinata never knew she was blushing while thinking about Iruka.

Narumi only smirked. Iruka was at the age to get married anyway. "Let's go, Hinata-chan." Narumi pulled Hinata back from her thoughts and both left the coffee shop. Both heading over to the Inuzuka store to by treats for Kakashi's Ninken. Quickly entering the store and brought what Narumi needed before heading back to Jiraiya's home. Both were chatting happily and didn't notice a two pairs of envious and hated eyes being directed at Narumi till her spine shivered.

"Narumi-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked when Narumi stopped walking and had a slightly pale. Holding onto the dog-treats tightly in her arms. Hinata went to lightly touch Narumi's shoulder and caught the girl's startled gaze. "Are you okay, Narumi-chan?"

Narumi looked to Hinata and said clearly in a quiet voice. "I need you to listen to me and not argue right now. Hide in the shadows and don't come out till I give the okay. Now." Narumi hissed when Hinata opened her mouth to argue.

Hinata shut her mouth and didn't want to hear her idol plead with her and did as she was asked. Hinata slipped into the shadows and watched Narumi carefully.

Narumi looked around the pathway and noticed that the people were just out of hearing range. Narumi frowned and looked to a tree. "You two can come out now. I know you've been following me for a while now." Narumi's eyes widen as she held onto the pack of dog treats till her knuckles went white and her face lost its tan. "W-what do y-you want with me?" she whispered as she took a step back as the two followers appeared before her. One was Sakura, but her eyes were not what Narumi remembered. Usually filled with joy and intelligence, now filled with envy and hatred. Next to Sakura was the large drunk that Kakashi had saved her from and Jiraiya had punched hard. Her arms started to tremble when she saw rage and lust in his eyes. They stepped closer. "S-stay away from m-me!" Narumi attempted to shout at them, but it came out like a trembling cry. Her eyes started to sting again as ill-intent rolled of the man in heavy waves.

Sakura just laughed. "Stay away from you? I believe you are in no position to make demands, blondie. What I say goes, got it?" Sakura hisses and laughed when the blonde woman flinched and hugged herself tighter.

"Oi just let me at my capture." The staggering man voiced with desire coating each word as he eyes the blonde beauty before him. He just wanted to tear into the girl after what that blasted one-eyed bastard and old man did to him.

Sakura ignored the man as her eyes were solely on the terrified blonde woman. "Listen, blondie. I'm only going to say this once and if you don't listen, who knows what my good friend here will do to you." Sakura gestured to the hyped man as the blonde's eyes started to water as she trembled visibly. Sakura enjoyed the look of pure horror on the woman's face. "Stay away from my man, bitch."

Narumi was confused. Sakura had a boyfriend? "Y-your man…?" she muttered meekly and hunched her shoulders closer together when Sakura took a step forward.

"Yes, _my_ man!" Sakura hissed venomously as she looked to the dog treats in her arms. She sneered and slapped the blonde across the face hard. Making the dog-treats spill all over the ground as the blonde fell too and touched her bright red cheek in shock. "Stay away from Kakashi, bitch! He's mine!" she picked up a dog treat and grabbed the blonde's face tightly. "Trying to cosy up to Kakashi through his dogs. How pathetic."

"N-no…p-please stop…" Narumi begged as she saw that look in Sakura's eyes. It was delight at seeing somebody suffer. Narumi had seen those eyes too many times. She had never seen Sakura so cruel before. "P-please…"

Sakura sneered and slapped the blonde again with the dog treat smacking into her cheek. Crumbling against the blonde's flawless skin. Sakura grabbed the blonde by her collar and hefted her up into the air. Making her legs dangle as the blonde tried her best to hold back her tears. Sakura only smirked. "I have eyes on you, bitch, so stay away from my man or else." She threatened and slammed a fist into her middle as a warning.

Narumi crumbled on the ground and held her middle fearfully as Sakura walked away with the beefy man that threw her one last lustful look and cried silently. Narumi stood up painfully and stumbled a bit till she waved her hand up with Hinata catching Narumi immediately as she fell forward. Narumi whispered desperately. "P-please don't tell anyone, H-Hinata-chan…please…" she whispered once more as she held onto Hinata like her life depended on it.

Hinata couldn't help but feel a growing anguish towards Sakura for treating somebody like this. She helped Narumi stand upright and began walking back to Jiraiya's place before anything else happened. "I know you see Sakura well, Narumi-chan, but that girl has always been like that." she could feel Narumi's chakra still in shock and explained. "With Sasuke, Sakura had always been violent towards those she deemed as a threat towards her courtship. Ino was the only girl that wasn't afraid of Sakura back then and pursued Sasuke together. When he left, Sakura had no man to dig her claws into, but then I guess she found Kakashi to pursue. Kurenai-sensei told me that the Haruno women can be fearful when it comes to their courtship…"

"Hinata-chan…" Narumi whispered and stopped walking as she looked into Hinata's eyes. She could see the anger and guilt for not stepping in. "Thank you for listening to me and not interfering. There are some things that I need to handle on my own. I hope you understand, Hinata-chan. I didn't know Sakura would go that far for her man."

Hinata's eyes widen and immediately said. "Sakura and Kakashi-sensei are not together, Narumi-chan. You shouldn't let Sakura bully and threaten you like that."

Narumi let out a hollow chuckle. "I'm not afraid of her, Hinata-chan. That man with her…he's another story. I'll get stronger, I swear and then I can look after myself and not look so pathetic."

Hinata shook her head. "You are never pathetic, Narumi. Never in my eyes." she whispered and moved once more to Narumi's place. It was a good thing that Jiraiya wasn't home and Tsunade was busy with her job, so Hinata easily helped Naruto upstairs and into her room. Laying the tired blonde down and smoothed her bangs away from her face and whispered. "Do you need anything, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto smiled and snuggled into Hinata's hand. She glanced over to her clock and noted it was already two o'clock. "Do you mind finding Kakashi for me and telling him that I can't go with him? I'd like to sleep."

Hinata nodded and didn't try and reason with Naruto. The girl was incredibly stubborn to argue with. "I'll get you an ice-pack and go. You know where to find me, Naruto-chan." standing up and went downstairs towards the kitchen to get Naruto what she needed. Wrapping the ice-pack in a paper towel and headed back to Naruto's room. Hinata's eyes softened when she saw Naruto sleeping and moved to pull off her shoes and placed the ice-pack over Naruto's fiery red cheek. Leaving the house with a vengeful look on her face. That man that frightened Naruto was going to have a wonderful visit to the hospital once she was done with him.

**Kakashi: Almost 4pm**

Kakashi walked down the street with a slight bounce in his step. Why? He was going dog-walking with Narumi. He had been waiting all day to spend the afternoon with her and hopefully dinner too at a nice restaurant he overheard Kurenai talking about to a bunch of other Kunoichi. Kakashi couldn't wait for his pack to meet Narumi and vice-versa. His pack was the only ones he wanted to meet Narumi. Kami knows what would happen if Kurenai, Asuma or Gai would do once they found out he was spending his free-time with the blonde pianist.

"Should I bring something over?" Kakashi mused as he entered the market district. What should he bring to Narumi as a sign of friendship yet a steady courtship? Flowers seemed too much and Kakashi had no idea what type of chocolates to buy since he didn't like sweet foods. "Maah, well a fruit-basket never went south." Kakashi decided and headed over to the fruit vendor when he heard his name being called. Kakashi looked down the road and saw Hinata walking over to him with a well-satisfied look in her eyes. "Maah and what would Hinata want with me?" he mused allowed and greeted the heiress with a curt nod. "Hinata, how can I help you?"

Hinata bowed politely to Kakashi. "I am here to deliver a message to you, Kakashi-sensei. It's from Narumi Yuki."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. How did Hinata know about the pianist?"

Hinata ignored Kakashi's suspicious look and explained. "I'm a family friend of the Yuki family, Kakashi-sensei. Narumi-chan told me to find you to let you know that she won't be available today for your meeting."

Kakashi sensed something off and shifted the weight in his legs. "What happened?" he immediately asked.

Hinata just smiled lightly. "Nothing important, Kakashi-sensei. I have been training Narumi-chan in etiquettes and it has tired her out mentally." Hinata decided to slip something in after the talk she had with the Hokage early in the morning. "To be honest with you, Kakashi-sensei, I'm surprised Narumi-chan has been in the village this long." Hinata tapped her chin in thought, knowing she had hooked Kakashi.

"Village this long?" Kakashi's mind was spinning. His day went south know that he couldn't meet with Narumi, but still felt something off with Hinata's explanation. She was hiding something. "What are you talking about, Hinata?"

Hinata blinked up at Kakashi. "I mean, that Narumi has never stayed in the village for an entire week before. Only a few hours at the most before she disappears." Hinata wasn't lying either. Narumi didn't like being in her natural state inside the village, but since she didn't have the henge seal protecting her anymore, everything was different. Hinata shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, that's none of my business. I just came to find you to relay the message, Kakashi-sensei. Please take care of her." Hinata bowed before leaping off to see where her victim ran off too. It angered Hinata to find out that the man was Sakura's uncle. A damn Haruno.

Kakashi frowned in confusion. Something was seriously wrong and disregarded Hinata's message from Narumi. He needed to see Narumi and see if she was okay.

**Naruto:**

As soon as Hinata had left the house, Naruto had fled into the forest and found a reasonable tree to lay her anger on. Naruto had no idea how long she had been outside, but she was damn frustrated. "Next time…" Naruto swore as she practised her katas on the wounded tree. "Next time I'm going to kill the drunken bastard!" she growled and threw her hits harder and harder till her hands bleed. Naruto ignored the pain and continued to release her frustration. The image of that _man_ kept appearing in her mind with those eyes filled of dangerous lust. This made Naruto angrier and brought her fist back. Unknowingly, overpowering her punch with chakra and threw her fist towards the tree with a fierce roar. Naruto closed her eyes when her fist was stopped just inches from hitting the tree and sobbed as a strong arm encased around her body. Turning her into their chest and held her tightly. "I'm so weak, Kakashi." she cried into the copy-nin's chest.

"Sshh, you're not weak, Narumi. You're human." Kakashi stroked her hair and frowned as he looked to the damage to the tree. If he hadn't stopped her punch with the damages to her hand, she would've broken her fingers. It was a good thing that he came looking for her and looked in the forest behind her home when she couldn't sense her chakra in the house. Kakashi hugged the girl tighter before pulling back and cupping her face. What he saw made him livid. Her left cheek was red and swollen. "Who did this to you?" he voiced coldly as he caressed her hot cheek.

Narumi flinched at Kakashi's light touches and whimpered a little. "It's nothing, Kakashi." when Narumi heard him growl dangerously, she knew he didn't like her answer. "Please, leave this alone, Kakashi. Please." She whispered as she looked up at him with pleading two-toned eyes.

Kakashi growled again, yet he nuzzled into her cheek gently and rubbed her sides to let her know that he would let this go, just this once. For her.

Narumi sighed in relief and tilted her neck a bit as Kakashi kept tickling her abused cheek. "Thank you, Kakashi. Thank you."

Kakashi noticed how she bared her neck to him just a little and resisted the urge to bite her. She was submitting to him unconsciously and Kakashi found this dangerous. Kakashi moved his hands from her side to her middle and felt her tense and hiss in displeasure. Kakashi frowned and nuzzled her to look at him. He saw a guilty look on her face and whispered soothingly. "Let me see, Narumi."

Narumi looked away in shame and lowered her guard. For some reason, she couldn't deny her former-teacher and team leader.

Kakashi took that as his cue and unbuttoned her blouse just enough for him to see her middle. He growled more ferociously when he noticed the large blemish on her middle. When she flinched away from him, Kakashi hummed gently and kissed her crown. "I'm not mad at you, Narumi. I'm not mad." She relaxed against him with Kakashi re-buttoning her shirt and wrapped his arms around her shoulders gently. "I'm not mad." He whispered more tenderly.

"Kakashi…" Narumi whispered and looked up to Kakashi. "My hands hurt." She blushed lightly in embarrassment.

Kakashi chuckled and had her sit down at the base of a tree as he pulled out a first-aid kit. "I know a basic healing jutsu to help with the swelling on you cheek. You want to hide this from Kira-san, I presume." He looked to her as she nodded. "Then let me heal up your cheek first, okay?" he grabbed a healing cream to help speed up the process and gently as he could, smeared some on her cheek.

Narumi winced, but made no noise of pain. "Thank you for everything, Kakashi."

"Well, what are friends for?" Kakashi muttered as he weaved a few handsigns and began to heal the swelling of her cheek. "Is this why you told Hinata to tell me you didn't want to meet? Because of this?"

"I knew you would get mad." Narumi admitted. "You were furious at the butchers, Kakashi and you can't keep going around beating up every man that hurts me. I have my Kunoichi pride too, you know." She smiled gently when Kakashi frowned. "It won't always be like this, Kakashi. I'll get stronger one day and when that day comes, we can walk your dogs in public with ease."

Kakashi finished healing Narumi's cheek and moved onto healing her hands when he looked to her in confusion. "What are you saying, Narumi?" He tilted his head slightly in thought. "You don't want to see me anymore…" Kakashi voiced and saw her confusion. Apparently he said something wrong and added on. "In public."

Narumi nodded. "That would be best. I understand if I sound selfish, Kakashi, but I'm nowhere near ready to be seen out in the open eye. For now, I'll always be in this forest and at the sanctuary." Narumi grabbed Kakashi's hands when he moved to heal her middle. She caught his gaze and shook her head. "I need this wound to remind myself what I have to work towards."

Kakashi released a clipped sigh. "Why are you so stubborn?"

Narumi shrugged her shoulders. "I think my stubbornness is a redeeming quality. It's not like you're innocent too. You're like a mule, Kakashi."

Kakashi snorted as he shook his head and packed his kit away before helping Narumi up to stand. The words Hinata had said to him were still plaguing his mind and asked. "You know, I've never really seen you in the village before. I'm sure I would've noticed you somewhere, Narumi." Kakashi was free to caress her healed cheek as he slipped an arm around her waist. Pulling her close to his frame. Having her in his arms made Kakashi at ease and reduce his anger and need to hunt down the bastard that harmed his precious mate and skin that asshole alive. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! _Mate?_ Where the hell did that come from?

Narumi looked up to Kakashi and quickly eased out her story. "I was always in disguise to get in my character before a mission. That's why you've never seen me before. I blend into any crowd either undetected or with attention. I official retired from this part of my job just last week to join the regular forces once I pass the Hokage's evaluation." Narumi had been thinking over a few things too and asked Kakashi. "Why do you keep touching me like this, Kakashi?"

"Don't you like it?" Kakashi asked as he controlled his panic at being caught. Although being caught days later at what he was doing, he was still caught.

Narumi shook her head. "Surprisingly, it's comforting. I calm down quickly being in your arms. Sometimes, it's like hugging a giant teddy-bear."

"Is that a compliment?" Kakashi looked to Narumi in confusion. Narumi only gave him a mysterious smile. "I'll take it as one then. You know, I was going to bring you a fruit basket when I was going to pick you up."

"Really? I was going to buy dog-treats with Hinata for when you picked me up." Narumi rephrased her day.

They both chuckled.

Narumi looked to the sun and noted that it was quarter-past four and that Jiraiya would be home soon with a new teacher for her.

Kakashi followed Narumi's gaze to the sun and muttered. "You have to leave." He stated rather than asked.

"Even though today didn't go as planned, I'm glad you found me, Kakashi." Narumi admitted and untangled herself from Kakashi's arms. "Thanks again for everything." She bowed and began to walk away. Only for Kakashi to capture her upper-arm. Narumi looked over her shoulder to Kakashi and arched a brow. "Yes?"

"Take this." Kakashi handed over a slip of paper. "It's my address and since I have a day off tomorrow, I think it's time I began teaching you my instrument of choice. I'm sure with your skills you can get to my place undetected. Come around sometime after 10."

Narumi took the slip from Kakashi and read over the address before burning the paper. "Got it memorised. See you tomorrow then."

Kakashi nodded and turned to walk away. Only for Narumi to grab his upper-arm and turned his head to look at her with a raised brow. Kakashi's biological eye widen when he felt her soft lips touch his cheek and looked to her with panic and happiness. She was smiling.

"See ya, Kakashi." Narumi waved before running off back home. Sakura's threat meant nothing to Naruto. She wouldn't just drop somebody because of petty jealousy and Haruno threat. Naruto swore to get strong and show Sakura why she shouldn't threaten whomever she wanted. Naruto rushed up the patio of her home and entered through the back door with her body tensing as a familiar scent entered her nose. Naruto looked up with her eyes widen seeing the familiar stranger making tea for two in her kitchen.

"Welcome home, Naruto." the man's deep and silky voice wafted throughout the house. "We have much to discuss."

Naruto was left breathless. "Itachi…"


	5. Chapter 5

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter ****5**

**Summary:** He heard the unique and soulful melody on the nights of his border patrols. He's listened for the past 4 years, till it stopped for three years. Believing that the conductor had passed, that was until he heard the beautiful melody once more. This time the music affected him emotionally as the musician for the first time played from the heart. What awaits Kakashi as his curiosity gets the best of him and hunts down the creator?

**XXXX**

"Itachi…" Naruto's eyes were wide and brimmed lightly with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi made no move as he held the two cups of tea when he replied from the kitchen. "Jiraiya-sama sent word to me about your predicament. Granted, I didn't think the Sandaime's seal would wear of so quickly, but I am here as your teacher whenever I am free." The blonde still hadn't made a move with Itachi further explaining. "If you're wondering about Kisame, I've placed him in a genjutsu 20 miles from here and I've hidden Kisame well. Nobody but you, Jiraiya-sama and I know about this meeting. I've made sure of this, as well as Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto took a step forward and whispered hopefully. "What about the Akatsuki?" seeing his lack of Akatsuki cloak.

Itachi took her hesitant step forward as his cue to move closer to her and did so. Standing before her and held out a cup towards her. "In this house and on this land, we are not enemies Naruto."

"Then what are we?" Naruto looked up into Itachi's obsidian eyes with her own. Those were the eyes of the protector she trusted before the Uchiha massacre. Those were the eyes of her only friend before he was labelled a missing-nin and a dangerous criminal. Naruto was heartbroken when they first met each other after being separated for so long, only to have him wanting to capture him…and then place his little brother in a mind-taunting genjutsu. Naruto didn't know what to believe with this contradicting Uchiha.

Itachi blinked and stared at Naruto deep in thought before replying to the girl he had sworn to the Sandaime Hokage to protect. "The Akatsuki haven't caught you and were never close doing so. Have you ever thought to as why they haven't touched you, Naruto?"

Tears spilled from Naruto's eyes. "Because you'll always protect me…" closing her eyes as she remembered the words Itachi had whispered to her the night he murdered his family and placed her in a deep sleep. She opened her eyes and smiled warmly up to her hidden protector. "Welcome home, Itachi."

Itachi allowed himself to smile in Naruto's presence and handed her the tea he made. "I'm home. Come, we have much to discuss." Walking towards the lounge area, but was halted as a pair of slim arms wrapped around his torso. Itachi looked over his shoulder to Naruto and saw the happiness radiating off her face and allowed her to hug him. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Naruto?"

"Too long you moron." Naruto snorted and followed Itachi into the lounge area and sat beside him with her legs tucked under her rear. She had an excited look on her face as she asked. "So, what are you doing here then?"

Itachi arched a slender brow. "Shouldn't you be asking why I murdered my clan or about my foolish little brother?"

Naruto just laughed. "Please, Itachi. I'm sure you had your reasons considering I highly doubt you did all that to test your power and caved into insanity. I know you better than to do that."

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Itachi questioned as he took a light sip from his drink.

The blonde nodded with a heart-warming smile. "You can't lie to me, Itachi. You never could."

Itachi shook his head and chuckled. "Honestly, Naruto. What am I going to do with you?" Naruto only rolled her eyes and took a sip of her warm beverage.

"So, why did Ero-Sennin choose you as my teacher, Itachi?" Naruto asked and avoided the discussion about Sasuke and his clan.

Itachi knew what Naruto did and sighed. Placing his cup down on the coffee table and faced Naruto with a serious gaze on his usually stoic face. "Naruto, let's not beat around the bush. Sandaime-sama knew and so did Jiraiya-sama when the Sandaime was murdered by Orochimaru. I believe Jiraiya-sama asked me to teach you and in-order to do so, I must be honest with you." he looked to her carefully and saw that she would listen and not interrupt. He smiled. The female and male Naruto were so different from each other. "As you have said, I cannot lie to you and being around each other more often like this, I believe it wouldn't be long before I cave and allow myself the comfort of your embrace."

Naruto frowned at the choice of words Itachi used, but nodded anyway and gestured for him to continue with a simple nod.

"As I said, we have much to discuss and to start this I must start from the beginning and hopefully answer all your unspoken questions." Itachi started and closed his eyes. "What I'm about to tell you cannot simply put into words, so I must show you in order to believe in not only me, but also your beloved Sandaime. Bear with me, Naruto. What you are about to see…haunts my every breathing night."

Naruto felt her body tense like ice as Itachi's eyes opened to reveal his fully-matured sharingan eye. She gasped as the tea dropped from her hand and spilled all over the carpet and passed out.

Itachi quickly grabbed Naruto and pulled her into his arms. Stroking her hair softly as a tear leaked out of his eye. "Please forgive me, Naruto. All I need is your forgiveness."

Naruto was left in a whirlwind of emotions as she was seeing and feeling _everything_ from Itachi's point of view right from the beginning. From when his clan was slowly receding themselves from Konoha to plan the coup to the Uchiha meetings, double-agent for the Sandaime, a man named Shisui apparent _suicide_ and the eye he gave to Itachi. All the way to the night Itachi killed his clan and the anguish, guilt, grief he felt for taking his family's life that contradicted with the honour and will of fire to protect the love of his village and its people. To when he visited her during the night he murdered his family filled with guilt and heard the thoughts of wanting to take her with him and to beg for her forgiveness for his treachery to when they met again after all those years, when he joined the Akatsuki, and tried to kidnap her. She could feel his emotions after seeing not only her, but also Sasuke with those eyes of hatred. Itachi felt sorrow and immense guilt seeing the damage he did for his brother.

What Naruto saw next had shocked her greatly and wished she was conscious and not stuck in the damn genjutsu Itachi placed her in. What she saw the aftermath of Orochimaru's death at the hands of Sasuke, with Itachi taking Sasuke and showing him exactly what she saw during the coup incident and the brief and emotional fight between the brothers. They were working together now and Naruto had no idea and bet Jiraiya did, but said nothing about for the respect he held for Itachi. The two Uchiha brothers were now going around destroying all of Orochimaru's existence and slowly, very slowly taking down the Akatsuki one-by-one. The last image Naruto saw from Itachi's eyes was of Sasuke and him sitting in a tree overlooking a familiar lake listening to a heart-felt melody coming from the pier with the smooth words coming from Sasuke as the music ended before the genjutsu finished.

'_Will the Dobe ever forgive us for our ways, brother?'_

Naruto gasped as her eyes flew open. She felt confined as the arms around her tightened and struggled against Itachi that was trying to stop her from harming either of them. "Let me go, Itachi! Let me go!" she demanded.

Itachi listened to her request and watched as Naruto stumbled to the ground with wide eyes at him. The blonde had been unconscious for over two hours and spent that time cleaning up her spilt tea and sending clones out to secure the area. He stared blankly down at the blonde and awaited her reaction to the sudden twist of events. Closing his eyes as soon as Naruto went running out of the house. He saw this coming. Of course Naruto wouldn't want to talk to him after finding out, not only the truth, but also working alongside his younger brother to take down the organisation that wanted the fox within her. Her trust had been played with and Itachi needed to fix it somehow as to not lose the girl he saw as a little sister. Standing silently, Itachi left out the open door to look for Naruto.

**Naruto:**

Naruto was sprinting through the forest till she broke out into Konoha's streets, knowing the risks but was desperate to get away from Itachi to clear her head. If she knew the older Uchiha as well as she did, he would follow her soon after and narrow the gap between them. Naruto looked over her shoulder as she slipped into the night crowd and kept as close as possible to the shadows. Bending around streets and slipping down alleyways. If she calculated correctly, Itachi would catch her within a 6 minute time frame, leaving Naruto that time to think over what that Uchiha just showed her.

Naruto took a look around at the night crowd and slipped into a discreet alleyway and propped herself against the wall as she caught her breath with a frown. "What the hell, Jiji? A coup on the village by the Uchiha clan. To think of that burden Jiji and Itachi faced." She muttered as the frown creased more on her beautiful face. "Then there's Sasuke. Them bastard Uchiha's are going to be the end of me one day. Stupid brothers and their stupid brains and stupid plans. Pervy Jiraiya from hiding all this from me. No wonder Ero-Sennin's been more focused on his spy activities. Must be looking for Orochimaru's hideouts or the locations of the Akatsuki."

5 minutes left.

A strange scent entered Naruto's nose with her shoulder's tensing as she focused on her surroundings. She growled and used her shirt to cover her nose. Someone had been following her…someone with a putrid scent that had Naruto's anger rising. She just couldn't get a break today. "I though you weren't supposed to touch me." Naruto hissed towards the darkness as a broad drunken man that was with Sakura this morning.

The man staggered as his glazed eyes focused on the blonde angle before him. "Well, well, well. Look what uncle has found without her one-eyes guard dog." He barked in laughter when she glared at him. "Oh, no need to act brave for me, Princess. We both know what I want and what I want, I get. I may be s—slightly tipsy, but I still got my moves." Flexing a bicep to the blonde in hopes of catching her attention in another light. Instead she gave him a look of disgust that made him frown. "Oh no, Baby. You're supposed to love this body right here, cause tonight, Honey it's just going to be you and me. There's no one around for an ear-shot to save you this time, babe." He waved his arms about ridiculously. "Just you…" he pointed at the disgusted blonde, yet she was still hot in his glazed eyes. "And me, Babe. Come to uncle." He grinned lecherously and made a come-here motion with his two index fingers.

Naruto's eyes widened when the man pounced towards and barely rolled out of the way. Crashing into a row of trash cans as the man ran head first into the wall. Naruto groaned as she hit the back of her head as her middle was still raw. Pushing the trash can away from her and shook away the dizziness as the bearded man got up too with a groan.

4 minutes.

"Aye-aye, looks like my kitten likes to think she's a tiger." Gazing over to the woman that was picking herself up from the trashcans. He drooled a bit when her shirt rode up to reveal her succulent tanned abs, despite the bruise his niece had placed their earlier. He ignored the pain over his body from that beating the Hyuga girl had given him. Ahh, the wonders of alcohol covering for his pain. Right now, the Haruno man just wanted to burry himself deep within that delicious blonde babe. "Come to papa." His grin returning as he made another move to grab her.

Naruto saw the drunken man coming and wondered how he was so fast for being under the influence of alcohol. Naruto shook that thought away from leapt away from the man. Yelping in surprise when he caught her ankle and slipped. Knocking her head into the brick wall and hissed in pain as a flash of white covered her eyes. "Shit…" Naruto cursed as she felt a warm liquid running down her face and closed her eyes tightly as she felt her body locking down when the oath started dragging her towards him.

3 minutes.

Naruto wheezed as the Haruno man elbowed her middle and lost wind. Finding herself on her back as she tried to move her trembling limbs to attack him somehow. She just had to prevail for less than three minutes. "G-get o-off…" Naruto half-screamed, half-choked for air. She could feel her eyes stinging as all she saw was the blurred man above her. _'Scream…I have to scream…make noise…help…I need help…I need to survive…"_

The Haruno man smirked as slapped the blonde across the face and hissed dangerously in her ear. "Stop moving, Princess, or it will hurt for you." pressing his arousal against her thigh. Barking lightly in laughter as her eyes wide in fear, yet she still struggled desperately against him. The man easily pinned her arms above her head with one hand as the other trailed down her body and slid underneath her shirt.

Naruto's inside's erupted into flames as panic overwhelmed her. "H-HELP!" she screamed and shocked her attacker when she slammed her head into his. It worked so little and used that short timeframe to yell for help. It seemed the man was hurt, but not from her. An earlier injury. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! HEL…!" Naruto was cut off when the man's bear-like hand was slapped over her mouth with him squeezing dangerously tight in warning. Naruto's mind was fogging and knew that her head injury and the shock she was about to pass out before Itachi found her. She had to hold one somehow and prayed to whoever was listening to her plight that somebody would help her. Her chances were slim.

2 minutes.

"Hold still, Princess. I've been waiting for this moment ever since I laid eyes on you all those days ago." The Haruno whispered dangerously and licked her cheek. Making her whimper and for him to laugh. "Did you know I masturbated to your crying face as I took you over and over and over and over again? Sometimes with that one-eyed freak watching helplessly as I rammed deep within you. Begging for me to stop as you cried for me to go harder, go faster." As he was speaking and the blonde underneath him was trying her best to fight off the darkness, he had already unbuckled his pants, releasing his arousal and moving onto her bottoms. "Calm down, Baby. Sshh…I'll take good care of you." he whispered with a long slur as he tried to kiss her tears away. It only proved to scare her further as she began trembling hard.

1 minute.

"Sshh, we're going to have fun. I promise." The Haruno grinned and ignored that his hand covering her mouth, was also blocking her nose. Giving her no room to breathe as he tried to remove her underwear and spread her legs at the same time. "We're almost there, baby. Uncle is going to have so much fun with you. So much fun." He leered and leaned down to try and claims her soft pink lips as he pulled his hand away. "What the…? Argh!" the man yelled in shock as he was hefted off his prey and thrown back into the wall. Barely clinging onto consciousness.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" A gravelly, yet soft voice wafted around the night.

Naruto blinked several times as she gasped in the fresh air. Feeling a hand as the back of her head being brought up and flinched. About the shove the offender away, when she recognised that the touch was safe and gave off no ill-intent. Looking to the groaning man that tried to rape her looking pathetic against the alleyway wall before gazing into the eyes of her saviour…or more like eye. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise and stuttered out. "D-Danzo-s-sama…"

Danzo Shimura gazed down at the blonde cradled in his arm. He had heard her screams from the other side of the district thanks to his trained ears and went running. He had no idea why her voice had him running to her rescue, but was glad he did. This poor girl was so close to being taken unwillfully. "You are safe now, My dear." He saw a tear escape her eye and gently wiped the offending mark away from her beautiful young face. Hearing the man groan and threw a kunai at the man. Getting the offender right in the arm and ignored his screams as the kunai ripped right through his arms and pinned him to the wall. Danzo faced the shocked and surprised blonde and moved her ruffled hair out of her face. "Are you okay?"

Naruto gulped and soon found her body relaxing as she was no longer in Danzo's arms, but in Itachi's. Naruto looked to her brother-figure and was greeted with purple eyes and white hair. he was in disguise and leaned against him. Taking in his scent as a means of comfort. She had barely survived the night's encounter.

Itachi had seen Naruto in Danzo's arm and without thought, henged and taken her from his arms. Yet he had the courtesy to bow to the Elder. "Danzo-sama, I must thank you for finding and saving my beloved younger sister." Holding Naruto tighter as his eyes moved to the man that had attacked the blonde in his eyes. Itachi felt rage burn within him for the first time in years and went to take a step forward towards the target when Danzo stood before him. Itachi paused and reigned in his anger and faced the elder. "Don't think of me as rude, Danzo-sama, but that _man_ will be prosecuted by our family and our family alone for this treachery."

Danzo placed his cane before the victim's relative, from what he has observed, and shook his head. "Although the crime commit is quite horrid against your family, young man, but I am the one who has found the offender committing the crime of attempted rape and assault against your younger sister. Since I have arrived at the scene first and have witness the crime, I shall hand out punishment to this disagreeable man and I assure you and…" he gazed to the blonde that had stopped shivering in her brother's arms. "Your beloved sister that this man will be punished accordingly. If I am not too rude, may I ask fo the name of your family, young man?"

Itachi knew what Danzo was aiming for. He wanted their 'family' name and more specifically, Naruto's name. "I am the eldest child of the House of Yuki, Raiden. This is the youngest of the Yuki House, Narumi." Once Itachi gave his alias and saw Danzo nod, he took that as his queue to leave and leapt onto the rooftops and left the scene.

Naruto felt at ease with the night's winds and glanced up to Itachi as his henge wore off. "Itachi…what's going to happen to that man with Danzo?"

Itachi looked to Naruto briefly before gazing back to his path as he entered the forest. "You shouldn't worry about him or Danzo, Naruto. You should worry about yourself and your recent plight."

Naruto wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and snuggled in. "I'm okay, Itachi. Scared? Yes, but I'm not broken and never will be. Just scared."

"And with me?" Itachi knew it was bad timing to ask, but he was desperate for her answer.

"I could never hate you for what you have done, Itachi. I know you better than you think. Pissed? Yes. Betrayed? Slightly, but what you did…and if we were in each other's positions, I would've done the same. For the sake of our village, I would live a life of solitude, guilt and hate. If I wasn't so tired, I would kick your ass right now and if Jiji was still alive, I would do the exact same. Just wait till I get my hands on Jiraiya thought."

Itachi leapt from tree branch to tree branch as he asked. "How can you be so brave after an assault like that, Naruto? Is it the Kyūbi?" changing the subject since he didn't want to know what Naruto would do to him or Jiraiya once she was feeling up to it. Her punishments were quite brutal.

Naruto snorted. "Me brave? Not really, not right now. All I want to do is cry, scream and rage while Kyūbi wants to tear that bastard limb from limb and other cringe-worthy tortures. I am currently weak, Itachi and as each day passes, I strive to overcome the shadow from yesterday. It's slow, but I feel myself getting better, Itachi. Just give me time. If I were my old self, that oath would've died the moment he was within my radar…"

Itachi glazed to Naruto as she was slowly nodding off in his arms and landed gracefully in the backyard of the Yuki residents. He didn't enter normally, but threw Naruto's window. He sensed that Jiraiya and Tsunade were home, but in their rooms. Itachi quickly tended to her head wound before he tucked Naruto under her covers and slid in beside her after he closed the window. stroking her hair and whispered. "I promise to help you get stronger, Naruto. Past that retched experience."

Naruto gazed tiredly at Itachi with a small smile. "Should place me in a genjutsu then." She yawned and yelped a little when Itachi flicked her forehead.

"Foolish little kitsune. That would only ruin your mind. Whatever you are doing now, is suited for you and you alone. You know the difference between a bad touch and a good touch. Konoha has perverts, yes, but most of them know decency while others don't have boundaries. About 2-5% of those perverts are like that retched man. A small population, but they are there no less. You have done well for yourself, Naruto. Don't stop whatever you are doing."

Naruto snorted and tucked herself under Itachi's chin. "I haven't done anything special." Sighing in ease as Itachi's arms wrapped around her comfortably. "If Sasuke saw this, he would kill you. better yet, I should kill you for showing him that I'm a female."

"I forgot." Itachi muttered, yet Naruto stifle exhale told him otherwise. "He wasn't mad, if you were wondering. Just shocked."

"I'll deal with Sasuke later." Naruto grew tired by the second and asked Itachi. "Wake me up around nine. I have to be somewhere after 10."

"Aren't we going to train?" Itachi questioned. "I do have limited time with you."

"Then kill Kisame and sell his sword for extra bucks." Naruto muttered. Not in the mood to talk any more as she quickly drifted off into dream land.

Itachi just sighed at Naruto's logic. "Sweet dreams, Naruto."


	6. Chapter 6

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter ****6**

**Summary:** He heard the unique and soulful melody on the nights of his border patrols. He's listened for the past 4 years, till it stopped for three years. Believing that the conductor had passed, that was until he heard the beautiful melody once more. This time the music affected him emotionally as the musician for the first time played from the heart. What awaits Kakashi as his curiosity gets the best of him and hunts down the creator?

**XXXX**

"I'M LATE!" Naruto screamed as she saw the position of the sun and dashed out of her bed. Stumbling over Itachi and caught up in her bed spread. Smacking into the ground and ignored Itachi's groan. Shoving the covers of her frame, Naruto ran into the bathroom with random clothes she pilfered from her drawers.

Itachi rubbed his toned middle where Naruto had stepped on him and looked to the clock on the bedside draw. His eyes widen as it read 10:10. He had never slept in this late before and stretched lazily. Clicking his back in the process as he heard Naruto cuss as the shower water ran. Itachi chuckled and climbed out of the bed to clean it. cracking his neck, Itachi knocked on the bathroom door. "Before you ever think of running out of here, come down for breakfast or consider yourself in my genjutsu for the rest of the day." He chuckled again when Naruto released a curse followed by a loud bang. Leaving Naruto's room, Itachi headed downstairs to start breakfast. Seeing Jiraiya sipping on coffee at the table while reading over a scroll. "Jiraiya-sama." Itachi nodded at the man in greeting.

Jiraiya didn't look up from his scroll as he said. "How did the brat take the news?" knowing already that the eldest Uchiha split the beans considering Itachi was always weak against Naruto. he couldn't lie to the girl to save his ass unless he tried so hard to save the girl's life instead.

Itachi began to make fried eggs as he replied. "As I expected. She ran away from me once she came to from the genjutsu and ran into a wall, causing a minor wound to her head." He wasn't about to indulge in Jiraiya about the attempted rape, knowing the clauses the man had with Tsunade. Itachi wanted Naruto in Konoha as long as possible for safe-keeping, away from ANBU and out of Kumogakure. "Both Naruto and I ran into an unfortunate event of meeting Danzo. I am Narumi's older brother, Raiden, just to be cleared. But the man knows nothing more, nothing less."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed and glanced to Itachi's back. Tsunade didn't know the boy was in the village and it was best this way. Harbouring an S-rank criminal in his birth village was Ludacris. Jiraiya knew Itachi was leaving out information and was about to attack with questions if it wasn't for Naruto stumbling into the kitchen with dripping wet hair and flushed cheeks. She was wearing a deep blue, long-sleeved shirt with white shorts. Jiraiya raised a brow to the blonde. "What's with the rush, Naruto?" he gulped when Naruto's steely cold eyes landed on him and broke into cold sweats when she started to approach him.

"You bastard!" Naruto screamed and throttled her godfather.

Itachi just sighed as he plated the eggs on some toast and moved onto making tea for two.

"I should have your balls removed!" Naruto began pulling at Jiraiya's white mane and she shook his head about. She was pissed off for sure. "You _knew_ about Itachi-nii-chan and Sasuke-teme and didn't tell me! You asshole, I should tell Tsunade-baa-chan to hold of the sexy-time and make you sleep on the couch!"

Jiraiya blushed and wondered how Naruto found out about his relationship with Tsunade. Then again, he did train the brat.

Itachi smirked as he watched Naruto continue to harass the Sannin and decided to put a stop to her attack. "Naruto, eat. Now." He ordered.

Naruto paused as she finally smelt the food and dashed over to the counter. Hugging Itachi first before digging into her food after muttering thanks.

Jiraiya sighed in relief. He didn't need to answer Naruto considering her knew the girl already had the answers and just needed to take her frustration out on somebody. "Damn brat." He murmured as he rubbed his sore neck.

Itachi shook his head at the interaction between the two and took Naruto's towel around her shoulders and began drying her hair. "Where are you heading off to in such a rush, Naruto?" Itachi asked in his velvety tone that made Naruto shivered. Itachi smirked.

Naruto knew that tone. It was a dangerous one and briefly glanced to Jiraiya. "I'm going to meet up with a friend I made. Will you be home when I get back, nii-chan?" Naruto deflected the attention to Itachi as Jiraiya knew who Naruto was going to meet up with and approved.

Itachi ignored Naruto's vague answer, yet replied to her question. "No. I have to leave after breakfast, but I should be in Konoha sometime next week to officially begin your training in genjutsu and kenjutsu." Finishing drying her hair and rustled through the junk-draw in the kitchen and found a comb for Naruto's long hair.

"Kenjutsu?" Naruto looked confused as she finished her meal, but didn't move as Itachi fixed her hair. instead she looked to Jiraiya as he was still grazing over the scroll in hand.

Jiraiya answered Naruto's gaze. "Yes, kenjutsu. The Uzumaki clan were well-known for their way with the sword and Kushina had a knack with her katana. Itachi, here, will be testing you to see if you have inherited your Uzumaki talents. I'll be focusing on your Taijutsu and ninjutsu. Once you get back from your friend's place, I will be starting you on your elemental training." Standing up and handed Naruto over a slip of paper. "You know what this is?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course. Who do you think I am?" she looked up to her mentor scandalously.

"Not that annoying brat you and Sarutobi-sensei came up with." Jiraiya answered. This Naruto was far more intelligent and insightful than her male-persona and easier to teach too. "Well show me what element you got, kid."

Itachi had finished brushing Naruto's hair and awaited the results.

Naruto shrugged her shoulder. It was 10:30 now and was late, but her training was important too. Pressing her chakra into the paper, everybody's eyes widen at the results. The paper was cleanly split into two as one side crinkled and the other dampened. "Well shit." Naruto muttered.

"Well shit indeed." Jiraiya added on. "It seems you've inherited both of your parent's chakra natures with wind being the strongest. Your primary element and lightening and water as secondary."

Itachi voiced his opinion as he began his breakfast. "I had no idea either Minato-sama or Kushina-sama had a Raiton affinity." He had to leave soon.

Jiraiya said. "It was Minato. The Namikaze family originated from the Land of Lightening and migrated to Konoha before the first shinobi war and stayed here. Minato never showed signs of having Raiton, but Fūton and Kushina with Suiton. Looks like we have a lot of training to do, Naruto. For now, we'll work on your wind chakra and master one element at a time."

Naruto nodded before she looked to the clock and sighed. "I'm really late now." It was twenty-five minutes to 11. She glanced up to Itachi as Jiraiya moved into his study to start a regime for her training. "So…I'll be seeing you next week?" she asked hesitantly.

Itachi chuckled and pecked her cheek. Pulling her into a tight embrace and took in the scent of her hair. Naruto always smelt like mountain flowers and wild grass. "I'll be back before you know it, Naruto." he patted her hair before releasing her and kissed her cheek. "Now, off you go before I feel like following you."

Naruto chuckled as she shook her head. Attaching herself to Itachi and snuggled into his chest. "Even then, I'm going to miss you, nii-chan."

Itachi's eyes softened as she looked down at Naruto. Normally, he detested the honorific she was using, but for his blonde fox, he didn't mind. Now, if Sasuke were here, then that would be an entire other story. Itachi patted Naruto's head one last time. "Go. Before I change my mind."

Naruto sighed and breathed in Itachi's scent of burning wood before releasing him. Reaching up on her toes to peck his cheek before dashing out the backdoor with her shoes on and into the forest. She hated goodbyes and knew if she did say goodbye to him, she wouldn't let Itachi go again. The first time hurt too damn much.

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi was reading his special orange book with a cup of coffee in hand as his eye kept wondering over to the clock. She was late. Almost an hour late to be precise. "Well I did say _after_ ten and not _at _ten. Narumi might even turn up at 2 in the afternoon for all I know." Kakashi groaned and didn't want to wait _that_ long for the blonde to arrive. He was tempted to leave his snug apartment and grab a decent cup of coffee, but didn't want to run the risk of running into his comrades on his day off or missing Narumi coming to his place. Kakashi peered into his cup and saw the contents to be gone. He sighed and stood up. Tossing his Icha-Icha on the coffee table and headed into his kitchen for a top up. He had woken up at 6 nervously. Last night, he had cleaned his place up, hid all his Icha-Icha collection and brought groceries. He was quite nervous teaching Narumi his choice in instrument and wondered how it would work out without pouncing on the girl like his instincts wanted him too.

Kakashi sighed again and washed out his cup before heading over to the hot pot of coffee waiting for him. Though his ears perked up when one of his windows was being knocked upon and exited his kitchen and into his living area. His eye light up at seeing a smiling blonde waving at him while holding a fruit basket. Kakashi shook his head and walked over to the window. Sliding open the glass and have Narumi a harden look. "You're late."

Narumi chuckled guiltily and replied. "I overslept." Holding out the fruit basket as a sign of peace. "It also took a while to find your place. I didn't realise you lived so close to the Hokage's tower." Waiting to be welcomed into Kakashi's home. As Narumi expected, it was clean and a bit bear with a few personal items.

Kakashi placed the basket on the table before placing his hands on Narumi's waist and pulled her inside before anybody saw her. Reaching behind the blonde and closed the window as he kept her in his arm. "It's easier to get missions and make reports living closer to the Hokage tower. My place is also in good distance to the hospital and the training grounds if I need access to them." He looked to the girl in his arms and flashed Narumi a grin behind his mask. Glad that she could tell he was smiling as she smiled too.

"Practical, I guess." Narumi muttered and tried to get out of Kakashi's arms, only for him to pull her close to his frame. Narumi sighed and looked up to him and saw the glimmer of curiosity in his sole eye. "What is it?"

Kakashi immediately noticed the foreign scent on the blonde and nuzzled her cheek. Almost immediately, Narumi tilted her neck to give him access with Kakashi picking up another scent on her. A _male_'sscent. Kakashi pulled back with a low growl and then noticed a small scrap on her head that was healing. He wouldn't have noticed it if the bruise wasn't obvious against her tanned skin. He touched her cheek and asked. "Did something happen after I left?"

Narumi blinked in confusion when she noticed that Kakashi's gaze was on her head. She winced at the memory and replied. "Nothing bad, I promise." It wasn't really bad, but others would be livid if she said attempted rape and assault, but it wasn't that bad in her eyes. she had been through worse and it wouldn't be long before she could regain control of her body and hook onto the confidence she needed.

Kakashi frowned, but took her answer with a nod and continued to nuzzle into her cheek. Trying to pinpoint the scent on her.

Narumi giggle at the ticklish feeling and pulled Kakashi's head back with her hands. She raised an amused brow and said. "Do I smell or something? I did shower this morning."

Kakashi released Naruto with a strained chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Maah, sorry about that. It's just…that…" Kakashi didn't know how to explain without sounding creepy and stared at her neck in thought. What was he supposed to say? _You smell like a male and I hate that. I'd rather have my scent on you than any other male. Go shower while I find some clothes._ Yeah, Kakashi wasn't going to say that and sound like a creep.

Narumi tilted her head and lifted her arm to smell her pit before smelling her clothes. Picking up the faint scent of Itachi and oh-ed. She laughed and patted Kakashi's arm in a friendly manner. "You shouldn't worry about my scent, Kakashi. My brother returned home last night and left this morning. It's his scent." Narumi didn't know why she was explaining this to Kakashi, but did.

Kakashi felt the tension release from his shoulders and nodded at the blonde. "Well…this is awkward."

"You made it awkward by saying this were awkward." Narumi was amused. She could tell that Kakashi was going to be distracted by the foreign scent of Itachi and voiced. "If I stink, I can go shower and get changed." Hitching a thumb to the window.

Kakashi's eyes widen and grabbed her hand. "No. It's okay. I don't mind the smell. I just wished it wasn't there." He replied honestly. Leaving Narumi's side for a moment and disappeared into his room.

"What is that man up to?" Narumi shook her head with a sigh and pulled out a storage scroll she had on her and unsealed Kakashi's vest he had lent her. Washed. Now that Narumi thought about it, Kakashi was wearing black shorts with a deep grey t-shirt. She had only ever saw the man in his jonin uniform and the summer version of the Konoha uniform. Hearing Kakashi exit his room, Narumi looked over the man carefully and saw what his jonin uniform had hidden. His defined and toned body. Narumi didn't even realise she released a low impressive whistled till she heard a strangled noise come from Kakashi's throat and looked to him smiling. In his hand he held a jumper, navy blue in colour. "What's that for?" she asked as she moved over to the front door to remove her shoes.

Kakashi filed away that Narumi was checking him over and moved over to her. "For you to wear and cover your brother's scent." Kakashi replied with Narumi walking over to him with his vest he gave to her in hand. Doing an exchange in clothes and was surprised to see that Narumi actually put on the sweater without complaint. It was one of his old ones he hadn't worn in years, but it was still big on the blonde. Going over her butt and sleeves just over her hands. Kakashi chuckled and tossed his flak jacket on the nearby coat rack and rolled up her sleeves. "You don't mind wearing this?" Kakashi asked the blonde.

Narumi shrugged her shoulders underneath the large cloth. "It smells like you. It's okay. Smells safe." She mumbled into the sweater as Kakashi began rolling up her other sleeve. "Are we going to play today?"

Kakashi looked Narumi in the eye and nodded. Everything was different now that she was in his home learning…and in his sweater. After rolling up her sleeves, Kakashi lightly took her hand in his and led her over the living room and placed her in the middle of the couch and unhooked his guitar from its stand and gently placed it comfortably in Narumi's arm. Taking a seat beside her and said. This was an excuse to wrap his arms around her and teach her the first cord. "This here is a G-cord. Give it a strum, Narumi." Kakashi coaxed her into his instructions and found it fun teaching the excited blonde. Add that to the fact her brother's scent wasn't on her anymore, but his made Kakashi even happier.

Kakashi patiently taught Narumi for an hour before he called for a break. She was picking up his lessons quickly. "Would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea, juice, water?" aware of how close he was to her face, but didn't push it further.

Narumi turned her head slightly to face Kakashi. She could smell the faint coffee on his masked breath. Feeling how gentle his touch was on her cheek as he caressed her chin with his calloused thumb. The small touch of affection had made Narumi's spine shiver in pleasure and faintly noticed how she was getting closer to Kakashi's face. In her mind, one part of her was telling her to pull back and ignore what her heart desired. A companion. Another part of her mind was yelling at her to do it. to push all the way through knowing that Kakashi wouldn't hurt her. It didn't help that Kyūbi was also placing in a few cents. _Kakashi wouldn't hurt her._ Was Narumi's main thought and looked up into his dark grey eye and saw his silent request for permission. She lightly nodded.

Kakashi saw the small gesture and inwardly jumped with glee. Who needed flowers when they shared their love of music? Kakashi leaned forward slowly as he glided his thumb over her plump pink lip and was about to touch skin…

-knock, knock, knock-knock-

Kakashi ignored the banging and continued forward, but when he heard the banging again, he growled dangerously with Narumi giggling and whispering over his lips. "You better answer your door before they come breaking in, Kakashi." Narumi pulled away and moved to place Kakashi's instrument back on its stand.

Kakashi growled as anger radiated through him. Who dare to interrupt his courtship with his mate?! Kakashi stormed over to the front door and ignored that linger thought of shoving Narumi into his room to hide from the intruder and ripped the front door open. "What?!" he hissed.

"K-Kakashi-s-sensei!" Sakura squealed in surprise at seeing the anger flood in her sensei's normally lazy and unreadable eye. "A-afternoon, s-sensei."

Kakashi backed up a bit and voiced with impatience. "What are you doing here, Sakura? I'm in the middle of something." In the middle of trying to kiss the living daylights out of the blonde pianist.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment and fidgeted nervously. "I-I was j-just wondering if y-you'd like to g-get some lunch with m-me, kaka-sensei. You were b-busy for dinner and I w-was hoping y-you'd be free to accompany me t-to lunch." She shyly looked up to the man she admired and didn't notice his brief look of being caught off guard and placed in an uncomfortable position.

"Sakura…" Kakashi voiced and saw how her emerald orbs lit up in hope and inwardly winced. Kami, he prayed somebody would come and distract the girl so he could go back to hopefully-ravishing Narumi.

Sakura perked up when she suddenly saw a flash of green and looked over Kakashi's shoulder. Her eyes widen in surprise. "G-Gai-sensei!"

Kakashi stiffened and turned. What the hell was Gai doing in his apartment?! Better yet, where was Narumi?!

"Yosh!" Gai struck his good-guy pose and winked at the pinkette. "Sakura-san, I see that your flames of youth are burning brightly on this pleasant day that you have come to ask my eternal rival out for a wondrous and youthful lunch! Your flames of youth burn brightest in my rival's hip team! I commend you for your brilliance, Sakura-san! You must indulge my rival and me in a friendly competition of who can eat the most pork rinds in an hour to showcase our passionate flames of youth!" he cheered and moved to grab Sakura in an embrace.

Sakura screamed and ran away. There was no way in hell she was eating pork rinds! It would make her fat!

Kakashi sighed and slammed the door shut. Facing Gai and said bluntly. "What are you doing in my apartment, Gai?!" palming his face in the process as he inwardly panicked for where Narumi went. Did she run away after his attempt to kiss her? "You have scared one of my subordinates, Gai."

Gai did something that shocked Kakashi. The man giggled with a sly glint in his eyes. "Why, I must say, Kakashi, don't you recognise me?"

"W-what?" Kakashi stuttered and eyed his long-term friend warily. "Gai, are you okay? Tsunade-sama said to stay away from those mushrooms in the forest. Did you eat them again?"

"Bahahaha!" Gai laughed and clutched his sides. "H-he ate some shrooms. How funny!" Gai laughed and served to freak Kakashi out. Gai decided to bring peace to Kakashi and turned slowly as his appearance wavered and changed as the turn completed its 360.

Kakashi's eyes widen and pointed to the person. "N-Narumi!"

"Yup." The blonde laughed and patted Kakashi's shoulder. "I didn't think I could imitate that Gai person so well after 1 meeting." Lying smoothly as she only met Gai at the sanctuary in her true form. Though in that short time, she had memorised his scent, chakra, appearance, habits and everything else she needed to transform into him. "My skills are pretty awesome, right, Kakashi? you didn't even know it was me."

"I thought you ran off." Kakashi muttered and patted Narumi down. Double-checking when he froze and eyed the girl suspiciously. "How do I know this is the real you and not another fake?" he never accounted that this girl just might be an enemy.

Narumi rolled her eyes. "Watch carefully." She said and transformed into Jiraiya.

Kakashi's eyes widen at Narumi's transformation. Everything about this Jiraiya seemed real. No detail, chakra or scent out of place. Kakashi went to touch Jiraiya and found it solid. "Wow."

Narumi smirked in her disguise and said in Jiraiya's voice. "There is only one way to know when I'm wearing a transformation, but it's almost invisible. Feel for my chakra, Kakashi. You'll sense an almost tiny ripple hanging around in the air, almost faint and non-existent that it seems like air."

Kakashi frowned, but did as he was told. Wondering what Narumi was getting to. It took him a while but he felt a faint ripple that was unnatural and looked up at Jiraiya. "Okay, I've got it. Now what do I do, Narumi?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Pull that ripple with your own chakra. That's the only way an enemy can dispel this upgraded henge that appears realistically." Narumi waited patiently and felt the tug as her disguise gave way and revealed her normal appearance. She grinned up to Kakashi. "Pretty awesome, right. But it takes a lot of chakra and chakra control to do."

Kakashi sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around Narumi's waist. "Never do that in-front of me again, promise?" Kakashi growled at her as he nuzzled her nose with his.

Narumi purred at the gentle touch and nodded. "Yeah, I promise not to." She looked up to his eye and asked. "So…"

Kakashi rubbed her back with his strong hands and moved to nuzzle into her neck. Her scent was now mixed in with his and brought delight to his inner-animal. "So…" he growled in content when she moved her neck in submission to him and pulled her tighter towards him and whispered into her neck as she shuddered in his arms. "Do you want this, Narumi? Do you want me?" he nipped lightly at her neck and made her yelp before kissing the spot lightly in apology. She purred happily. "Once I have your permission, there will be no going back, Narumi? Let me hear you."

Narumi purred at the delightful sensation and wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt her knees getting weak. Holy shit, what the hell was Kakashi doing to her? They weren't even acquainted for a month and things were getting serious already. Did she want this? Did she want to be in _that_ kind of relationship with Kakashi? She answered the dominate male? "I-I can sense n-negative emotions…I feel safe and different w-with you, Kakashi. I s-sense no ill-intent from y-you at all. I k-know your intentions a-are pure. I'm n-not afraid of you." Her breath hitched when his finger glided over her spine and purred in delight as she shivered. A sensitive spot. Did she want Kakashi? Narumi pulled back and looked into his eye. Her eyes widening in shock when she felt a pair of masked lips pressed against her own and felt her-self melting into the tingling embrace and pressed her lips against those masked ones. Yeah, she wanted this. A male that wouldn't hurt her.

Kakashi couldn't wait for her answer anymore and took the plunge and growled against her lips when she accepted the invitation. He would take things slowly with _his_ woman now. Very slowly. He may be morally loose, but with Narumi, he would regain his composure and court her right. Kakashi slowly moulded their lips together and nipped on her bottom lip. He wished he could taste her, but wasn't ready to show her his face. He wasn't there yet, but continued to kiss her innocently. Pulling back when she whimpered in his arms and looked at her in confusion.

Narumi blushed and whispered. "I couldn't breathe."

"Use your nose, silly." Kakashi chuckled and swooped back down to reclaim those lips that now belonged to him and soon enough, her body and heart would belong to him. Oh, Kakashi knew it now. He knew right then and there that the woman in his arms was the one for him. The one he was destined to mate with and bear a family with. This woman was his mate and his mate alone. She was _his_.Kakashi growled in approval when she hesitantly kissed him back. Yes, this innocent beauty was his.

Narumi felt Kakashi hold her tighter and pulled away. Touching her lips in surprise. Kakashi was very gentle and could tell he was holding back by the scent he was giving off. It was the scent of a powerful and dominate alpha male and Kyūbi relished in the feeling. "S-so what does this make us…?" she asked hesitantly as she was still in his arms.

Kakashi frowned and nuzzled her cheek affectionately. "I thought that kiss made my intentions very clear, Narumi. If you allow me so, I would like to court you and ask Kira-san and Natsu-san for their permission to date you." he pulled back and saw that her tanned face turned into a tomato. Kakashi chuckled and said. "You never expected for our lesson to turn into a confession, did you?"

Narumi nodded and hesitantly reached up on her tiptoes to kiss Kakashi on his masked lips. Pulling back before he could do more to the kiss and nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" Kakashi questioned and pouted slightly when Narumi pulled away from the kiss. He wouldn't mind making out with her for the rest of the day, but she would mind. He might just scare her or something.

Narumi looked Kakashi in the eye and pulled up his headband so she could gain both his eyes. "Okay, we can…can…can d-d-da-da-date…" she stammered out with a red face. Glaring at Kakashi when he chuckled.

Kakashi hugged her tightly and rubbed his cheek against hers in apology. "I'm glad." A dark glint appeared in Kakashi's biological eye. Narumi was his now and all he needed to do was give her his heart and for him to hold her heart. In due time, Kakashi would have his mate he longed years for.

Narumi's spine prickled and snuggled into Kakashi's chest. "Just don't go beating everybody that hurts me. Otherwise, you can forgetting being with me." she warned and hid her smile when she heard Kakashi's unfair whimper.

"Fine. I promise." He voiced and pulled back. Holding her angelic face in his hands gently and leaned down to kiss her…only to be stopped by frantic knocking at the door that made him growl loudly in annoyance. He was going to snap whoever's neck was on the other side of that door.

"Go get it. It sounds important." Narumi whispered and pulled away from Kakashi.

Kakashi released a low grunt and scooped Narumi up and into his room. Plopping her on his bed as the knocking got louder and more frantic. He pointed at the startled blonde. "Don't leave this room." Closing the door behind him. He didn't want anybody to meet her just yet…or ever. Marching to his front door, Kakashi tossed the door open angrily and hissed. "What?!" Kakashi took a step back in surprise to see Sakura at his door, but this time she was crying. His anger washed away and grabbed Sakura's shoulders gently. "Sakura, look at me. What happened?"

Sakura tackled Kakashi into a tight embrace and clung onto his tight shirt. Her tears soaking the material and whimpered out. "H-he's d-dead, kaka-sensei…g-gone…he's dead…"

Kakashi was confused. "Who's dead, Sakura?" pulling the girl back with a challenge and saw how broken-hearted the girl was. What had just happened in the minutes she first turned up at his place and now?

Sakura was holding onto her face in grief. "He's g-gone…d-dead…my u-uncle…!" Reattaching her herself to Kakashi and cried her heart out onto the jonin.

Narumi had heard everything from the room and felt a stab of guilt rack through her. Although she disapproved of Sakura's vicious courtship and detested her uncle, considering the man smelt like every other Haruno, and wanted to kill him, but it was a false pretence to satisfy her wounded pride. Yes, that man did try to rape her, but he didn't deserve to die. He should've been taken to prison and lived out his years wasting away in a cell. Narumi frowned as Sakura's wails began hurting her sensitive ears and moved over to Kakashi's window. Her all-too-soon boyfriend was going to be mad that she left, but she had to understand why Sakura's uncle was killed…in-order to do so, she'd have to meet with Danzo.

Narumi took one last look behind her to the door that lead out to Kakashi and Sakura. Turning her back to them and opened the window silently, closing the glass and disappeared into the shadows to seek out Danzo. Though not before sending a messenger toad to Jiraiya that she would be home in an hour or so for training. She'd tell him about Danzo later…when he was drunk and recently been sexed up by Tsunade. Yeah, this was her plan.

Kakashi on the other hand had no idea that his soon-to-be mate had left his den as he was trying his best to comfort the pinkette in his arms. Narumi was easy, but Sakura was another story.


	7. Chapter 7

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter ****7**

**Summary:** He heard the unique and soulful melody on the nights of his border patrols. He's listened for the past 4 years, till it stopped for three years. Believing that the conductor had passed, that was until he heard the beautiful melody once more. This time the music affected him emotionally as the musician for the first time played from the heart. What awaits Kakashi as his curiosity gets the best of him and hunts down the creator?

**XXXX**

Kakashi had placed Sakura on the couch in his living room and handed her a cup of herbal tea to sooth her hysterical crying. "I'll be right back, Sakura." Kakashi muttered and left the girl alone once she nodded in consent. Heading over to his bedroom and almost had a heart attack when he found it empty. He entered the room and closed the door silently, not to startle the pinkette, and snarled dangerously. Where the hell was this mate?! "I told her to stay in this room! Where did she go?" Kakashi hissed and sniffed the air. Determined that Narumi had left his den about 15 minutes ago as a large portion of her scent was by his window. Kakashi sighed irritably and opened his window and sniffed around for her scent and whimpered slightly when he couldn't pick anything up. She had simply disappeared. Kakashi was about to chase his soon-to-be mate down when his ears picked up on Sakura crying again and sighed. He'd go after Narumi afterwards and kiss her till she swooned. Yeah, that was his plan.

**Naruto:**

Naruto had successfully made her way towards the Shimura residents. At least she hoped it was the Shimura residents, but it looked like a traditional Japanese home and Naruto was sure it belonged to Danzo because of all the ANBU patrolling the area and had allowed for her to moved forward without restraining her. She was also sure this place was Danzo because the old man was waiting for her at the entrance to the compound. Naruto walked up to the elderly man and clasped her hand before her and bowed politely. Remembering everything she had learned in her travels and with Hinata. "Danzo-sama." She greeted in a respectful tone.

Danzo eyed the woman before him. "It seems you have heard of the unfortunate news of your attacker, child." Watching as she stood to her full height. Her two-toned eyes swimming with questions. He turned his back on her and said. "I will answer your questions inside. Come in for tea."

Naruto watched as Danzo left her at the wall of his compound and wondered if it was truly okay to be alone with this man on his territory. It seemed he knew she was hesitant when he stopped and stared at her with his sole eye that wasn't bandaged. Naruto's cheeks flared at the attention and asked respectfully. "Am I allowed on your property, Danzo-sama? I don't wish to intrude."

Danzo raised a brow at this odd girl. Normally, a person would follow behind him without question. "You are more than welcome on my property, Narumi-san. Please follow and don't fall behind." Watching carefully as the girl still looked wary of him, but nodded and stood by his side instead of behind. He didn't question her and led her into his large home and towards the tea room where a set was already prepared for two. "Take a seat." He motioned for the cushion as he sat opposite the blonde woman.

Naruto sat down with practise grace she had picked up from when she was a child. Tucking her legs underneath her bottom and hands over one another on her lap. "Thank you for your kind hospitality, Danzo-sama. Shall I serve the tea?" she asked with a nervously gulp. She only had a handful of attempts of doing the tea ceremony with Hinata and was nowhere near ready. She'd just have to fake it till she made it.

Danzo nodded for the girl to do the ceremony and watched her critically from his spot. Her form was graceful, elegant yet held a sense of ferocity…she was like a prowling tiger ready to pounce on her prey. His eye narrowed. Who was her prey? Was it him to get the answers she seeked. Danzo realised, although this woman seemed gentle and innocent, she was more than capable of tearing apart her prey if provoked and shoved into a corner. An interesting combination from a woman that was almost raped last night. As she warmed the ceramic cups, Danzo spoke up. "What questions do you have for me, Narumi Yuki-san?"

Narumi kept her calm position going over the ceremony as she gently answered. "I understand if you find me odd after this question, Danzo-sama, but I must know. Why…dispose of my attacker instead of placing the man behind bars like the laws state?" she mixed the tea gracefully and awaited her answer.

Danzo found her skills hypnotic. The tea ceremony was like an exuberant show to those with a keen eye and stuck in tradition like him. He found himself slightly excited to taste her tea. Though her choice in attire…he would make her wear formal clothes while visiting him. Yes, he intended to meet this young woman more. She was…_fascinating._ "Indeed I could've followed the laws placed before Konoha, but your attacker was found by me and therefore as an elder of Konoha, I have certain rights over offenders I find before the military police or shinobi. The rights being the punishment of those I have captured. Usually, I would have sent the man to the torture department in IT, but what I witness last night was unforgivable." He caught her gaze as she finally poured the tea. There was confusion in her wondrous blue-purple orbs. "In normal circumstances I wouldn't seek or wait for the victim to come to me, but alas there is something worthy within you that has caught my eye."

Narumi placed the tea before Danzo and returned her hands to her lap. "So the death of my offender is supposed to appease me, Danzo-sama? I only feel guilt and remorse." She looked him in the eye as he reached for the tea. "I must ask, Danzo-sama. How did he pass?" Narumi hated formal language, but this was an elder she was talking to. An elder her guardians didn't take to. An elder that smelt of danger. Narumi knew by the look in Danzo's eye as she sipped on the tea, that she had made a big mistake coming to him for answers. She should've just kept quiet and ignored the death.

The taste of the tea on Danzo's taste-buds was tantalizingly sweet. The tea was beautiful…it was perfect…just like the woman before him. Refined with a dangerous edge and her beauty were unparalleled to any other. An added bonus. Not to mention she was young to carry a child and by the look of her finger, unwedded. A perfect woman. "You shouldn't bear such emotions towards a man that meant you harm, Narumi-san. He deserved what he had coming to him, just as any other offender of his kind. To harm a pearl, such as yourself is unjustified." The soft tint on her cheeks made his pride soar. It seemed he still held his charm he thought his dark heart vanquished a long time ago. "As for how I killed the man…a simple execution that will allow for his family an open casket. An execution that no person shall look into." Sliding his finger along his neck.

Narumi's eyes widen before she closed her eyes. "I see now. A simple yet quick and painless death."

"He was guilty, Narumi-san. Feel no guilt. It was I that handed that man his death and I shall take on your guilt." Danzo eased out.

Narumi eyed Danzo suspiciously. "And why would you do such a burden, Danzo-sama? I am more than capable of harbouring my own load without a helping hand to steal a few. You do not have to be so generous, Danzo-sama. Please allow me my pride intact." She requested.

Danzo only nodded as he finished his tea. "Very well. If this is what you wish, Narumi-san."

Narumi looked outside the window and bowed to Danzo. "Please excuse me, Danzo-sama. I have practise to attend to." As she stood, Danzo stood with her. What was up with this old coot?

"Narumi-san." Danzo voiced as he led her back to the front of his home and spoke. "Please give this old man the honour of having tea with one another again. This Friday at high-noon." He ignored her suspicious glare as they made it to his front door.

Narumi knew his request wasn't really a request, but an order. She bowed at the hips and replied. "I must consult with my family, Danzo-sama. Until then, please hold onto your request."

Danzo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come around next time in the appropriate attire for a young lady, Narumi-san." Ignoring her words and entered his home. His devious plotting mind going to work. She would be a worthy conquer.

Narumi left the residence in a huff. Stomping her feet along the way and walked along the path the led back towards the main square of the village. "Jeeze that man can't take a hint. Now I'll have to talk Ero-Sennin into letting me go to tea with Danzo and hide it from baa-chan…no, baa-chan will find out eventually. Best get it over with tonight…not at home. They'd lock me up or something. At the office just before they mambo-jumbo together.

Naruto re-entered the village, but stuck to the shadows. Not wanting the attention on her and looked to the clouds as a drop of water hit her cheek. She frowned. "Rain." She sniffed the air and determined that it was going to be a down-pour in 10 minutes. If she knew right from her memory, the Haruno's would hold the funeral tomorrow. She would attend, but from the shadows and drag Jiraiya along with her. No way was she going alone. Too dangerous.

Naruto slipped into a familiar alleyway and looked up at the old apartment block. It was her old apartment that was no longer in her name now that she lived with Jiraiya. Curiosity took over Naruto and leapt up to her old window and took a look inside. Dust was already gathering around the empty apartment. Pulling a pin out of her hair, Naruto picked the window's lock and slipped inside when it started spitting. The smell of her home…of her cave…of her den overwhelmed her and relaxed her shoulders. She had a new home now, but this place would forever be in her heart. Naruto walked around the place till she found the loose floorboard she was looking for and kicked it open. Digging her hand into the floor and pulled out a ratty cloth. Unwrapping the item carefully with her eyes softening at seeing the tattered Fairy Tale book her old man would read to her as she fell asleep. Opening the cover and read over the neat calligraphy he wrote.

_To my dearest beautiful Naru-chan,_

_I hope you remember our time together reading this Fairy Tale book as much as our love for music._

_As I have read this book to you, I wish for you to read this book to your own children._

_I'm getting old, but my memories with you have always been my sanity saver while being Hokage._

_I'm sorry for how your life must be, but never forget that somebody cares for you, my dearest._

_Forever loved by, Hiruzen Sarutobi._

_Jiji._

Naruto's eyes softened even more and pilfered through the hole even more and felt her fingers graze along metal. Pulling out a retractable Bo-staff Sarutobi had given her in hopes of her learning the weapon like he had. Closing the hole, she snapped her wrist with the Bo-staff extending and coming to life. She was about to smile when her shoulders stiffen and in a flash, had an intruder pinned to the wall with her Bo-staff with her eyes turning into icebergs. "Who are you? What are you doing in this home?"

"Calm down, brat. It's me." Jiraiya groaned as Naruto had the Bo-staff jabbed into his neck.

Naruto sighed and released Jiraiya. Retracting her Bo-staff and said. "What are you doing here, Ero-Sennin? I said I'd be at the sanctuary to train soon."

Jiraiya rubbed his neck and faced Naruto with a hard look. "Do realise that I have toads watching you, kid. I know everything you're doing and what you're doing with Danzo is treading on a thin wire over spiked logs. What were you thinking?" he hissed as Naruto sat on the floor, resting her back against the wall. It was heavily raining now. Jiraiya folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently waiting for his answer. "Well?"

Naruto rubbed her throbbing temple as she held the book close to her frame. "Just give me your word you won't tell baa-chan about what I'm going to tell you, because there's no way in hell I'm going anywhere near ANBU."

Jiraiya paced the old apartment. Rubbing his face as he murmured. "Oh my kami, what have you done, Naruto? Danzo won't leave you alone till he gets what he wants. And who the fuck knows what he wants from you! You're meant to be hiding from him, not getting all chummy from him…"

"It's not like I wanted to talk to him!" Naruto snapped and yelled at Jiraiya. "You want to know why I went to that old fart bag, huh?! I was almost raped last night, Jiraiya! So fucking close if it wasn't for Danzo who saved my ass, because I'm a weak ass bitch that can't even defender herself against a drunken idiot! Do you think I wanted to sit in the same room with the man that is after male-Naruto's power?! It's not like I asked to look like this! How do you think I fuckin' feel about having to be coddle at the fuckin time?! I can't even go out to get damn groceries without being attacked! I was almost raped, for crying out loud! Danzo slit the man's throat and sprouted bullshit that I was too _pretty_ to have my offender see out the original punishment! I didn't ask to be fuckin' pretty or have the damn eyes of an innocent animal that lure men towards me to touch and want to fuck! It's not like I want to be attacked in broad daylight! I have to deal with this face…this body…the fucking aura I give off that make others excited!" Naruto was leaking tears by now and tried to fight Jiraiya off her when he pulled her into his lap for an embrace. She gave up and melted against him. "I didn't want this, Jiraiya. I just want to be normal."

Jiraiya hushed Naruto as he stoked her hair. "I know you do, Naruto. I know you do. I wish more than anything for you to live out a normal life, out of Danzo's gaze and not to be harmed the way you have." Jiraiya forgot the most important thing about Naruto…she was human too. She was always looking so strong, even when he found her covered in her own blood, bruises and semen when she was kidnapped. She was scared, but not broken and was a damn strong-willed Kunoichi he had ever meet. He had killed everybody within a mile radius of where he found Naruto and washed her gently in cold water to rid her of those touches. Even when she recovered from the brutal attack, she still drew attention to herself without trying and Jiraiya forgot that. She. Was. Human. A human girl that was still growing in this shinobi world. "We'll get through this together, Naruto. I swear by it. I'll do whatever I can to help you. we can't change your appearance, but we can change how you appeal yourself to others. I assure you, my cute little student, that by the time I am done with you, you're going to be an unreachable huntress that nobody would fuck with."

Naruto released a tiny giggled and looked up to Jiraiya. Touching his chin with a delicate hand and smiled softly. "What do you have in mind, my perverted godfather?"

Jiraiya grinned and released Naruto as he rubbed his under nose with a finger and laughed loudly. "Ohohoho! We're going to create another mask over that cute little face of yours reserved just for Danzo. If we've fooled the village than we're going to continue fooling that old fart. No way in my living days, am I, allowing you near ANBU. Oh no, my cute little student." Tapping her nose that made her sneeze cutely. "and to do that, _more_ training will be added into our schedule. Ohohoho! Why yes, I'm going to have fun training you into a dangerous huntress." Jiraiya rubbed his hands together greedily.

Naruto rolled her eyes. "There's something missing."

Jiraiya boomed out in laughter over the heavy rain. "Ohohoho. Well your training starts right now and you're going to find your brilliant sensei that will teach your mind."

Naruto groaned. "By myself?"

"I'll be in the shadows." Jiraiya reassured her. "You'll know him when you see him."

"Let me guess. It's Shikaku Nara. Shikamaru's dad." Naruto yawned and tucked the Bo-staff into her pocket as Jiraiya stuttered. "I know where he'll be around 7, so until then how about we go train in my wind affinity."

Jiraiya grumbled as Naruto ruined the mood. "Fine. Let's go find a place with lots and lots of leaves." Hoisting the girl over his shoulders and ignored her squeals of surprise. Leaving out the window without a trace of being in the apartment and ventured into the heavy rain. Jiraiya just laughed as Naruto threw curses his way. There was no way in hell he was going to tell Tsunade about Naruto's attempted rape, but he would speak about Naruto meeting Danzo. He had a feeling the man Danzo killed was that Haruno man, that was known as a local drunk, by the wails of the Haruno women and cries of murder.

**Kakashi: 6:50pm**

Kakashi sighed as he drank his beer and being surrounded by his jonin comrades. He had tried finding Narumi after he had somewhat coaxed and shoved Sakura out of his place and back to her home to prepare for the funeral the next day. It was like Narumi was hiding from him. _Silly girl_.Kakashi thought. _You're not going to hide from me that easily._ He was vaguely listening to the conversation going on between Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. They were talking about his blonde pianist and stopped him-self from rolling his eye.

Kurenai was swirling her drink in her hand and ignored Anko's wondering hands. "She's really talented, but I've been wondering why she was hidden. Deep in the forest where nobody's been. I mean, not even I have heard about that lake, but it seems she owns that land."

"Seems like a noble girl if you ask me." Asuma muttered. "Her reaction was like a sheltered child. She almost cried because of Gai."

"Anybody would cry because of Gai." Kakashi snorted into his drink and ignored Gai's glare.

Anko was half paying attention to the conversation and the description of this blonde pianist. The way the four jonin spoke about her made Anko believe they were describing an angel of some sort. Just as she was about to take a sip of her drink, her eyes widen as seeing the girl that fit perfectly to the blonde pianist and shook Kurenai. "Oi isn't that the chicka you were talking about?" nodding her head over to the shy blonde that entered the bar. Noting the purple in her blue eyes wondering across the room looking for somebody. It didn't really help the girl's concentration considering everybody was staring at her.

Everybody at the table and held their breaths as it was indeed the blonde pianist.

Kakashi on the other hand almost had a heart attack. What was his mate doing in public without an escort? Better yet, she was in the sight of his friends that would most likely bombard her with question. Kakashi's mind began going on overdrive on how to get his future-mate out of the bar without being recognised that it was him.

**Naruto:**

Naruto really wanted to kill Jiraiya right now. The man had held all her clothes hostage, but a slimming black dress and refused to let her leave to find Shikaku in anything else. She bit back a snarl when a confident man came over to her. She just glared at him and it kept him in his place and moved further into the bar. Heading towards the counter where she saw her target with his two companions. Naruto puffed her cheek and tapped Shikaku's shoulder and gained his intelligent eyes. she gulped and felt her cheeks heat up. "Uhh…Shikaku-sensei…?"

Shikaku's eyes widen and spat his drink all over Choza. What was she doing out in public?! He looked around the bar like crazy and saw the many stares on her. "This is dangerous." He hissed at the blonde and shoved Inoichi over a stool and tried to hide Naruto with his body. "Why come to a bar? You know the dangers, kid."

Naruto rolled her eyes and shoved Shikaku away. "It's not like I wanted to come here dressed like this. Jiraiya told me to come find you. He said I was ready for your training."

Inoichi and Choza faced away and pretended those two didn't exist, but did listen in on curiosity.

Shikaku palmed his face with an irritable sigh. "And your alias. Jiraiya-sama wouldn't be a fool to send you to me in public without a plan."

"Narumi Yuki." Naruto supplied and explained. "Jiraiya wants me about and about on only a small few occasions to associate myself with people like you and show the village that if harm comes to me, I have big players like you to back me up. A confidence boost somewhat. He said I needed to become…I think he said, aggressive."

"Damn straight you need to be aggressive. You look like an innocent kitten ready to be devoured." Shikaku muttered. "How troublesome."

Naruto glared at Shikaku. "Oi I have you know…" she poked his chest hard. "I almost pissed my pants stepping through those doors to get to you and almost had a mental breakdown because Jiraiya made me wear this shitty piece of cloth you people call a dress. If you want aggressive, I'd be more than happy to punch you through a wall right now, Shikaku-sensei."

Shikaku only laughed and patted her head. "Not aggressive enough, kid. Since I'm training you now, does this mean the Hokage finally bumped up your rank?"

Naruto shrugged her shoulders. "We'll find out tomorrow."

"That's good enough for me." Shikaku muttered and took a sip of his beer. "Come around the compound whenever you're free and if I'm not there, I'm either here, the Nara forest or working in the Hokage tower. Saves me time trying to mull around your schedule."

Naruto bowed in thanks. "I won't let you down, Shikaku-sensei. Now, I can go home and tear this dress to nothing."

"Is it safe to leave by yourself?" Shikaku asked as the eyes were still on his newly invested student.

"I have my guards." She voiced and just as she did, Kira and Natsu appeared by her side.

"Let's go, Narumi-chan. There's steak at home with my name on it." Natsu grinned and nodded at Shikaku who only sighed. Troublesome Sannin.

Kira patted Narumi's head and grinned down at her. "I'm proud of you, brat." He made Narumi blush and hide her gaze from him. Leading his family out of the bar, leaving behind a large trail of killing intent for those that eyed his precious baby.

Kakashi had watched everything and still couldn't understand why Narumi had come into the bar for Shikaku. A small part of him hoped that she was here for him. Unlikely, but a man can dream.

Anko released a low impressive whistle. "Well damn, she's got a fine pair of legs and ass."

"Stay away from her, Anko." Kakashi warned in a dangerous tone that froze the entire table.

Kurenai smirked, but died it down as she said. "Well if anybody were to get to that pianist, they would have to successfully go through those two family members of hers and survive. It seems they are shinobi."

Nobody needed to know that Kakashi had in face survived Narumi's family members. He still needed to meet Raiden. Though Kakashi still needed to speak to Narumi. Get some answers. He was still mad that she left his room without discussing it with him. Damn this possessive streak of him. It wasn't his fault. It was in his DNA after all.

**Naruto:**

Naruto was sitting on the couch as Tsunade was pacing back and forth. Jiraiya was trying to calm her down, but Tsunade was having none of it. "She met with DANZO! Now what? There's no punishment, but you praise her by getting her another teacher! This is bloody Danzo we're talking about! The man we've said to keep Naruto away from! It was even in Sarutobi-sensei's fuckin' will! And you expect _me_ to be A-Okay with all of this shit! What's next?! Huh?! You're going to tell me that Naruto has a fuckin' brother."

Naruto closed her eyes. "His name is Raiden."

Tsunade screamed. "You do!"

Naruto didn't open her eyes as she explained. "There is a reason why Jiraiya and I have agreed to stay close to Danzo. That man doesn't take an interest in anything other than power. I will keep him close and by doing so, being close to his operations to foil whatever plans he may have that will potentially cripple Konoha and her people. Just as the saying goes, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. I am doing just that. If Jiji were still alive, he would mull over the possibilities with a clear mind and come to the conclusion that what I am doing is best. He would worry, but trust in my abilities. Why can't you do the same, Hokage-sama?" opening her eyes blankly and stared, not at Tsunade, but rather through the older woman.

Tsunade flinched under Naruto's dead stare. What Naruto was saying was right, but her worry for the girl would always come first. It would be her downfall as Hokage if she kept this up. Instead, she warned Naruto. "If that old coot hurts you in any manner or your cover is blown, you will be in ANBU. Is this clear, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, but didn't reply.

Tsunade voiced. "Now off you go to bed. I'd like to have a _word _with Jiraiya."

"But it's only a few minutes past 7, baa-chan." Naruto voiced with a tilt of her head. "And we didn't have dinner."

"Don't play your mind games with me, Naruto. You know exactly what I want. Now go to your room." Tsunade ordered the observant blonde.

Naruto giggled and walked towards the stair. "You better place up those sound seals otherwise I might just be scarred for life." She heard Jiraiya released a strangled sound as Tsunade cackled evilly. She was happy for those two. Even if they were over-protective and annoying at times. She was happy for them. Naruto entered her room and stripped out of her dress. Leaving her in her lacy underwear. She scowled at the material and wondered why Tsunade had brought her such sexy lingerie. It wasn't her style. Naruto kicked the dress into the trash and left her lights off as she yawned. The scent of Itachi still lingered barely in her room and missed the stubborn Uchiha. Naruto moved towards her bed but yelp in surprise when a pair of strong and damp arms wrapped around her exposed waist and brushed against her healing bruise as sharp teeth nipped at her shoulder. She arched her neck as a strong whiff of musk, earth and rain entered her nose and knew who it was immediately. "K-Kakashi, what are you doing in my room?" she whispered in surprised and felt extremely self-conscious right now considering she was just in her underwear and Kakashi was soaking wet from the rain. She looked to her window and found the latch unhooked. That damns Jonin.

Kakashi hummed and caressed her toned stomach gently yet she hissed in pain from his touch from the bruise. It was still sensitive. "Punishing you for leaving my room without permission." Biting her shoulder again.

Naruto whimpered and didn't bother fighting Kakashi off. She knew he'd be mad, but to bite her… "What the hell?" she hissed, turning her head slightly and noticed her blood oozing on her skin as Kakashi lapped at her skin in apology for being so rough. He was using a genjutsu on his face. Naruto guessed it was his way of showing punishment. She whimpered when his tongue grazed over the wound. "That hurt." She muttered, but still wanted to put clothes on and shove Kakashi outside in the rain for being in her room while she was indecent. Perhaps it was the perverted side of him.

"On the contrary, I'm being gentle with your punishment." Kakashi muttered into her neck and inhaled deeply. Gaining her scent and purred in delight. "I saw you at the bar tonight." Holding her from behind tighter to bring her closer to his body.

Naruto could hear the dangerous tone hidden beneath his simple statement. She started wriggling to get out of his arms to put clothes on and perhaps dry Kakashi. He was cold. "I was meeting with my teacher, Kakashi."

"Alone?"

"No, I wasn't alone. Kira-Ji-san and Natsu-ba-san were in the shadows watching over me. It was a test for me." Naruto whispered. "Kakashi, let go of me."

"Hmmm why should I?"

"First, you're soaking wet. Second, I'm half naked and uncomfortable right now. Third, you bit me and I'm kind of mad at you for that." Naruto was glad Kakashi actually listened and without a second thought, shoved him into her bathroom to dry up as she dashed over to her dresser and pulled out a large t-shirt that once belonged to Jiraiya and tossed it over her body. Just in time too as she squealed again in shock when Kakashi was behind her in no time to hold her. Dried this time and apparently shirtless. "Oh my kami, please tell me you're at least got some pants on, Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled and moved Narumi's hair away from her neck. "Of course. I have my briefs on, Narumi."

Narumi released a strangled noise from her throat and shimmied out of Kakashi's arms. Holding a hand up to him as he tried to approach her again. "Wait. Just give me a second to breathe. Goddamit, Kakashi Hatake." She glared at him when he chuckled. Punching his sculpted chest and moved over to her closet. Tossing her doors open and began rummaging around in the back till she found what she needed. "Gotcha." Grabbing a large pair of sweats that were too big for her but would fit Kakashi perfectly and tossed them at his face. Winching slightly as her shoulder still hurt. "Did you have to bite hard enough to draw blood?"

"Yes." Kakashi replied as he pulled on the pants she threw at him. The genjutsu was still on his face, but damn, she had tasted like pure heroin…if only he knew what heroin tasted like, he was sure it was like Narumi's taste. "To set an example."

Narumi sighed and brushed past Kakashi and crawled onto her bed. She was tired. "Your sweater is on the window seat."

"Keep it." Kakashi voiced in the darkness as he crawled after her.

Narumi sat down and was about to yawn when suddenly Kakashi had pounced on her. Causing her to squeal into his mouth with his tongue slipping into her mouth. Narumi was tempted to bite his tongue but didn't when he ran a finger down her spine that made her shudder. She pulled back from his deep kiss and whispered with slight annoyance. "Not fair."

Kakashi only chuckled and moved back down to her face for another kiss. Slipping his tongue inside her mouth to keep her quiet and pushed her down into the bed and laid on top of her, between her legs. He did plan on scolding her more for leaving his den, but felt that wash away when she shyly played with his tongue. Kakashi's growled startled her but petted her toned abs that what she was doing was okay. Reluctantly, Kakashi pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

Narumi yawned and shoved Kakashi off top of her and onto the floor. "I'm tired."

Kakashi pouted. "Even after my mind blowing kiss?" her actions were unreadable to him at times. At least she was opening up to him and not hiding like she was when they first met. She was comfortable with him as a friend, as a man and as her boyfriend. It made Kakashi happy.

"Yeah." Narumi muttered and looked down to Kakashi on her floor. She smiled softly when he sat on his knees before her bed. Narumi leaned over and pecked his nose. "Let's not ruin this and take things slowly, Kakashi. That means, no sneaking into my room in the middle of the night."

"Is that it?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

Narumi laughed quietly and reached out to pat his head as she climbed under her covers. "No beating up everybody. No Killing Intent on innocent people. No flowers or chocolates either. I'm not that fond of those things."

Kakashi nodded happily. Thank goodness for her odd quirks. "You don't mind my behaviour?" he asked.

"I'm not going to change you, Kakashi." Narumi frowned. "I wouldn't let you hold or kiss me the way you do if I didn't like the current you, you are showing me. Although, I understand that you're holding back because you don't want to hurt me, but I'm sure I'm going to like that…umm, _animalistic_ side of you too once you believe you are ready to show me. So I kind of understand why you're always sniffing me and bit me as a form of punishment for not listening to you. You'll have to explain to me in more detail of your…_habits_." She yawned.

Kakashi patted her head as she was getting tired. Her analysis surprised him in a good way. "Well if you don't know already, I'm from the Hatake clan. I can explain more about my people when you're more awake. At times my instincts will overrule me, so please be patient with me, Narumi and I will be patient with you and wait to see the real you fully."

Narumi just nodded. "Got it."

"Are you warm?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Narumi muttered into the pillow. Her eyes still closed.

"Is your middle healing nicely?" he continued to questioned.

Narumi felt her brow twitch as she tried to sleep. "Yes."

"How was your day?"

"Goddamit, Kakashi. Just get in the fuckin' bed before I shove you outside in the rain." Narumi roared and grabbed Kakashi's upper-arm. Dragging him under the covers beside her and warned him with a tired and half-felt glare. "Jesus, Kakashi. If I knew you'd beat around the bush, I wouldn't have let you kiss me. Just be honest with what you want. Now sleep and if try anything funny, I'm going to make you regret ever coming into my sanctuary with your comrades."

Kakashi chuckled weakly at being caught. Waiting till she settled down next to him and caressed her hot cheek. She had snapped at him, but he could only find it cute. He tried to kiss her on the lips, but her snarl of warning made him redirect the kiss to her crown. He wouldn't hold her now…when she was sleeping he would. Yeah, his plan sounded great. "Goodnight, My Angel."

"Tch. Watch who you call Angel, Pervy-wolf. Yeah, I saw your damn Icha-Icha book on the table the morning. You can't fool me now, Kakashi." Narumi scoffed and only served to make Kakashi chuckle. She shook her head. Knowing that Kakashi was going to be hard work, but felt that he would be hard to shake off if she needed to leave. Narumi yawned and allowed her-self to reach under the covers for Kakashi's hand and hold it. She blushed at her action. "Goodnight." Glad to death that Kakashi couldn't see her stained cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter ****8**

**Summary:** He heard the unique and soulful melody on the nights of his border patrols. He's listened for the past 4 years, till it stopped for three years. Believing that the conductor had passed, that was until he heard the beautiful melody once more. This time the music affected him emotionally as the musician for the first time played from the heart. What awaits Kakashi as his curiosity gets the best of him and hunts down the creator?

**XXXX**

_Had to leave early this morning, My Angel. I'll see you later._

_Kakashi._

Naruto burned the piece of paper in her fingers with a sigh. She had sensed Kakashi leave during the early hours of the morning when he pressed his lips against her temple. She yawned and looked to the clock. It was 8 and the funeral was at 9. "Might as well get up." Naruto muttered and looked around her room. It was clean. As if Kakashi was never in her room dripping wet from the rain. Yet, his sweater was still on her window seat. Naruto sighed and slipping into her bathroom and quickly got ready. Pulling on a long-sleeved black V-neck with a flowing black shirt that touched her knees. Slipping on small heels and tied her hair up into a bun as her bangs framed her face before exiting the room. Finding Jiraiya already waiting downstairs dressed in his mourning clothing waiting for her with a cup of tea in his hand for her. "Thanks." She mumbled as she took the cup to her lips. Sighing lightly in relief.

Jiraiya eyed Naruto carefully as the rain poured heavily outside. "Tell me again why you are going to this man's funeral and how you convinced me?"

"He didn't deserve to die so disgracefully. That man should be put behind bars and serve the rest of his life in pain. Instead, he died the easy way and I don't like that. You're coming with me just encase I do something stupid, like burning his casket in front of the Haruno family and friends." Naruto replied slyly.

Jiraiya's spine shuddered. He was foolish to believe Naruto actually felt guilt for the Haruno's death, but she'd rather have the man live the rest of his natural life being in pain. Yeah, this definitely sounded like Naruto to him. "Well, we have a few minutes before the funeral starts. I've scouted ahead and found an out-of-sight out-of-mind spot to hide while this grieving goes on. In your training, you've come far in slicing a leaf with your chakra and with the addition of Danzo we'll have to speed up your training, Naruto."

Naruto placed her tea down on the counter with a sigh. "You want me to use my clones for training now."

"Not just for the leaf cutting, but you should leave one behind for your training in etiquettes with Hinata. She, Itachi and I will train with your clones. You'll have to ask Shikaku if you can leave a few with him. I want the real you to keep up your current pretence with Danzo and Kakashi. Doing everything on your own without the aid of your clones is not only dangerous for your cover but physically straining. You have to use your clones, Naruto, or else you'll burn out."

"I understand." Naruto closed her eyes with a sigh. "But there is something I need to tell you considering you haven't hinted or shown signs of the news." Opening her eyes and stared at Jiraiya nervously. "It's about Kakashi…"

Jiraiya choked on the air with wide eyes as he stared at the blonde. "No, you didn't…"

Naruto's eyes widen too. "NO! Not that you pervert! W-we're j-just dating now. L-like together…"

"How did it happen? Are you sure you want to date Kakashi, Naruto? Did he pressure you? Should I beat him up for you? Oh dear kami, did he touch you inappropriately?!" Jiraiya wailed.

"NO!" Naruto hollered in embarrassment. "I mean, I was going to reject him when he was hinting, but before I could even speak, he just kissed me and my mind went blank…and…and I kind of liked it."

"Naruto, I think it's time we had the talk." Jiraiya suddenly turned seriously as he folded his arms. He saw her part her lips but silenced her by holding up a hand. "No, not _that_ talk that I gave you on our trip, but another talk. First I must ask do you like Kakashi as a man?"

Naruto mulled over her thoughts before nodded. "Yes. He's a great man."

"Then we seriously need to talk, Naruto. If you plan to be in a serious relationship with Kakashi, then you must know about his clan."

"Kakashi said that he would explain that to me. The animalistic side of him which I figured out when he bit me for not listening to him and the way he growls is like a wild mutt." Naruto offered.

Jiraiya stiffened and moved over to Naruto. Running his hand over her arm and behind her shoulder when she hissed. Jiraiya looked in Naruto's shirt and saw the blemish on her skin and whistled. "You must've pissed him off for not listening, Naruto."

Naruto snorted. "Are you kidding? He said he was being gentle. That stupid wolf."

Jiraiya laughed as he pulled back. "Yes, indeed he is. The Hatake clan are close descendants to the wolves and from what I've learned, are quite aggressive yet soft with their partners. Very protective and territorial of what is theirs, so make sure Kakashi doesn't find another male's scent on you that he doesn't recognise."

"Oh, like Itachi's." Naruto muttered. Rubbing her chin in thought. "It's like taking care of a dog."

Jiraiya laughed. "Just be careful around Kakashi, Naruto. He's a great guy, but his Hatake line can be quite uncertain at times. Just, whatever you do…" he turned serious again. "Don't sleep with Kakashi."

Naruto turned flaming red. "Why would I do that?!" she spluttered out in embarrassment.

Jiraiya didn't answer. Kakashi would tell her, but this could prove to go in his favour. Knowing that Kyūbi would want a mate for Naruto. Kakashi was an honourable man and would be perfect for Naruto, if only there weren't so many dangers. "No sex. That's my only rule."

"I got it." Naruto shrieked and ran away in embarrassment.

Jiraiya dropped his attitude and bellowed out in laughter. He would talk to Kakashi later in his alias form and set a few ground rules. He didn't expect Naruto or Kakashi to stay celibate, but wanted Naruto to stay pure for as long as she could before she took that leap of faith. "Come back here, brat." Jiraiya trotted after the squealing Naruto with a boisterous laugh. The girl was too cute for her own good.

**Haruno funeral:**

Kakashi bit back his sigh as he stood in the rain in his mourning clothing. Standing beside Sakura as she cried and clung onto his chest. He patted her back stiffly and still wondered who Sakura's uncle was that passed away. Thought judging by the non-discreet whispers of the crowd, Kakashi heard that this man was murdered. As for why? Kakashi had no idea.

He was up next to lay a flower on the man's coffin with Sakura. Half carrying half dragging the pinkette over to the casket when his body turned ridged. He swallowed his need to snarl at the dead man. This was the man that had laid his unwanted hands on his mate and scared her to the point of tears. "Sakura…" Kakashi all but hissed to the hysterical girl. "Are you related to this man?"

"O-of course I am!" Sakura cried in disbelief. Sniffling as she hugged Kakashi's arm tightly. Oh kami, why did he have to die? Who would want to murder her precious uncle? Who? Why?

Just as Kakashi was about to tell Sakura what he knew of her uncle, his senses went off and tackled Sakura to the ground as a bolt of lightning whizzed by and slammed into the coffin. Igniting the corpse and caused uproar of screams and rising panic. Kakashi looked wide-eyed to the burning body as the heavy rain did nothing to stop the inferno. This dead man was going to burn to ashes.

Nobody knew where the jutsu had come from, but all knew that this man had enemies…even in his death.

**Jiraiya and Naruto:**

Jiraiya held and umbrella over him and his apprentice as they stood in a blind-spot of the funeral and sighed. "Was that really necessary, Naruto?" he questioned as the bonfire of a dead man lit up in excitement.

The fire glowed in Naruto's two-toned eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "If I had more confidence worse could've happen to that man the night he tried to take me. He should be thankful that all I did was burn his body and ruined his family's image. The next man won't be so luck once I am ready."

Jiraiya's spine shuddered. Although Naruto was more level-headed, she still harboured her sadistic streak inherited from her mother. "This wasn't a punishment. You're making a statement." He figured out from what information Naruto shared with him. It was a message to her harasser.

"More or less. People should know not to mess with a sleeping monster." Naruto muttered and looked up to Jiraiya. "I should be asking, why you didn't stop me?"

"You could say I wanted to do the same thing you did. Even if it was a bit cruel."

"Well, let's go train then. Hinata's already with a clone, so I'm all yours today." Naruto said and walked away from the gathering with Jiraiya beside her.

"You know Tsunade is going to chew you up for this. An investigation will be in order." Jiraiya warned.

"They have no evidence that I did that. We're shinobi. Who knows? This incident might just enrapture Danzo even further."

Jiraiya only rolled his eyes. Whenever Naruto's angry switch was on, she was cold-hearted bitch that wasn't afraid to shed blood to get her point across. When her switch was off, she was back to her elegant and happy self. It wouldn't be wise to crack a few lines right now or she'd have him on his ass. "Whatever brat. Let's just go train in this shitty weather."

Naruto just nodded and stayed close to Jiraiya when he slipped into his own alias of Kira Yuki. Feeling a cold stare at the back of her head and turned towards the gaze. Naruto's gaze pierced right through the hated-emerald orbs of Sakura Haruno. Naruto only smirked and ran a finger over her neck as a threat to the Haruno. Messing with the pink haired harlot. Nobody threatens Naruto Uzumaki without being subjected to her mind games. Not even her former teammate.

Sakura eyes widen in shock and screamed in pure rage. About to make a leap and mad dash towards the slut that killed her uncle, but wasn't able to when her family members all tackled her to the ground in cries for her to stop. Sakura didn't hear any of it as she shrieked. "I'LL KILL YOU, BITCH! YOU HEAR ME, YOU FUCKIN' SLUT! I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND BURN YOU INTO NOTHING!" Sakura would've kept yelling if Kakashi hadn't knocked her out for the safety of the family and Sakura.

Kakashi had wondered what caused Sakura's sudden hysterical cries of murdered, but could tell it was pure hatred. Almost like Sasuke's hatred for Itachi. He sighed with a mild headache. Picking up Sakura in his arms and told her family that he would take her to the hospital just encase and inform Tsunade of what happened at the funeral. _Just when Sakura needs you, you're not here, Naruto._ Kakashi mussed as he shunshined towards the hospital while others tried their best to put out the large flames.

**Naruto: Night time/Sanctuary**

After her training and gaining her clones memories, Naruto had isolated herself in her Sanctuary and played a wistful tune on the piano. She was still dressed in her mourning clothes, but her darker side was satisfied at the state she found Sakura in. Naruto had hidden in the shadows and watched Sakura scream for her murder with Tsunade having to literally knock some sense into the pinkette that she couldn't go around killing civilians without any evidence and slam-dunked the harlot into a barrel of ice-cold truth about the uncle. A local drunk, arrested for several assaults on females, intoxication in public and was sentenced to death by an Elder for witnessing an attempted rape. When Naruto saw Tsunade read that part of the uncle's file, she left just in time to save her eardrums from shattering as she figured Tsunade would piece certain things together. Needless to say, Sakura was in denial about her uncle being a rapist as were the rest of the Haruno family. Even if one of the village elders did sentence him to death for such crime.

This is what lead Naruto to seclude herself in her sanctuary and erected a barrier around her land to keep Tsunade away from her till she calmed down and saw reason. She didn't want to meet anybody right now and just be one with the keys on her piano. She was playing a song of resentment she had picked up from a wondering nomad tribe in Kuni no Kaze. Though she couldn't concentrate fully and lose herself in the music from the constant banging on her barrier she had placed up. It wasn't coming from the direction of her home by Tsunade. No, it was coming from the part of the forest that leads towards the markets. Naruto slammed her hands down on the keys when the constant banging on her chakra senses wouldn't go away and stood up. Closing down her piano and walked along the pier.

It was dark out with only the stars and the glowing moon giving her light to travel into the forest. Walking the few minutes to the edge of her land with her eyes blinking in confusion at seeing Hinata at her invisible barrier and moved directly in front of the Hyuga heiress. "Hinata-chan, what are you doing here? It's late and you should be at home where it's safe."

Hinata smiled softly. "I had to see you, Narumi. Can I come inside?"

Naruto was careful not to narrow her eyes and give off her suspicions. Instead, in an instant, held a kunai to the heiress' neck and voiced calmly. "Who are you? You are not Hinata-chan." she sniffed the air as the fake-Hinata shifted uncomfortably at being accused. Hinata would never call her by her alias when they were surly alone, but always called her Naruto and always, _always_ added on the –chan honorific. Better yet, Hinata had left her clone over two hours ago when their lesson was over. Naruto sniffed the air once more before she lowered her kunai with an annoyed look in her eyes. "What the hell?! If you're going to wear a henge, at least hide _all_ of your scent, Kakashi!"

Hinata chuckled sheepishly before disappearing in a plume of smoke and revealed Kakashi. Waving a two finger salute. "Yo Narumi. Mind letting me in. I've been waiting for the past 10 minutes to get your attention."

Naruto wasn't amused and folded her arms with an arched brow. "Oh? And why should I invite you in, Kakashi? The first time we met, you and your comrades entered my land without permission and almost gave me a heart attack."

Kakashi's sole eye darkened and rested his arms against the barrier and loomed down on his girlfriend. "Because if you don't let me in, I might have to punish you again. I warned you last night, Narumi. You shouldn't deny me."

Narumi just blinked. "Then how come it's okay for you to come to me smelling like a cherry blossom tree, a scent of a _female_, while I have to wear something with your scent when I smell like my brother? I'm allowed to deny you, Kakashi. I have my rights in this relationship too."

Kakashi was caught off guard by her reply. He was still in his mourning clothes and didn't think Narumi would pick up Sakura's scent. By the look in her eyes, she wasn't mad at him, but setting an example for him that he shouldn't push his boundaries with her as she was already trying to accustom him in her life in such a short time. She was following his lead, but he wasn't being fair by not following hers. Kakashi sighed and knew what she wanted. Sliding down the barrier, Kakashi bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"For?" Narumi egged. She wanted more than a simple apology.

Kakashi flinched but replied. "For not being a better partner and for only making you adapt to my ways. I will be more diligent from now on and cater myself to your needs too. I'm sorry for starting this relationship on bad terms."

"You're forgiven." Narumi nodded and reached out to pull Kakashi inside the barrier. She didn't trust that Tsunade would punch her six feet under if she released the barrier. She saw Kakashi look to her with hopeful eyes once he stood before her. He hadn't touched her and looked like a kicked puppy that made her giggle. She opened her arms with a soft smile. "Come here, baka." Laughing more when Kakashi's eye sparkled and swooped her up into his arms. He was just like an untrained wolf. She pulled back when her feet touched the ground and said. "So, I read a book about wolves after gathering some information about your clan."

"You did?" Kakashi raised a brow in interest as he littered her face with butterfly kisses. "I could've told you about my people, Narumi."

"I wasn't going to wait for you to bring it up." Narumi muttered as the soft touches were ticklish, but felt his affection come across. "It was easy to get those women in your fan-club to open up to a forgettable-face with a charming personality. Didn't know you have a fan-club, but they sure are a reliable source for information on you and I got everything I needed. Nothing more, nothing less."

Kakashi pulled back slightly with wonder. "So you only asked about my family's origins and nothing else?" she nodded. "How funny. Usually a normal woman interested in me would want to know everything about me. Ranging from track record as a shinobi all the way to how many strands of hair I have on my head."

"Well I'm no normal woman and I'm not really interested in you enough to listen about your life story. Though you have peaked my curiosity about your lineage." She saw that he was hurt by her comment but further explained. "I don't want to have the knowledge of a thousand women about you. I want to learn all about you myself and by doing that, I get to be with you. Learning straight from the source."

Kakashi hummed. He was satisfied with her answer. "And what did you learn about me and my people. I can help verify your sources." Carefully manoeuvring them deeper into the closed-off forest to lay them down on a bed of moss. Keeping her mind of his actions by massaging her sensitive spine and settled him-self down between her legs. Trailing soft kisses along her clothed shoulder and towards her neck, slowly.

Naruto purred in content as she answered the copy-nin. "I managed to filter what they were talking about your heritage into simpler terms. The males of the Hatake line carry similar traits to that of their descended wolf counterparts. They are very loyal, strong leaders and protective of those they care most about. That's all I got from those scary women and searched through the library about the habits of wolves and whatnot. I read about their aggressiveness yet kind heart. All the common knowledge one would have of that species…" she gasped when Kakashi sucked at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Releasing a pleasurable tingle throughout her body. Though she gripped his shoulders in warning that he was going too fast.

Kakashi slowed down and shoved down the need to possess her body throughout the night. To ward of any potential suitors that may have their eyes on his soon-to-be mate. His husky voice sounded next to Narumi's blushing ear. "You're forgetting one vital piece of information, My Angel, but we can discuss that later in our relationship. So far, what you have gathered is correct, yet I do have my own personality as well. So I'll tell you now, I'm loyal to you, Narumi…" he pulled up and looked down at her flushed cheeks. "And I will always lov…"

Narumi slapped her hands over Kakashi's masked lips and said breathlessly. "Don't. Don't say words you don't mean, Kakashi. Not yet. We may never know what will happen and it's too soon. Who knows? I might just break your heart." Her eyes looked sad at the thought. It was possible, but it was a small possibility, but possible no less.

Kakashi just kissed the palms of her hands and pulled the away from her face. Silly girl didn't know that he had been in-love with her from the very first time he had heard her music over eight years ago. Now he finally had a person to the music. "You could never break my heart, Narumi Yuki. You may even think I'm an idiot to say that I believe in love at first sight when I first laid my eye on you. Your music captured my heart and soul…" he traced her cheek gently. "And now I have a chance to do the same with you."

Narumi blushed at his charming words. "You're right. I do think you're an idiot for saying that." Yet she smiled. "I'm glad you liked me for my music first, Kakashi. It actually means a lot to me. Though be warned, Kakashi Hatake, I am capable of hurting you. We are still human beneath our shinobi occupations."

"I heard you clearly the first time, My Lunar." Kakashi nudged her nose with his as closed his eye. Never seeing the emotion flash in his partner's eyes.

Narumi's eyes sadden more. What would Kakashi think of her if he knew the truth? That Narumi Yuki was truly Naruto Uzumaki? What would happen between them? Would he still care for her if he knew who she really was? Even if was her change in name and sudden family members, she was still the same, yet the changes also meant a lot. Narumi wrapped her arms around his shoulder and inhaled deeply. She would enjoy Kakashi's soothing embrace for as long as she had him.

"NA~RU~MI!"

Both Kakashi and Narumi tensed at hearing Natsu's furious scream from a few dozen metres away.

Kakashi looked down at Narumi. "Can she get in?"

"If she hits the barrier hard enough." Narumi chuckled guiltily with her eyes suddenly gleaming up at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked nervous at the devious look directed at him. "W-what…?"

"Hey, Kakashi…" Narumi purred and leaned up to press a chaste kiss on his masked lips. "Let me sleep over at your place tonight."

Kakashi scurried away from Narumi with his back slamming against a large tree. "That's a dangerous request you're making, Narumi." He warned the lovely blonde.

Narumi sat upright and raised a slender brow. Almost teasing Kakashi. "And what? You think I'd just let you grope me and lay me down underneath you as you tried distracting me with your kisses. I'm no fool, Kakashi. Consider this a repayment for all the touching you've been doing even though I would never allow any other man to touch me this way. Ever."

Kakashi inwardly cursed at being caught…_again_. This girl was too observant for her own good. Looks like he'd just have to court her out and proud like a Hatake man, though not in public. He still didn't want people to know about Narumi. Especially his fandom. They were a rabid bunch and unpredictable. He looked into his soon-to-be mate's eyes and warned her. "Don't blame me if I cuddle with you while we sleep…" He saw her brow rise again. "Yes, we're sharing a bed and I'm not sleeping on the couch and neither are you. Accept this or you can go home to your Aunt." Narumi just shrugged her shoulders. "I _might_ just steal, not a few, but a lot of kisses from you and hold you a lot like we're experienced lovers. Do you still want to come over for the night, Narumi?"

Narumi shook her head in amusement and beckoned Kakashi over to her. Waiting till he knelt before her and touched his chin gently like she had at the butchers as her eyes shimmered with warmth of being so cared about by a man that wasn't from her family. His eyes were different from the men she had come across. Intentions pure with a golden heart and stable mind. He accepted her and Narumi relished in that along with her Bijū. "Don't hide from me then, Kakashi. I know you won't hurt me like my offenders because deep inside that shinobi heart of yours is a small spot that wouldn't dare harm your precious people mentally, physically, emotionally or spiritually."

Kakashi felt his heart thud so fast that it ached. Not in pain, but in bliss. His mate was accepting him more and more. Soon…soon he would have to tell Narumi about a _certain_ aspect of his clansmen that he is now the last of. "Then let's go home, My Lunar." Slipping his hands around her waist and shunshined them out of the forest and to his home. His beautiful and talented mate was growing under his eye. Past her horrid past and blossoming into a wondrous woman, Kakashi hoped he could please.


	9. Chapter 9

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter ****9**

**Summary:** Kakashi had been listening to an anonymous piano player for years till silence happened. After years of silence, his heart is picked up by the sound of music once more and goes looking with his comrades. Finding an-inner scarred beauty. Naruto has always hidden her real gender till one day she is no longer able to hide. A scarring incident stopping her from living her life, till she met Kakashi.

**XXXX**

Kakashi bolted upright in his bed in an instant when he couldn't feel his mate beside him. He growled and ripped the blankets from his frame as he wondered where his woman was. "She should really stop running off like this." Kakashi muttered as he was prepared to hunt his mate down until the scent of food cooking stopped him from going into hunter-mode. Sniffing the air, Kakashi could smell rice, eggs, bacon, toast and coffee being made mixed in the scent of his woman. Kakashi's body visibly relaxed and looked down at his frame. He had slept in his underwear last night after pleading with Narumi that he felt restricted sleeping in pants. Thinking better to scare his woman early in the morning, Kakashi slipped on a pair of sweats and rubbed his masked face. Narumi was too kind to him whenever he was being selfish. Exiting his room, Kakashi found Narumi working over the stovetop and watched her fondly. For some miracle, Kakashi was able to coax his woman into wearing an old shirt of his to bed. It was overly big for her and looked like a dress on her lithe frame. She looked cute in the plain apron tied around her body as her hair was pinned back and away from her eyes.

Kakashi's eye softened as he watched her quietly. She looked like she belonged in his home and in his clothes. Once her back was to him as she was about to pour the coffee into the cups, Kakashi made his move. Slipping silently behind his mate and slid his arms around her waist. Hiding his surprise when she showed no shock, but leaned into him instead. Kakashi purred into her soft tresses. "Good morning. You weren't in bed." His voice was still rough from the sleep. He had never slept so soundlessly in years.

Narumi hummed as she added sugar and milk to her tea and handed Kakashi a cup of black coffee with no sugar. He didn't seem like one with a sweet tooth. Turning around till their chests faced and sipped on her tea. "Moring to you too. Once I'm awake, I can't go back to sleep and I was bored. So, I made breakfast to thank you for taking me in last night." Reaching up on her toes to kiss his masked cheek. "Now, go put the food on the table so we can eat already."

Kakashi placed a kiss on her lips, not satisfied with the one she gave him on the cheek. Mumbling on her soft lips. "Yes, Ma'am." He chuckled when she swatted his arm and swooped down once more to capture her lips before placing his coffee in her hands as he grabbed their plates filled with food down on the table. Pulling her seat down as she placed his coffee in his area and tucked her under the table before taking his seat. "Thanks for the food." He offered and waited for his mate to eat first.

Narumi seemed to pick up on Kakashi's silent request and picked up her fork and placed some eggs into her mouth. Nodding for Kakashi to start eating too.

Kakashi waited a bit more before weaving handsigns to place a genjutsu on his face and began to eat. "I think I like your cooking best, My Lunar." Kakashi complimented as he ate more of her food.

Narumi chuckled in amusement. "You've only tried my cooking twice, Kakashi." taking a sip of her tea as her mind wondered to the training she has with Jiraiya and Shikaku today. She could make at least a thousand and doubted Shikaku would like being bombarded with at least half of them. _I'll send at least 20 to Shikaku-sensei. Small enough to keep hidden and not raise suspicions yet enough to learn enough from Shikaku-sensei. Since Jiraiya is training me deep within the forest, I'll send the rest to him. I have to meet with Danzo tomorrow…ah, fuck. How annoying._ Narumi frowned with a small sigh. Never noticing Kakashi's worry as he slowed down his eating. _Then there's Sakura. No doubt that foolish girl will try and come after me. Better yet, I know for sure baa-chan will be scolding me badly afterwards. So much going on in so little time._ Narumi was snapped out of her mussing when Kakashi's hand clasped over hers and looked to him in confusion. Spotting the worry, Narumi said. "I was overthinking."

"About?" Kakashi asked. Feeling nervous under her calculated gaze and swallowed.

"Training."

Kakashi visibly sighed in relief. "Is that all?"

Narumi nodded her head. "Yup. Kira-Ji-san is getting serious about my training and with you being on duty and whatnot, it will be hard to see one another. Also, Raiden-nii-chan will be popping in whenever he is free to take over my training."

Kakashi pouted and leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek. "Then we'll just have to make time, My Lunar." He glanced to the clock and sighed.

Narumi knew that posture and giggled. "Off you go to work, Kakashi. You shouldn't be late."

"I'll have you know, it's in my reputation to be late. An average of 2-3 hours." Kakashi inputted as they continued to eat.

Narumi raised a brow. "Yet you're never late for me. Care to explain that for me, Kakashi?" she saw that she had backed him into a corner and was looking for a chance to escape answering her question. Narumi just shook her head and voiced. "You can tell me when you're ready, Kakashi." clearing up their dishes and piled them into his dishwasher.

Kakashi came up behind his future-mate and handed her the unfinished tea as he started the dishwasher after slipping in his coffee cup. About to lean down and claim her fresh lips when he growled as the front door was being knocked against.

Narumi giggled and slipped under Kakashi's arm. "You seem to have bad timing, Kakashi. Must be karma for never turning up on time." She teased, but yelp in shock when Kakashi slapped her ass. She glared playfully at the smug jonin. A smirked played at her lips when she conjured a small amount of air and sent it to his ass in retaliation. Her eyes widen when she caught Kakashi's darkening gaze yet grin victoriously when the door sounded again and Kakashi stopped mid-motion.

Kakashi was tempted to ignore the knocking, but knew better if it was Gai or someone similar. He pointed to the bedroom. Narumi only looked sceptical. "Please. Till the guest leaves." Kakashi pleaded with the blonde.

"Fine." Narumi muttered and walked into the bedroom with her tea in hand and closed the door behind her.

Kakashi sighed in relief and promised to make it up to her later as he moved to answer the door. Pulling the door open with his eye widening in surprise. "Sakura? I thought you were in the hospital. When were you discharged?"

Sakura clasped her hands behind her and smiled softly up to Kakashi as she said gently. "Just recently and I had to come and see you, Kaka-sensei. I just want to thank you for coming with me to my uncle's funeral yesterday and making sure I didn't hurt my family after that _terrible_ fire." There was slight contempt in her voice, but masked her simmering anger with her sweet words on Kakashi. "I wanted to thank you much deeply, kaka-sensei…"

Kakashi could sense that Sakura was hiding something and just asked the girl. "Is there something you need, Sakura?"

Sakura's emerald orbs lit up happily yet there was still grief in her eyes. "Well, kaka-sensei…I was wondering…" she pulled her hands before and in her arms was a large picnic basket. "If you'd like to come on a picnic with me. I made some wonderful dishes I'd like to share with you and to thank you for being by my side yesterday, I also brought some champagne." Pulling the expensive bottle out of the basket.

Kakashi, was once again, backed into a wall by Sakura. He tried giving her an excuse. "Sakura, I'm indecent and already eaten breakfast. There is no need to go so far to thank me. I was just being a concerned comrade of the leaf and former-teacher to my former-student. Drinking so early in the morning is a bad idea too."

"Then I can wait for to get changed, kaka-sensei!" Sakura chirped and discreetly let her eyes wonder over his delicious body. Resisting the urge to run her fingers over his sculpted abs and run her tongue over his pert nipples. Oh dear kami, this man had a body to drool over for centuries. "I'll be taking you to a place and it's quite a walk. You can burn of your breakfast and be hungry for my cooking. We can drink _and_ eat so we're not heavily affected."

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably as his throated dried. "Uhh…" before Kakashi could reject Sakura again, the girl had slithered her way into his home…his den and sat comfortably on his couch. Kakashi was still at the door and sighed heavily. Sakura was one of those women you couldn't simply shrug off with mere words and if he ran away now, Sakura would probably follow him. "Looks like I'll get changed then, though we have a team meeting with the Hokage at 1 along with Yamato and Sai."

Sakura giggled as Kakashi moved to his room. She had made it into his home. "Does that mean we'll be at the Hokage's Tower at 3 then, kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi paused at his door and turned his head over his shoulder. "No. It means you will be at the Tower at 1 and I will be there when I'll be there." Sliding into his bedroom and locked his door just in case. Seeing his blonde mate sitting on his bed with her back against the head board. She was sipping her tea when he caught her eyes. He flinched as he saw her annoyance. "I'll make it up to you, I swear, My Lunar." He whimpered as he crawled onto the bed towards his upset mate and nuzzled her cheek for affection.

Narumi pushed Kakashi away and placed her tea on the nightstand. "Am I your mistress or something? Because that's how I feel, Kakashi. Hiding me in your room like this. This is not how you treat a woman and I'm sure you are somewhat consciously aware of this."

Kakashi bowed his head in shame. "I just don't want anybody to meet you. I finally get you to myself, but there is always somebody or something interrupting us. I just want you all to myself. Is that so bad?" looking up to her pitifully.

Narumi sighed as her irritation slipped away. At least he was honest. She leaned down and nuzzled his cheek and gained an elated purr from the copy-nin that made her smile. "You better make up for this, Kakashi. As for now, off you go and have that picnic with that girl out there. The more you keep her waiting the higher the chances of her coming in here and seeing us like this." _Even if you did lock the door,_ was left unsaid as both knew it would happen.

Kakashi pulled back and looked to his mate in shock. "I go with another woman that is not you?! Are you testing me, My Lunar? Please don't fools with me like this…"

Narumi lightly grabbed his face and pulled it towards hers and touched noses. "It's not test." She soothed the copy-nin's worry. "If you constantly decline your comrades, they will become suspicious and soon come to terms that you have a woman and would like to meet me. You want me to trust you, correct? That you won't hurt me?" she whispered.

Kakashi closed his eye and nodded. "Yes."

"I trusted you the moment you saved me from those butchers and I trusted you completely when you kissed me. I know you won't betray my trust and won't touch that girl inappropriately and make me upset. Now, go. Get changed and be on your best behaviour, Kakashi Hatake." Sending him off with nuzzle to his neck that made him hum in approval. She smiled. He was so much like a hound. "Off you go." She whispered.

Kakashi quickly got changed into his jonin uniform and was about to leave the room, but turned around to face Narumi. He could sense the sadness of him leaving with another woman and muttered. "I'll make this up to you, My Lunar. Please stay here and I will make it up to you."

Narumi shook her head. "I have to go home for training." She really didn't want Kakashi to go out on a nice picnic with Sakura, but she still wanted to be hidden. She'll allow Sakura this time with her partner and take her frustration and anger out in training and composing music.

"I don't have to go." Kakashi whispered yet she only shook her head. "Can I see you tonight?"

Narumi hesitated but answered Kakashi as she looked him in the eye. "I'll keep the window open for you. Now, go before she gets restless."

Just as Narumi said that, Sakura began knocking on the bedroom door. "Come on, kaka-sensei. We're burning daylight."

"I'm coming." Kakashi voiced through the door. Quickly jumping on the bed and ravished his sad mate in a heated kiss that left her breathless. He pecked her nose gently. "I'll see you tonight, My Lunar."

Narumi's heart was fluttering as she nodded timidly. She was still in a daze. "Yeah." watching as Kakashi left the room and apartment. Leaving her alone.

Naruto released a clipped sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. Slipping out of the bed and grabbed her clothes from last night that were folded on Kakashi's drawer. Stepping out of the room and into the bathroom to shower and leave back home. Creating a clone to clean the bedroom as she showered and got dressed in her clothes. Tossing the damp towel and Kakashi's shirt into the washing machine. Narumi slipped on her heels and silently left Kakashi's place without a trace of being there and took to the morning shadows towards the cemetery. Landing swiftly the Sandaime Hokage's headstone and went on her knees to bow respectfully. Sitting upright and brought her fingers to lightly trace his name with a sad smile. If he were still alive, he would've scolded her for ruining a funeral before treating her to ramen for pulling such an unforgettable stunt. "Man, not a day goes by do I miss you being here with me."

"Well, well, well. Look what I just found."

Naruto looked to the person before her with a bored look. She sensed no ill-intent, but a rather teasing nature from this person. It was Anko Mitarashi smirking down at her with Kurenai Yuhi catching up from behind.

Kurenai tugged at Anko's arm and bowed to the blonde pianist. "I'm sincerely sorry, Ma'am, for my friend's rude actions. Disrupting you from your prayers." Kurenai's eyes widen in awe when she finally got to hear the pianist's voice in such a long time and the fact that she remembered her name.

"I do not pray, Kurenai-san." Naruto said in a respectful tone. Taking another glance at the purple-haired special jonin that was shaking with excitement. For what? Naruto had no idea. She just hoped that neither of them could piece together who she truly was. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe.

Anko was about to interrogate the blonde beauty that had caught her comrades attention when she too were standing in awe with Kurenai when the blonde had opened her mouth…to _sing_.

Naruto began singing her Jiji's favourite song: Ave Maria. But it was her own rendition of the song that her Jiji enjoyed the most. Allowing herself to relax in the presence of the two jonin and sing to her heart's content for her Jiji. Naruto hadn't sung for years. Just before the chunin exams if she remembered right. The Hokage had visited her during the night for dinner and had sung for him as they unwind before he had to leave. That was almost five years ago. The memory was still fresh in her mind and brought tears to her closed eyes as the ache was still there in her chest, though had numbed over the years.

Anko and Kurenai had closed their eyes too and listened pianist singing her gentle and captivating melody. Though, when the song finished and they opened their eyes, they were shocked to see that she was no longer there.

"She's like a phantom." Kurenai muttered as she tapped her chin. "I would love to have her name. We can't keep calling her the blonde pianist."

Anko had nodded in agreement.

**Kakashi with Sakura:**

Kakashi had never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life of living. He was on a picnic with Sakura, yeah, that was okay…if only the girl hadn't chosen on of the most romantic spots in all of Konoha to eat. It was on top of the Hokage's monument where you could see the spectacular view of Konoha. Right up in the fresh clean air. Currently, Kakashi was sitting on the blanket as Sakura handed him over a flute of champagne and looked to her oddly. "Sakura, there are many places to eat a picnic. Why did you choose here of all places to eat."

Sakura giggled as she took a sip of her champagne. "This is my favourite place in all of Konoha, kaka-sensei. I wanted to share this place with somebody special to my heart and that being you, kaka-sensei." She giggled again when he stared at her.

Kakashi placed the champagne down without drinking from it and just nodded at the girl. "Well, you have certainly picked out a wonderful place, Sakura." His fingers itched to shunshin out of the place and hunt down Narumi. Litter her face with kisses and apologise profusely for treating her so badly and going off with another woman that was not her. "When is this going to end?" Kakashi blurted out without guilt.

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise and wondered what she did wrong to not please Kakashi. Wasn't a romantic picnic supposed to make the man's attention last on her? Sakura inwardly frowned, but answered with a shy smile. "Don't be in such a rush, kaka-sensei. You should learn to relax every now and then."

Kakashi bit back his temptation to sigh.

**Naruto:**

Naruto was currently watching her battle squadron of clones train with Jiraiya as she perched high up in the tree. She had sent ten clones to Shikaku instead and decided to practise her Fūinjutsu skills. Hence the book in her hand Jiraiya had handed to her. "At least baa-chan's no longer mad." Naruto murmured as Jiraiya told her that Tsunade was just mad at hiding the attempted rape and wished Naruto would confide in her more often. Naruto understood that she hurt Tsunade by hiding that piece of information, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want the Hokage to be fussing over her when Naruto already knew Tsunade was on the hunt for a potential husband for her. Naruto sighed heavily and snapped her book closed.

Jiraiya, sensing the original's frustration called over to Naruto whilst keeping a sharp eye on the horde of clones. "Tsunade's only do this because she loves you, brat."

"Oh yeah? But she's twice as bad as you. Baa-chan is always hinting that I should get married. I'm only 17, Ero-Sennin! Not even Jiji was this bad." Naruto replied with mild-irritation.

"You know, if you did get married to a well-connected man or woman, you would be safe from Danzo and the council members that don't like you. Only one problem, there's no way in _hell_ I'm letting you marry just for protection. The day you get married is when you're in-love and not for political alliance."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "And this is why I like you're a smidgen more than Baa-chan." she leapt down from the tree and joined in on her clones in the waterfall cutting exercise. Surprised that Jiraiya could actually create on in their private lands. The leaf cutting exercise was easy for her once she got the understanding of what wind would be and feel like. Now, she just needed to cut the flow of this waterfall to master her wind chakra. Though this was harder than cutting a leaf because of the constant flow of water and output of chakra. "So, when do you want to threaten Kakashi for my hand in a relationship?" she asked the curious Sannin. Naruto had known that Jiraiya was waiting for an opportunity, so why not now so she wouldn't have to think about her man out on a picnic with Kakashi. Just her training and what Jiraiya has planned.

Jiraiya smirked. "Well I was planning to wait till Itachi came back. Do the entire tag-team and give the whole you-better-not-break-my-girl's-heart speech. I'm sure Itachi would be interested in how you two got together and all those pesky little details."

Naruto laughed as she was in sync with her clones to cut the water. "Whatever! I know you were noting a few of _those pesky little details_. Well, you two better not maim, kill, emotional or mentally scar Kakashi. I'd like to have my partner back in one piece and completely sane…well as sane as I know him. Blasted wolf." She cursed.

Jiraiya cackled and nodded. "I swear, My Cute Little Student."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Naruto squealed in embarrassment and lost her concentration along with her clones. All of them popping out of existence as she was flung back. Luckily, Jiraiya had caught her in time before she crashed through several trees. She huffed in annoyance up at the middle-aged man.

Jiraiya scrunched up his nose at the damp smell. "You know, if those whisker marks were real, you'd look exactly like a drowned kitsune. Very cute indeed." He cooed and pinched her cheek for added affect. He laughed boisterously when she ran away screaming torture as well as in embarrassment. She still wasn't aggressive enough for him to mildly take her threats seriously. She was just too cute in his eyes and forever will be. His goddaughter was indeed precious to him. Though he was surprised by how late it was judging by the lack of sun in the sky. Shrugging his shoulders, he went after Naruto and planned to coax her into making fried foods for dinner.

**Later that night:**

Naruto yawned tiredly after playfully bickering with Jiraiya as they were both working in his study with Fūinjutsu. Thanks to the training Shikaku-sensei was putting her clones through she was easily mentally tired once her clones' memories returned to her. Hence, why she was in her pyjama shirt and singlet at 9pm and barely made it up the stairs without collapsing. She groaned as she plopped herself on the bed. Training was really draining and thanked whoever was out there that made her push her pride aside to train and work with her clones. If not, she would burn out in less than a month.

Naruto crawled tiredly towards her pillow and groaned again as she hugged the stuffing with her muscles aching. She would be fine in the morning thanks to her clan's healing rates, but she was so damn sore right now. Though her groan in tiredness soon turned into a groan of happiness once she felt a pair of large calloused hands rub gently into her shoulders and undid the knots. She heard a deep chuckle and muttered into the pillow. "I need this…thanks, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded as he slipped his sandals off and massaged his girlfriend's back gently. "Training must've been well-worth it if you are like this, My Lunar."

Narumi just hummed as she inhaled. "You showered?" she questioned when his natural scent was covered by soap.

Kakashi nodded, even though she couldn't see. "Yes. I didn't want to come to you smelling like another woman again." He felt her tense yet kept up his administrations. "I missed you all day and couldn't stop thinking about you."

Narumi giggled and turned her head slightly so she could see him. "That's so corny, Kakashi." sitting up slowly and sat before him. Leaning towards him slightly, yet ducked her head when he tried to kiss her and rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled. "I guess I missed you too, Kakashi. I spent all day training so I wouldn't have to remember you were on a picnic with somebody else. I'm glad you're here with me now and fresh." Feeling slightly brave, Narumi snuck out a tongue and licked Kakashi's neck. Hearing him gasp in surprise as his hands found their way onto her hips. Narumi smiled a little and pressed her lips against his hidden neck and nuzzled into him with a low purr in delight.

Kakashi released a low and happy growl as his future-mate was being playful with him by showing him that she was okay about this morning. "I still want to make it up to you, My Lunar."

"You don't have to, Kakashi." Narumi whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them down on the bed. "Just stay the night with me and I'll be fine."

Kakashi hummed as he pulled the covers from under them and overtop. Snuggling comfortably beside his mate and tucked her into the side of his body. It was a good thing he got changed into a tank shirt and shorts. Though he did feel uncomfortable wearing so much to bed and it seemed Narumi knew it too judging by her knowing giggle.

"You can take them off, Kakashi." Narumi whispered.

Kakashi warned. "Are you sure? I might, potential, jump your bones."

Narumi rolled her eyes as she sat up. "You and all your warnings. I'm not going to turn and run all because I'm seeing the real you, Kakashi. I told you this before I'll like your animalistic side just as much as I like the Kakashi that's before me now. You're not going to jump me. I trust you and you trust me." She saw Kakashi's sceptical look and sighed. Leaning down to capture his genjutsu lips, all while making a tug at his shirt. "Let me see you, Kakashi. I'm supposed to be the female in this relationship."

Kakashi just nodded as he deepened and prolonged the kiss after he pulled his shirt off. "Well you better stop kissing me when I take of my pants."

"You've seen and felt me half-naked, Kakashi. You were collected then." Narumi reminded him as she turned her head respectfully for Kakashi to take of his pants before she yelped in surprise by being dragged into the bed beside Kakashi. Instinctively, Narumi moved closer to Kakashi's naturally warm body and curled around him as he wrapped his arms securely around her. Feeling his thumb rubbing small circles at the base of her back and looked up to him. He only did this to her when she was panicking or when he needed to be calmed down. "Kakashi, what's wrong?" she asked and gently touched his chin.

Kakashi looked down into the two-toned eyes that were filled with concern. Kakashi kissed her crown and said. "I have an out of village mission tomorrow morning with my team. I won't be here to wake up beside you." he couldn't lie to her when she looked to him like that.

"Oh." Narumi muttered before asking. "How long?"

"At least five days. I'll come back and promise not to be unfaithful." Kakashi quickly said.

Narumi felt warmth gush through her and nodded. "I know you won't and I promise to wait for your return." She heard a clink as Kakashi's arm extended behind her and turned around so now her back was to him to see what he did. She saw a silver key on her nightstand as Kakashi's arms wrapped around her middle. "Is that your apartment key, Kakashi?" Narumi question and wanted to know why he gave it to her.

Kakashi hummed in confirmation. "There's a plant in my apartment…"

Narumi caught the hint and chuckled quietly as she hugged his arms. "I'll look after your plant, Kakashi." feeling him move her hair out of the way of her neck with his nose before he placed a gentle kiss in that spot. Her spine tingled happily and turned her head to look at him. "You better wake me up when you leave." She saw his confusion and said. "I want to give you something before you leave. Something that will remind you of me." Touching noses with him.

Kakashi purred. "Okay, My Lunar. Now sleep. Your body is running on fumes now." He mentioned as she yawned cutely. "Good night, My Lunar."

"Night, Kashi…" Narumi muttered as her eyes drifted closed.

Kakashi's heart thudded happily as she finally gave him a nickname that wasn't pervy-wolf. It was a million times better than –Kaka-. In another land, kaka, meant poo or in better terms, shit. Kakashi kissed her neck once more before falling asleep. Little did Kakashi know- that Narumi's gift was not only a gift to him, but also a statement to his pink-haired-harlot.


	10. Chapter 10

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter ****10**

**Summary:** Kakashi had been listening to an anonymous piano player for years till silence happened. After years of silence, his heart is picked up by the sound of music once more and goes looking with his comrades. Finding an-inner scarred beauty. Naruto has always hidden her real gender till one day she is no longer able to hide. A scarring incident stopping her from living her life, till she met Kakashi.

**XXXX**

"Where will you be going?" Narumi asked as she watched Kakashi pull on his pants. It was five in the morning and her body was healed from her previous training. Sitting up on the bed and tugged at Kakashi's arm when he didn't answer and caught his gaze. She could see that he didn't want to leave and knelt on the bed as she reached up to nudge his chin with her nose.

Kakashi inhaled happily and wrapped his arms around her body. Pulling her close and claimed her lips. "Just a regular inn within the Fire Country. Taking out a bandit camp."

"An inn?" Narumi hummed as Kakashi didn't see the devious gleam in her two-toned eyes. She smirked into his neck and asked. "An inn has a hot spring, right?"

"Of course. It's an inn and a resting spot for travellers." Kakashi replied and wondered what she was thinking.

Narumi bit at the cloth covering Kakashi's neck and tore the fabric away. Gaining a startled sound from Kakashi's throat. "Well, you better be safe on your mission, Kakashi…" taking a lap at the flesh before her.

"N-Narumi…?" Kakashi stumbled before he groaned in pleasure as he felt her teeth craze a sensitive spot on his neck. Followed by gentle sucks, light nibbling before she lapped at his skin. Kakashi purred in pleasure and pushed her back down onto the bed. Her mouth never leaving his neck as he ran his hand over her thigh gently and wanted to touch more. Yelping in shock and pain when he felt her sharp teeth break skin and growled at her.

Narumi apologised by licking at her inflicted wound gently and trail small kisses all the way up to his masked lips. "There we go." She murmured into his lips. "Now you won't forget me. I hope you like my gift."

Kakashi pulled back in confusion. "Huh?"

Narumi smirked and flicked Kakashi's wound. Causing him to hiss lightly.

Kakashi looked to her in surprise. His mate had just marked him and claimed him as her own. "You gave me a hickey?!" his voice raising a few octaves. He saw her angelic smile and nipped at her lip playfully as she giggled. "I have to go, but just wait till I get home. I won't let you off this easily, My Lunar. I'll be back to return your mark…_tenfold._" He teased.

Narumi giggled when his hair ticked her nose. "You're already an hour late for your team meeting. Go before I drag back into this bed to sleep the day away." She warned him.

Kakashi pulled back with a raised brow. "Warning me now, huh?" chuckling when he caught her blush. She was too cute. "Thanks for the gift. I'll be feeling this for a while." Running his finger over his bare neck and traced her mark lightly. It was sensitive. "I need to change my mask now that you've ripped this one." He mocked glared at her.

Narumi looked to her work happily. Reaching up and began lapping at the blemish some more. Eliciting a pleasurable whimper from Kakashi.

Kakashi had enough of her teasing and pulled her head up to claim her lips before he had to leave for five days and kissed her deeply enough to leave her remembering him. He growled into her lips and nipped at her smooth cheek. "Take care of my place, My Lunar and when I get back, I'll make us dinner and teach you more of my instrument." He promised.

Narumi hummed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him down for another searing kiss to leave her mark on her man. "I like the sound of that, but be warned, Kakashi, if you come home smelling like another woman I have deemed a threat, I will punish you like how you have punished me with your damn bite."

"Hmm I promise. I must go before I stay here forever." Kakashi whispered regretfully and slipped his apartment key into her hand before grabbing his shirt. Fleeing her bedroom before his temptations overtook him. Though he was mighty pleased with himself when his mate had marked him…willingly. Good. His mate was just possessive as him, but she knew how to hide it better. Kakashi was grinning like a madman. He couldn't wait for his mission to end so he could ravish his mate in all his love and affections. _I'll have to speak to Kira-san and Natsu-san soon about dating their goddaughter._ Kakashi mused as he entered his apartment got ready to meet his team. He was an hour late already.

**Naruto: 7am**

Naruto stepped out of the shower with a towel around her frame and looked to the clothes on her bed that Tsunade had chosen. Putting on her underwear before picking up the garments, Naruto held up an ankle-length flowing skirt that was off-white in colour and had flowers sewn down the bottom at the hem paired off with a deep tree green cardigan with a moderate V-line. Naruto shrugged her shoulders and slipped the items on. Checking her-self out in the mirror and resisted the urge to shudder. "I look like a clan's matriarch." She was dressed respectfully and understood why Tsunade chose this outfit for her tea with Danzo at noon. Though Naruto frowned at not being satisfied with her appearance to meet Danzo. Grabbing her brush, Naruto quickly comb the knots out of her hair and twirled her hair till it was piled into a neat bun with her bangs falling and framing her face. Naruto nodded. Now she looked presentable enough for the elder without being indirectly criticized.

Naruto left her room and glided down the stair and made a cup of coffee and a cup of tea before placing them on a tray. Bringing the cups with her towards Jiraiya's study and knocked before entering. Her eyes soften as she saw him snoring while being surrounded by old papers and ink. Placing his cup of coffee on his desk before she reeved a hand back and…

SMACK!

"AYE~YA!" Jiraiya hollered in pain and immediately glared at his smug gaki as he held his burning cheek.

"I made coffee." Naruto pointed to his cup and began cleaning up his study.

Jiraiya grumbled as he rubbed his cheek. Taking a sip of his coffee in delight before he noticed Naruto's attire. "What's with the matriarch-getup?" he rose a brow in question.

Naruto tossed all of Jiraiya ruined papers in the bin as she replied. "Don't ask me. Baa-chan left this on my bed this morning. It's for my tea at noon with Danzo and all that mambo jumbo. Shikaku-sensei even gave me a mask to play with for Danzo. How does this sound?" Naruto sat before Jiraiya and took a sip of her tea before she began. "A reserved, polite and calm woman, but has the eyes of a predator that won't do anything."

Jiraiya hummed in thought before he waved his hand towards her. "Give me a look, Brat." He smirked and whistled at her sudden change in posture and the look in her eyes. "Well I'll be damned. A woman that is literally all bark and no bite unless heavily provoked. Sinister."

Naruto lost the mask and chuckle. "Well that's what I'm going for. Shikaku-sensei said it was best to stick close to my original personality, but add in a few features that easily separates me from my mask. So basically, what I'm going for is when my switched is turned on…" Jiraiya shuddered at that. "But a more refined and collected version. So yes, in a sense, its sinister." Naruto sipped on her tea happily at her thoughts as Jiraiya shuddered again.

"Well keep that side of you away from this house and these lands." Jiraiya ruled out with Naruto just nodding. "For now, read over this Fūinjutsu book and get cracking with your calligraphy."

Naruto just nodded as she trotted over to her desk to study.

Jiraiya could only shake his head at her odd tenancies. He only hoped Kakashi would treat his princess right. Not that he was a fool to believe that Naruto slept alone last night. _Actually, Naruto and Kakashi's love life sounds like a nice plot for my next book._ Jiraiya inwardly cackled perversely, though it seemed Naruto sensed it somehow as she tossed a paperweight as his head that he easily caught and threw back at her.

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi's nose was buried deep within his Icha-Icha and ignored his team to some extent, yet kept his senses sharp for enemies as his team walked towards the Inn.

Yamato had sighed once again at his team leader. Kakashi had shown up two hours late to their meeting point had set out without a glance at them or an apology. Cursing under his breath, Yamato wondered if Kakashi would change if he hiked his skirt up and settle down. Perhaps then, his wife would snap Kakashi into action and into a better man _and_ shinobi. His habits were really getting on Yamato's nerves. Much more than Naruto's and now Yamato was actually missing that blond haired boy and wished Jiraiya-sama hadn't taken the boy away to _rediscover_ himself so soon. Yamato's eyes flickered over to the pale boy named Sai. He was an odd one, but had talent in his special ninjutsu. He glanced to Sakura and bit back his need to sigh once again and not have the attention on him. Sakura was indeed a fantastic medic, but Yamato really wanted to grab a brick and hit Sakura over the head with it. It was obvious to everyone and anyone that the pink-haired medic was interested in Kakashi and Kakashi being the aloof masked bastard he was didn't notice. It was so damn obvious by the way Sakura was trying to hitch up a conversation with the reading Nin by using her arms to push her breasts together and coo up at him. Yamato actually did sigh. Sakura was one of the many females in Konoha trying to woo the last Hatake, but she was indeed the most successful in getting close with Kakashi. Nobody dared to get in her way either.

Yamato prayed to whatever god that was out there to protect the woman Kakashi would one day chose, cause in all honestly, Sakura was too needy, pushy and desperate for Kakashi to _ever_ consider a life partner. Someone seriously needed to beat some sense into that girl…

_Naruto sneezed as her spine shivered at the same time._

"_Are you okay, brat? Better not have caught a cold." Jiraiya teased and dodged the ink pen tossed his way like a kunai._

Sai had noticed the odd interaction of Sakura with their team leader. It confused him a lot. One second, Sakura was yelling at him and hitting his head before, what he deemed as, fawning over the Hatake. Sai did have to admit, despite wearing a mask and covering almost all of his body, Kakashi was indeed a good-looking man with a prominent back ground and excellent track record. It made sense to Sai why Sakura would pursue such a successful man, but Sai wondered if Sakura was so delusional as to forget the Hatake history.

The Hatake men were known as feral warriors, loyal to their leader and were immensely dangerous when their intended mate or children were harmed. Only women strong enough to tame a Hatake's heart would be seeked out by the Hatake men and only then would a Hatake look at another female as a woman and not just a bed partner or an easy rut. He would litter his mate with love like no other and do whatever was possible to assure her happiness and safety. Same applied to their children.

Although Sai was still getting used to emotions, he knew right away that Sakura had no chance in winning Kakashi Hatake's heart. He just prayed to whoever held Kakashi's heart that Sakura didn't tear into the poor woman.

_Naruto sneezed again and cursed. "I can't be sick."_

"_That's what you get for cuddling with a stray dog." Jiraiya teased and chuckled when Naruto began hurling paper at him like shuriken._

"Kaka-sensei, are you listening to me?" Sakura whined cutely as she latched onto Kakashi's free arm. Never feeling him stiffen in discomfort. "I was trying to tell you about a new recipe I was learning. You should try it sometime soon."

"Maah…" Kakashi only muttered as he thumbed another page. "To be honest, Sakura…" Kakashi started and didn't notice the hopeful glitter in her emerald orbs.

Yamato sighed as he knew what was coming and for some odd reason, so did Sai as he moved away from Sakura.

Kakashi's eye grazed over the words before him as he said. "Your cooking is too salty and not at all that tasty. I suggest you take cooking lessons from the Ackimichi clan before you give somebody else your cooking Sakura." Kakashi preferred Narumi's cooking and had to brush his teeth several times once he got home from that picnic to remove all that saltiness. "You should ask them to teach you in using spices and a few herbs. Too much sodium is bad for the body after all."

Sakura tripped over her feet, but caught herself before she feel. Releasing Kakashi's arm in the process. _My cooking is bad?!_ Sakura didn't let that keep her down for long as she chased after Kakashi again and walked close to him. Invading his personal space on purpose in hopes he would catch whiff of her new perfume she had picked up. It suited her look perfectly. Cherry delight. "Then when my cooking has gotten better, we can go out for another picnic, kaka-sensei."

Kakashi flicked a page over. "I'm a busy man, Sakura. You should focus on your training to bring Sasuke back home once Naruto returns from his second trip with Jiraiya-sama."

Sakura pouted and continued to whine to Kakashi as Yamato swore to buy some pain killers for his migraine as Sai just focused on abstract drawing.

**Naruto: Noon**

With Naruto's insistence, she had managed to talk Jiraiya into henging into Kira and drop her off to the Shimura residence. Even though he was a clone, it was still a win in Naruto's books as the real Jiraiya was training with her clones as a few were with Shikaku-sensei. Naruto gripped onto Kira's arm tightly as the compound walls came into view and looked up to him nervously. Her act was on.

Kira was patted her arm soothingly. "Don't worry, My Precious Goddaughter. Danzo-sama is an honourable man. You will be fine." His acting was perfection as he stopped at the entrance where Danzo's guards were waiting for her. Kira leaned down and placed an affection kiss on Naruto's cheek and patted her shoulder. "I'll be waiting for you at home to go over more of your training in etiquettes. Remember to be respectful and polite to Danzo-sama and treat him accordingly."

"Hai, Kyōfu-sama." Narumi bowed respectfully in departure and entered the compound behind one of the masked ANBU. Standing three paces behind the man as a sign of respect and submission as she followed him into the large traditional house, taking off her small heels and towards the tea room she first talked to Danzo in. Narumi bowed to the guard as he slid open the door and entered. She bowed to the master of the house as he sat before the tea set. "Danzo-sama. It's a pleasure seeing you again. My guardian extends his thanks for inviting me to tea." Not entering the room till she gain permission.

Danzo was impressed by Narumi's respect. A young woman around her age wouldn't care for such old formalities unless they were from the Main Branch of the Hyuga clan. "Please, Narumi-san, come in and take a seat. The tea is set for you."

Narumi stood up straight and entered the room. Sitting opposite Danzo and bowed once more before starting the tea. "I shall make the tea now." She announced. Well aware of Danzo eye on her every movement. It was slightly annoying and wondered what Danzo found intriguing about her. A part from the fact that she was pretty and her offender deserved death instead of life imprisonment.

"Was it you, Narumi-san, that set fire to that man's casket and caused a muck for the Haruno Family?" Danzo suddenly question and never saw the girl falter as she made the tea. She was truly perfect and excellent in every aspect.

Narumi didn't lie and confessed. "Yes, that was I. I couldn't stand the thought of my attacker being allowed to die surrounded by a loving family while I live with his attempt. I got even by ruining his reputation further and diminishing his family by leaking the police reports of his charges." She glanced up to Danzo as if she were challenging him. "Are you going to hand me in?"

Danzo's eye narrowed at being challenged. It didn't make him mad, but sought after this girl more. She was truly perfection. "I don't see why I should burden myself with such a menial task. You saw fit your own version of punishment and I am not here to stop or cage you from doing so."

"Even though you are an Honourable Elder, Danzo-sama?" Narumi questioned as she returned her attention to pouring the tea powder into the warmed tea pot.

Danzo was once again entranced by Narumi's skills at making tea. How could one be so elegant and mesmerising whilst making tea? "I am no longer honourable, Narumi-san. An older member of society such as my-self has lost that honour of having such a title."

Narumi giggled lightly. "Don't be foolish, Danzo-sama. One is not bound to age. Many in this village see you as honourable for your services to our Lady, Konohagakure no Sato. Even if I do not get out much, I do know such things, Danzo-sama."

Danzo had just nodded at her form of cheering him up and raising his dark pride. She sure had a way with words. Perhaps she was a poet in her past life.

They stayed silent for the remainder of the Tea Ceremony with Danzo waiting till Narumi had poured two cups and served him first. Taking the cup to his lips and took an attentive sip. There it was again. The taste of the tea was pure ecstasy and Danzo knew exactly what he wanted as his eye travelled to his tea companion before him. He waited patiently as she took a sip of her own tea before he decided to question the mysterious girl before him. Although he had sent his best team of ROOT ANBU to watch over and guard the blonde goddess, she was hard to find and nobody that was a friend of the Yuki family were allowed on the property. His agents couldn't gather any information on her. It was as if she were a phantom guarded heavily by her shinobi family. Danzo doubted this girl was a shinobi. She was too refined, too delicate, too beautiful and too perfect to have such an occupation. She was all bark and no bite unless her pride was heavily damage. Hence, the fire at the Haruno funeral. Oh yes, Danzo liked this woman indeed.

Narumi took a sip of her tea and felt Danzo's stare. Placing her tea down gently without a sound and asked. "Is there something you wish to ask me, Danzo-sama?"

Danzo nodded his head once. "Indeed there is, but only if you feel comfortable in my presence." Taking another sip of her delicious tea.

Narumi sensed something bad approaching but nodded for Danzo to ask her anyways.

Danzo placed his tea down and held out his hand for the girl to take.

Narumi looked to his hand sceptically before deeming taking his hand wasn't a threat and placed her small one into his elderly hand. They were calloused of his years as a shinobi and leathery from his old age. She looked him in the eye nervously for what he wanted to ask her. Narumi even gulped mentally as she called hear the faint snarls of her Bijū telling her to allow it to take over and kill everybody on the property. Narumi just pressed the Bijū away.

Danzo held Narumi's hand in the two of his and asked smoothly. "Narumi-san, I have seen that you bare no ring on your finger and see no sign of you indulging in intercourse…" He noted how her brows came together in confusions and filed away her habits for a later date. "Narumi-san, allow me the honour of asking for your hand in courtship?"

Narumi's breathe hitched. '_Oh shit.'_

**Kakashi: Night time**

Kakashi was relaxing in the hot springs with a small towel over his face. Having recently returned from taking down one of the many bandit camps in the area. Kakashi groaned in satisfaction as the hot water relaxed his aching muscles with the steam opening up his pores. "Maah this is much better." Kakashi muttered from behind his towelled faced as Yamato joined him in the hot springs.

Yamato's eyes widen like saucers as he easily spotted something alien on Kakashi…more specifically, Kakashi's neck. "S-Sempai…" Yamato stuttered and captured Kakashi's lone gaze. Shakily raising a hand, Yamato pointed to Kakashi's neck. "What is that?"

Kakashi raised a brow with a hum. Reaching a hand up to his neck and hissed under his breathe. "Maah that's right. I thought you would know what this was, Yamato. You're no longer a little boy now, are you?" Kakashi teased his charge. He almost forgot that Narumi had marked him quite brutally.

Yamato was blushing by now and was about to press further till the door slid open. Yamato's jaw dropped scandalously as Kakashi's sole eye widen in shock. "S-Sakura!" Yamato released a strangled scream at seeing the pinkette in a dangerously short towel that was wrapped tightly around her slim body.

Sakura had immediately ignored Yamato as soon as her eyes had landed on Kakashi's god-worthy body and licked at her lips excited. "Kaka-sensei, need me to wash your back?" she purred seductively.

Kakashi went ridged and felt extremely uncomfortable. "That is not wise Sakura. Go and put on some clothes this instant. Your indecency is embarrassing to the team." He voiced.

Sakura ignored Kakashi's order and climbed into the hot springs. Kakashi was such a handsome man. Too handsome to leave unmarked and unclaimed. Sakura giggled. "Don't be shy, kaka-sensei. I'll take good care of you." rubbing her hand over his tones chest.

Kakashi threw Yamato a pleading look, but the man only gave him a look of pity before running for his life. _'Great.'_ Kakashi bitterly thought. Quickly catching Sakura's wrists when her hands trailed lower. "That's enough, Sakura. I am not interested in your games. Leave. Now." He commanded and was slowly losing his patience.

Sakura didn't care for his tone and tried to land a kiss on his chest when her eyes caught sight of a blemish against his pale skin. Her eyes widening in shock and looked to Kakashi. She pulled back and touched his neck. "Kaka-sensei, is this a love-bite?"

Kakashi inwardly sighed in relief that Sakura had snapped out of whatever trance she was in. he couldn't afford to incapacitate the girl during the remainder of the mission. He replied. "Yes, is there something wrong with having a love-bite, Sakura?"

Sakura looked up to Kakashi and said clearly. "Silly, Kaka-sensei. If you ever and I mean, _ever_ need to relieve your sexual tension, then you should just come to me. I'd be more than willing to let you have my body." Purring slightly into his ear. "You don't need to sleep with such strangers.

Kakashi pushed Sakura away with a sharp sigh. "Sakura, whom I lain with is none of your concern. My private life is my private life and completely out of the question when we are on a mission. Who I choose to sleep with is also none of your concern, though I thank you for the offer, I must decline. I am satisfied with what I have. Excuse me." pushing past Sakura and was prepared to leave till she called over to him.

"Who did you sleep with, kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked and for some reason a certain blonde haired, two-toned eye woman flashed before her eyes and felt her anger bubble greatly. Didn't that _weak child_ know her place? Obviously she didn't if that slut killed her uncle, but Sakura had no proof if the blonde was still seeing Kakashi. Most probably not considering the girl was a weeping mess when Sakura had handed out her punishment. Sakura still had a high change and swore kill the blonde once she returned to Konoha for killing her uncle. Even if there was no evidence, Sakura would make it look like a natural death or an accident. Nobody fucked with Sakura Haruno. She wasn't going to lose the great Hatake to any bitch. Even if the bitch was some cheap whore in the red light district that had given Kakashi a hickey.

"That's none of your business." Kakashi muttered and left the hot springs. His night was just ruined and deeply wished the next four days would be over soon so he could see his woman and hold her in his arms once more.

**Naruto: home**

Naruto had locked herself in her room as soon as she left Danzo's compound and didn't come out for dinner or responded to Jiraiya and Tsunade's threats for her to come out and eat. She was trying to calm down her ever rising anxiety and panic attack. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. What am I going to do? This is crazy. I'm done for…oh shit…" Naruto all but muttered into her pillow and soon found herself in the sewers in her mind before the Kyūbi. She looked up to her Bijū with fear in her eyes. Not for the Bijū, but her situation.

The Kyūbi just sighed and wrapped its host in his tails and pulled her into its cage. Keeping her safe against its fur and licked her cheek gently. **"Sleep. I will think of something, My Child."** Whispering sweet words to its sobbing kit. Having grown close to the girl ever since she was taken captive and had taken over her body to endure the torture and rape instead of its host whenever Kyūbi was able to take over her body in her weaken state. This wasn't that much due to her strong will, but none the less, Naruto was still a girl and a human at that. No child should be subjected to such cruelty. Kyūbi just wished for it kit's soon-to-be mate to return without harm. Though Kyūbi wouldn't tell Naruto that it had chosen the Hatake boy to be her other half. Not yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter ****11**

**Summary:** Kakashi had been listening to an anonymous piano player for years till silence happened. After years of silence, his heart is picked up by the sound of music once more and goes looking with his comrades. Finding an-inner scarred beauty. Naruto has always hidden her real gender till one day she is no longer able to hide. A scarring incident stopping her from living her life, till she met Kakashi.

**XXXX**

The next four days had been antagonising slow for Naruto as she had sent clones to Jiraiya, Shikaku-sensei and a single clone for Hinata to train with as she herself even ditched Itachi with a few clones when he came to town just this morning. Having spent most of her time at her sanctuary playing the piano and watering Kakashi's plant before returning home for dinner. Naruto had confided in Jiraiya in her situation with Danzo and that only made Jiraiya goes silent and made her swear on her parent's grave not to mention Danzo's courtship with anybody else. Not even Tsunade.

Tsunade would only place Naruto in ANBU without a second thought and keep her there till Danzo died. This would only prove to be forever in Naruto's mind.

Naruto sighed as she watched her fingers glide over the black and white keys. Surrounding her land with a resenting melody under the afternoon sun and looked out to the lake. She stopped playing with a sad sigh. Her muse was gone for some odd reason. First, she played for her Jiji and then for the sake of getting over the mourning and her plight. Though now, Naruto felt her tank run out of juice. Rubbing her face, Naruto stood up. Heading over to the edge of her pier and slipped her toe into the water. It was cool against the hot day and looked around. Everything was clear. Naruto slipped out of her training clothes and dived deep under the cool blue water. Heading to the very bottom of the lake and sat on the sandy surface in a medative position.

She could feel the water in her pores as it surrounded her body and all 726 fishes that lived in her lake. The way the seaweed swayed and shellfish crawling along the bottom. She could feel them in the water as she meditated.

"**Are you trying to drown yourself?"** The Kyūbi whispered into her ear. The last time she came under the lake to meditate was to hide from the Sandaime Hokage after she had painted the Hokage monument in her male-form. She didn't want to get scolded by him.

"_No. My pride if too big to commit such an act. I'm thinking of what to do with my situation. Jiraiya would rather kill Danzo and become a missing-nin before even thinking about allowing that old mummy courting me. I'm thinking of a more productive way, Kyūbi."_ Naruto replied to her Bijū as her body didn't move.

Kyūbi scoffed. **"You already know what to do, My Kit. You just don't want to feel that pain once you go through with your plan nor cause further pain to others. Sacrifices need to be made and pride must be pushed aside for your safety and your future, My Kit. Though not just your safety and future, but also the safety and future of your family and your partner."**

"_Can't I be selfish just this once, Kyūbi?"_ Naruto asked sadly. Already knowing the answer.

"**Not this time, My Kit. It's too dangerous and you must place your plan in action before it is too late and there is no returning. You have to decide fairly soon, My Kit. Jiraiya, Itachi, Sasuke and Hinata will understand and to some extent, Tsunade. Your plan will work and with Tsunade here in the village, she will accomplish your utmost safety for your return into this village, not as Naruto Uzumaki, but as Naruto Namikaze."** Kyūbi relayed his wise words and nudged at her in the mindscape. **"Now, resurface. You shouldn't be thinking so intently underwater."**

Naruto did as she was told and opened her eyes. Kicking off the ground and swam to the surface. Breaking the water and gulped in the air greedily before swimming towards the pier where Jiraiya was standing, waiting for her.

Jiraiya pulled Naruto up out of the water and handed her a towel. "Your clones are progressing far in the training with completed version of the rasengan. I've even started a third of them on your next affinity. Suiton."

Naruto nodded in thanks and dried her face before moving onto her body and hair. "I want to tell Iruka-sensei everything." She muttered and looked up to Jiraiya. She could sense his worry and anxiousness. Touching his chin lightly and smiled. "Don't think too much, Ero-Sennin. Everything will be fine."

Jiraiya leaned into her touch with a sigh. "How come I feel that when you say that, only pain will follow?"

"Because it will." Naruto whispered honestly.

Jiraiya nodded and released her hand. "Then you may go and tell Iruka. Though please be careful on your way there."

Naruto pulled her training gear back on and nodded. "I'll stick to the shadows like you taught me, Ero-Sennin. I'll be back late tonight…"

"Kakashi's coming home tonight…" Jiraiya understood and patted her shoulder. "Do what only _you_ think is right, Naruto. You mean a lot to me, brat." Disappearing before he got all emotional and mushy with his goddaughter.

Naruto left as soon as Jiraiya did and headed towards the Academy while taking to the shadows. There was a frown on her face as she easily sensed Danzo's ANBU surrounding the outline of her property and was glad she set up those security seals her mother had created. It was easy slipping by all of them and into the bustling afternoon mood of Konoha. Quickly making her way towards the Academy and scooped out Iruka's chakra within the building and deemed that he was alone in his classroom. Naruto smiled gently. It had been too long since she last felt Iruka's chakra this close. It was so comforting and relaxing. Naruto took in a deep breath and landed on the windowsill and knocked on the open window as she sat on the ledge. Gaining his curious chocolate orbs and grinned. Giving the two fingered salute. "Hey there. Are you free right now, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka blinked in confusion and looked around the room before pointing at himself in shock. The blonde woman nodded with an approving grin. "Me? Are you sure you're looking for me?" He quickly noted her sagging shoulders and waved about his hands in apology. "I mean, of course I'm free. Please, come in."

Naruto nodded and climbed inside the room and sat before Iruka's desk.

Iruka held out his hands in embarrassment. "It seems you know me, but I must apologise, I don't remembering seeing you before. I'm Iruka Umino. Is there a student in my class that is of relation of you?"

Naruto shook Iruka's hand and shook her head in a negative. "No. I came to speak to you, Iruka-sensei." Releasing her hands and snapped her fingers.

Iruka jumped in surprise when all the windows slammed closed along with the doors. Feeling chakra pulse throughout the room and immediately went on guard with a kunai out. "Who are you?"

Naruto finished sealing the room for privacy and looked to Iruka sadly. "Don't you know me, Iruka-sensei? It's me…" She saw his suspiciousness and curiosity. Naruto sighed sadly and released a nervous chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck as she directed her gaze elsewhere. She stiffened when the kunai hit the floor and Iruka voicing in shock.

"N-Naruto…?" Iruka squealed in surprise. He would know that nervous habit from anywhere. Even when Naruto was wearing a superb henge, but sensed no henge on the beautiful blonde before him. Iruka rushed around the desk and knelt before the blonde. Taking her hands in him and hushed her gently when she flinched at his touch. "I'm not going to harm you, but is that you, Naruto? Naruto, look at me please." Iruka requested gently and caught the blonde's two-toned eyes and looked deeply within them. They were the eye he knew Naruto wielded, but there was always something distinctive within Naruto's eyes no matter what he was henged was. Iruka spotted it and gasped. It was the faint, almost invisible, flash of a lonely child. Iruka touched her cheek and questioned. "What happened to you? Who did this to you? You're a girl, Naruto! Does Tsunade-sama know? Oh my, Naruto. Don't worry! We'll find something to fix this."

Naruto sobbed and knew only Iruka would know it were truly her and flung herself at him. "Iruka-sensei!" She cried.

Iruka was shocked before it melted away into worry and hugged Naruto back. "Sshh everything is going to be okay, Naruto. I'm here for you."

Oh dear kami, those were exactly the words Naruto needed to hear from Iruka. She hugged him tighter before pulling back and wiping her tears.

Iruka only pulled her hands away. "You're going to make it worse by rubbing like that, Naruto. Here, use a tissue." Handing over the cotton sheet for the girl to use and stroked her damp hair out of her face. To think that his surrogate little brother would come to him as a little sister was a big shock to Iruka and wondered what really happened to Naruto. The girl didn't even have the trade mark whisker marks and the bright blue eyes were now a darker blue with purple hues. "Naruto, you have to tell me what happen so I can help fix whatever happened."

Naruto giggled and touched Iruka's cheek. "Silly. This is what I really look like, Iruka-sensei. I just wanted to tell you the truth and everything because I can't do any of this alone anymore. It's too heavy." She sobbed loudly with Iruka hugging her again and rubbing her back soothingly. "What am I going to do, Iruka-nii-chan?!"

Iruka could only hug Naruto till she calmed down enough to speak. He stroked her hair and said. "Naruto, whether you are a boy or a girl makes no difference to me. You are and always will be Naruto to me and my special little brother…I mean, sister, I guess." He grinned when she snorted in laughter. Pulling back he held her hand and said. "Let's start right from the beginning then, Naruto. Tell me what you can."

Naruto nodded. "I guess I should start right from the beginning and that being the Kyūbi attack and my parents…"

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi lagged behind his team as his frustration was at an all-time low from Sakura's sexual advancements. He finally pieced together what she was doing after he overheard Yamato speaking to Sai about the matter and to keep quiet or else suffer the pinkette's wrath. After three hours of walking back to Konoha, Kakashi had managed to pry Sakura of his arm and stayed a long way away from her as he needed to see Narumi _badly_. There was a nagging feeling within him that something bad was going to happen to either him or his intended-mate. Hence, why he was glaring at Yamato, Sai and Sakura whenever they tried to talk or walk by him. He was so terribly close to snapping and allowing his inner-demon come forth and does his damage. He needed to find Narumi fast to assure himself that she was safe from harm.

Sakura didn't go near Kakashi. The last time she did, he threw a kunai at her in warning. She huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. Oh well. Now she had the time to muse on how she was going to beat the blonde haired bimbo six feet under for the murder of her uncle. She inwardly cackled happily. Being a medic had its perks. The woman would pass naturally and nobody would know that it was truly poison. Yes, Sakura had to see the girl again and discreetly get the poison into her system. The foolish girl would die within 2-4 months after a mysterious illness. Nobody would suspect foul play. That slut would pay.

**Naruto: 5.55pm**

Naruto had spent the better part of three hours explaining her situation to Iruka in his classroom when her stomach sounded off. She blushed in embarrassment yet glared at Iruka when he laughed at her.

"Come on, Narumi." He winked as she stood up with his hand held out to her. "Let's get some ramen. It must have been a long time since you last had some."

Narumi's eyes sparkled and took Iruka's hand with an eager nod. "Baa-chan won't let me eat food high in sodium. Sometimes Ero-Sennin sneaks me some ramen, but not a lot because the smell lingers."

Iruka chuckled as he grabbed his wallet and left the Academy with Narumi close to his side. He felt horrible after hearing her story, but understood hers and the Sandaime's actions. Livid when she confessed about her abduction and laughed about the funeral burning being her after not wanting her offender getting off easily. Though he did notice that she was hiding some information for his safety more than anything else. (Itachi) He was surprised to know that Naruto was actually in a secret relationship with Kakashi and that she actually confided in him with it. He had only shouted death threats before Naruto sent a paralytic lightning jutsu through him as a warning. Though when he heard about Danzo's plans to _court_ Naruto, Iruka grew worrisome and promised Naruto that he wouldn't tell anybody since Jiraiya didn't want anybody else to know. At least he knew why Naruto looked similarly like the Yondaime Hokage now.

Iruka immediately noticed the stares Narumi was getting and slid his hand into her with a reassuring smile that she would be fine.

Narumi smiled. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei. I'm not allowed in public without an escort."

"I can see why." Iruka grumbled with a frown as he rubbed his chin. Devising a plan in which to scare of the male population and ward of the interested females. Yes, he would enjoy planning his scare tactic against Konoha. It had been a while since he last released his inner-prankster.

Narumi's spine shivered and looked to Iruka. Her eyes widen as she recognised those eyes anywhere. Her male-part had those eyes whenever he planned something big. "Please don't kill anyone, Iruka-sensei." She pleaded.

"Oh I won't kill them, My Cute Little Sister." Iruka chuckled deviously.

Narumi just groaned. _Great._ Now even Iruka was calling her 'Cute Little-'. Why couldn't they just use her name like a normal person?

Iruka opened the way for Narumi into Ichiraku before following her into the stand. Making her take a seat by the wall as he sat next to her. He wasn't going to give any strange pervert any chance to sit next to his surrogate sister. "Two large miso pork, Teuchi-san." Iruka ordered for the both of them.

"Right up." The old Ichiraku commented as he began on the noodle dish.

Ayame had spotted Iruka with his lovely companion and giggled as she leaned over the counter to Iruka. "Who's your pretty girlfriend, Iruka?"

Iruka and Narumi choked on the water they were given and gasped for air.

"Y-you're mistaken, Ayame." Iruka quickly denied. "I'm here with a cousin of mine." He quickly weaved the story. "Ayame Ichiraku, meet Narumi Yuki. Narumi meet Ayame."

Narumi held a hand out to Ayame and smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you, Ayame-san. It is nice to have dinner with Iruka-kun after so long."

"Cousins?" Ayame first said as she shook the blonde's hand. "Ahh I knew something was off when such a pretty lady like yourself came hand-in-hand with Iruka."

Narumi chuckled while Iruka blubbered why Ayame would think such a thing.

"Two large miso pork for our favourite teacher and his pretty lady." Teuchi served and made the two cousins choke again. Ayame giggled and filled her father in. "Ohohoho. I knew something was up with Iruka being in the presence of such a fine lady. Perhaps she has single friends to set you up with, Iruka." Teuchi teased and made Iruka blush. The boy was so easy to mess with.

Narumi thanked the old man for the food and snapped her chopsticks to the ready. "Thank you for the food." Digging into the food in a calm manner that she got a suspicious look from Iruka. Chewing the noodles before swallowing, Narumi looked to Iruka with an arched brow. "What?"

"You're eating ramen…_slowly_." Iruka whispered the last part quietly and made Narumi laugh out loud.

"Silly, Iruka-kun." She poked his side and continued to eat her ramen.

Iruka just shook the shock away and dug into his own ramen. It had been a while since he last ate with somebody.

Narumi was almost finished with her bowl when both she and Iruka tensed. Narumi moved to grab Iruka, but it was too late. Iruka was already dragged out of the booth and across the street. Narumi panicked and chased after the groaning Iruka. "Iruka-kun!" she screamed.

"Narumi, run!" Iruka shouted as he tried to get back up, but a silver and green blur had kicked him through a wall.

Narumi's eyes stung. "W-what's going on?" she didn't listen to Iruka and went chasing after his beaten form. Throwing her body in front of the protesting chunin and held up her hands as she saw the movements of the attacker. "Hyōton: Ice dome!" Narumi shouted and barely made the ice wall in time when the attacker's fist was rammed into the ice and halted their attack. Narumi had only theorized if she could use ice chakra due to her chakra nature and large reserves.

"N-Narumi…runs…" Iruka gasped and held his side.

Narumi looked behind her with her eyes widening. A stray kunai had impaled Iruka deeply in his side and was bleeding profusely. Narumi whimpered as she crawled over to Iruka, only to be halted by a dangerous growl.

"Narumi, stay away from him!" Kakashi barked as he pulled his fist from the ice his mate had created. What a surprising girl.

Narumi shook her head as she placed her hands over Iruka's wounds. "No!" she shouted. "I have to heal him!"

Kakashi broke through the ice with his eyes narrowing. "Narumi! Get back!" he growled at his stubborn mate.

Iruka glared at the copy-nin and voiced. "I-it's not what it looks like, K-Kakashi…" Narumi was getting scared. The more she was frightened then all hell would break loose when Jiraiya would sense Narumi's distress and come barrelling after her.

Kakashi had snarled and in a flash had punched Iruka thorough a set of shops. Standing before his startled mate in a crouched position. Daring anybody to touch her right now.

"Iruka!" Narumi shouted and tried to go after him, but Kakashi had pushed her back to the ground. She looked up into his eyes and flinched. He was pissed…but extremely pissed and she had no idea why. She had whimpered when Kakashi tried to touch her and retracted from his touch.

"Narumi…" Kakashi whispered though growled when he heard Iruka's voice. About the run after him again to teach him a lesson when suddenly he was engulfed in ice and Narumi was running past him and towards Iruka. Kakashi was beyond coming back from his anger now. His mate was running off towards another man. _His_ mate!

Narumi slid before Iruka and started to weave through some handsign. She saw him move his lips and hushed him. "Don't! You're losing blood! I have to stop the bleeding!" placing her hand over top of Iruka's wound. Instead of the normal green glow of medical chakra, Narumi's palms glowed yellow to heal Iruka twice as fast. "K-K-Kashi…I don't know what's w-wrong with h-him…I'm sorry…" she cried as she heard Kakashi break free from her ice. "It's my entire fault…" her tears dropping on Iruka's pale cheek.

Yamato tried to restrain Kakashi with Sai, but both were tossed off with ease by the enraged Hatake. Yamato had paled at Kakashi's monstrous strength. This was her…Yamato looked down the street to the unknown blonde woman…that was her. That was the woman that held Kakashi's heart and now he was pissed finding her out at dinner with another man. _Oh shit_.

Sakura had seen the blonde girl and was about to extract her plan but was too frighten of Kakashi to move. She could only hear the cries of the blonde woman trying to heal her old Academy Teacher.

Narumi had barely saved Iruka and closed up his wounds when she sensed Kakashi coming. She was royally pissed now and, in a flash, stood up and landed a solid kick to Kakashi's middle. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

Kakashi growled when he was slammed against a brick wall. "Narumi, get away from that man. He's as good as dead now."

Narumi faltered a bit. Although Iruka's wound was sealed, he needed a blood transfusion. "He's already dying, Kakashi! What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just attack people like this!"

"I have my rights!" Kakashi howled at his angered mate. She was with another male without him deeming him safe.

"On what fucking grounds, Hatake!" Narumi hissed right on back. When she heard Iruka cough weakly, she lowered her guard and knelt beside the weakened man. "You need to drink…" she whispered and noted his confusion. Bring her wrist up to her mouth, she bit down hard till she drew blood and held it to his mouth. "You can't die. Drink my blood. Hurry before my wound closes." Narumi pleaded and sighed in relief when Iruka did as he was told. She heard Kakashi growl and take a step forward, but stopped him in his place with a sharp and dangerous glare. "Don't you dare harm my family, Hatake." She hissed.

Kakashi froze. "Family? That man had taken you to dinner!" He growled at her as he stalked the man drinking from his mate's wrist. Why was she feeding Iruka her blood? What was so special?

"I'm allowed to have fucking dinner with my family!" Narumi shouted. She didn't care that people were staring at the two. "The Umino family originally came from the Water Country as did the Yuki clan! We're fucking cousins and you want to kill my family, I will kill you right here, right now!" As to make her statement true, ice clung to the ground and crawled towards Kakashi. The standbys all rushed away in a panic from the ice.

Kakashi got down on his knees and whimpered pathetically in hopes to appease his mate. "N-Narumi…I didn't know…I'm sorry…I didn't…"

"Of course you didn't know!" Narumi shouted as she pulled her arm back from Iruka's mouth as the wound closed. The man had passed out but would survive. She really needed to thank the Kyūbi profusely after this. Her blood would be able to fully heal Iruka in a few hours as he rested. "You just _assumed_ that I went out with another man! You're supposed to trust me like I trust you, Hatake! Obviously I was wrong to place my faith in you." she whispered bitterly and placed Iruka on her back and stood up. She needed to get him back to her place to rest.

"Narumi…" Kakashi whispered as he crawled forward a bit.

Narumi glared at Kakashi. Stopping him in his tracks. "I was wrong about you. So wrong. You're just like everybody else. I never want to see you again, Hatake-san." She dismissed and disappeared in a whirlwind of snow.

Kakashi felt his heart break completely as he howled out in pain before he too disappeared in a burst of speed. He needed to vent his anger.

Everyone that was a witness wondered what the hell just happened.

Sakura on the other hand was pleased that she didn't need to kill the bitch just yet. This was the perfect opportunity to make Kakashi see her as the ideal woman. The _only_ woman for him.

**Yuki compound:**

Naruto had placed Iruka in the spare bedroom and moulded her body into Itachi's frame as he hugged her gently. She cried her heart out to him as Jiraiya was around the property setting up more seal to protect Naruto from Danzo's men. It was only luck that Danzo's men didn't catch Naruto in the market district, but the rumours would indeed spread to Danzo's ears.

Itachi gently picked Naruto up and took her upstairs into her room. Climbing under the covers with the crying blonde and pulled her close to his frame. "Give this time, Naruto and everything will see out as they are intended to be." Itachi had known about the Hatake line, but for Kakashi to be this dangerous right now would be bad on everybody's health. No doubt, Itachi knew that Kakashi would be deep within training ground 44 taking his anger and failure out on the forestry and animals that dared to challenge him. Itachi silently placed Naruto in a genjutsu to sleep the night with ease and moved out of the bed. Quickly disguising himself as Raiden and left the property to hunt down the rabid Hatake.

Raiden quickly found Kakashi in training ground 44 and simply watched the man run amuck. Destroying everything in sight. Although Raiden wanted to speak to Kakashi, he knew better to get in the way of that beast and just watched. Though he did spot out of the corner of his henged sharingan eyes a pink-haired woman shouting Kakashi's name and approaching him at high speed.

Kakashi whirled around and growled at Sakura. "Get out of here! Leave me alone! Why can't you understand my words, Sakura!" he barked loudly and startled the pinkette. He had hurt his mate in the worst way possible. He had hurt her family and hurt her heart in the process all because he jumped to conclusions and didn't walk back into Konoha with a clear head. It was thanks to Sakura's constant pursuit that he had snapped when he saw Iruka with his mate. Kakashi hissed at the girl when she tried to approach him.

Sakura sobbed and yelled at Kakashi. "Stop pushing me away, Kakashi-sensei! I'm just trying to help you. Why can't you understand that what I'm doing is for you?!"

"Shut up!" Kakashi snarled. His heart wasn't stable enough to hear out Sakura's pleas. "Leave me alone!"

"NO!" Sakura yelled defiantly. "I love you, Kakashi-sensei! I love you! So please, I'm begging you right now, don't push me away and let me love you like you should be loved!"

Kakashi snapped and roared. "LEAVE!"

Sakura whimpered and leapt up onto a tree. Tossing over her shoulder before she fled. "I'm not going to give up on you, Kakashi-sensei. I hope you come to your senses soon and realise what is right in front of me."

Kakashi waited till Sakura was gone before sliding to the ground and cried weakly into the forest floor. Narumi was always right in front of him and he wanted nobody else by her. How was he supposed to make it up to his mate? He couldn't live without her…even though he hadn't mated with her Kakashi felt that his soul was already entwined with Narumi's. Oh dear kami, Kakashi never felt so guilty in all his time of living. "My Lunar…what have I done to you, My Precious Lunar?"

Raiden closed his eyes and left the forest. He didn't need to hear his former ANBU Capitan mourn like that. Heading home, Raiden slipped into Naruto's room and dropped the henge. Sliding back under the covers with her and released the genjutsu now that he was back. If Sasuke were here now, he would find this entire situation hilarious.


	12. Chapter 12

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter ****12**

**Summary:** Kakashi had been listening to an anonymous piano player for years till silence happened. After years of silence, his heart is picked up by the sound of music once more and goes looking with his comrades. Finding an-inner scarred beauty. Naruto has always hidden her real gender till one day she is no longer able to hide. A scarring incident stopping her from living her life…till she met Kakashi.

**XXXX**

Naruto woke up with a throbbing head as she sat up and blinked away the sun's light. Seeing a glass of water held in her face and looked up into the obsidian eyes of Itachi and took the water with thanks. Taking the water to her parched throat before asking. "How is Iruka-sensei?"

Itachi sat at the edge of the bed and caressed her cheek. She flinched before leaning into his touch. He had inwardly frowned at her actions. She wouldn't even look him in the eyes after she realised who he was. "His vitals are stable. He woke up about an hour ago to eat before exhaustion took over him again and is now sleeping. Though Jiraiya took him to the hospital to recover thoroughly." He saw the relief in her advoiding eyes and pulled his hand away. His eyes took in her weary appearance and informed her. "Jiraiya had to leave this morning to help Sasuke take down the zombie-duo of the Akatsuki. He should be back in a few days."

"And you? You're leaving." she whispered her statement with her eyes widening as his lips touched her forehead and looked up to him in shock. "Itachi?"

"You will be fine, Naruto. There are plenty supplies in the house for you and if you need anything then you have Jiraiya's permission to disguise yourself. Shikaku-sensei has placed your training on hold for the rest of the week and Hinata is out on a mission from the sources I have gathered. Stay within the grounds, Naruto. Even when you have tea with Danzo, stay within the lands. He and his men can't touch you here. They won't even be able to make it past the main gates unless you want them too. Otherwise, be wary of others that may just knock on that door."

"Do you have to go, Itachi?" Naruto whispered and covered herself up with the blankets as a source of warmth.

Itachi closed his eyes and nodded. "Unfortunately I do, Naruto. I will return in a few days." He opened his eyes in time to see Naruto lift her head to gaze at him. "About Kakashi…" Itachi sighed when Naruto slapped his face and went running out into the forest through the window. Seems Naruto was ready to speak about it. Itachi stood up and made Naruto's bed before pulling on his Akatsuki cloak. Dispersing in a flock of ravens. Knowing that Naruto would know he wouldn't chase after her and wouldn't be a home for her return.

Naruto ran through the forest bare footed as her pyjama shorts and singlet felt awfully restricting, yet she knew better to run about naked on Jiraiya's land. People still wandered into his lands without knowing and could pass by the seals since they were no threat. But once Naruto got her to sanctuary lands, she always placed up her own barrier so only she could enter and nobody else unless she physically brought them into her lands. Naruto stepped foot onto her lands and immediately placed up her own barrier as she greedily sucked in the air to her burning lungs as her eyes stung with guilt. Naruto stumbled her way towards her lake as her heart throbbed terribly. She collapsed beside a tree and took haggard breathes before nodding to herself that she was fine and stood up once again. Yet the tears pooled over her eyes and wished more than anything to be in the arms of her Jiji.

Picking herself up and getting her emotions under control, Naruto continued her way over to her lake. Only for her eyes to widen in horror as her knees grew weak and fell to the ground. Her quivering hands moving to her mouth as her eyes stung heavily at the sight before her.

Her sanctuary.

Her safe haven.

Her gift from the only man she loved more than her life.

Her oasis.

Her pillar.

…

It was gone. Destroyed.

Naruto released a choked sob as she saw the debris of her pier floating about in her large lake as her only piano was shattered beyond recognition. Getting up on her shaky legs, Naruto ran over to the lake and tried desperately to grab the floating wood as she choked on her tears. "No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Jiji…Jiji it's gone, Jiji…what am I going to do Jiji…" Naruto babbled as she worked desperately to remove the wood and broken piano from the lake without the aid of her clones. Yet she couldn't pull everything out and sat on the shore overlooking her destroyed oasis. "Who would do this? Who would do such a thing?" she whispered sadly.

"**Only a person who wanted to see you in pain, My Dearest Kit. You mustn't falter or show weakness now. Pull yourself together and get moving on your plan. A perfect yet tragic opportunity had opened itself to you. You must act now, My Kit and bear what is to come. For how long? Only the time of others can tell."** Kyūbi offered his wise words.

Naruto knew Kyūbi was right. She had no time to be moping, despite her sanctuary being destroyed. She can and always will rebuild her safe haven. Though as Naruto went to stand her lips curled into a snarl when she smelt the flowers of a cherry blossom and wiped her head around to see a branch of said tree pinned to one of the trees by a kunai. Naruto's eyes flashed red for a spilt second and knew immediately who destroyed her home. "I can't believe the nerve of that thick-headed girl." She hissed and sent a small bolt of lightning over to the branch and set it to a crisp. "I'll teach that girl a lesson. She shouldn't mess with a woman more dominate than her in every aspect."

Kyūbi just sighed. His container was too stubborn just like her mother. **"Just don't kill the Ningen. Destroy her pride, yes, you can do that. But no more. Not even placing her in the hospital. It will be too suspicious and Tsunade won't be able to help you if you take down a medical-nin as talented as that pink-haired…**_**thing.**_**"**

Naruto huffed and tied her hair up into a high ponytail. "Fine. But I better clean this mess up before the 'family' gets back and raises hell." About to enter the lake again but stopped when there was somebody knocking on her barrier. Naruto frowned and stretched her senses. There were four people with different chakra capacities. The one with the most chakra kept banging on her barrier. Naruto stopped what she was doing and turned to where the banging was coming from and went walking. Heading to the edge of her lands and was greeted with Maito Gai and his team. Yet, there was no youthful smile on Gai's face, but a serious and grim look. Naruto grew curious and stood before the green beast of Konoha. "Can I help you, Gai-san?" Last she saw him he'd almost gave her a heart attack when he grabbed her hands after playing the piano.

Gai was surprised the girl remembered his name after he had somewhat startled her. "Can my team and I come inside, Pianist-san?" he requested with a respectful bow. His team following suit. "I wish to speak to you on pressing matters concerning a comrade of my team."

Naruto felt uncomfortable being bowed to and bowed back awkwardly. "As you can see, I am not dressed for guests…" Yet the serious look in Gai's eyes made her rethink her reply. Gai was never this serious before. She held out her hands to the team. "Please take hold and I will invite you in and you may speak. Though I suggest you hurry before the ANBU scouting these lands spot you and your team, Gai-san."

Gai quickly grabbed the offered hand as he gestured for his team to do the same. Lee stepped forwards and introduced himself as he grabbed the blonde woman's hand. "I am Rock Lee."

Naruto just nodded as Tenten held Lee's hand. "I'm Tenten. Nice to meet you."

Naruto smiled a little and looked to the last member as he grabbed Gai and Tenten's hand. "Neji Hyuga." All he offered to her.

Naruto bowed and spread her chakra through them before pulling them through. "My name is Narumi Yuki from the Water Country. Please, follow me before the ANBU get closer and see you." she requested and led them towards her lake. She immediately heard Gai gasp in shock as the rest seemed confused. As to answer Gai's unspoken question, Naruto said. "People are not kind to foreigners, despite my living life in Konoha since birth. What a cruel world we live in." she muttered sadly and returned to pulling the floating wood out of the lake.

Gai followed after the blonde and halted her movements by gently grabbing her arms and pulled her back to shore. "You shouldn't do such a thing, Narumi-san. Such offenders to destroy such a peaceful and wondrous place should be taken into custody."

Narumi sighed. "You said you needed to speak to me, Gai-san."

Gai nodded and made a signal for his team to clean out the lake. They did so without complaint. "Yes, in fact, I believe you already know why I wish to speak to you."

Narumi's eyes softened and looked away from Gai. "It's about Kakashi, isn't it, Gai-san?"

"I'm afraid so." Gai replied. He glanced down to the young blonde and voiced. "I have noticed for a while now the change in Kakashi ever since we first walked onto your lands on that fateful night. He has become more open and social, though by a small margin. He is happier than I have ever seen before in my long years of being acquainted with him. Though only those close to Kakashi would know the difference. Yet the biggest change, for Kakashi, is that unyouthful orange book he reads has dwindled into nothing. Kakashi, when he met you, just uses the book to simply stare at and not engage in conversation with others. He no longer reads the material and actually listens to everybody now. I know this is because of you, Narumi-san. Even on his days off, Kakashi would usually train or stand before the memorial stone till the sun set, but not this time. You were dating my dear comrade, Kakashi." Gai stated rather than asked and saw her flinch at his statement. Gai released a gently sigh. "He needs to see you, Narumi-san. You are a very important person to Kakashi and right now, he needs to see you."

Narumi growled lightly and looked Gai in the eyes with slight anger and guilt. "I don't want to see Kakashi, Gai-san. He attacked and almost _killed_ a precious person to me. Kakashi lost control and assumed the worst. I'm a faithful woman and would _never_ look at another man the way I look at Kakashi. _Never_. I don't care if Kakashi was thinking rationally or was going on instinct, but what he did I will not tolerate. I have many male family members and male friends and I cannot have Kakashi going around sniffing them out to see if they are a threat to him or killing them via a misunderstanding. If a relationship is to work there must be trust. I trusted Kakashi completely when I went into a relationship with him and had faith that he wouldn't cheat on me with another woman on his recent mission. I expected him to do the same with me and have trust and faith in me." Narumi's eyes widen in shock when Gai went down on his hands and knees before her. "Gai-san…?" she questioned.

Gai looked up to her with plea in his eyes. "Please, Narumi-san, I know you are mad at Kakashi, but please, he is my best friend, so please, I am begging you, please, go and see Kakashi. I will take whatever punishment you see fit for my comrade on me or give you whatever you need for you to see Kakashi. I beg you, Narumi Yuki-san, please see Kakashi. I understand that Hatake men can be unreasonable, but you mean everything to Kakashi and by everything, I mean _everything._ I saw it in his eyes, Narumi-san you are more precious to him than his own life. Please, see him, Narumi-san. I beg you."

Narumi was startled by Gai's declaration and gazed to the lake where team Gai were working diligently, but she could tell they were anxiously awaiting her answer. She looked down to Gai and asked one question. "Who else wishes for me to speak to Kakashi apart from your team, Gai-san?"

Gai looked to her hopefully. "There is Kakashi's own team, Kurenai's team as you have met her and Asuma's team and him. There are many of us and a handful of Kakashi's close comrades."

Narumi closed her eyes and asked another question. "What had Kakashi done?"

"He was on a rampage in the Forest of Death till recently." He saw her curious gaze and extended. "It took me, Asuma, Kurenai and our teams to subdue Kakashi and knock him out to take home. He should be already be awake…I don't know what he'll do now that he is awake."

"Probably train his body to exercise his anger and guilt or sulk." Narumi whispered and walked away from Gai. "I'll go see him, Gai-san. Just be sure my lake is clean by the time I return and that nobody and I mean _nobody_ knows that I am going to see Kakashi today, except your team. This goes for those pesky ANBU that have been following my under Danzo-sama's orders. I'm sure you know what to do." Disappearing into the forest to wash up and get changed. She and Kakashi hadn't officially broken up, so they were still technically together. Naruto sighed. She needed to get Kakashi into working order before he stressed out the entire population of Konoha.

Neji looked over to his sensei and voiced. "Are you sure she is the one, Gai-sensei? The woman suited to tame Kakashi-sensei's heart."

"I'm not too sure, Neji." Gai replied honestly as he watched Narumi disappear. At least he had a name to her face now. "She is too guarded and sharp to read. An unpredictable opponent that can prove to be fatal. There is no sure way what Narumi-san will do or say to Kakashi."

"Gai-sensei." Tenten called as her eyes drifted sadly at the shattered piano. "Who would do such a thing to a wonderful setting? You can tell this place meant a lot to her. Her eyes were puffy when she greeted us."

"Indeed, this place is." Gai answered. "These lands were given to her by the Sandaime Hokage himself and he was the one who built the wondrous pier that once stood on this lake with a black Grand piano right at the edge under a pavilion. The Team Leaders and I visited this very spot under the full moon while Narumi was playing. In all my years, I have never seen something so magical when she played. It was as if she came right out thin air…a hidden gem of sorts that the Sandaime kept buried deep within Konoha for nobody to see, but only feel."

"The Sandaime must've cared deeply for Narumi-san to create such a place for her." Tenten whispered. "But to have it ripped away so suddenly…"

"People are envious people by nature." Neji muttered. "Jealousy is also an ugly mask to wear. Whoever did this wanted to make a statement to Narumi-san. As she said before, she is not welcomed by some people of this village…I can only feel that this has to do with Kakashi-sensei…I don't know why, but this is just a feeling…"

Lee picked up the lid of the piano and hefted it ashore. "Kakashi-sensei has a fan base I have heard Ino-san speak about with Sakura-san. They are just as scary as Sasuke-san's when he was in the village. Haters sure are an unyouthful bunch. To treat such a lady like this is unforgiveable."

Team Gai stopped talking when Narumi returned. She was washed with her hair falling to the middle of her back in golden waves as her bangs framed her small tanned face. She was wearing a long-sleeved black blouse, the first two buttons undone, with white shorts that touched her knees and tennis shoes. Her outfit was simple, yet she looked so elegant. How on earth Kakashi managed to date such a woman was beyond Team Gai.

Narumi saw that most of her lake was cleaned and bowed towards the two chunin and jonin. "I extend my thanks, Lee-san, Tenten-san and Neji-san. I would have taken me a week to clean my lake." She faced Gai and nodded. "Please keep the ANBU away from me, Gai-san. The last thing Konoha needs is Kakashi killing the ANBU that Danzo-sama has sent to watch over me. I can sneak out of my lands with ease and they still think I am at home eating breakfast via clone. Though I cannot just depend on my clone."

Gai nodded. "Very well."

Narumi took one last look to her lake with a heavy sighed and rubbed her throbbing temple before turning her back on the carnage. She would deal with Sakura at a later date. "Please excuse me, Team Gai." She muttered and melted into the shadows with ease. Knowing full well that Gai and his team would keep the ANBU Danzo placed on her at a distance. Narumi didn't fool around and take the long way to Kakashi's place. She just wanted to get this talk over and done with before something big happened. It took Narumi at least 5 minutes to get to Kakashi's place, but didn't go to his door. Sakura was there banging relentlessly for Kakashi to open up. Narumi bit back her snarl and landed by Kakashi's window that led to his bedroom. Looking into the apartment, Narumi saw Kakashi's bare back to her as his head was hung into his hands. She gulped nervously and brought her knuckles to her window and lightly knocked. He didn't answer her and released her chakra a bit and knocked again. She saw him twitch and released more of her chakra and knocked once more and spoke. "Kakashi, open up."

Immediately, Kakashi was at the window that Narumi was startled at his speed and almost fell backwards if Kakashi hadn't opened his window and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her inside. Kakashi quickly locked his window and pulled Narumi to his body and took in her scent.

Narumi overcame her shock and tried to pull away, but Kakashi was holding onto her tightly. "Kakashi…let go…we need to talk…"

"I'm so sorry, Narumi…I'm sorry… for everything." Kakashi muttered dryly into her soft tresses and filled his body with her scent. He pulled back and saw her face with everything within him calming down in an instant. As if the fire suddenly disappeared. Kakashi quickly leaned down and claimed her lips in a sloppy and rushed kiss with his mask in the way.

Narumi stiffened at the sudden feeling of Kakashi's masked lips on her own and growled. Pulling her head back. "Stop it, Kakashi!" shoving him away from her and was about to chew Kakashi into the next decade when the constant banging was giving her throbbing head more irritation. Muttering under her breathe, Narumi went through a few handsigns and placed up a privacy barrier around the apartment with the outside world going silent. She sighed in relief and pinched the bridge of her nose. Though when she heard Kakashi move, she held out a hands to stop him from touching her. Yet his bare and very muscular chest hit her hand and gulped. "Kakashi, please stop and let me talk."

Kakashi wanted to touch her. To taste her. To hold her…but he held back and nodded. "Narumi…I didn't…I didn't mean to hurt you yesterday like I did…" Kakashi finally felt his aching muscles after his recent rampage. "I…I lost control…got jealous…I couldn't hold back when I saw you with another man. I ached and burned when…when I saw you yesterday with…with another man that I just saw red. My mission…I became frustrated and was at an all-time low with my temper and patience that I hurt you in the process…" he placed his hands over hers on his chest and guided it towards his heart as his eyes never left hers. She hadn't looked him in the eyes willingly yet. "Please, Narumi…I want to make it up to you…I'll do anything…please…"

Narumi pulled her hands back and folded her arms with a sigh. "Gai-san and his team came to find me after several of your comrades had to come together to knock you out unless you went rampant elsewhere. I'm mad at you Kakashi…" she whispered bitterly as she closed her eyes.

Kakashi's heart clenched.

Narumi took in a deep breathe. "I'm also disappointed. I understand that you have that dormant wolfish side of you due to your Hatake genes, but what you did yesterday made me revaluate everything I have been doing up till now." She placed her hands over her face and took a haggard breathe. "Oh my kami, Kakashi. What am I going to do? Ever since you've come into my life, it had been both a blessing and a curse. Honestly, I'm glad I got to meet you and see this side of you that you have only shown to me…but at the same time I didn't want to feel any of this."

"Narumi…" Kakashi whispered and went out to touch her.

"No, don't touch me, Kakashi. Because if you do, I won't be able to say my piece and you really need to hear what I say before I make the biggest mistake ever. Just…don't touch me right now." Narumi gazed up to Kakashi finally and resisted the urge to flinch when she saw his pitiful and hurt-filled eyes. She took a step back till the back of her knees hit the bed and sat down. She never broke eye contact. "When we officially met, we both knew I was damaged and was slowly healing and you've helped me with that…yet because of you, I've also suffered at the hands of your fangirls. I won't give names, but the mark I got on my middle that I refused you to heal was from then. We were just friends then…you were my second friend after Hinata-chan and I was so happy to have a friend that didn't pity me for what happened or got close to me because of my looks. I was _happy_. Kakashi…we grew close at the wrong time. Perhaps not for you, but for me the timing was all off. I was damaged, adjusting to my new life and trying to plan my existence. You staked your claims on me and I adjusted for you, yet you still couldn't adjust for me. I have and always will have males around me, Kakashi. It makes me wonder what you will do if I hugged an old friend of mine that you haven't met before. Would you kill him? Try and hide me?"

Kakashi flinched at her words knowing she was right. Though his fandom was crazy, he never expected them to find out about Narumi so fast, even though they weren't dating at the time. He knelt before Narumi and took her hands in his. Ignoring how she tensed at his touch and rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs on her wrists. "Narumi, there is nothing I can say that can assure you that this won't happen again." He looked up into her eyes and said. "I care about you, Narumi. More than I think you'll ever know."

"More than your life…" she whispered. "Gai said the same thing."

"You know that I would never intend to hurt you the way I did. I reacted on instinct and irritation. Usually, I wouldn't have hurt Iruka like that, but you are different from everybody I am acquainted with, Narumi. Even if our time is short, I feel it deep within me…you are my most precious person in Konoha…in the Land of Fire…in the Elemental Nations. You are everything to me, Narumi."

"You don't know me, Kakashi." Narumi replied sadly with a hint of bitterness. "You can't say something so touching when you don't really know me. Kakashi…you've made me a happy young woman, but I have been thinking and with what happened last night and what has happened this morning in my Sanctuary…I've come to realise something important…" she closed her eyes.

Kakashi looked up to her pleadingly. "What? What is it, Narumi? My Lunar."

Narumi opened her eyes slowly filled with conviction. "I'm tired, Kakashi. Mentally, physically and somewhat emotionally. Being like this right now is not good for my health and state of mind. If we were friends for a few more months and I understood what I really wanted, I would be more than happy to welcome you into my arms…"

Kakashi's eyes widen. "No…"

Narumi knew this was for the best. He needed to be safe for her plan to work. "Kakashi, I can't do this anymore. The sneaking around…that possessive nature you have, I'm not ready for that. Not now. A relationship of such an intimate level is not what I can handle right now." She pulled her hands out of his and stood up.

Kakashi stood up too and shook his head. "You don't mean it, My Lunar. I _do_ know you and I know you don't mean what you are saying. Don't lie to me! I love you!" he confessed and placed a hand over his heart when he saw her eyes widen. "I fuckin' love you so much that I'm terrified of what may happen yet excited whenever I see you. I love you, Narumi Yuki and I know for certain that what you just said is all bullshit. You're running away…you're running from me…from us…why you would lie to me like this?" he whispered gently in question.

Narumi shook her head and walked backwards towards the window. "You're lying to yourself, Kakashi. You don't love me and shouldn't say words that are all but lies. I just came to say goodbye and wish for you to take care of yourself so you don't stress your comrades out. They are nice people. They seeked me out for you and got on their knees to beg me to come and see you. But, I'm sorry, Kakashi. I really can't do this anymore. I'm incredibly tired and I can't handle what's being tossed at me right now."

Kakashi reached for Narumi, but she only pulled away. "You're lying. I can sense it. I know you care about me, My Lunar."

"I'M NOT LYING!" Narumi snapped as tears stung her eyes. "Why won't you listen to me?! Damnit! I don't want this! I don't want to be in a relationship with you, Kakashi! I don't want or need your love! I don't care anymore so just leave me alone and forget that I ever meant anything to you! I warned you several times that I can break your heart and I'm sorry for doing it like such a bitch, but I don't want you, Kakashi."

Kakashi tossed a fist into the wall and yelled at the stubborn blonde. "Forget you, you say! What makes you think I can easily forget you, Narumi Yuki?! It's not easy when the memories of us together are stuck on reply in my head whenever you're not around! Your smile! Your eyes! How happy you made me! Our time may be short, but, those were some of the best memories and I will never be able to erase them! I confess my love to you, place my pride down and whimpered to you like a kicked puppy and give you my heart, Narumi! I love you!"

"STOP IT!" Narumi screamed. "I don't want you, Kakashi! I don't!" disappearing in a swirl of winds and used several shunshin till she made it to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was startled by Naruto's sudden appearance but quickly made work of gaining them some privacy before pulling the girl into a soothing hug and whispered sweet nothings. "It is okay, my baby. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. Always and forever."


	13. Chapter 13

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter ****13**

**Summary:** Kakashi had been listening to an anonymous piano player for years till silence happened. After years of silence, his heart is picked up by the sound of music once more and goes looking with his comrades. Finding an-inner scarred beauty. Naruto has always hidden her real gender till one day she is no longer able to hide. A scarring incident stopping her from living her life, till she met Kakashi.

**XXXX**

"I'M NOT JOINING ANBU!" Naruto yelled at Tsunade when she finally calmed down. "I'm not in danger! Just broken-hearted, Tsunade! I know what I'm doing! I'm trying to keep everybody I care about safe! I have a plan and ANBU ain't in my fuckin' plan, Tsunade!"

Tsunade tried to calm the raging girl down. Naruto had already broken her desk and was turning her office upside down. Perhaps jumping to conclusions and telling the young blonde that she was going to admit her into ANBU was a bad idea. "Naruto-sweetie. I know you trying to keep everybody safe, but your temper is not doing anybody justice. You broke up with Kakashi and you're in pain, I get that, but I was only thinking about your safety. So…STOP DESTROYING MY OFFICE!" she hollered at the blonde and punched the girl on the top of the head.

Naruto hissed in pain and rubbed her throbbing head angrily. "Damnit, Baa-chan!"

Tsunade sighed in relief and folded her arms. "Now that you're level-headed, tell me about this plan of yours before I pass judgement. I'll warn you now if your plan is shit then you're going into ANBU with no arguments. Is this clear, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded with a scowl. "Fine. Kyūbi and I have a fair idea of what's going to happen and I caked this plan up a few days ago. Just…listen to all of it before you go mental and start destroying everything in sight."

"I can't give any promises, but I can try. TRY." Tsunade worded.

Naruto nodded with a sigh. It was better than nothing.

**Hospital: Iruka**

Iruka was staring up the ceiling and released a small sigh as he said. "You know, although you are hidden in the shadows, I can still feel your glare on me, Kakashi. You might as well show yourself so we can start talking." He sat up just in time as Kakashi made him visible. Iruka could see that Kakashi had been crying from his bloodshot and puffy eyes and his slumped posture. He smiled kindly and gestured for Kakashi to take the seat next to his bed. "I'm not going to yell at your, Kakashi nor am I mad by your actions. I'm fine."

Kakashi plopped onto the chair and placed his masked face into his hands. "I am not worthy of your family, Iruka. I have hurt her in the worst way possible and now she doesn't want me, Iruka. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did." He released a strangled sob and didn't care of his reputation right now.

Iruka sighed. It seemed his surrogate little sister sure did a number on Kakashi. "That is where you are wrong, Kakashi. You haven't hurt Narumi in the worst way possible. The only way you can hurt a girl like Narumi is by destroying what is most important to her and from what I've seen, you haven't done so. Yes, Narumi loves and places her family above all else, but there is only _one_ thing that could hurt and break Narumi…and you haven't done that, Kakashi." Kakashi was still slumped and didn't believe his words. Iruka sighed again and furthered explain. "Narumi cared for one man and one man only…" Ignoring Kakashi's tense posture. "…above her own life and idolised him. He was everything to her. He treated Narumi like his own and Narumi loved this man for that. He took care of her and did everything within his power to make sure that Narumi was safe and happy. As you are aware of, Narumi has her own land and in that land is her Sanctuary she runs to whenever she is stressed or backed into a corner. That Sanctuary is Narumi's last piece she has from this man…this man being the Sandaime Hokage."

Kakashi whipped his head up in shock. "Lord Third?"

Iruka nodded. "That place is like Narumi's heart…her soul almost. It has a very special meaning to her. You haven't hurt her in the worst way possible, Kakashi. _If_ you destroyed that place of hers, then you would have succeeded in hurting her in the worst way possible. But you haven't. The Sanctuary is very, _very_ special to Narumi…"

Kakashi had a flashback to when he and Narumi had played together on the piano and overlooked the lake. _"I decided then and there that this place was my safe haven and the next time I went swimming under a full moon was with somebody I wanted to share this place with for a long time. Maybe, just maybe, you might be that person, Kakashi."_

Iruka continued with his story. "Narumi is a special and private girl, Kakashi. When she told me about you, I knew then and there that I couldn't scare or threaten you to leave her because she would only chew me up and spit me out brutally…" he chuckled nervously. "You could say that she is like her mother when her switch his flipped."

"Mother?" Kakashi muttered with a tilt of his head. "She never spoke of her parents before…"

Iruka's eyes softened. "Sadly, her parents died on the night she was born and is now under the care of her godparents. The Sandaime took a special interest Narumi because he was a good friend of her parents and godparents…"

"Is this because of her ice-chakra?" Kakashi questioned. He knew of the Yuki clan from the water country, but almost all had been wiped out by the purge.

Iruka shook his head. "No. It was her heart…she was so pure that the Sandaime did all he could to protect that purity for as long as he lived. Those two had a special bond that nobody could break. Anyway, enough of that. All I am saying is that you didn't hurt, Narumi. Anger, yes. Frustration, definitely." Kakashi had winced again. "I know without a doubt that my silly cousin cares for you Kakashi…"

"Then why did she leave me?" Kakashi whispered sadly and tugged at his silver threads. "That she wants nothing to do with me…Iruka…she means so much to me that it hurts. I'm not sure what I'd do if I saw her move on. I really do love her, Iruka…"

Iruka pitted Kakashi at this moment. If Naruto had pushed Kakashi away, it was for his safety. At least that was where his thoughts were heading if he knew Naruto's mind well enough. "I can't help you there, Kakashi. I'm just telling you what I think. I have no clue why Narumi would push you away and I can give no words of comfort."

"Thank you for just talking to me, Iruka." Kakashi went to stand and moved over to the window. Leaping up on the windowsill and looked over his shoulder with a fiery determination. "I know Narumi is lying, Iruka, and that she is hiding something from me. I may be stubborn and perverted, but I don't plan on ever giving up on that stubborn and hot-headed blonde. I know that she cares for me, Iruka. Call me crazy, but I feel it within me that she is lying…"

Iruka tilted his head and huh-ed. "How do you know _if_ she is lying to you, Kakashi? Narumi is a sharp and guarded woman and isn't all that easy to read." What Kakashi said next almost gave Iruka a heart attack and almost wished he hadn't comforted him. Naruto was sure to rip him a new one. Iruka paled.

"Because she is my mate." Kakashi voiced steely and leapt out the window. He needed train and clear his mind a bit…away from Konoha and on his land, owned by his family.

"Iruka, you're awake." Narumi whispered in relief as she entered his room from the door and moved to his side. Narumi frowned she saw how pale he was and asked. "Are you okay, Iruka? You look like you've seen a ghost." She was holding a fruit basket in her hands.

Iruka chuckled nervously and replied. "No, no, no. None of that. Just thinking about the up and coming practical with my class. That's all."

"Oh, okay then." Narumi smiled and placed the fruit basket on the side table before closing the open window. The room was chilly. Narumi sat on the chair beside Iruka's bed and reached over to clasp his hand. She sighed in relief. "I'm glad that you're okay. It took me a while to sneak into the hospital without being seen."

Oh the irony. Iruka could only muse. Having Kakashi visits him about Narumi and for Narumi to visit him as soon as Kakashi left and was currently sitting on the chair that once resided the masked man. Though Iruka's thoughts were drawn to Narumi and saw the signs of crying, but from at least an hour ago. There was something else too…something that made Iruka narrow his eyes at Naruto and demanded. "What happened, Naruto? And don't even think about lying to me."

Naruto's eyes widen before they pooled with sadness. "Iruka…it's gone…m-my…Jiji…it's gone…" she sobbed.

Iruka wasted no time pulling Naruto onto his bed and held her closely as she grieved. His eyes narrowed further. _"Who would dare to destroy the one place that was like her soul?"_ Iruka mused and swore to investigate the matter and hunt down whoever demolished the one place Naruto shared wondrous memories with the Sandaime Hokage. "We will rebuild, Naruto. We will rebuild."

"It's gone…" Naruto sobbed brokenly into Iruka's chest.

Iruka knew she wasn't just crying about her safe haven, but also about what she did to Kakashi. At least the girl knew she was brutal…in every aspect.

**Team Gai:**

"Yosh! I pulled out the rest of the piano, Gai-sensei!" Lee cheered as he dumped the body to the Grand Piano onto the shores.

Team Gai had been cleaning the lake for the past two hours and although they were shinobi, it was a taxing job. "Good job, Lee!" Gai hitched a thumb over at his mini-me when his eyes zoned in something gleaming in the body of the piano. Getting curious, Gai walked over to the wood and reached inside the body of the piano and grasped hold of something cool and thin. Pulling back, Gai's eyes widen when he pulled out a pure silver chain with a flat-circular gem that was translucent with a swirl engraved into the middle. Holding it up to the sun, he made the gem turn dark blue briefly before returning to normal. "Oh my…" he whispered in awe and already could tell that this gem was worth a fortune and held historical value. "This must be returned to Narumi-san immediately. Come along my youthful team! We set out to find our pianist!"

"Gai-sensei, what about all this broken wood." Neji muttered as he folded his arms.

Tenten sighed. "Gai-sensei, why won't you return the necklace and Lee, Neji and I will finish up here." Gai's boisterous laughter filled the clearing before Tenten slapped a hand over his mouth. "Gai-sensei, the ANBU will hear you…"

"Oh right. Sorry Tenten." Gai whispered, but it was more of a whispered shout. "I'll be off my youthful students!" he hushed loudly before running out of the lands to find Narumi Yuki.

**Sakura:**

Sakura was brushing her hair in her room with a smug smile on her glossed lips. It took a while, but she had finally managed to find a piece of land that was owned by the blonde haired- bitch. It was easy once she overheard the jonin leaders speak of a blonde woman that matched up to the blonde that had yelled at Kakashi yesterday. It was difficult to find the place they were talking about it, but found it no less and destroyed the place. It was Sakura's own message to the blonde, just as the blonde had set fire to her deceased uncle. There was no need for her to be subtle now. Sakura was going to make a full blown statement. Tonight.

All was fair in love and war.

And Sakura planned on winning and destroying any hopes of her opponent getting back up. By not getting back up, Sakura still intended on poisoning the blonde-haired-bimbo. No one would get in her way of claiming Kakashi Hatake. No one.

**Tsunade:**

Tsunade was rubbing her throbbing temple as she just finished cleaning up the mess of her office. "Damn you, Naruto." she cursed under her breathe and wished Jiraiya would get back from his intelligence gathering. She really needed to relieve some stress with her lover. Naruto's plan was flawless and Tsunade didn't like it at all…but it had to be done. "Its times like this I hate being a Hokage. Just you wait Naruto, when your time comes I'll make sure you understand my frustration!"

**Gai:**

Gai found Narumi leaving the hospital in the shadows and slipped in behind her. "Narumi-san…" Gai whispered and was surprised that the girl didn't show any shock. "Why are you at the hospital?" he tilted his head in confusion.

Narumi couldn't help but see Gai as a sort of puppy when he did that. "I was just visiting my cousin. I'm sure you know him. Iruka Umino. Can I help you, Gai-san?"

Gai nodded at her answer and held out the necklace. "My team found this while cleaning your lake. This was hidden within your piano and thought you might want this back."

Narumi's two-toned eyes gazed to the necklace with her eyes widening in shock. "W-what…? I…I thought this had been lost a long time ago." Taking the necklace into her shaking hands with a tear sipping out of her eye. Wiping the tear away, Narumi explained. "This belonged to my father. My mother had given this necklace to him the night they made love. This necklace has been a part of my mother's clan for generations. Though, it used to be blue, but since my father and mother and no longer around, it has returned to its original state." She held the necklace close to her heart and looked up to Gai with a generous smile. "Thank you, Gai. This means a lot." She had seen the necklace many times in the photos of her parents that Jiraiya had kept for safe-keeping. He had told her all about the necklace once she spotted it and he had assumed it got lost during the Kyūbi attack because Minato wasn't buried with it. _"Jiji must've kept hold of this and kept it in the piano for safe-keeping."_ Narumi mused.

Gai bowed. "Think nothing of it, Narumi-san." He was about to ask about her conversation with Kakashi, but thought better of it when he saw how swollen her eyes were. "Your lake is clean now, Narumi-san. If you need anything, then please don't hesitate to tell me or my team."

"You've done enough, Gai-san and I thank you and your team." Narumi bowed. "I must go home. Please excuse me, Gai-san." Taking a step back and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto reappeared in the lounge of her home and sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. Taking the necklace up to her eyes and traced the Uzumaki swirl on the gem. She could spot the almost invisible seals inside of the gem. It was a bond seal. Given to the partner with her chakra pressed into the seals to lock everything into place. Sighing, Naruto placed the necklace around her neck and ran her fingers through her hair. Being at home alone was lonely. "I better start planning the re-construction of the lake." She muttered and ignored that pang of bitterness in her heart as she moved to the study. Pulling out bits of paper, pens and rulers and began drawing up a new pier and decided to build the piano on her own. It would make the place all that more special to her.

Many hours had passed by with Naruto designing her pier when she heard the main gate's buzzer going off. Looking to clock on her desk it read 9pm and wondered who would be at the gates at this time of night. Naruto sighed and got up. Placing a cardigan around her shoulder and heard the buzzing once more. Standing just before the door and looked to the monitor with a frowned. Sending a quick prayer to kami, Naruto easily disguised her _voice_ as Kira's and pressed the button on the monitor to speak to the person. "Can I help you, Danzo-sama? It is a bit late for a stroll, don't you think."

Danzo replied. "I have come to speak to your niece, Yuki-san. At our last meeting, your niece froze before fleeing from my home. I wish to see if she is alright and I haven't startled the wonderful girl."

Naruto bit back her snarl and replied calmly in the male's voice. "She is unavailable at the moment, Danzo-sama. Her oldest brother, Raiden has come to take her out on vacation for a few days…"

"When will she be home?" Danzo demanded in a cut tone.

Naruto flinched and wished Jiraiya was here right now. "In two days, Danzo-sama. Three at the most."

"Very well. I will return then." Danzo muttered and left briskly.

Naruto released the button and fell to the floor with a heavy sigh. Releasing the jutsu for her voice and cursed her luck. It was a good thing that Danzo and his men couldn't get past the gates or enter their lands. Standing up, Naruto walked into the kitchen to make some tea when her body tensed and her eyes widen as a window smashed and in flew a small bomb. Before Naruto could do anything, the bomb went off and the was suddenly filled with a poisonous smoke that had Naruto choking as her lungs were burning and eyes were wavering. "W-what…?" she hacked out as her knees gave out and the poison continued to spread throughout the house. Naruto coughed harshly with blood splattering everywhere as her entire body went numb from the affects. Her vision went blurry as she smacked onto the ground completely useless…

Within Naruto, the Kyūbi was howling in outrage and cried murder. **"DON'T DIE, NARUTO! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE YOU HEAR ME!"** Working all of his chakra into Naruto's system to try and flood out the poison and neutralise the chemicals.

"K-Kyūbi…" Naruto whispered sadly as her vision wavered with the poison in the house mysteriously disappearing. She chuckled weakly as she pieced together what happened. Somebody wanted her dead and didn't want to leave any evidence behind. There were no remains of the bomb and somehow the broken window was fixed. Naruto closed her eyes and muttered one last thing to her Bijū. "Save me… I promise…damage…" going limp as she went unconscious.

Kyūbi looked to his host that was in the mindscape and pulled her into his tails safely. **"I'm not going to let you die this easily, Naruto Uzumaki. You still owe me the death of Madara Uchiha."** Kyūbi wouldn't let his host die a miserable beating. No way in the seven levels of hell. It would take nearly all of his chakra supply to neutralise and rid of the unknown poison from his host and by the looks of things, this poison was extremely potent. Mere food for Kyūbi, but dangerous for his host if she ever wanted to have children. Kyūbi worked diligently throughout the night and for the better part of the morning till he exhausted himself into the late afternoon of the next day. He didn't even care for the knocking on the door as he worked hard to safe his precious kit.

Another day passed and Kyūbi was still working on Naruto as she was still unconscious and it wasn't until around 9:17am that day did Kyūbi drop in exhaustion and Naruto gasped for life as her eyes widen greatly.

Kyūbi released an approving snarl as he felt sleep consume him. **"Break the bitch."**

Naruto just groaned as all over her body ached and propped herself against the kitchen island as she tried to control her breathing. Everything was on fire, but she was alive…barely. Thank kami Jiraiya wasn't home. He would've died and her blood would've done nil on him. She flexed her fingers and quickly asked Kyūbi before he slept for a long time. "Am I safe?"

"**You blood is now the only antidote to every poison that bitch threw at you. She will be laughing at her success of your death, but she won't be laughing once she sees you. Break her. Break her so hard that she will never be able to recover from her plight and her actions. That harlot should learn the way of the animal kingdom…"** Kyūbi used all his energy by yelling out his anger and promptly fell asleep.

Naruto sighed with a nod. At least she was alive. Groaning painfully as she stood up and desperately needed to take a shower. She ignored the knocking on her door as she moved up the stairs and practically threw herself into the shower with all her clothes on. Grabbing the nearby scissors, Naruto cut away her clothes as she took steady breathes. Sakura had taken this too far and Naruto was at an all-time low with Sakura's stunt. She would pay.

Achingly, Naruto turned off the shower and hauled her body up to dry herself. Walking into her room in all her naked glory and pulled on her undergarments before getting into a large t-shirt and jean shorts that touched her mid-thigh. Naruto grabbed her heart in pain as she fell to her knees and gasped loudly for air. The pain was unbearable but knew it would pass soon. Pulling herself up onto her bed and shut her eyes to rest. Completely ignoring the constant knocking on the front door.

**Raiden:**

Raiden returned to the leaf village just before lunch time and was walking towards the Yuki home when he spotted a head of silver at their front door knocking. "Kakashi-san?" Raiden called to the man and caught the Jounin's attention immediately.

"Do I know you?" Kakashi asked. This man looked vaguely familiar for some reason.

Raiden smirked and chuckled a little. "I'm sure you have heard of me, but no, you don't know me. My name is Raiden Yuki." Holding is hand out to Kakashi. "Narumi's oldest brother."

Kakashi's eye widened and shook Raiden's hand. "You look just like Kira-san."

Raiden laughed. "Indeed, he is my uncle after all." He teased the jonin and asked. "So, what are you doing at my home, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi shuffled uncomfortably. "I came to speak to Narumi…but she's been ignoring me. I tried all yesterday and today, but she won't answer the door." He looked to the large two storied home. "Perhaps she is not here."

"Or she doesn't want to see you." Raiden teased good-naturedly but stopped when Kakashi tensed. He sighed and pulled out the house keys. "Sorry about that, Kakashi-san. Would you like to come in for some tea or coffee?" the disguised Itachi knew what he was doing was going to potentially receive a tongue lashing from Naruto afterwards, but Naruto needed to stop being stubborn and have faith. The girl sometimes forgot that he, Sasuke, Jiraiya and Tsunade were all capable of taking care of them self and had experience to help with her plan. Raiden turned the key and didn't wait for Kakashi's answer as he said. "Come in."

Kakashi followed Raiden inside the home with a heavily thudding heart. Slipping off his shoes and joined Raiden inside the kitchen as the younger male boiled the jug. He gulped nervously and looked about the house. He couldn't feel Narumi's chakra, so she was out and might come back and get angry that he was there. She might even just freeze him to death. Would her brother kill him for what he had done?

As if sensing Kakashi's nervousness, Raiden chuckled and said. "Don't be nervous, Kakashi-san. I'm aware of what you have done, but I can tell you're a good guy…you just need to be tamed of sorts." Grabbing two cups and began making coffee for the both of them. "How do you like your coffee, Kakashi-san?"

"Black with no sugar." Kakashi replied. "Thank you for inviting me into your home."

Raiden nodded. "It's no problem…and if you and my sis have a fight, I'll be here to break it off. Can't have you two destroying the place now, can we?" he teased as he handed Kakashi his cup.

Kakashi released a tiny strangled noise from his throat. "Right…"

The disguised Itachi felt something off and looked in the direction of the Sanctuary. "Hmm, I wonder what has happened in my absence." He grabbed his cup of coffee and gestured for Kakashi to follow him with his own coffee as they put their shoes back on. Leading the man outside the back of the house and into the lands their family owned. Raiden took a sip of his coffee as they walked, though his eyes widen in shock as he spat out his tea. "What the fuck happened here?!" he yelled in outrage.

Kakashi had dropped his cup. Smashing against the forest floor with the coffee going everywhere. He growled dangerously in his throat and snarled at the sight before him.

The sanctuary was gone and all that was left was the pristine lake. There were small pieces of rubble left on the shores, but it was dead obvious what had happened. Somebody had destroyed Narumi's favourite place and she was left alone to clean the place up.

Raiden placed a tight grip on Kakashi's shoulder and shook his head at the enraged man. "No, we can't do anything." He hushed Kakashi with a pointed looked. "As much as I want to hunt down the perpetrator, this is Narumi's job. She will see to it that this person is punished and it's best that we are not in her way. Trust me when I say this, Kakashi, but never get in Narumi's way when she gets even or is provoked."

Kakashi just nodded. "I'll still hold onto my rage for what happened here. This place is special to her and always made her smile and laugh. I can never forgive who would so such a thing to her."

Raiden nodded. "You're a good man, Kakashi…just misled at times. Come, we better head home and clear our heads. I'm sure when Aunt Natsu and Kira-Ji sees this they will be just as furious and take their anger out in sex." He laughed and finally made Kakashi chuckle. They headed back home with Raiden the only one having his coffee in tack and walked into the backyard. Raiden knew Naruto was excellent at hiding her chakra, so he wasn't sure where she was right now and only hoped she would come home before there was nothing to speak to Kakashi about and had to send him home. "I believe my sister needs to be more honest." He muttered suddenly and caught Kakashi's interest. "She's very unpredictable."

Kakashi nodded in agreement as they re-entered the house. Though just as Kakashi walked into the house, his eye widen at the same time Narumi's eyes saw him and widen in shock. His mouth suddenly went dry as his heart thudded miserably. "N-Narumi…" he squeaked.

Narumi had just come down the stairs after her nap when she saw Kakashi with her brother. She was _so_ not in the mood to be around anybody right now. She glared at her smug brother and was about to go back upstairs till she realised she came downstairs to use the Study. Narumi, never being the one to be rude to guests bowed. "Hello, Hatake-san." Before walking towards the Study and slammed the door closed.

Raiden chuckled a little with Kakashi's shoulders sagging. Raiden clapped Kakashi on the back. "She'll come around, Kakashi. I know it." He winked.

Just then, Narumi came out of the Study with a long roll of paper in her hands. It was the plan for the new sanctuary. She looked to the two men and sighed. "When is Ji-san coming home? I need to speak to him."

"Tonight I believe." Raiden answered and took the roll of paper from her in a flash and ignored her warning growl. "Now…I'll have a look over this and leave you two for some lovey-dovey time." He winked and ran out of the house when Narumi threw a lamp at him.

Kakashi caught the lamp before it smashed against the wall and placed it down on a nearby table. "Hey." He started of lamely.

Narumi folded her arms and looked away from Kakashi. She didn't want to show him her eyes because then he would know what she was thinking and feeling. Better yet, he would see the signs that she had been crying. Narumi completely disregarded the fact that she was dying yesterday and wanted nothing more than to run away from Kakashi. Yet at the same time, she wanted to run into his arms and confess her sins to him. Even the fact that she set Sakura's uncle on fire. She held herself tightly. Dear kami, she was craving his touch. "Do you need something, Hatake-san?" she muttered. Narumi gasped in surprise when Kakashi was in front of her in a flash and had pulled her arms from around her body. Yanking her wrists towards him and slammed up against his body as he ravished her mouth. Narumi stiffened and closed her eyes tightly as she felt the need and plea of Kakashi and weakly tried to fight him off.

Kakashi had none of that and was glad he placed a genjutsu on his face before moving for her. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer till their stomachs met and pinned her arms between their bodies as his free hand caressed her cheek before running sensually down her spine. Eliciting a moan from his mate and took the plunge into her mouth. Licking the top of her mouth before playing roughly with her tongue as he rubbed her lower back gently.

"K-Kakashi…" Narumi whined and pulled back, yet Kakashi kept coming forward with his passionate kisses. "P-please…we can't…"

"Bullshit." Kakashi called her bluff and swooped down for her lips once more as he tightened his hold on her. Though not too tight to startled her. "Stop running from me, Narumi." He kissed her lips gently with every word as they soon fell to the sofa with Kakashi lying on top of her and kissed her deeply once more. "If you didn't want this, you could've easily shoved me off a long time ago. Your reasons for leaving me were all lies and filled with shit." He placed butterfly kisses all over her face and lightly along her jaw line. Running his hand along her thigh and gained a moan of pleasure from her. He stopped his kisses and caresses and looked down into her eyes. "Why did you run from me, My Lunar? Why would you hurt me like that?"

Narumi looked up into his eye and couldn't take it anymore and looked away from his face.

Kakashi gently moved her face to look at him. Kissing her eyes and whispered. "No running from me, My Lunar. You know as well as I do that I will change my behaviour for you. I truly love you, Narumi. So, please don't lie to us anymore."

Narumi covered her face with her hands and sobbed sadly. "Ka-Kashi…I can't…I really can't do this, Kakashi…" she cried.

Kakashi hushed her gently and licked the tears from her face. "I know you can't and I'm not here to pressure you into taking me back, My Lunar. I needed to see you and understand what you did… I can see that you still care for me and that makes me so happy, My Lunar…" Kakashi made her cry harder as she held back her voice. He didn't try to move her hands. "I understand that I scared you and that you're not ready to be in a relationship, but I'm just letting you know right now that I can wait. I'll wait for as long as it takes for you. I will always wait for you…till you are ready…till you want me…I will wait. If you take another man, I will admit I will be hurt, but I will still wait for you, My Lunar. I will wait till you are ready." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before disappearing in a shunshin. Narumi still cared for him and he could wait for her till she was ready. Kakashi reappeared at the lake and spotted Raiden looked over the papers.

"How did everything go?" Raiden asked as he showed Kakashi Narumi's plans for the new sanctuary.

"I'm not sure, but thank you for letting me see her, Raiden-san." Kakashi bowed.

Narumi continued to cry and wished she didn't have to live like this. She only released her voice when she felt large and strong arms pick her up and place her head into their broad chest. She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around their middle and cried. "J-Jiraiya…w-what am I g-going to do…?"

Jiraiya stroked Naruto's hair softly and rocked back and forth. "Stick to the plan. We don't have many options or that much time. We have to stick to the plan." He saw Sasuke enter the home and placed his finger to his lip to not make any comments about the crying Naruto.

Sasuke took one look at Naruto and quickly took her from Jiraiya's arms and carried her upstairs and into her room. Tucking the blonde under her covers and sat beside her as she hugged his middle and sobbed. Sasuke sighed lightly as he brushed her blonde hair out of her face and finally spoke to her after being separated for so long. "Why couldn't you be asexual, Dobe?" he released a strained chuckled when she socked him in the middle.

"Shut it, Teme. When I'm ready, I'm going to knock you six feet under for all the shit you've put me through." She grumbled into his shirt.

"I look forwards to it." Sasuke rolled his eyes with a sarcastic tone.

Naruto sniffled and looked up to Sasuke with her two-toned orbs. "Teme…"

He raised a brow down at her.

"Want to mess with a pink-haired harlot?" she asked.

Sasuke's lips curled into a dark smirk.


	14. Chapter 14

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter ****14**

**Summary:** Kakashi had been listening to an anonymous piano player for years till silence happened. After years of silence, his heart is picked up by the sound of music once more and goes looking with his comrades. Finding an-inner scarred beauty. Naruto has always hidden her real gender till one day she is no longer able to hide. A scarring incident stopping her from living her life, till she met Kakashi.

**XXXX**

Sasuke gently woke Naruto up and held a finger up to his lips to stop her from yelling at him for waking her up in the middle of the night. "Everyone's a sleep. Let's do this now, Dobe." Sasuke whispered and showed Naruto the time. It was 2am.

Naruto smirked and sat up, yet her body was still in pain from being poisoned and hissed.

Sasuke immediately helped Naruto to sit up and looked to her with calm worry. "Dobe, what's up?"

"Just don't tell anybody." Naruto muttered and got Sasuke to agree. "A couple days ago when I was home alone, Sakura…she threw a poison bomb into the house and got me with over 100 types of potent poisons. My body is still getting accustomed to the changes thanks to Kyūbi saving me. He won't be awake till late this night. She tried to kill me."

Sasuke's sharingan sprang to life and pushed Naruto back under the covers. "Dobe…let me handle this." He saw she was about to protest and did the one thing he knew Naruto wouldn't deny him. "Please."

"B-but I want a piece too…" Naruto whined yet she didn't try and get up. Sasuke rarely said please.

Sasuke chuckled and poked her forehead with two fingers. "Don't worry, Naruto. I'm just going to soften her up for you. I'll get her mentally and break her down a few pegs and when your body has recovered, you can take her physically and make sure she never rises and resorts to such methods on innocent bystanders. I may have left you alone in this village, but I am still loyal to Konoha. If we allow Sakura to keep heading down the path she has set without reparations, more people will be hurt…and you can't allow that can you, Dobe?" he smirked when she grinned in understanding. "I shouldn't be more than 15 minutes. I'll place her in a genjutsu and quickly come home. She won't know what has happened to her and will be stuck in my genjutsu till 6 before she starts screaming."

Naruto nodded. "Okay then. But tell me what you placed her in over breakfast. I want every detail before I start maiming."

Sasuke nodded and tucked Naruto under the covers before moving out of her room. Greeting the similar sharingan eyes of his older brother and sighed. "Guess you are coming along for the ride, Itachi."

The eldest Uchiha nodded. "She is our sister, Sasuke. We owe everything for taking us back in so willingly. I will place that _girl_ in the genjutsu and you shall _rearrange_ her wardrobe for something more…suitable to potential scare the child for a long, long time."

Sasuke shuddered. "You've been looking after Naruto too much, Itachi."

"You tend to pick up a thing or two from a natural prankster. I plan to give that girl a month long nightmare that she'd be too afraid to go to sleep and regret what she has done to our Naruto." Itachi replied and turned his back and headed downstairs. "Let us go, Sasuke. We have much to do."

Sasuke just sighed. His brother was very contradicting when it came to the Dobe. Sasuke guessed he was too. He wasn't one to prank somebody, but being around Naruto changed people for the better. He just couldn't wait till Naruto beat that girl into the next century.

**Sakura's dream:**

_Sakura was playing in the meadows with a content smile on her face as she stroked the silver hair of her husband that was lying on her lap. She giggled when he sneezed and asked. "Are you okay, Kaka-Saiai?" Gently tracing his masked jaw-line with a painted finger. The afternoon sun was nice on her skin as the air was filled with love._

_Kakashi nodded._

_Sakura smiled sweetly and leaned down to take his lips, but he held a hand between their faces. Sakura looked confused. Kakashi never refused her. "Kaka-Saiai, what is it?"_

_Kakashi just pointed to his mask._

_Sakura nodded in understanding and reached for his mask. "A kiss on the lips, My Kaka-kun?" she asked with him nodding silently. Sakura grinned and pulled down his mask…only to scream in horror. "AAHHHHAAHHAAHH!" she shoved Kakashi off her lap and began crawling backwards in fear. Barely noticing that the beautiful meadow around her was wilting away as the skies were suddenly painted red. "S-stay a-a-away from m-me!" Sakura screamed in horror as Kakashi sat on his knees in confusion. Where the mask once was on his face revealed a horrific sight to Sakura. Kakashi wasn't handsome like she had dreamed…he was a _monster_. The lower half of his face bares no skin and was all muscle and bones. She could see his muscles moving with every facial movement as his teeth were daggered like knives. He was a freak! "Go away!" she screamed as her eyes stung when Kakashi tried approaching her with hurt and confusion in his eyes._

_Sakura stiffened at hearing a taunting giggle with her eyes widening at seeing a dead-looking blonde rising up behind Kakashi. Sakura's eyes were bulging by now and couldn't believe her eyes. She was supposed to be dead. Why was she alive? "W-what have y-you done to m-my husband?!" Sakura screamed as she could only conclude that the dead woman behind Kakashi was the reason why Kakashi was disfigured._

_The blonde only giggled hollowly as her arms draped around Kakashi's shoulders. He leaned into her embrace. "Foolish child. Did you enjoy killing me? Did you enjoy marrying the so-called love-of-your-life?" she petted Kakashi's raw cheek and made him purr at her touch as her two-toned eyes held no life, but glee at seeing the pinkette's fear. "And here I thought you were madly in-love with the Uchiha boy…hehehe…what a complete bitch to jump from one handsome man to another. Just goes to show how hollow your heart is. Even going so far as to kill me for Kakashi…but look here, pinkie. Kakashi only recognises me as a woman…as _his_ woman." The blonde cackled again with Kakashi wrapping an arm around the blonde lovingly as he sent her eyes of adornment._

_Sakura screamed when she saw Kakashi's muscles move about to place a kiss on the dead woman's cheek. "You're dead! DEAD!" clutching her head in pain and fear as the 'dead' blonde only laughed more. How did this woman even know about Sasuke?_

_The blonde chuckled bitterly. "Dead? Me? Foolish child. I cannot die. Not when Kakashi loves _me_ and not you. He will _never_ love you the way he does for me. Better yet, let's talk about your Uncle." With a swish of her hand a burning man appeared screaming for death as he rolled about the dead meadows. Kakashi didn't take notice._

_Sakura's mind was exploding. "STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HIM! KAKASHI, DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!" She begged the love-stuck mutant husband of hers._

"_Nu-uh." The blonde teased darkly as Kakashi nuzzled into her neck. "You've killed me and took my man. You've threatened me with rape and beaten me when I was vulnerable. You must pay, pinkie. You must suffer just as I have suffered by your hands. You must suffer just as much as all the other victims of yours. Suffer." Her eyes glowed fanatically with Sakura's screams being heard all throughout the meadows._

Sasuke watched as Sakura began sweating in her sleep and looked to Itachi. "What's going on in there, Nii-san?"

"Karma." Itachi replied and faced Sasuke. "Have you done your part?"

Sasuke nodded and held a bag filled with Sakura's clothes. "I've replaced her clothes with baggy, unstylish earthy toned ones that smell like old people just as you have asked, Nii-san. But why that type of clothing and not those green spandexes Gai and Lee wear?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi just smirked. "Silly little brother. Fashion means everything to teenaged girls…except Naruto. Tsunade-sama buys her clothes."

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever. As long as I'm there when Naruto beats Sakura to her place then I'll do whatever. What happens now?"

"I've placed Sakura in a reoccurring nightmare that comes whenever she sleeps. The affect lasts a month before the genjutsu wears off and the damage is done to her mental state."

"You do realise that Naruto is going to beat Sakura up as soon as she has recovered, right? As in, tomorrow or maybe a day after that." Sasuke frowned. "Who cares anyway? Sakura needs to learn her place and hopefully after the month is up, she will seek a therapist."

"That is the plan. Pitiful child has been stained and corrupted since birth by her mother and Aunts." Itachi shook his head distastefully. "Be glad that our little sister isn't like this, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Without another word between the two, they both disappeared into the night and towards the compound.

**Naruto:**

Naruto couldn't go back to sleep when Sasuke had woken her up and placed on a nearby sweater and shoes before leapt out the window. Ignoring the pain in her body and took off running in the forest. She already figured that Jiraiya knew she left the home and thanked him silently for not giving chase for her to rest. Rest wasn't in her vocabulary. Running past the trees, Naruto ran the circumference of the land. Though on her fifth lap, she noticed something odd and stopped just by the lake, yet on the other side she was accustomed to. She tilted her head in confusion when she saw a pile of chopped wood and building equipment from where her sanctuary used to be. The Kyūbi Jinchuriki channelled chakra to her feet and walked across the lake when she spotted movement. "Who's on my land?" She muttered as she got closer and closer. She folded her arms with a slight frowned as she stopped at the edge and asked. "What are you doing, Kakashi?"

Kakashi was startled and dropped the plank of wood on his foot and hissed in pain. Looking to Narumi with a caught expression and began stuttering as he gestured between the lake and the items.

Narumi sighed and pinched the nose. "Never mind." She muttered and turned too walked back across the lake. She wasn't ready to face Kakashi after yesterday. He had caught her off guard and as she thought, he was hard to shake off.

Kakashi scrambled to the edge of the lake and called after the blonde. "Wait! Narumi!" He saw her pause and looked over her shoulder. He gulped and took a single step forward. "I'm not sure if you want to hear me, but I've been taking…uh…taking…for my…issues…um…"

"Therapy." Narumi figured out and turned to Kakashi as he looked away in shame. She frowned. "Why?"

Kakashi looked to her and admitted. "I may be an elite shinobi of the leaf, but there is a certain area I have little control over."

"You don't need therapy." Narumi muttered. "There's nothing wrong with you."

Kakashi looked to the confused blonde and replied. "You know, when you say something like that, it gives me hope." He took a step on the lake and saw that she didn't move. Though she did stiffen at his words. He took that sign to walk slowly towards her. "I don't know who destroyed your safe-haven, Narumi, but I do know that when I saw nothing in this place, I felt my heart ache. As if it were breaking…would you like to know why?"

"Stop…" Narumi whispered as she looked down to the water passing by her shoes.

Kakashi didn't stop walking or talking. "I can feel what you feel, Narumi. Barely, but I can feel it. I came knocking on your door before when I felt your pain and didn't leave till your brother invited me in. On the surface you looked fine, but I could still feel the pain deep inside. Physically. Emotionally. I know you, Narumi. I know you." He stopped right before her with their feet touching and knees brushing against one another. "Do you want to know why?"

"Please stop this, Kakashi…" Narumi whispered once more as she felt his breath on the back of her neck and resisted the urge to shudder. It didn't help that her fox was tiredly telling her to give in to Kakashi.

Kakashi lightly grazed a hand up her arm till he cupped her neck and held her cheek. Gently tilting her head till she was looking at him. "How can I stop when neither of us wants to, My Lunar?" he whispered tenderly as he traced her lower lip with his thumb. She didn't protest against his words. "We shouldn't deny each other because we are both aware that we belong together."

"P-please…" Narumi pleaded weakly against Kakashi. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his sole dark grey eye. She closed her eyes tightly when Kakashi connected his forehead with hers. Her breathing shuddered momentarily.

Kakashi took in her features and muttered. "I know you are aware of what you are to me, My Lunar. I know you have pushed me away because of this fact. I should've told you sooner, but I was scared that you would reject me. You're not the only one that is afraid, My Lunar. You are a strong woman. One of the strongest I know. Whatever is going on in that wondrous head of yours, I can wait for you to finish, whatever obstacle you are going through. Just please don't look so sad. It brings me pain in every aspect. You are precious to me. Very precious to me indeed, My Lunar."

Narumi opened her eyes slowly and gulped nervously. "You don't mean that." she whispered with a shake of her head, but she knew it was all true. That and the fact that her Bijū was growling at her for being so stubborn. Why couldn't the blasted fox just sleep like he was supposed to?

"You know that is a lie. You are important to me and you know _exactly_ why." Kakashi didn't back down from the blonde pianist.

"Don't…please don't…" Narumi pleadingly whispered with Kakashi as tears pooled at her eyes. "Don't say it. Please."

Kakashi shook his head gently. He was almost there. "You once researched about me, my clan and our counter-parts and I told you that night that you missed one fact and I would tell you later on. I'm going to tell you now, Narumi, and you will listen to me. You are my mate…" He caught her hitch in breathing. "…And I know deep down inside of you that you have accepted me as such. We are mates. I will protect you, provide for you, love you, cherish you, talk to you, hold you, bear your burdens and give you my very heart. The Hatake clan _rarely_ find their mates. About one in one thousandth chance. It's why my clan was never so big and dwindled down till it was just me. My soul can feel what you feel, Narumi. I love you."

Narumi cried silently and gave in. Burying her head into Kakashi's chest and held tightly onto his jonin vest. Confessing to the stubborn Hatake through her sobs. "I'm not safe in Konoha, Kakashi."

Kakashi wrapped his arms protectively around his mate. She had accepted him. He nuzzled into her blonde tresses and took in her scent as he said. "I can protect you, My Lunar."

Narumi shook her head into his chest. "You're not enough to protect me, Kakashi." she looked up to him with pleading eyes and begged. "Please, Kakashi, don't do anything rash. Please."

Kakashi petted her cheek smoothly with a frown, yet he didn't want to hear her beg him again. Ever again. Well…not _this_ type of begging anyway. Kakashi pushed away the perverted thoughts and asked the blonde woman in his arms. "Can you at least tell me, My Lunar?"

Narumi shook her head. "It's dangerous and my problem that I intend to solve on my own. As much as I crave your presence to help me, I have to do this on my own." She saw his frown deepen further and grabbed his face lightly and pulled his head down to hers. "Please Kakashi, I know this isn't right, but you said that you would wait for me and I would be more than delighted to wait for you. Please wait for me and when I return and you still want me, I will explain everything to you." she cried. "I won't lie or hurt you anymore than I have done. I just ask that you don't intervene, Kakashi."

"I will always want you." Kakashi voiced as he placed his hands over hers that were on his face. His heart ached as he understood what she was saying. She was leaving…she was leaving him when he had just gotten her back. "I have to ask more than anything, My Lunar, do you love me as much as I love you?" he looked her in the eye for this.

Narumi gasped lightly before her eyes harden in resolve and nodded timidly. "If there was a full moon tonight, I would ask you to join me for a swim, Kashi."

Kakashi's eye widened before they softened with pure adoration for the woman in his eye. "Thank you." He whispered. Kakashi wanted to stall, but he saw her expecting eyes and sighed heavily as he asked. "When do you leave?"

Narumi gave a weary smile. "Tonight."

Kakashi stiffened and gazed to his mate in shock. "_Tonight._ Just when I got you back!" He was mad, but the moment he noticed how affected she was by it too, he calmed down and rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her middle tightly. "I just got you back." he muttered sadly.

Narumi didn't let the tears fall this time as he hugged Kakashi back and whispered in his ear. "I know and I'm sorry it has to be like this Kakashi."

"When do you come home? When you come back to me?" He softly spoke into her shoulder. Kakashi feared for her answer, even more so when she didn't answer. "You don't know, do you?" Her shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise." Kakashi pulled back and cupped her cheeks within his hands. "I would wait forever for your return." Wiping away the stray tear that fell onto her cheek.

Narumi could easily see that Kakashi didn't want to let go of her. Reaching up on her toes, she drew Kakashi into a kiss and whispered. "We only have today together, Kakashi. So, make love to me."

Kakashi looked to her with shock and bare restraint. If he made love to her, he would forever be bound to her as her mate. Kakashi was about to question Narumi about this big decision when he saw that she was sure of this and without a seconds delay, Kakashi picked her up in his arms and slammed his lips against hers as they disappeared from the clearing. He didn't feel like going to work anyway.

**Itachi and Sasuke:**

The Uchiha brothers returned home from their escapade and saw Jiraiya up and early packing up the house. Sasuke was the first to ask. "Where's the Dobe?"

Jiraiya released a perverse giggle and replied. "You shouldn't worry about her right now, boys. There are boxes ready to pack and placed in storage. Let's get cracking before Tsunade finds you boys in the village."

Sasuke eyed the man suspiciously before Itachi nodded for Sasuke to do as he told. Itachi waited till Sasuke was out of hearing range before asking the toad Sannin. "Really, Jiraiya-sama, where is Naruto?"

Jiraiya looked to Itachi with an approving grin. "She's in safe hands, Itachi."

Itachi's brow rose fractionally before smirking. "Very well."

**Kakashi and Narumi:**

The two reunited lovers fell to the ground of Kakashi's apartment in a heap as their lips never left one another. Though Narumi pulled back and looked to Kakashi in confusion. "You're holding back. Don't." she growled at the man above her.

"I can hurt you." Kakashi replied as he began nipping at her neck. Eliciting sweet mewls from the blonde.

"K-Kashi…" Narumi panted as she tugged at his silver threads to regain his eyes. "I need you…_all_ of you. Don't hold back. Let me see you."

Kakashi's will snapped and growled and picked Narumi up around her waist with her legs automatically going around his hips. Picking them both up and slammed her against the nearby wall and attacked at her neck greedily as she bared him access with a low moan in pleasure. He grew frustrated when he couldn't taste her and pulled back. Gaining her annoyed eyes and just smirked. Pecking her nose and muttered. "Give me a minute, My Lunar. I want our first time to be right." Quickly flicking away his jonin vest, Hitai-ate, weapon pouches and kicked off his sandals. He wanted to see her with both eyes. All at the same time he kept Narumi pinned to his wall waiting impatiently. Kakashi looked to her and swallowed nervously as he reached up for his mask.

Narumi saw his movements and caught his hands. "Don't show me unless you are ready, Kakashi. I can wait."

Kakashi removed her hands with a shake of his head. "It is law by my people to show our faces to the one we are bound to mate with. Even if we weren't mates, I would show you my face."

Narumi frowned. "How come I feel like I'm being cheated when you say that?"

Kakashi just chuckled. "Well…let's just say by a certain law if you see a clan heir naked you have to marry them. Same rules apply for the Hatake, but for their face."

Narumi gasped scandalously. "Kakashi…" she hissed in annoyance and amusement.

"What?" he voiced innocently. "But, I'll have you know that mating and sex are completely different."

Narumi looked nervous. "I'm not sure I want to hear this."

"Too bad." Kakashi grinned mischievously. "We're going to do it anyway. Usually when I have sex, I pull out before I cum inside. This time, I plan to release inside of you. It's how we mate."

Narumi was gaping like a fish while the Kyūbi was barely hanging onto consciousness with a howling laughter. "W-well…h-how…unexpected?" she lamely muttered. Seeing Kakashi's hand approach his mask again, she halted him. "Wait! If you get to leave a mark on me then so do I. It's only fair." Reaching behind her neck and unclasped her necklace and placed it around Kakashi. "It belonged to my father. He got it from my mother when they first made love together. He hid it a lot and only brought it to light when it was just him and my mother." She explained the story as she pressed her chakra into the stone. "It has been passed on throughout my mother's family and now…" she saw the seal activate and gasped as she could feel Kakashi in her pours. "And now it belongs to you."

"What just happened?" Kakashi asked when he felt his body shudder.

"I'm now bound to you as you will be bound to me in a few minutes." She smirked slyly and made Kakashi growl as if say oh-no-you-didn't. "Yes, I marked you first. I am now all yours and yours alone."

Kakashi felt heat rush to his groin at her words. He growled into her lips. "Oh yes you are." Delaying no further, Kakashi tore of his mask and ignored Narumi's yelp when he tossed her over his shoulder. Kicking down his door and tossed her on his bed.

Narumi bounced in surprise and looked to Kakashi. "Oh shit…" she muttered when she got a good look at his face. It was like Kami had sculpted his face herself…and when he smiled. "Fuck." Narumi hissed when she spotted dimples. "Now I see why you have your clan laws."

Kakashi just smirked and peeled off his shirt before crawling onto the bed. "You should save the cursing for when I start touching you, My Lunar and don't think this is all going to end in one round. I only have today with you and I'm going to make it count. I'm going to make you forget about your past plights and only think of the future…with me." He purred. Completely ignoring the nagging voice in his head that he still needed to inform Narumi of a _little_ detail. Meh, she would find out later.

Narumi's breathing hitched as her body sparked with fire. _"Oh shit. Kyūbi, you didn't?"_ she barked at her Bijū, whom didn't choose to reply and pretended to sleep. Narumi's eyes darkened. It seemed the Kyūbi did.

Kakashi seemed to pick up on the sudden change of temperature in Narumi's body. Making his eyes darken in delight. "Are you…?"

"Yes." Narumi purred. "It seems I'm going into heat just for today."

Kakashi groaned in delight. His woman was so mysterious and only further turned him on. He would definitely wait for her. Especially when she wagged her finger for him to come on closer. Kakashi pounced.

**Danzo:**

Danzo paced back and forth before his kneeling men. "Have you found her yet?"

"No, My Lord. We cannot enter the property owned by the Yuki Family nor can we deduce if they are on those lands. They are a skilled family that can hide their presence completely." One of the ROOT ANBU reported.

"What of the incident a few days ago with that Umino teacher?" Danzo questioned as he continued to pace.

"Indeed the Umino and Yuki family are blood relatives, My Lord. The Yuki Family seems to harbour a bloodline, My Lord. The Hyōton Kekkei Genkai. Only Narumi-san has shown proficiency in harbouring her clan's bloodline. It is assumed that this is why her family have her sheltered and not in the shinobi ranks. Sandaime-sama seemed to have known of the Yuki clan and Narumi-san's abilities and have granted the family safety within Konoha. The purge was still known back then and coming to a village that loves bloodlines, the Yuki family were safe here." Another ROOT member relayed what she had found.

Danzo paused. "Ice chakra? She carries such a powerful Kekkei Genkai and has been hidden all this time. What was Sarutobi thinking?" he cursed the dead Hokage. This just made Narumi all the more desirable and perfect in his eyes. No wonder he hadn't recalled hearing of her or her family before. She was hidden within the village by Sarutobi. "Is there anything else on the Yuki family that you have gathered?" he voiced sharply. He needed Narumi more than ever now.

"No, My Lord. Nobody was speaking about the incident. They held their tongue in fear of the Yuki Family's skills. Ice is a rarity and the populace of Konoha that saw her use her Kekkei Genkai seem cautious of the Yuki Clan. They wish not to prod a powerful clan and have them leave Konoha."

Danzo frowned. That would seem true. Konoha loved their bloodlines and scaring them off would prove fatal. "Then of the girl?"

"We cannot track her, Milord. The Fūinjutsu around the lands are of high calibre that only Jiraiya-sama can decode."

Danzo tsked. Pulling a black scroll from his clothing he tossed it at one of his men that caught it without looking up. "Send that to the gates of the Yuki Compound. With this, they cannot deny me of that woman. Dismissed." Scattering his men and women to the darkness. Danzo moved into his office and sat down with a victorious smirk. "Yes, my plan shall succeed. You cannot hide her from me forever, Sarutobi. That girl will be mine and bear myself great heirs with a powerful bloodline." Nobody, not even the current Hokage could stop his plans. It was law after all. Instilled by the Shodai Hokage himself.

_-A current Elder without a spouse may choose to wed any member of Konoha's populace and take on a maximum of five spouses, to ensure the knowledge for future generations to proceed. _

Danzo smirked as the law briefly floated in his head. Whomever he chose were not allowed to deny the law, but the elders were never interested in taking part in such law…expect him. He had a reason for such law. Even if Narumi was secretly wed to a noble or into a prominent clan, he was still allowed to take her and force her into a divorce. Even, if by some miracle, she was mated into the Hatake clan, she would still be his and his alone. If she had children, they would automatically be his to command. All of Narumi would be his for the taking. Nobody could take her from him, but death and he didn't feel like dying anytime soon.

Oh yes, Danzo would enjoy taking Narumi's hand in marriage. Such a perfect and powerful woman belonged to no other man than himself.

**Kakashi's apartment: Midday**

Kakashi gazed to the naked back beside him with a soft smile. Tracing the dip in his lover's spine that made her stir. He couldn't remember how many times he made love to Narumi, but it had been a new experience that he thoroughly enjoyed. He stopped counting after eight rounds, but right now, he wanted her to rest after their non-stop passionate mating. Kakashi, for the first time in his life, felt at home. He pulled the tangled sheet further up Narumi's body till it covered her hips and began counting all the love bites he placed on her as he kissed over them gently. Yet it seemed he wasn't gentle enough as she giggled and rolled onto her back to gaze at him. What Kakashi saw took his breath away…her eyes were swarming with love. "How can I let you go?" he voiced out loud accidently.

Narumi frowned a little and ignored the slight pain in her hips. Kakashi was a damn animal in the bed and was dead sure he wanted to try it on the kitchen table or perhaps a wall. "Sacrifices have to made, Kakashi." He was naked too, except for the necklace around his neck. It shone golden yellow with a deep grey tint to the edge. "We are shinobi after all. We know more than anybody else what this feels like." She rubbed her sensitive neck where Kakashi had bitten down hard enough to draw blood and leave a damn mark. She couldn't see it, but she knew that this mark wouldn't fade over time.

Kakashi gazed to his own mark on her body. It was a small crescent moon with his initials inside the mouth of the moon. It looked perfect against her tanned skin, yet he sighed and leaned down to capture her lips in a soft and intimate moment. "So…when you get back…"

Narumi nodded. "Everything will be revealed. Trust me, it wasn't my choice to be like this." She chuckled a little with a memory clouded look in her eyes. "It was the Sandaime's idea."

"Lord Third?" Kakashi muttered. "Iruka told me about your relationship about the Sandaime." Kakashi looked to Narumi sheepishly when she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Uh…you weren't supposed to know that."

Narumi just rolled her eyes. "Well are you going to keep talking about my relationship with the Sandaime or are you going to finish what you started?"

Kakashi raised a brow and soon gaped when Narumi pulled the sheet off her frame enticingly slow. "A-aren't y-y-you tired…?" he stuttered distractedly as his eyes continued to follow the sheet's path.

"I have high stamina." Narumi smirked as she saw Kakashi's needing look. She slipped out of the bed and ignored her weak knees as she walked towards the bathroom with her hips swaying. "When you've come back around, I'll be waiting in the shower for you."

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice and ripped the sheets from his frame and chased after his playful mate into the bathroom for a nice long steamy shower.

**Sakura:**

Sakura's hand couldn't stop shaking as she tried to pick up her chopsticks to eat the food her mother had prepared. That dream, that nightmare seemed all too real and had scared her right down to the bone. _"Was it really worth it? Killing an innocent woman…well somewhat innocent. She did burn my Uncle."_ When Sakura thought of her uncle, she shuddered and started wondering if the charges Tsunade had told her about her uncle were true. In the nightmare she had seen difference woman and some men that she had seen around the village being violated by her uncle. They were all begging for it to stop, but her uncle…there was a deranged look in his eyes and only laughed at their pitiful state. Sakura's spine shuddered uncomfortably. The nightmare portrayed her uncle as a monster…more monstrous that Orochimaru. Sakura looked up to her cheerful mother and asked. "Okaa-san…did Uncle really hurt people?"

Sakura's mother paused as her husband flicked his eyes between the two woman. "What makes you think that, My Daughter?" she asked.

Sakura looked down at her food as her palms began to sweat. "I…I'm not sure. Sorry I asked." Excusing herself from the table and went up to her room to study.

Sakura's father glared at his wife. "You shouldn't lie to her anymore. Look at what you and those vile sisters of yours have done to her. That confident child I remember and love is now gone and replaced with a tempered and cynical bitch that I refuse to acknowledge as my daughter. You have ruined this family, Harata. You have ruined our daughter."

Harata slammed her palm down on the table with furious green orbs. "I did what was right for our family. I saved us all from shame and disgrace! Sakura needs to marry a wealthy clan heir to secure our future in this village, Tamaki!"

Tamaki stood up with a glare at his wife. "I would rather live in shame and disgrace than lose my daughter to you and your sister's rubbish. What you are doing to her is killing Sakura and you're too blinded by greed to see it yourself! Our daughter is gone and we are left with a fake! I've had enough of your dealings, Harata. I can't see what you have done to our only child anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want a divorce and I'm taking Sakura with me. I'm placing her in therapy. The best I can buy to save what is left of my daughter. No longer will Sakura be a plaything to get what you desire. She is my daughter and my daughter deserves to be happy and I won't _ever_ give up on getting my daughter back. I will fix _everything_ you and your sisters have done to her."

"Y-you can't leave me!" Harata screeched.

"The fuck I can!" Tamaki hollered back and marched upstairs towards Sakura's room. He would come back at night for their belongings. Right now, he needed to get his daughter away from her mother and start worrying about just them. Tamaki knocked on Sakura's door before entering and closed the door behind him as Harata was following him. "Sakura, my precious daughter, we're leaving." he voiced softly and for a flicker of a moment he saw his daughter before confusion swarmed her eyes.

"What's going on, Father?" Sakura asked as he allowed her father to touch her. She had never seen him so serious ever since she entered the Academy. There was a flicker of warmth in her chest that she hadn't felt in a long time in the presence of her family. What was it?

Tamaki resisted the urge to flinch at the title she had given him. It was always father now. He missed the days she would run to him screaming 'daddy' with a large smile on her face. "What I should've done years ago, My Precious Daughter. I'm going to make everything alright now." Just as Harata kicked the door, he shunshined with his daughter to a safer location. It was a good thing he didn't get rid of his old apartment or stopped his shinobi training.

**Kakashi's apartment:**

Narumi was panting lightly on the bed as she was on her stomach and sweating. So much for the shower. Narumi groaned when she tried to sit up and wrapped the sheet around her frame. Turning her body so that her back was resting against the headboard and looked to Kakashi who was sleeping beside her. Her eyes softened immediately and stroked his hair. It was already 4 o'clock and Narumi doubted Kakashi would be up anytime soon after all the exercise they have both been doing. "I better leave now." She whispered regrettably and shuffled out of the bed quietly and picked up her underwear with a grunt. Kakashi had destroyed her panties beyond use. She just tossed them back to the ground and picked up her bra and clipped it on. Pulling on her pants with a slight hiss to her sensitive hips before tossing on her shirt and jersey.

Narumi looked to Kakashi once last time and walked to his side of the bed. She didn't want to leave, but she knew the laws of Konoha better than anybody…considering it was her dream to become Hokage and wanted the knowledge to run the village correctly when the time came.

She knelt next to Kakashi's sleeping frame and smiled sadly. "I love you, Kakashi Hatake." She turned red. Good thing he was sleeping. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me when the truth comes to light. Even with our short time together, I've come to crave you, Kakashi and I don't ever want to lose that. If you hate me for my lies, I'm not going to give up on you because you didn't give up on me when I pushed you away." She left a gentle kiss on his temple before saying one last thing. "I think…if my parents were alive, they would approve of you immediately and probably knew this was going to happen."

Narumi stood up and moved over to the window. Taking one last look to her mate before disappearing with the wind with a soft smile. Yes, she could finally admit that she was madly in-love with her perverted and chronically late teacher. Narumi reappeared within the family home and allowed her knees to give out with a groan. Only to be caught by Itachi as he helped her to the sofa.

Jiraiya chuckled. "How was it, Kid?" already knowing the rituals of the Hatake clan. He wondered if Kakashi told her about a certain detail. Meh, she would find out soon enough.

"Gave him my parent's necklace." Naruto admitted and made Jiraiya choke on air. She smirked. "Yeah."

"Well shit." Jiraiya voiced before his eyes turned serious. "We have to leave earlier than expected, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widen when she saw Sasuke come into the room holding a black scroll. "Well shit." She muttered her Master's words. "The old fart sure does move fast for his old age."

Sasuke grunted and placed the scroll on the coffee table. The house was already packed up and ready to leave. "We leave in ten minutes." He voiced mainly to Naruto. She would have to give Sakura her beating later.

Naruto muttered a curse under her breath. "I'll get changed quickly and we can leave." Rushing up the stairs after a few tumbles. She was looking forwards to giving Sakura the beating of a lifetime for trying to kill her and her assaults. She mentally reminded herself to ask Sasuke for the details of the genjutsu he placed Sakura in.

Sasuke watched Naruto with a frown. "What's up with her?" Noting her weak knees.

Itachi and Jiraiya shared a looked with the former saying. "Special training." Sasuke seemed to accept the answer while Itachi looked to Jiraiya as if saying –who's going to tell him?-

Jiraiya gave back a pointed look. –Not me. He might just kill Kakashi.-

Itachi shook his head. Poor Hatake.


	15. Chapter 15

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter ****15**

**Summary:** Kakashi had been listening to an anonymous piano player for years till silence happened. After years of silence, his heart is picked up by the sound of music once more and goes looking with his comrades. Finding an-inner scarred beauty. Naruto has always hidden her real gender till one day she is no longer able to hide. A scarring incident stopping her from living her life, till she met Kakashi.

**XXXX**

Kakashi shuffled with a stifled moan and rolled over on his bed. His arm hitting cold sheets and froze before bolting upright and looked to his bed. It was empty. "A dream?" Kakashi muttered yet felt something cold click against his bare chest and looked down to the necklace around his neck. A smile touched his exposed lips as he brought the gem to his lips and placed a gentle kiss. It pulsed with _her_ chakra. The chakra of his mate.

Kakashi slinked out of bed in his birthday suit and strutted around his room with his keen eyes picking up on something out of place on his bedroom floor. Heading over to the item, Kakashi chuckled as he picked up a pair of utterly destroyed underwear and tossed it in the bin. He'd have to buy his mate a new set once she returned home to him. A small twinge occurred in Kakashi's heart and hung his head low. He missed her already. Even if his room smelt heavily of sex and his mate, Kakashi wanted to hold her again and again and again. He wondered how long it would be before he went insane without her and began hunting her down.

Kakashi shook his head. "No. Narumi will return to me on her own will." Looking to the clock on his nightstand it was already 5 in the morning. She had already left. He sighed again. Rubbing his face and headed into the shower to rid his body of the mixed sweat. His sharingan had remembered everything of their time together yesterday and used those memories to ease the ache in his chest. The necklace pulsed again with warmth and Kakashi smiled. It seemed Narumi was still with him as he placed his hand over the gem and pulse his own chakra. The gem hummed in content and that satisfied Kakashi.

Knocking sounded at Kakashi's door and made Kakashi shut off his water supply and grab a towel to wrap around his hips. Heading to the door when the knocking got louder. He wasn't mad like the previous times and opened the door with a lazy greeting. "Yo, Gai. Rather early aren't you."

Gai froze immediately and was gaping as he pointed to Kakashi's face instantly. "F-f-face…n-no m-m-m-mask…"

Kakashi raised a silver brow and rubbed his bare chin. It felt good not wearing his mask anymore. It was quite stifling at times. "Maah is there a problem with that, Gai?" he no longer needed to wear a mask now that he had found and coupled with his mate. He was unavailable to everyone else. So they could look, but not touch.

Gai knew exactly what happened and pushed Kakashi into his apartment before his fandom rouse. Slamming the door shut and got over the odd feeling of seeing Kakashi's face for the first time. "Kakashi…who…who is she?"

Kakashi just walked back into his room to finish drying up and pulled on his sweats before re-joining Gai in his living room. "Who? Maah, I wonder."

Gai stuttered. "P-please don't tell me you mated with Narumi-san, Kakashi." The girl was…is totally out of Kakashi's league. Even if Kakashi was handsome under his mask.

Kakashi just chuckled. "I'm only telling you because you are my best friend, Gai. So, don't go telling everybody. This is a secret between just you and I for who I am with." Patting Gai's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

Gai paused for a moment in thought. He hadn't seen Kakashi so relaxed ever since his sensei had died almost eighteen years ago. Gai patted Kakashi shoulder in return with a blinding smile. "I understand, My Youthful Rival."

"Good, because I need some help with a secret project before my Mate comes home and I make her my wife." Kakashi stood up and moved back into his room to change again.

"Wife? So soon, Kakashi! You've only met Narumi-san not even a month ago." Gai bounded after Kakashi and ignored the silver-haired man's naked state. "Wait a minute…" Gai saw that Kakashi wasn't greeting his eyes and gasped scandalously as he pointed accusingly at the formerly masked-nin. "You didn't tell her!"

Kakashi ignored Gai's accusations and replied calmly. "If I did, she wouldn't have agreed so easily yesterday. We were bound to couple sooner or later, Gai. It's best to start now, right?" smiling at the green beast with his dimples.

Gai's mouth was like a fish before he shook his head with a sharp sigh. "Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi. Undoubtedly, Narumi-san is going to kill you for being so unyouthful."

"I know." Kakashi winched. "That's why _we_ are doing this secret project for her so she doesn't kill me."

Gai sighed but nodded. He didn't want his best friend to die so early at the hands of an enraged blonde. "What do you have planned, My Rival?"

Kakashi pulled out a roll of paper. "The re-construction of Narumi's Sanctuary."

**Naruto:**

Naruto woke up early in the hotel room Jiraiya had gotten them. Itachi had to leave back to Kisame, yet Sasuke stayed and slept on the floor next to her bed as Jiraiya went out for some 'research'. Naruto frowned and felt something…wrong. Tossing the blankets off her frame, Naruto knelt next to Sasuke and punched his shoulder. "Oi, Teme. Wake up."

Sasuke hissed as he clutched his shoulder and glared at his best friend. "What the fuck, Dobe? You know I like my sleep."

Naruto rolled her eyes before saying. "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke sat up now with a concerning gaze he'd show no other than the blonde, Itachi and sometimes Jiraiya when he wasn't careful.

Naruto frowned a little and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Placing it over her toned stomach and looked down to her middle. "Something's wrong. Here."

"Dobe? Are you trying to say you're with a child?" Sasuke frowned too and rubbed her middle gently.

"That can't be possible. Kyūbi makes sure I never get pregnant unless someone reinforces their semen with chakra that it becomes too fast for Kyūbi to stop. None of that has happened…unless…" Naruto's eyes widen in shock and yelled. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER!"

Kyūbi just snickered within her head.

Sasuke fell onto his butt in surprise. "Dobe shut it! It's too loud to be yelling like this in the morning." Pulling her back down to the ground and held her shoulders. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Naruto rubbed her oncoming migraine. "That…fuckin mutt. I swear I'm going to kill him…" She looked to Sasuke and confessed. "It seems I'm pregnant, Sasuke."

Sasuke's mouth hung open and looked to her middle scandalously. "W-who…?" His eyes narrowed dangerously as his sharingan came to life. "I'm going to gut them alive."

"Not before I get to him first." Naruto muttered darkly. She saw that Sasuke wanted a name and sighed. Pulling her shirt shown a bit and showed him her mark.

"K H." Sasuke read the initial and traced over the moon mark with his eyes carefully. "You're mated…with…" he felt like he should know those initials.

An amused voice came from the window. "Kakashi Hatake. Our little blonde is mated with Kakashi Hatake and is now carrying his child within her."

Naruto and Sasuke looked to Jiraiya with a glared. The former hissing. "You _knew_!"

"Of course. Don't say I didn't warn you, Naruto. I told you not to have sex with Kakashi, but what did you do yesterday, you go out and spend most of your day making sweet passionate love to your man. I'm not sure if I'm proud or need to maim." Jiraiya giggled.

"KAKASHI!" Sasuke hollered and made Naruto cringe due to her sensitive hearing. "I'm going back! I'm going to kill the perverted bastard!"

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke…"

"Don't you Sasuke me, Naruto! He touched you!" He ignored the pink tint to his cheeks when he said that. "I'm going to kill him and you can't stop me!"

Naruto's brow twitched. "If you kill Kakashi then you are indirectly killing me. Kakashi and I are bound together as mates and as lovers, Sasuke. You can't kill him."

Sasuke froze and brooded silently. "Fine. But I will maim that perverted teacher when I see him again. I will maim."

Naruto sighed in relief.

Jiraiya just found everything amusing. "Well kiddies. As much as I love watching this little drama unfold, we are just a few hours out from reaching Kumogakure. We have to meet up with our escorts in three hours and have to move now."

"Kumogakure." Naruto muttered with downcast eyes. "The homeland of the Namikaze family."

Sasuke didn't react and just began packing up around them. His mind was racing on how to look after Naruto now that she was pregnant. Stupid Hatake was going to get it when Sasuke saw him next.

Jiraiya sighed lightly. "The Namikaze family are always welcomed back to their homeland, Naruto. They were one of the founding families of Kumogakure and have their place."

"Then why leave Kumo for Konoha?" Naruto looked to Jiraiya for the answer.

"One word, Brat." Jiraiya smirked. "Love."

**Tsunade:**

"They have left the borders of the Land of Fire, Milady." The small orange toad relayed Jiraiya's message before dispersing.

Tsunade sighed in relief. "She's safe." Though her relief was short lived as Danzo came barring into her office with a vein on his forehead visibly throbbing. Tsunade school her features immediately. "Danzo, what do I owe the pleasure of having your presence?"

Danzo sneered. "Don't think your lies fool me, Tsunade. Where is she?"

"I need a name, Danzo. Otherwise I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Narumi!" he barked. "Where is Narumi Yuki and the Yuki clan?! Where is my fiancée…my wife?!" he demanded the blonde Hokage.

Tsunade closed her eyes. "What are you talking about, Danzo? There are no Yuki living in Konoha. The last of that clan died in the Wave Country by Kakashi Hatake during a mission. Haku was his name if my memory serves me correct." She opened her eyes and saw that Danzo didn't believe her. She frowned with a sigh. "Danzo, you are more than welcome to search through the civilian documents, but I assure you that you won't this woman you are looking for. I would know if such a clan was in Konoha. I am Hokage after all and by law, I have no right to deny you your spouse, but there is _no_ Yuki family within Konoha. Have you accounted that Yuki may just be an alias, Danzo? Surly you were not duped by a pretty woman to have forgotten such possibilities." She hid her smirk when she caught Danzo red-handed.

Danzo growled and left the office with a loud slam. He knew his soon-to-be wife was a Yuki and she was alive somewhere. Hiding. "Find her and bring her back to me. Do whatever it takes to bring her back to me…alive. Kill her family and whoever is protecting her." He whispered to the shadows that followed him silently. He would have his prize.

**Naruto:**

Naruto shivered and stopped walking through the rocky terrain and looked over her shoulder. Sasuke and Jiraiya stopped too with the older man asking. "What is it, Naruto?"

"When will Danzo stop?" she asked and turned to Jiraiya warily.

Jiraiya replied. "Till he's dead. Our safest change of keeping you and your child safe and out of Danzo's hands is by coming back to your family's homeland. As much as I would like to take you to Uzushio, the whirlpools are difficult to navigate through. Even for me." he placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. "The real question is: Can Kakashi keeps himself in check to not draw suspicions?"

Naruto groaned and palmed her face. "He's mask-less now, Ero-Sennin. There's no need for him to wear his mask now that he has mated."

"You saw his face." Sasuke raised a brow and pointed to his teeth in a sign of buck teeth.

Naruto chuckled and shook her head. "I'll sketch his face for you later. You'll be shocked."

Jiraiya chuckled. "I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't show his face and risk the late return of your homecoming."

Naruto just snorted. Jiraiya didn't know how Kakashi worked. She did. If she knew him well enough, he'd be out in public with a close friend doing weird shit.

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi and Gai were sprinting like mad men from a large group of very hormonal woman. Gai hissed over to the mask-less Hatake. "Stop being so unyouthful and put your mask back on, Kakashi!" he was lugging large bags of roof tiles for the sanctuary that they picked up from the store.

Kakashi was getting paler by the second as he was heaving bits of thick wire and logs. "I will! I will! Let's just focus on running somewhere safe!"

"BULLSHIT!" Gai cursed and startled Kakashi by his foul mouth. "You won't put your mask back on unless Narumi tells you to! I never hated how hip you are right now more than ever!"

Kakashi just chuckled nervously. Though he yelped when a kunai whizzed past his face and hollered at Gai in fear. "Anko's in there! Every man for himself!" he declared.

Gai picked up his pace too. "Good luck my youthful rival!"

**Naruto:**

Naruto stiffened and tossed a kunai into a random direction with narrowed eyes. Sasuke and Jiraiya were immediately on guard. "They're here." She whispered lowly.

Jiraiya stretched out his senses and cursed. "Naruto, you have to run." Ignoring her protesting eyes. "You're with a child, Naruto. Kakashi's child. If either you or his child is in danger, he will come for you and quite possibly beat me into the next world for leaving you open for attack. What's most important now is your child. Do you understand?"

Naruto wanted to argue, but knew Jiraiya was right. She couldn't have Kakashi chasing after her is she was in danger and nodded. "I don't like it, but I will co-operate. How many are there?"

"At least 1/3 of Danzo's ROOT members." Sasuke picked up as he activated his sharingan and placed a hand on the hilt of his katana. "I will summon a hawk for you to flee, Naruto. Prepare yourself."

Naruto really wasn't in the mood to deal with Danzo right now and nodded at Sasuke. "Here they come." She whispered as she tossed a dozen kunai at the appearing masked Nins and flipped through a few handsigns. "Kage-kunai." The dozen soon turning into several hundred and impaled several of the ninja that were too slow with their movements.

Sasuke took that action to draw blood and summon a hawk for Naruto. "Dobe, go!" he shouted.

Naruto nodded and leapt on the hawk and started to fly away. She looked behind her with concerning eyes as Sasuke and Jiraiya started fight the ROOT with their clones. Though her eyes widen when a masked ROOT member sudden appeared before her.

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya and Sasuke hollered towards the air-borne blonde.

Naruto saw the man try to grab her but soon she felt warm liquid splatter on her face as the masked-nin was shredded in half and felt to his ultimate death. Naruto stumbled back on the bird and into a hard and wide chest. Looking up through her bloody bangs she was greeted with a toothy smile of her saviour. "Kisame?" Naruto muttered in shock to the blue-skinned shark man.

"The one and only princess. Itachi is down there helping out. Check it." The Akatsuki member gestured down below with Naruto spotting Itachi in his Susanoo form.

Naruto still looked confused and wary up to Kisame.

The shark man just barked in laughter and handed Naruto a cloth to clean the blood from her person while they flew away from the fight. "Itachi saved me, Kid. I owe him my life. I was just a mindless monster that did the Akatsuki's dirty work before Itachi found and reformed me. I ain't going to hurt you or let any enemies hurt ya either, Blondie."

"You remind me so much of Zabuza." Naruto muttered as she wiped the blood of her skin. If Itachi trusted Kisame then Naruto would too. Though slowly.

Kisame laughed. "Good. He and I were like brothers. Now, where are we heading?"

"Kumogakure." Naruto replied as Kisame sat down on the large hawk and placed his sword on his back. Naruto shrugged her shoulders and tapped Kisame's shoulder. "Do you mind?"

Kisame noticed the nervous look in her eyes and grinned. "Come on, Kid. Those boys will be fine. Ain't no rats going to stop them, right? Come here." Pulling her gently into his lap and noted how she didn't feel disgusted at his touch or uncomfortable. She just sat in his lap like they were family. Though he could sense that she was still nervous. "The Akatsuki will be eradicated in two months tops and you and the rest of your Jinchuriki siblings will be home free." Kisame frowned when she heard light snoring and chuckled when he found Naruto asleep in his lap. He wondered why she was so tired.

_Kakashi sneezed and banged his head on a plank of wood he was carrying with Gai. "Someone must be thinking about me."_

"_Yeah. Half the female population of Konoha." Gai voiced smugly and soon found him-self struggling to hold the plank of wood as Kakashi no longer held with support._

Kisame looked to his right and saw Sasuke, Itachi and Jiraiya on another hawk. "You look like shit, Baby Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at Kisame and leapt over to their hawk and checked over Naruto. "She's sleeping." He informed his brother and Sannin. He didn't try and remove Naruto from Kisame and just sat on the head of the bird.

Jiraiya voiced. "We left them all dead. Too dangerous to have any one of them escaping and Danzo finding out that Naruto is with me and Sasuke. Burned their bodies to dust." He looked ahead and spotted the meeting point in the vast distance. "We should be meeting with our escorts soon and led to Kumogakure safely. But be on guard in case Danzo sends more of his troops. Oh and Itachi…" Jiraiya faced the oldest Uchiha. "_You_ are in charge of getting Naruto the supplies she will need for the next few months. I'm talking vitamins, minerals, folic acid and such."

Itachi's brow rose and looked to Kisame and Sasuke. Kisame just shrugged his shoulders and Sasuke just glared out to the lands below. Itachi looked to Jiraiya. "Is Naruto pregnant?" he deduced from what he knew of Naruto's activities with Kakashi yesterday.

Jiraiya just smirked and patted Itachi's shoulder. "I'm going to be a granddaddy."

Itachi paled. "Iruka is going to kill Kakashi."

"Not before I get my hands on him." Sasuke hissed as he began sharpening his sleek katana with his dojutsu activated.

"Am I the only one looking forward to a baby coming into this world?" Jiraiya grumbled with folded arms. He would need to inform Tsunade and no doubt, Kakashi was already pulling together a little love nest for when Narumi returned to him with their child back in the Hatake compound. Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "That's right. Naruto will be living in the Hatake compound now that she had mated with Kakashi. But…will they still want to live together after all this mellow-drama?"

Sasuke hissed. "Naruto will be living in the Uchiha compound and _nowhere_ near the Hatake place. Even _when_ not if, but when Kakashi accepts the truth about Naruto, I'm not letting her live with that perverted man. Never. Not as long as I am breathing the same damn air."

Kisame just shook his head in amusement.

Itachi just sighed. "Sasuke, this is Kakashi you are talking about and when Iruka finds out, he will be fussing for Naruto to live with him as well. Kakashi would most probably maim, threaten and scare the two of you into submission. He's not a former ANBU-Capitan for nothing, Sasuke. Legendary at that too."

"I don't care." Sasuke replied stubbornly. "The fact that he _touched_ Naruto in such a way is enough for me to bring pain."

Jiraiya sighed. People were so stubborn at times. "Sasuke, Kakashi had been courting Naruto gently and carefully. If we hadn't left like we did, Kakashi was planning on getting permission from myself, Tsunade and Itachi to date Naruto officially…well our disguised counterparts he was going to see."

Sasuke looked away from them with an unnoticeable pout. Murmuring. "I'm still going to have a word with Kakashi…alone."

Itachi looked to Jiraiya and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine with that. After all, I intend to speak one-on-one with Kakashi as well."

"I don't mind. Just don't kill Kakashi. Naruto will end up killing you two." Jiraiya agreed.

Kisame just chuckled. This group of people were entertaining to watch. He was thankful that Itachi was his partner in Akatsuki. He shuddered at the thought of what would happen to him if it weren't for Itachi. Perhaps an extendable tool for the leader's use. Kisame swore to never let that happen to him and looked to the blonde sleeping in his arms. Yes, he would help protect this blonde that made him felt human.

**XXXX**

A/N: There will be a **time skip** next. Thank you for staying in tune with my story and I love the reviews each of you leave. Most of them make me laugh happily and write even more into a chapter I have finished previously before posting. Adding more details and such. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter ****16**

**Summary:** Kakashi had been listening to an anonymous piano player for years till silence happened. After years of silence, his heart is picked up by the sound of music once more and goes looking with his comrades. Finding an-inner scarred beauty. Naruto has always hidden her real gender till one day she is no longer able to hide. A scarring incident stopping her from living her life, till she met Kakashi.

**XXXX**

**Seven months later: Konoha, Tsunade's office**

Tsunade sighed as she looked over the request before her and the team in her office. The time had come. Although Tsunade was ultimately glad, she just hoped everything would play out well. This was far from over. She addressed the team before her. "Team Kakashi. I have a B-rank escort mission for you all. Well an A-rank considering who sent the mission in." she muttered under her breath. Looking up to Sakura and couldn't help but hold respect for the girl's father for pulling Sakura back from her mother and Aunts' brainwashing…though Sakura still retained her pursuit for the mask-less Hatake. Tsunade mentally shook her head and hoped the girl wouldn't do anything stupid while out of the village walls. She glanced to Yamato who looked slightly nervous in the presence of Sai. _'Odd. Perhaps they are together.'_ The Hokage thought and brought her attention to the mask-less Hatake. The entire village were in an uproar when Kakashi announced that he was off the markets, but that didn't stop a few hopefuls throwing themselves at him or trying to break into his apartment that he no longer lived in. Instead, the man had reopened his family home on the outskirts of the village surrounded by forestry.

"Who has requested our mission, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked as his eye was trained on the Icha-Icha book in hand. Only the Hokage knew that he wasn't actually reading the book, but rather staring at nothing in particular.

Tsunade released a sharp sigh. "Before I get to who requested this mission, I will give your team the run down. The four of you will be travelling to the Land of Lightning to Kumogakure no Sato to retrieve and escort home a woman…and to some extent her brothers, but the woman is the main priority here. As you have known, Danzo has become bitterly old and is currently not going to survive the month. You are to escort this woman back to Konoha unharmed to see to Danzo while he still breathes. It is his dying request to see this woman one last time and get answers from her."

"Hokage-sama, who is this woman? Is there a picture or profile to go by so we know who she is?" Yamato spoke up and gulped when Sai stood closer to him. He tugged at his collar nervously.

Tsunade replied. "You will know her when you see her…or when the Raikage calls for her when you see to him for this woman's consent to leave the village. I must advise you _all_ not to pressure the woman or her brothers to return home to Danzo, but do try to convince her before Danzo dies. Even if he has been a pain in my backside, Danzo is still an elder of Konoha and has privileges."

"Does she or her brothers have names?" Kakashi questioned.

"Before I say names, I must have your word that you won't harm this family. They are greatly important to Konoha and her future. Can I have your word?" she looked namely to Kakashi and Sakura for this. Neither understood why, but all four of them nodded their promise. "Good, I have no current pictures, but the woman you are picking up has her rightful place in Konoha and is, by birth right, a Namikaze."

Everyone's breaths stilled. The last known Namikaze was the Fourth Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, the last Namikaze is…" Kakashi trailed off and glanced to his team. He didn't want to discuss this with them.

Tsunade just nodded. "I know very well what you mean, Kakashi, but the Namikaze family originally came from Kumogakure before the first shinobi war to stay in Konoha. There may be no Namikaze in Konoha, but there is one living in Kumogakure. She is the one you must escort back to Konoha for Danzo to speak with. You not only have to get Miss Namikaze back home, but also her brothers and caregiver…though I doubt the caregiver will need much convincing." She licked her lips in anticipation. She hadn't seen Jiraiya in months and couldn't wait for his return to her side…and bed.

Kakashi and his team all glanced to one another. Kakashi was thinking about how Naruto had a living relative and wondered if this woman knew about Naruto.

Tsunade could easily read Kakashi's face and spoke up. "They know each other. More than you'll ever know." She smirked at the confused looked Kakashi gave her. "It takes three days to get to Kumogakure with your teams speed and perhaps more than three days to get back. You have a week to convince Miss Namikaze to return home to Konoha to see Danzo…and Kakashi, I'm sure you have a lot of questions for her, but be careful. She is…dangerous in her state." Although Tsunade wanted to throttle Kakashi, she doubted Naruto would be happy about it and would want a piece of the Hatake before handing him around. Tsunade had spent the last seven months doing up Jiraiya's home for Naruto to return and even had a few genin to clean up the Uchiha compound for the return of the Uchiha brothers. No doubt Konoha will be having a rave about having their dojutsu back and completely forget the Uchiha brothers are missing nins…then again, Tsunade did send Jiraiya two fresh Hitai-ate for the boys. She tossed the mission scroll to Kakashi and stated. "You are to meet with the Raikage concerning your escorts and please remember to be on your best behaviour in foreign lands. One step out of line and I'm sure the Raikage will wage war with Konoha. Dismissed."

"Be at the main gates in an hour." Kakashi ordered with all four disappearing from the office.

Tsunade sighed heavily. "I'm glad I'm not there when Kakashi and Naruto meet again." Her spine shivered.

**Kumogakure: TWO days later**

Naruto was tended to her small garden when she sneezed. Sasuke immediately by her side and touched her forehead. "Are you sick?" he asked.

Naruto frowned and slapped away his hands. "I'm fine, Sasuke. Aren't you supposed to be with your brother going over the treaty between Kumo and Konoha?"

"Itachi may be the ambassador for Konoha in Kumo, but he does not need my help and last I checked, your seven months pregnant and shouldn't be doing such tasks." Sasuke scolded the pouting blonde.

"There's nothing wrong with watering my plants, Teme." Naruto muttered as she continued to water her plants. "The Raikage was kind enough to let us live in this mountainside home free of charge for the first three months and even gifted me this terrace for my small garden. This is the only productive thing I can do besides reading, cooking for a large group, being co-assistant to the Raikage and hanging out with Bee whenever he's in the village. I may be pregnant, but I can still give you one hell of a beating, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke looked down in guilt. Naruto hated being cooped up inside the house, but he couldn't help it. She was with a child and many men had their eyes on her…even though she was pregnant, many tried to court her if he didn't cut them down a few pegs. Though there was one he couldn't get rid of and even though Naruto kept saying he was joking, it still ticked Sasuke off. "What are you doing after this?" he asked the blonde as she started to prune a few plants.

"I have an appointment at the hospital at noon." She held up her hand. "And no, you're not going to escort me. Somebody already volunteered a week ago."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "And who might that be, Dobe?"

Just as Sasuke asked, the front door of their home opened to reveal a lazy looking jonin that waved limply at them. "Hey, Naruto. Am I early?"

Sasuke hissed and pointed at the dark-skinned man heatedly. "_He's_ taking you!"

"He has a name, Sasuke. Use it and he is the Raikage's right hand man. I will be fine. Isn't that right, Darui?" Naruto nodded to the white-haired, dark-skin man that was dressed in Kumo's shinobi uniform.

Darui nodded. "Although it's dull, I'll escort Naruto to the hospital and back. Perhaps getting a bit of lunch on the way back home. How does that sound, Naruto?" he winked with a small smile.

Sasuke turned tomato red and looked to Naruto as if saying not to go with him. Naruto just shook her head. "You're a Konoha shinobi, Sasuke. Do anything against the Raikage's right-hand man and I'm sure Uncle A will have your ass if you do."

"But it's _him_ of all people!" Sasuke argued as he followed Naruto back into the house. The one man Sasuke couldn't keep away from Naruto.

Naruto headed to the kitchen. "Have you had breakfast, Darui?" she asked the jonin that sat at the kitchen island and watched her move about the kitchen with a trained eye.

"I woke up about an hour ago and came straight here after I got cleaned up." The Kumo-nin replied to the blonde.

"Sasuke, do you want to eat too?" Naruto asked as she got started on whisking some eggs.

"I'm not eating with him!" Sasuke stormed out of the house leaving Naruto to sigh.

Darui just chuckled as he rested his elbow on the bench and placed his head in his hand. "Sasuke-san doesn't like me, does he?"

"Just when you're around me, he doesn't like you, Darui." Naruto replied as she heated up the pan. "Are you hungry too, Kisame?" she asked when she heard a door open.

Kisame exited his room with a wide yawn and only in a pair of baggy pants. "Did I just hear the baby Uchiha?" shaking his head and sat next to Darui. "Yes please, Princess. So, how are you and the baby?"

Naruto rolled her eyes yet a hand unconsciously rested on the large swell on her middle. "Fine just as always. Better yet, weren't you supposed to head back to Kiri last night?" getting some bacon in the pan too.

"Why should I when you're going to pop any minute soon?" Kisame retorted with a snort.

"I'm due in three months. As I told you _several_ times, female Jinchuriki are pregnant for 10 months instead of the standard nine. Now, stop being a prude and head back to your village by the end of the week before I _make_ Itachi send you off." Naruto threatened as she served Darui and Kisame their breakfast first.

The two jonin grumbled thanks before digging into the meal before them.

Naruto turned to get her portion of food when she squealed as a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and a hot breath ticked her ear. "Naruto, didn't I tell you to not do so much work in the morning?"

"I-Itachi-nii-san." Naruto stammered and tried to get out of his grip, but stopped when he stated caressing her belly. She sighed and leaned back into his toned chest. "I was just making breakfast."

Itachi looked over his shoulder to the two men who nodded in confirmation. "Very well." he muttered before leading her over to the counter by the men and had her sit down before plating her food. "I have news for you, Naruto." he voiced.

"Good or bad?" she asked.

"Both. Depends on how you think of this." Itachi voiced as he started to clean the dishes before Naruto could even think of cleaning. She was hard to keep still when she was heavily pregnant. "An escort team from Konoha is coming to Kumo to speak to the Raikage tomorrow morning."

"Okay?" Naruto raised a brow. Not knowing where Itachi was heading with this.

"Jiraiya-sama and a team of Kumo-nins went to the meeting point to guide them here early this morning. They must be in contact by now and are currently resting." Itachi made himself a cup of coffee. He hadn't slept due to his work and wouldn't mind a rest. "Jiraiya-sama seems to know why there is a Konoha escort team, but I have no clue. Though my ravens have spotted quite an interesting team to come to Konoha." He looked to Naruto for this with a small smirk.

Naruto's eyes widen as she dropped the fork mid-way to her mouth. "You're joking." Her hand unconsciously going to her collarbone where the mark lay and rubbed gently. It hummed under her touch.

"No joke, Naru-chan." Itachi teased lightly and chuckled at her glare. Easily dodging the fork she threw at him.

Kisame and Darui just looked confused and shrugged their shoulders at one another. Both cleaning up their plates.

Naruto scoffed. "Well at least this gives me some time to gather my thoughts and deal with…_Sakura._ Since you don't know why they are coming here, I plan on staying hidden. They're coming tomorrow, right?"

Itachi nodded. "Morning. They have a meeting with the Raikage. You know there is a chance that this escort could be about you, Naruto."

"Me? Why?" Naruto whined.

Itachi just smirked and replied. "Well for starters, Tsunade-sama has sent Team _Kakashi_ instead of any other team available in Konoha." He got a harsh glare from Naruto. "That's one sign. Another is that Jiraiya-sama went to pick them up with a couple Kumo-nins. Third, you also have assistant duty tomorrow with Maui for Raikage-sama. I'm confident this sudden meet and greet is about you, My Naru-chan."

Naruto flicked her last piece of bacon at Itachi's face. "I hate you right now." hoping of the stool and made her way into her bedroom. Itachi's information had just made her tired beyond anything else.

Itachi followed Naruto and gave orders to Kisame. "You should really head back to your village, Kisame. I'm sure leaving the Mizukage waiting will be bad on your health." He heard Kisame groan and asked Darui. "What will you be doing, Darui-san?"

Darui yawned and walked out onto the terrace. "Take a nap before Naruto's appointment at noon."

Itachi entered the room behind Naruto and closed the door. Immediately pulling her close and felt her shudder in her arms. "How are you holding up?" he touched her forehead and found it slightly burning up as she sweated a bit more than before. He checked her mate mark and found it pulsing heavily with Kakashi's chakra.

Naruto breathed heavily. "It's getting worse by the day. I can only assume this is because of Kakashi's instincts to find me and our child and take us back home where he can protect us as much as he can. He's holding these urges back because I asked him to. I can feel what he feels and it's hurting. Everything gets so hot and painful at times." Leaning back into Itachi as a wave of nausea hit her like a brick wall.

Itachi rubbed her arms gently and led her over to the large bed. "Will you survive?" he asked in concern.

Naruto looked into Itachi's eyes and voiced honestly. "Kyūbi won't let me or the baby die. I swear if I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have slept with Kakashi. That fucking bastard wolf." She cussed as Itachi tucked her under the covers before joining her and held her in his arms. "I'm so tired, Itachi." She muttered lowly.

Itachi pushed back her hair and rubbed her back soothingly. "I will find a way to get rid of you pain, Naruto. I promise. For now, rest. You didn't get much sleep these past weeks."

Naruto snuggled closer to Itachi and released a small comforting breath. "I can't help but feel something impending is going to happen and neither of us are going to like it one bit."

Itachi just hummed in agreement and held Naruto. They were both exhausted. Especially with Jiraiya's nagging every now and then that Naruto needed to release some tension through sex. Sasuke had fainted the first time Jiraiya suggested through Naruto's hormonal times when spicy food and water did nothing. Kisame had offered teasingly with a toothy grin and Itachi, he just took Naruto to bed and slept. There was no way Naruto was going to sleep with any other man that Kakashi. It was impossible due to the bonding seal around Kakashi's neck and Itachi had theorised that Kakashi would know if somebody tried to lay a hand on his mate intimately and no doubt track them down and kill them.

Itachi looked down to Naruto and found her purring softly in her sleep and smiled. Pressing a kiss to her forehead and allowed him-self to rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long and hard day.

**Next Day: Raikage's office**

A read the scroll he was handed by the Konoha team. It was from Tsunade pertaining that an Elder's dying wish was to see his missing fiancée. Said fiancée seemed to be the blonde girl that nearly every man in Kumo was interested in despite her current state. Naruto Namikaze aka Narumi Yuki. An alias. A sighed heavily and closed the scroll before turning to the toad Sannin beside him. "Privileges?"

Jiraiya nodded with folded arms. "Sadly, yes. If I had any say, she wouldn't go back to Konoha to that man, but that is not my decision to make. It's hers and I have no idea how her mind works." He glanced to the team that stood before him and the Raikage. They were shocked yesterday when he come with the pick-up team but just told him that he had work in Kumo which was entirely true.

The Raikage stood from his seat and overlooked his village. "Darui won't like this. He and the Namikaze girl have gotten close over the time."

Jiraiya raised a brow. "They're not like _that_, Raikage-dono. Just close friends that have found a mutual hobby." _Teasing Sasuke Uchiha._ Jiraiya mentally added and knew the Raikage was thinking the same thing.

A knock was sounded at the door and gained everybody's attention. "Come in." The Raikage boosted.

Itachi and Sasuke walked through the door looking utterly drained as if somebody gave them a tongue lashing. Team Kakashi stiffened.

Jiraiya raised his hand to stop anything from happening. "Stand down, Team Kakashi. They are with me. They were my agents undercover for the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. They're free now that those two are no longer living." The Uchiha brothers stood next to Jiraiya. "What happened to you two?" he asked.

"Don't ask." Sasuke muttered and clicked his jaw. Finally able to take in Kakashi's mask-less face without looking to Naruto's sketch. He stopped himself from whistling in appreciation.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered in disbelief of seeing her childhood crush again. He just glared at her as if she was nothing to him. Because she was. Sakura flinched and shuffled to stand behind Sai.

Kakashi looked to his former student and brother before looking to Jiraiya. "I was told that Namikaze-san was joining this discussion with her brothers and caregiver, Jiraiya-sama."

"They are my brothers and caregiver." A soft melodic voice came from behind with everybody turning to face the newcomer. Yamato gasp as Sai's eyes widen fractionally. Sakura turned paled as her knees grew weak. Kakashi…well Kakashi was gaping as his heart thudded miserably as his body burned at the sight of the woman at the entrance. She was wearing a light-blue summer dress that touched her ankles, yet everyone could still see the bulge in her middle where a slender hand rested. Her golden blonde hair was let loose down her back in stunning waves as her tanned skin practically glowed. Her two-toned blue purple orbs held great amusement, annoyance and a bit of anger. A black clothed Konoha Hitai-ate tied around her neck as she pushed in a tray filled with teas and snacks.

Kakashi was the first to react and took a step forward. "Narumi…" he said breathlessly.

"Nope." The blonde chuckled at she still stood at the door. "The name's Namikaze…" she glanced to the fellow Konoha Nins with a smirk. "Naruto Namikaze."

The Konoha shinobi froze once more. Sakura was shaking visibly at the sight and news. She had _tried_ to kill a Namikaze…a very pregnant Namikaze. Wait…Naruto…

Before anybody could react, a teasing yet lazy voice filled the room. "Naru-chan! You left me behind! How dull of you!" Darui came in from behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around her shoulders playfully and pecked her cheek.

Jiraiya groaned. Itachi slapped his face. Sasuke just turned red in anger. The Raikage just found everything amusing.

A ton of Killing Intent soon filled the room as Kakashi growled threateningly at the unknown shinobi. "Release her…NOW!" about to pounce till a pair of stern two-toned eyes kept him in place.

"You will do no such thing, Hatake-san." Naruto voiced steely before she looked to Darui. "And I didn't leave you behind. You fell asleep and wouldn't wake up. Even when I threw a wok at your face." Gently untangling her-self from the jonin and got him to close the doors behind him before anybody interrupted. She saw the Raikage and moved to his side with a large grin. "Yo Uncle A."

The Raikage couldn't hold back his chuckled and placed a large hand over her growing belly. "How is my favourite blonde doing? How's the baby?"

Naruto allowed the man to touch her middle as she answered. It was funny seeing the tough and bulky Raikage dote on her unborn child. "The doctors say I'm alright and the baby is doing fine…but great news." She clapped her hands together. "I can finally eat ramen without throwing it up."

A chuckled and patted her head before sitting back down. "That is splendid news, Naruto-chan, but let us leaves that talk for later. We have guests that are here for you." he watched as Naruto looked to the Konoha shinobi carefully before she nodded up at him. He patted her head again and said. "Let's take a seat." Clapping his hands twice with a large table appearing from the ground with chairs around the table. The Konoha escort team sat on one side as the Raikage, Jiraiya, the Uchiha brothers and Darui sat on the other.

Naruto went around distributing tea and snacks. She first started off with Sai and whispered in his ear. "Are you and Yamato-Taicho together or something?"

Sai muttered back. "I knew you were dick-less for a reason, but by the time we reach Konoha, then yes, yes we are together." He pulled back with a smirk and thanked her for the tea.

Naruto moved to Yamato next before Sakura and Kakashi. She didn't make eye contact with the last two and ignored Kakashi's silent plea for her to look at him. She sat down between Sasuke and Darui after serving the people on her side. "So, you're here for me." she began and immediately everything was tense. Naruto looked confused and looked to Sai. He wouldn't stall or bullshit her. "Sai?"

Sai nodded and explained. "A request has come for you to return to Danzo-sama's side on his death bed. You are his final wish before he passes on. Tsunade-sama says he wishes to speak and I have seen for myself the condition Danzo-sama is in. He's bound to a bed and is likely to pass within the end of the month. Giving us not that much time. He has requested that his fiancée, a Namikaze, return home for his final breathe."

"Oh. Is that it?" Naruto voiced casually. Hiding her bitterness and disappointment from everyone present for coming to get her about Danzo's wish.

Sasuke stiffened along with Itachi. Jiraiya straight out gasped and said. "What do you mean, oh is that it?! That man has tired nothing but to control, kill or marry you and that's how you react!"

Naruto just glanced at Jiraiya. "He was bound to die someday. He is _old_ after all and as his 'fiancée'." She hyphenated sarcastically. "Yes, I would like to kill him for all the shit he's put me through, but, I do owe him something, though I must say Danzo's fiancée wasn't a really me. He was obsessed with Narumi Yuki's power. Not me. Though I supposed I can take that name back on…maybe." She frowned and tapped her chin. "Not that I want to go back to Konoha for any reason right now. I'm quite content with my life in Kumo."

"What's going on?" Kakashi finally spoke up, but he was looking directly at Narumi…Naruto. Sakura was still pale and shaking. Yamato had squealed when Sai placed his hand on his thigh as the boy just smiled.

Sasuke whispered to Naruto. "They don't know, remember, Dobe?"

Naruto sighed. "I was getting to that, Teme. I was trying to stall for time so I could get together for what I was going to say. It's harder than you think." She took a deep breath. "Well were should I start. The beginning…" she tapped her chin again and ignored how Sasuke kept smacking Darui's hand away from her middle. Itachi stopped the two with a fierce glare. Naruto sighed and stood up. Leaving the room suddenly and slammed the door behind her.

Jiraiya sighed. "Guess I have to explain things then. This subject is still raw for Naruto."

"That's really Naruto, Jiraiya-sama?" Yamato squealed when Sai's hand moved further up his thigh.

Jiraiya rubbed his temples and nodded. "I guess I should start right at the beginning with Naruto's parents. Eighteen years ago when the Kyūbi attacked, you were all told that the Yondaime killed the Kyūbi, but that was impossible as it is a mass of pure chakra. On October 10th, a Kunoichi by the name of Kushina Uzumaki went into birth with her _daughter_ with the aid of Sarutobi-sensei's wife, few medics an ANBU guard and the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Minato and Kushina were secretly married and had a child on the outskirts of the village, but on that day, the Kyūbi was released from its container, Kushina Uzumaki by an unknown man. As you know the details of the battle between the Yondaime and the Kyūbi, you were informed by male-Naruto that the Kyūbi was sealed into her by her very own father." Jiraiya sighed again. This was difficult to explain.

Itachi took over. "The Naruto Uzumaki you all knew never existed. All you saw was a mask of Naruto Namikaze. Naruto as you know is a male, but a male under the protection of the Sandaime Hokage…" Itachi paused when Naruto walked back in and sat back down in her seat. "What happened to you?"

"I needed to pee." Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "So where was I?"

"We've explained up to when the Sandaime came up with his plan." The Raikage informed.

Naruto nodded. "Okay." She faced the Konoha-nin before her and retold with cool eyes. "The Sandaime did all he could to protect me to the best of his abilities without hindering any of the laws in place, but times were getting harder as I got older and almost lost myself to my inner-darkness. As a female Jinchuriki of the Kyūbi, my life was immensely in danger than if I were a male. There are higher chances of physical, mental abuse and rape…especially because of my heritage." She heard Kakashi's breath suck in tightly. "At a young age, the Sandaime taught me an advance henge that is only known to Jiraiya and Itachi since I taught him the technique. The Sandaime, Itachi and I worked for countless nights creating an image for the village in order to protect myself from harm and self-harm if the choice ever came up." She closed her eyes as a painful memory resurfaced. "As I entered the Academy, my image was perfect. I became the male Naruto Uzumaki the village loved to hate and hated to love. I became vibrant, loud-mouth, dense and a punk. When Itachi left the village for his reasons, I almost slipped back into myself if it wasn't for the Hokage and Hinata whom I trusted with my life to tell. That Naruto is a complete lie. He doesn't and never will exist now that the seal the Sandaime placed on me had completely crumbled away almost 8 months ago. _That_ Naruto and I are completely two different people. Before I returned home with Jiraiya after my training, I was attacked while I was in my natural body. I was kidnapped during the middle of the day in the markets and held captive for 7 long days where I was…_subjected_ to the Sandaime's nightmare…Jiraiya killed them all once he found me, but I was left…scarred and was nowhere near prepared to be around anybody but those who knew about me. I was even tempted to become a missing-nin and never return to the village as I am." She opened her eyes and they were cold and distant. "Staying in the village did more harm than good."

Sakura trembled.

Kakashi looked hurt and confused.

Yamato and Sai were having their own battle that caught the attention of an amused Kage.

Naruto continued. "Yet I stayed in the village by some miracle and met people and old friends. They helped me overcome some of my fears and paranoia. Though many times I wanted to leave and never look back."

"A question." Kakashi spoke up and wanted more than anything to have his secretive mate look at him. "Is…who…? Have you lied to me?" he desperately needed to know.

Naruto just raised a brow, but she didn't meet his gaze. "I just lied about my name and the fact that Iruka is my cousin. Everything else is the real me. I am not hyperactive, dense nor a punk, though I do have a temper that I have under control at times." Sasuke and Itachi rubbed their jaws in remembrance. "My skills are different from who you all know as is my way of thinking. Everything I did was to protect myself and those precious to me." Naruto looked to her belly when she felt a kick. Rubbing her belly slowly and looked to Sakura. "I would like to have a private word you with, Haruno-san. Follow me." she stood up along with a shaking Haruno.

"Wait!" Kakashi called out as the two women were by the doors. He barely caught Naruto's eyes till she looked elsewhere. "Will you come back to Konoha with me?" he didn't care that his question sounded like a plea.

Naruto's eyes turned dead cold. "As so long as that man is alive I will do no such things…Excuse me." walking out the door with the pinkette trailing after her.

"Is it okay to leave Naru-chan alone with that girl?" Darui asked with concern.

Kakashi growled dangerously. "Don't speak so familiarly with her."

The Raikage and Jiraiya found this all amusing. They both knew, along with Itachi, that Darui enjoyed teasing people. Sasuke was mad at both of the jonin, but didn't do anything in front of Itachi. Though it was amusing how both men had one of their eyes hidden by either Hitai-ate or hair.

Darui raised a brow. "Oh? And just who might you be to _my_ Naru-chan?"

"The father to her child." Kakashi gritted through his teeth.

Darui narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. "Father to her child, huh? Then where the hells have you been these past seven months, _Father_? Where were you when _I_ took Naru-chan to her very first baby appointment? Her check-ups? Ultra-sound? Granted, Naru-chan had her brothers and guardian, but _I _was also there to tend to her every whim and needs. Where the hell _have_ you been?"

The Raikage and Jiraiya were trying their best not to laugh. This unfolding was just too amusing. Itachi was busy keeping Sasuke in his seat as to not maim Darui and beat Kakashi.

"Right where my mate said I should be to ensure her safety and the safety of our unborn child!" Kakashi growled lowly as he leaned forward on the table in an almost threatening manner. "You don't think I wanted to be there for my mate through all of that?! It killed me every damn day I was away from her not to leave our village to hunt her down and keep her in my arms to protect her the way I should have! You have _no_ idea how useless I felt knowing that I couldn't protect my mate in the safety of our own village! I wanted more than life to be by her side! I would've have done _anything_ to have been in your position, but a request from _my_ mate left be unable to do so! You try telling her otherwise when she's is begging for you to not interfere and trust her, and _boy,_ do I trust her! I wouldn't care if she was a man, a missing-nin or the person that kills me! She is my soul mate and I love every part of her! Even if she is Naruto Namikaze, I know her and understand damn well why she kept such a secret for me! If I were in her position, I would've done the very same thing."

"So what then? You're just going to take her back home and marry her? Not on my watch!" Darui bit back through a narrowed gaze.

"If Naruto wants to come home then yes, I will marry her and I will never stop my courtship if she refuses my hand in marriage. This has absolutely nothing to do with you and is between Naruto and me! Not you, not Jiraiya-sama, not her brothers and certainly not the Kages but between mates." Kakashi replied heatedly to the dark-skinned man.

Just as the two men were at the heat of their argument, the offices door were tossed open with a pink blur rushing to Kakashi and latched onto his arm. "Kaka-sensei!" Sakura wailed miserably as cried into his shoulder. Trying her best to crawl onto his lap.

Kakashi stiffened. Immediately uncomfortable.

"GET THE HELL OF MY MAN, HARUNO!" Naruto stormed into the room with a deadly pissed off aura. Both hands on her stomach when her eyes widened at Sakura's actions. "YOU BITCH!"

Sakura had just placed her lips on her unwilling mate.


	17. Chapter 17

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter ****17**

**Summary:** Kakashi had been listening to an anonymous piano player for years till silence happened. After years of silence, his heart is picked up by the sound of music once more and goes looking with his comrades. Finding an-inner scarred beauty. Naruto has always hidden her real gender till one day she is no longer able to hide. A scarring incident stopping her from living her life, till she met Kakashi.

**XXXX**

_Flashback:_

_A heavily pregnant Naruto lead the shivering Sakura out of the office area and out onto the many terraces that overlooked the great village hidden in the clouds. Naruto didn't trust to stand next to the railing and instead placed herself halfway between the railing and the glass. Facing Sakura that was trembling against the glass door and voiced coldly. "Sit." Watching as the pinkette obediently sat on the offered chair on the terrace. Naruto rubbed her kicking middle and eyed Sakura with accusing dark blue and purple orbs. "Understand this, Haruno. If I wasn't pregnant with my child, I would have you broken far beyond repairing. What you have done…what you have done to me I can _never_ forgive, Haruno." Sakura flinched. "First, you try to attack me when Kakashi had saved me from rape. Second, you physically abuse me and threaten me with rape by your Uncle's hands. And thirdly, you try to kill me and if it wasn't for my natural healing properties and the Kyūbi, you would have succeeded in doing so. You have inflicted so much emotional and physical pain on me that all I want to do right now is tear you piece by pathetic piece. You are so damn lucky that I am heavily pregnant, Haruno. So damn lucky."_

"_N-Naruto…" Sakura looked up at Naruto through teary eyes. "I-I'm truly sorry for what I did to you…I was crazy, diluted by the teachings o-of my mother and Aunts. If I k-knew it was y-you, I would h-have never hurt y-you in such a way…"_

_Naruto narrowed her eyes. Not buying Sakura's bullshit. "Don't lie to me, Haruno. Although tainted by your family's teachings, _you_ are in control of your actions and knew damn well what you were doing. You have no remorse for what you did to me and have no shame. You think I was going to tell you the truth about myself then you are crazier than you thought. The fact that you did what you did to me leaves me to call the bullshit that you wouldn't have hurt me…what if it was some other _innocent_ woman that was genuinely interested in Kakashi? You would've threatened and hurt that woman too. So don't you _dare_ lie to me, Haruno!" she barked in rising anger. "I've spent the last seven months wondering why on earth would a girl like you try to kill me…all for what? A man with a worthy background? Ridiculous!"_

_Sakura hugged her shivering body tightly as she paled more._

"_Your impulses disgust me just as much as Orochimaru's experiments. Going so low as to poison me within the only place I felt safe. MY HOME!" Naruto yelled in frustration. "Never and I mean, _never_ had I felt so degraded to the point I just wanted to run from Konoha and never look back! Konoha is my home and yet I was assaulted and was almost killed by _you_! The girl I had been teamed with for years and stuck by each other's backs when shit hit the ceiling! How can I ever trust such a selfish, cold-hearted and impulsive woman? Never. Never can I trust you, Haruno and when we get back to Konoha, I'll be damn sure you do your time. But, then again, your skills will be needed. In fact, I'll allow you to still wonder Konoha…" she noted the hopeful look in Sakura's emerald orbs. "I'll have your stripped of your shinobi title, pay for damages for years to come and keep you confined within the village walls. You will have your chakra sealed away, expect for you medical chakra as you will work the remaining days of your life in the damn hospital. Whatever has happened between the two of us, will be between us, the Hokage and whom the Hokage deems worthy to know."_

_Sakura looked to Naruto in horror. "Y-you can't do that…"_

"_The hell I can!" Naruto yelled and caused the pinkette to recoil. "This is a _light_ punishment I am handing you! Have you forgotten who I am?! I am Naruto Namikaze! The daughter and heiress of the Yondaime Hokage and the Red Death! If I had my way, I would make you live through the shit I was put through because of you and your uncle! The pain, humiliation, helplessness and lowering of self-worth. I would have you imprisoned for your murder! Where's my justice when I'm letting you off as light as a grain of rice?! Huh? Your Uncle was a rapist and tried to rape me! I had no justice when he died! That man deserved to rot in the most horrific of genjutsu in the filthiest prison in the entire Elemental Nations! I set fire to his body and damn I felt good about it! But that was only a micro fraction of my deserved justice!" Naruto was breathing heavily as her eyes stung._

_Sakura was full blown crying her eyes out._

_Naruto calmed herself down before she hurt either herself or her baby. Oh how much she wanted to beat Sakura around the Nations for her treacheries. Naruto took a deep inhale and exhaled before continuing on calmly. "Once I return to Konoha, I want you nowhere _near_ me and my family. You are to stay the hell away from me. Away from my baby. Away from my lands. You are to _not_ interact with me or my child. You are to _not_ indirectly get in contact with me or my child. Don't even _look_ at me, my baby or in the direction of my lands. Stay the hell away from me and my family, Sakura Haruno. You only get one warning before I beat the shit out of you for breaking these terms from your crimes against a fellow shinobi of the leaf…especially a recovering shinobi. You will be served."_

_Sakura sniffled and asked. "What about Kakashi-sensei?" Her eyes unknowingly gleaming._

_Naruto schooled her eyes from her rage. "You are under the command of his team and I have no say in that matter. I'm not the Hokage. But do understand this, as it seems nobody has got it through your head, Kakashi won't _ever_ care to love you like you want him to. He won't see you as a woman of interest, but just a subordinate and nothing more, nothing less. Keep your relationship with Kakashi strictly professional or else." She noted Sakura's simmering anger and confusion in being told about what to do with her love interest. "I'm just going to assume that you know of the Hatake clan laws. Kakashi now shows his face and that means that he had already mated." _

_Sakura shook her head in denial. "Kakashi-sensei s-said that he was off the markets…t-that could m-mean anything…"_

"_It _means_…" Naruto gritted out and rubbed her swollen belly. "That Kakashi has found his mate and has given her his seed…" She lightly patted her pregnant belly. "…Seven months ago and then he started to show his face to reveal his status."_

_Sakura's eyes widen as she wailed. "That's not true! I love him and he knows this! It's all lies! GO ROT IN HELL, UZUMAKI! DIE!" Getting up quickly to slap the blonde across the face before running back towards the Raikage's office._

_Naruto hissed in anger and had a demonic look in her eyes. Kyūbi found everything highly amusing, though he really wished Naruto killed the girl already. Naruto stormed after Sakura and found the office door wide open and headed straight in. When she saw Sakura on her man's lap, she felt her body erupt in anger. "GET THE HELL OFF MY MAN, HARUNO!" though when Sakura leaned in to capture her mate's lips, Naruto saw red. "YOU BITCH!"_

_Flashback end:_

"Get Sakura out of here!" Jiraiya bellowed out his order as he went for Naruto before she could kill the pinkette.

Itachi and Sasuke immediately took hold of Sakura's arms each and shunshined them out of the building and far from Naruto's sensory abilities.

The Raikage took Darui away with him. It wasn't their concern, but a problem between mates.

Just before Jiraiya could reach Naruto, the girl had batted him out the glass window without blinking and saw that Sakura had disappeared off Kakashi's laps and growled dangerously.

"Well I guess this is our leave." Sai said with a sly smile and took Yamato through the broken window caused by Jiraiya. Yamato couldn't do anything in his embarrass state and allowed the younger boy to take him away.

Kakashi paled at his demonic looking mate and tried to calm her down. "T-that kiss was nothing, My L-Lunar. I swear by it." getting up off his chair and moved over to her. She still hadn't looked him in the eye and that had left him unnerved. "Lunar?" he called to his pissed off mate as he stood right before. In arms' reach.

SLAP!

Naruto slapped Kakashi right across the face and hissed out. "_That_ is for knocking me up without telling me!" she grabbed hold of the collar of his jonin vest and pulled him down for their long awaited tongue wrestle. Pulling back slightly winded and touched foreheads as she finally looked him in the eye. "And _that_ is for respecting my wished for not following me. I missed you, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed heavily in relief and pulled his mate against his frame. Feeling the swell of her belly and purred in delight. "I'm so sorry for not telling you, leaving you alone and not being able to provide for you like I should have." He pulled back and looked deep within her eyes. His breath missed a beat as he saw the love, trust and lust. Though her love was more dominant. No wonder she wouldn't look him in the eye. "Seems you have _really_ missed me, My Lunar." He smirked.

Naruto sent a good punch to his gut and let him double over. "Don't get cocky, Kakashi. I'm still mad that you got me pregnant without warning, Sakura apparently telling you that she loves you and that she kissed you…but, since I am with our child, I can't afford to hunt her down and kill her as I wish to do after what I've witnessed. In fact, I'm so mad that your damn mate mark has left me in pain at times! What the hell is that about, Kakashi?" she glared down at her heavily breathing mate.

Kakashi clutched his middle on his knees and looked up to Naruto with a sheepish eye. "I wanted to come looking for you…"

"…Because…" Naruto prodded because she wasn't convinced by his half-assed answer.

"Because I wanted to hold you." He muttered with a faint blush. Damn him for not wearing his mask any longer.

Naruto hit the top of his head with an annoyed look. "As cute as that sounds, I sure as hell didn't want to hold you. I wanted to make love to you." She blunted put and smirked when Kakashi turned into a stuttering mess. She knew what he meant, but the Namikaze enjoyed teasing him. She tilted his chin so he looked to her and leaned down a bit. "You know, I left a clone hidden in this office when I left and I heard some pretty interesting things you and Darui talked about." She noted his anger with the mention of the dark-skinned jonin and pecked his lips gently. "I love every part of you too, Kakashi. Though I'm not ready for marriage."

Kakashi nodded in understanding and tried to get another kiss. Only for her hand to be placed in the way and looked up to her in confusion. He saw her gently smile with his heart doing odd little flips and gulped nervously. He wanted to make love to his mate. Seven months had been a very long time apart.

"Kakashi, you should start wearing your mask again. I can only _think_ of the problems Konoha had with you not wearing your mask." Naruto voiced and waved off his confusion. "Only I want that privilege of seeing your face, Kakashi. No other woman, except me." she purred heavily.

Kakashi's mouth went dry as he nodded in agreement. At least Gai will be off his back now. "T-this is a dangerous game you're playing, Mu Lunar." He warned as he slowly got up onto his feet.

"That's what you said seven months ago, Kakashi. I'm pregnant, hormonal and I haven't seen, heard or touched my mate in these past seven months." Naruto whispered when she saw the look in Kakashi's eyes. She really did miss him and not even Itachi knew that she would cry herself to sleep sometimes because being away from Kakashi was that unbearable. "Please, Kakashi…I need you more than ever right now."

Kakashi felt the gem around his neck vibrate with Naruto's need and picked her up bridal style. He hummed into her neck and whined. "I missed you so much, Naruto and I'm going to show you _exactly_ how much." Planting light kisses around her neck which caused her to arch her neck for his access. He growled in delight and nipped at her neck.

"Room…bed…mountainside, I don't care! Just get us out of here, Kakashi!" Naruto barked with need.

"Yes Ma'am." Kakashi replied with small smile. He had his mate back and would deal with Sakura later…before Naruto killed the girl.

**Uchiha's and Sakura:**

Sasuke has pushed Sakura way from him with anger. They had returned to the training grounds that Raikage reserved for the Konoha-nin. Sasuke glared at Sakura with his sharingan full blazed. "What the _hell_ have you done, Sakura?" he spat down at the sobbing pinkette. "Have you fallen so low as to become a home wrecker?"

Itachi gripped Sasuke's arm to stop him from advancing on the humiliated young woman.

"I love him." Sakura wailed as she looked to Sasuke for sympathy. "I can love him more than _she_ ever can! I love him! Don't you dare point fingers and start blaming, Sasuke! I love Kakashi!"

"Bullshit!" This time it was Itachi to call Sakura's bluff with Sasuke masking his shock. Itachi had never felt so enraged by a person's selfishness and words before today. "You don't love Kakashi! You love the idea of loving him and being entitled to the Hatake name! Naruto loves all of Kakashi. Mentally, physically, emotionally and spiritually that those two are on par with each other in these departments. They fulfil each other and as much as I dislike the idea of Naruto being with Kakashi, I can't stop their natural attraction and gravitational pull to one another because it is _pure, raw _and_ real_! Hell! Naruto deserves a better mate than Kakashi, but Naruto, in the end, chose that man despite his personality, flaws and social background. She didn't care for his heritage or status, but for the fact that Kakashi saw her as more than a pretty face and she got to see Kakashi as more than just a name! Those two are head-over-heels for each other even though they're both stubborn people! They have their ups and downs, but those two come back together like magnets because they were practically made for one another! If I see you flirting with Kakashi ever again, consider you mental stability forfeit." He threatened. Naruto chose Kakashi willingly and Kakashi was a good provider for Naruto. He would accept no other man for Naruto even though Kakashi's habits annoyed him at times. He had seen what Naruto means to Kakashi and wouldn't dare try to disrupt that.

"I DON'T CARE! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Sakura screamed and shook her head in denial.

As much as Sasuke wanted to beat the shit out of the dumbass before him, he reigned in his rising temper and muttered to his brother. "She needs a man, Nii-san. A man that can take care of her mentally and emotionally and is stronger than her in that aspect. It's the only thing I've got to keep her away from Kakashi and Naruto killing her. As tempting as that sounds, Konoha needs her abilities in medical ninjutsu."

Itachi nodded as his eye was trained on the weeping mess. Whoever messed with Sakura mentally and emotionally should be placed behind bars. The girl was delusional, but she could be saved with the right moves…and a few well-placed genjutsu. "Do you have a person in mind?"

"Only one, but he will need a major reconstruction appearance wise. I'm sure he will be more than willing to help and cherish Sakura." Sasuke muttered his reply as he got enough of Sakura's noises and placed her in a heavy genjutsu. "His name is Rock Lee. Basically a mini-me of Maito Gai, but he will be the one to save Sakura. Whatever happened to her has left her damage and no amount of therapy will help her. Whoever did this to her…"

Itachi grunted. He understood as well. "Even when Sakura moves on, Naruto would never forgive Sakura for what she did and never allow the girl back around. She has lost that right all together. As much as it pains me to say this, we have to help Sakura to ensure the safety of Naruto and her baby. Who knows what Sakura will do to those two or what Kakashi will do once his mate is in danger? As well as I know Naruto, she still has her kind heart and won't tell Kakashi what Sakura has done to her and forfeit Sakura's life. Naruto is too kind-hearted to do such a thing and let her mate go on the death prowl."

"Agreed." Sasuke nodded his head. "Do you think Kakashi will succeed in convincing Naruto to go back to Konoha?" Changing the subject suddenly.

"She doesn't need convincing. Naruto will go back willingly. She needs to see Danzo to confirm her life…"

"But she's going to make it difficult to give Team Kakashi an answer." Sasuke chuckled. He still planned to speak to Kakashi one-on-one and lay down a few rules. Itachi was right about the relationship. Kakashi and Naruto's love was pure for one another. There was no use in separating them.

**Later than night: Kakashi and Naruto**

Kakashi stroked Naruto's sweaty cheek as she lay beside him. It was…_interesting_…figuring out how to make love to his pregnant mate, but he succeeded in the end…many times and now his mate was well satisfied. The satisfaction that only he could bring to her. Kakashi saw Naruto's eyes about to flutter close into a blissful sleep but brought her into a sensual kiss to keep her awake a bit longer. "Come back to Konoha with me, My Lunar."

Naruto moved her head away from Kakashi and groaned from her sore hips. Pulling the blanket over her naked frame and murmured. "No way in hell. Not as long as Danzo is alive will I step foot back in Konoha." Rolling to her side.

Kakashi whimpered and hugged her from behind. Placing his hands over her swollen belly and nuzzled into her neck sadly. "Please come home." Enjoying the moment when he felt his baby kick a little bit. He could already tell that their baby was going to quite active.

"No." Naruto growled yet she didn't push Kakashi away.

"Don't make me beg." Kakashi murmured into her shoulder and kissed the skin lightly. He had lowered his pride considerably last time and managed to win his mate back. He would do it again…though not now. His mate was tired and so was he. A lot had happened today. When she stiffened at his words, Kakashi smirked. He was almost there.

"Go to sleep, Kakashi."

"Will you at least think about this, Naruto." Kakashi replied. If Naruto didn't go back, then he would stay here win Kumo with her till Danzo died for good. It wasn't like he could go back to Konoha and kill the man. Even if it did sound tempting.

"..." Naruto rolled over to face Kakashi and pecked his cheek before snuggling into his chest. His warmth brought comfort to her that she hadn't felt ever since she was separated from Kakashi. She grumbled into his toned chest. "…Fine…"

Kakashi stroked her hair in elation. Wrapping his arms protectively around his mate and unborn child. "I love you, My Lunar." He chuckled when he heard her grumble about him being a bastard with his smooth words and knew this was her way of telling him that she loved him too. Kakashi swore to protect his mate and child to the ends of the nations…even from the civilian council. He would pay them a _wonderful_ visit once they got home. No one was to harm his mate or harm their child. Heads will roll before Kakashi allowed them to even utter Naruto's name. Heck! Kakashi would even go to Minato and Kushina's grave and ask for their consent to be with their only daughter…and in time, when he had convinced his stubborn mate, he would as his sensei and his wife for Naruto's hand in marriage before asking Jiraiya…and to some degree, the Uchiha brothers.


	18. Chapter 18

**M****usical**** Hands: chapter ****18**

**Summary:** Kakashi had been listening to an anonymous piano player for years till silence happened. After years of silence, his heart is picked up by the sound of music once more and goes looking with his comrades. Finding an-inner scarred beauty. Naruto has always hidden her real gender till one day she is no longer able to hide. A scarring incident stopping her from living her life, till she met Kakashi.

**XXXX**

The mated couple ate silently at one of Kumo's café for breakfast. Naruto wouldn't look at Kakashi and Kakashi wanted an answer. "Soo?" Kakashi prodded as he sipped on his coffee through his genjutsu mask. Indeed, he did listen to his mate and wore his mask again. It was better than being eyed out by a lot of people anyway. Yet the looks his mate got from the male population made him…twitchy.

Naruto picked at her eggs and blew the bangs out of her eyes. Turning her head slightly and ignored her mate. Sipping on her tea gently and also ignored the looks from her many suitors.

The suitors were all wondering why their sunshine was having breakfast with a Konoha man when she always rejected everyone and anyone.

Kakashi felt his brow twitch as he placed his coffee down. Best if he didn't destroy the cup and pay for it. "Naruto…" he growled in a low tone yet his mate still ignored him. "It's a simple yes or no. Give me one and before you even _say_ no, do know this. Once you say no, I'm staying here in Kumo _with_ you till Danzo is dead and gone. Understand."

Naruto glared at her eggs and stood up. Leaving Kakashi behind to pay for their meal and walked off while holding her swollen middle.

Kakashi sighed and threw some bills on the table before walking after his temperamental mate. Easily catching up to her with his long strides and walked beside her. He could sense her anger and sighed gently as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to a halt. "Naruto, why are you making this so difficult? Come home with me and I can and will protect you. Please Naruto. You know I care for your safety and the safety of our child." He placed both his hands on her pregnant stomach. Pecking her forehead and mumbled. "Just come home already."

Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hand and dragged him through the crowd. "You need to see this." She muttered to the confused copy-nin and led him deep into a mountain path and towards an unknown clearing that was filled with wild grass and mountain flowers. It took them a good twenty minutes, but Naruto didn't stop her pace and led Kakashi to the middle of the clearing. Right before a tall erected memorial that was littered with names. "This here…these are the names of the men and women that have come after me for the past seven months by Danzo's orders or money. Some from his ROOT division and most were missing-nins that he hired. The first row of names was the ninja that Jiraiya took out. Second row belongs to Itachi. Third row is Sasuke's and the last row is mine that I've taken down." She explained.

Kakashi felt his heart freeze. There was close to a five hundred names. Looking to Naruto's row, Kakashi noted there were only a dozen and looked to Naruto. Her eyes were glazed over and left a blank expression. Kakashi understood then and there. "They tried to get to you when you were alone…and pregnant…" he repressed his need to growl.

"They didn't get far." There was a cold smirk on her face with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Being in my current state, I was left with little options and I'd rather kill than return to Danzo's dying side. Do you understand me, Kakashi?" she looked to her mate with a cool eye. "Whether I was my persona or my true self, Danzo has always had a hand in my life. He's either wanted me dead, under this ruling or his wife. Even when Tsunade said that Danzo is as good as dead, I'm not taking my chances by going back to Konoha for his dying breath. I'm with our child now and I have to make the right choices and so do you as the father of our child. Neither of us can be selfish here. You can't stay here in Kumo, Kakashi."

Kakashi frowned. "That's not your choice to make, Naruto. I get what you are saying, but I will be there with you. I'll be by your side once we go home to Konoha. You know I won't ever let Danzo touch you or anybody bring harm to you. No civilian council, no raging fangirls and no elderly man that is dying. Nobody." Tracing her lower lip as he cupped her cheek. "Please come back home with me." He pleaded.

"Are you 100% sure that you can provide protection, Kakashi?" Naruto narrowed her eyes slightly. She wouldn't tell Kakashi that she was not only testing him, but also Sakura.

"No hesitation." Kakashi pledged.

Naruto sighed lightly and snuggled into his hand. "Even if it meant protecting the baby and me from a person you believe you can trust?"

"Our family is important, Naruto. You heard me yesterday. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. Raising our family. Train together, eat together, sleep together, talking together, cry together and so much more. The both of us never truly understood what it was like to have a family we can truly call our own. I want us to be together, Naruto. No more seeking shelter in Kumo and no more lies between us. I love you so much, Naruto, so please, don't leave me behind anymore…don't leave me anymore because I really need you right now. I really need you by my side _back_ in Konoha were I can feel sane and that no man is trying to stake a claim on you and that our unborn child is safe. I'm asking you now, Naruto, please come home with me…_for_ me, please come home."

Naruto's eyes widened dramatically. She was _not_ expecting this type of answer nor for her heart to leap bounds after Kakashi's truthful words. Her eyes softened. "I've hurt you." she whispered in reply. "How can I be such a selfish mate and leave you alone with that pain, Kakashi? I'm so sorry for hurting you again." Naruto wrapped herself in Kakashi's arms and lightly cried into his chest. How could she forget? How could she be so insensitive to Kakashi like this? She didn't need to test or tease Kakashi like this. Naruto knew deep down that she can trust Kakashi with anything and everything…well not everything. If she told Kakashi what Sakura did to her, no doubt Kakashi would rampage. No, she would keep that a secret. "I want to come home, Kakashi. I want to walk through the trees and eat at a café with Hinata-chan. I want to bicker with baa-chan and play Shogi with Shikaku-sensei. I want to be able to wake up every day and see you right beside me. I want to tell all my friends the truth about me. I miss them so much that it hurts to be alone again. Kakashi…I want to go home!"

Kakashi soothed Naruto's hair gently and rocked back and forth on his heels. Tenderly voicing into her ear. "And so we shall, My Lunar. And so we shall." Smiling lightly at his success.

Mission complete: he had his mate back.

**Next Day: Kumo's entrance**

Naruto and Sasuke were in a middle of a glaring contest. "Don't even try, Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto hissed at the youngest Uchiha.

"Make me, Namikaze." Sasuke glared heatedly as his sharingan came to life.

Kakashi shuffled in his feet uncomfortably behind his mate whilst holding onto the supplies for Naruto's return trip home. Jiraiya had packed everything up and sent it to Konoha via toads, so they were walking light and slow…for Naruto's sake. Though right now, Kakashi felt uncomfortable being glared at by Sasuke in a threatening manner as Itachi was staring at him blankly. What did he do? _'Ahh right. I got their little sister pregnant. Hehe…'_

Jiraiya sighed as she shook his head as he kept a firm grip on Sakura's shoulder to keep her from Naruto. No doubt, Naruto still wanted blood from when Sakura kissed her mate.

Yamato on the other hand was grinning like a mad man as Sai had a sly smirk on his face. His mission was completed too.

"Maah, Naruto…what is this all about?" Kakashi asked his mate carefully as he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into him. Nuzzling into her neck gently as he craved her attention.

Naruto automatically gave Kakashi access to her neck and growled at Sasuke when he took a step forward. Replying to her affectionate mate. "My _brothers_ would like to have a word with you _once_ we get back to Konoha…_alive_." She warned both Sasuke and Itachi. Naruto knew Itachi wouldn't kill Kakashi, but she couldn't say anything for Kakashi's mind. Itachi was great at fucking people up this way. Sasuke…Sasuke just wanted blood from the first mention that she and Kakashi were an item.

Kakashi pecked Naruto's neck and gazed to Sasuke with a killer look. Not that it worked, expect for the paling of Sasuke's skin which told Kakashi that he was affected by him. Kakashi smirked and caressed Naruto's swelling belly. "Don't worry, My Lunar. I will talk with them as well as Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama and…" Kakashi gulped nervously. "Iruka." Don't get Kakashi wrong. After that _incident_ he and Iruka got catching up and were now good friends, but the kind chunin sure knew how to make him sweat when it came to Naruto. Though now, Kakashi remembered something and whispered in Naruto's ear. "I have a surprise for you when we arrive back home, My Lunar."

Naruto looked to Kakashi suspiciously. "It better not be flowers or chocolates. You know I don't like those."

Kakashi chuckled. "None of that. I'm sure you'll love it and then we can have you move in with me." Catching the girl off guard.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock and was about to reply with a witty comment when suddenly the place was drowned in killing intent.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY, HATAKE!" Sasuke screamed.

Kakashi just chuckled carelessly and picked Naruto up in his arms before running off at his top speed. Quickly followed by the Uchiha brothers, Jiraiya with Sakura and the new couple of Yamato and Sai. "That can be arranged, Sasuke-_chan_!" Kakashi sung over his shoulder and chuckled when Sasuke threw an array of weapons at him. Kakashi dodged them with ease of course. Knowing that Sasuke wouldn't really aim to hit him while holding a pregnant Naruto in his arms.

Naruto scoffed and flicked Kakashi's nose to gain his attention. "Oi who said anything about moving in together?"

"Clan laws, Baby." Kakashi winked dramatically making Naruto choke on her saliva. "Wherever you go, I go and so do our late night _activities_." He suggested with both hearing Jiraiya's girlish giggles and Sasuke's screams of rage.

Naruto spluttered. "B-but…b-but…isn't this a bit too quick, Kakashi? I mean, we haven't known each other that long and I've lied and hurt you, and you obviously have jealousy issues…but moving in together." Naruto looked around nervously. A bit hesitant to move in with her mate.

Kakashi frowned. "Naruto…I know you. Even in our short time I'm…smitten to be around you. Haven't you seen the signs?"

"Huh? What signs?" Naruto asked in complete confusion. Where the heck was Kakashi heading this time.

"One: I've never read my book in front or around you. Two: I've always met you _on_ time and am never late for you." Kakashi smirked when he saw Naruto's two-toned eyes widen. "Three: I willingly sought out your company. Four: I allowed you into my den without complaint or frustration. Five: I kept you quiet from my friends because I wanted you all to myself. Six: I am willing to learn your choice of instrument because it is important to you and because I wanted to find a way to spend more time with you. Seven: I almost killed those two _civilian_ butchers for what they did to you…of my own free will. If you weren't there and there wasn't a crowd, I would've definitely killed them. No questions asked. Eight: although you don't know this, I went to the funeral of that oaf that tried to push himself onto you when we officially met and when I saw him, all I wanted to do was set his body on fire. Nine: I've learnt to become flexible for you so that I don't scare and run you away like I did with Iruka and you know how sorry I am for harming him."

Naruto turned bright red and choked on her words. It was a damn good thing Sakura wasn't listening. Naruto looked away from the amused copy-nin and muttered. "I…I get it, o-okay. I get it."

Kakashi smirked and stopped running now that Sasuke had calmed down and began to walk. Still holding onto his mate. Kakashi wouldn't say it out loud, but he was scared that Naruto might disappear on him. The day she wanted nothing to do with him tore his heart to nil and the day she left for her safety left Kakashi feeling empty. He didn't want to feel like that ever again. "Are you sure you get it, Naruto? Getting it, means, moving in with me."

"Let me think about it, Kakashi. This is all too much for me to handle right now." Naruto replied before asking. "Can you put me down now? I can walk perfectly fine, y'know."

Kakashi hummed in though before wagering. "Only if you share a tent or room with me till we get back home."

"Seriously, Kakashi?" Naruto raised a brow in disbelief.

Kakashi just stared at her. He was serious.

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Fine. I agree. Now, put me down before I rasengan your ass back to Konoha." She threatened with a dark glare.

Kakashi's spine shivered and nodded. Placing Naruto down lightly and took her hand in his. "Aggressive much." He teased.

"Seven months of pregnancy does things to you." Naruto scoffed and jabbed Kakashi's side. "If me getting knocked up every time you make love to me, consider yourself out, because I don't want to be carrying all the time."

Kakashi gulped. "You mean…"

Naruto looked behind her and noted that everybody was out of listening distance and replied. "I like sleeping with you, Kakashi, but it would be nice if I didn't get pregnant all the time."

Kakashi chuckled and pecked her temple. "Don't worry, My Lunar. It only happens first time around." Tugging her arm so she was closer to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. "So, how does the idea of being a mother feel?"

Naruto tugged at her hair a bit as she chewed on her lip. "Nerve-wracking really. I mean, I never thought I would have my own children being a Jinchuriki and all so I never entertained the thought of being a mother before I met you." she blushed lightly and looked to the ground nervously. "But, right now, I can't imagine having a child with none other than you. I'm glad it's you despite all your habits."

Kakashi chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Well I'm glad that you chose me, not that I would've given you a choice really." catching Naruto's suspicious glare. "Remember what I said when we first made love. I would've shown you my face and by law, we would've gotten married." He said cheekily.

Naruto swatted Kakashi's middle with a huff. "And I would enjoy making your life a living hell, Mr Hatake."

Kakashi held up his hands in defence and said. "Hey, one day you're going to be a Hatake too."

"Namikaze-Hatake to you, Pervy-Wolf." Naruto smirked. "I'm not giving up my identity when I finally have mines after so long."

Kakashi nodded in understanding before his eye gleamed. Leaning down to her face as they walked. "So does that mean you're considering marrying me?" he said all too happily.

Naruto puffed out her cheeks. "No, I was just setting an example for your narrow mind."

"You love me." Kakashi teased and waggled a finger in his mates face. Yipping when she bit his finger and drew blood. Kakashi glared at the smug blonde scandalously. "Why I never. My mate believes she can dominate me."

"I don't believe, Mr Hatake. I know I can." Naruto smiled softly and caught Kakashi off guard. The blonde easily noticing Kakashi's blushes behind his mask and patted his chin gently.

The Uchiha brothers watched the reunited couple closely. As did Yamato and Sai with Yamato saying. "I've never seen Kakashi so playful and carefree before."

Jiraiya saying. "They remind me so much of Minato and Kushina…and also surprisingly Sakumo and his wife when she was still alive. Playful, serious and a lot of teasing, but there is the mutual and pure love one have for one another." Jiraiya shook his head in amusement. "No doubt if Minato was still alive, he would maim Kakashi for mating with his precious daughter…but that job belongs to Iruka and Sasuke now. Right, baby Uchiha?" Jiraiya teased.

Sasuke threw a heated glare at the Sannin and replied. "Damn straight it does."

Itachi shook his head. "I believe once Hinata sees Naruto again, that woman will tease Naruto the ends of these Nations…just as Kushina-sama would've." He chuckled from the little memories he had of Kushina with his mother, Mikoto. Those two were the best of friends and enjoyed teasing his father, Fugaku, whenever they could. It was pretty ironic how the son and daughter of the best friends were also best friends. Itachi silently promised to watch over this generation of best friend and nudged Sasuke. "So…Ayame huh?" he teased his little brother and watched as Sasuke's eyes widen in shock and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Itachi smirked. Perhaps if he played his cards right, Sasuke could also have a child and be best friends with Naruto's child. It sounded like a fabulous plan.

Sakura glared venomously towards Naruto's back yet sent adoring looks to Kakashi. She couldn't understand how Kakashi would willingly want to date a liar. Sakura loved Kakashi and would give him everything he desired if he chose her. Naruto didn't want to marry or move in with Kakashi. Sakura would give herself to Kakashi in an instant if she were in Naruto's place. Why couldn't Kakashi she that she was in love with him…all of him and would do anything for him, whilst Naruto would frown, think and tease Kakashi before giving the man a half-hearted answer.

What Sakura didn't know was that Naruto was still fairly new to the dating life and didn't want to move too fast. What Sakura didn't know was that Kakashi enjoyed Naruto's intelligent and teasing nature. Naruto wasn't fully submissive and had her times of dominancy which Kakashi adored. Kakashi would never accept a fully submissive mate into his heart. He liked to play rough and did so with Naruto…though not now. She was pregnant after all and he needed to care for her gently now.

Kakashi placed a band0aid over his bleeding finger while glaring at the chuckling Namikaze every so often. "Did you have to bit so hard to draw blood?"

"Yes. I had to make a statement." Naruto stole Kakashi's words from before when he first bit her.

Kakashi playfully glared at her. "Just you wait, Miss Namikaze. I just might have to punish you."

"Oh?" Naruto arched her golden brow. "What are you going to do to me, Mr Hatake?" moving closer to Kakashi and purred lightly into his ear. "Spank me."

Kakashi growled low in his throat as he nuzzled into her cheek. "You should watch your mouth, My Lunar. We have an audience and I have no problem with public displays of affection…and punishment." He warned as he took in her soothing scent. "Tonight?" He whispered as he rubbed circles at the base of her back.

Naruto purred with a nod. "I'll place up the privacy seals, Kashi." She replied to her alpha mate. "Can you even hold out that long, Kashi?" she asked and moved her two-toned eyes up to his.

Kakashi just chuckled and shook his head. "No, but I can try. I'll be gentle tonight though. We still have a lot of ground to make up for till we reach Konoha. Till then, I'll be gentle with you."

Naruto's breath hitched. "And once we're in Konoha…?" She asked nervously as her heart thudded loudly. Finding that her mouth had gotten dry and licked her moist lips in anticipation.

Kakashi buried his nose into her golden locks and growled huskily. "Then I won't have to worry about you travelling tomorrow and take you throughout the night. Over and over and over and over again till we are both full satisfied from our seven months of separation."

Naruto's spine tingled in excitement and purred back to her mate. "I like the sound of that…and perhaps tonight…I'll give you a little preview of what's to come once I'm no longer carrying our child." She teased in a seductive tone.

Kakashi groaned as he hissed down at the blonde vixen. "Damnit, Naruto. If this keeps up, I might just have to drag you to the nearest bush to have my wicked way with you."

"Okay, enough of that!" Sasuke voiced loudly and pulled Naruto away from Kakashi once he saw how intimately close they were. Now walking between the annoyed Kakashi and the chuckling Naruto. "Not everybody wants to see you two all over each other. Some of us have to wait till we're back in Konoha to have our fine nights."

"Oh? You mean Ayame." Naruto teased the blushing baby Uchiha and pinched his cheeks as she cooed. "Aww the little baby Uchiha is growing up into a man and is going to have man babies with the cute ramen chef."

Kakashi smirked and pinched Sasuke's other cheek as he cooed too with his adorable mate. "Aww the little Sasuke-chan is growing up and having his own little night adventures with a grown lady. Sasuke-chan is finally going to be a man once we go home to Konoha and he sees his cute ramen chef to have his man babies with. Sasuke-chan, you've grown so much."

Itachi came up behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his little brother's shoulders and cooed alone with Naruto and Kakashi. "My cute little brother is going to leave me all alone! Now I'm going to grow old and die all alone while my cute little brother has his man babies with his cute ramen chef!" He wailed.

Jiraiya bellowed out in laughter and ruffled the blushing baby Uchiha's hair and cooed. "Aww the wittle baby Uchiha is going to be a big, big man with his wittle, wittle Uchiha man babies."

Sasuke turned bright red like a tomato and was burning up inside. How the hell did everybody know that he was rather fond of the Ramen Chef, Ayame? He was damn sure to keep his tracks covered to prevent such teasing from his family…and Kakashi. "Damnit! Leave me alone! You intolerable people!" Sasuke yelled at all of them and shimmied out of their hold and walked well ahead of everybody.

Naruto lightly picked up her pace and chased after Sasuke. "Sasuke! Talk to me about your man babies!" linking her arm with Sasuke's and walked with him. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled gently at Kakashi to silently tell him that she was interested in Sasuke and to keep him-self in check.

Kakashi nodded to his mate and placed his hands in his pockets. He couldn't help but feel that small stab of jealousy, but Naruto needed her brother and couldn't be selfish by having her all to him. He voiced. "Do I deserve such a woman as Naruto, Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya chuckled and clipped Kakashi's shoulder. "Honestly and personally, not really, but I have no say in what goes on in Naruto's head and heart. She's a strong willed girl, Kakashi and she chose you for a reason. You've treated her well Kakashi and I can tell that Naruto is taken by you. I can't believe I'm saying this, Kakashi, but I haven't seen Naruto smile like she had now since Sarutobi-sensei passed away. You've brought back Naruto's gentle smiles and I thank you for that. Usually I would give you the whole don't-break-my-little-girl's-heart speech, but I know you well enough."

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi nodded as he watched Naruto give Sasuke advice on how to treat a civilian woman. The sight brought a smile to Kakashi's face. "I wish…I wish that my father and mother were a live to meet Naruto." he confided to Jiraiya and Itachi.

Itachi replied. "I'm sure Naruto feels the same way with her parents."

Kakashi nodded. "When, not if, but when I manage to convince Naruto to move in with me, will you allow me to do so?" he asked the Uchiha and Sannin.

"That's up to Naruto, Kakashi." Jiraiya voiced first. "She's a smart girl...a stubborn smart girl, but I will trust in her decision."

Itachi said. "As much as I wished Naruto chose somebody else instead of you, I accept the fact that she had in face _chosen_ you over all the other men around." He smirked when Kakashi's shoulders slumped. "You better treat Naruto like a Queen. Nothing less, Kakashi-sempai."

Kakashi looked to Itachi in shook and voiced strongly. "Thank you, Itachi."

Sakura was silently fuming behind the three men as Sai and Yamato were watching over her. They didn't trust Sasuke to be alone with either Kakashi or Naruto. Yamato knew that he would have to keep an extra eye out on Sakura encase the girl did something to Naruto, like give the girl a miscarriage. Sai knew to protect Naruto from Sakura's temper and jealousy. Sakura's love was obsessive and dangerous, despite going to therapy and being away from her groomers. Sakura really needed a love that would be reciprocated.

Naruto was still walking with Sasuke and looked behind her. Past her alpha mate and straight into the envious emerald orbs of Sakura Haruno. Naruto frowned and looked away. She needed to be wary of the rosette and manage her distance. Not that Sakura could harm her or the baby. No way. There was a reason Naruto was trained so hard by many teachers and why none of Danzo's ANBU couldn't touch her. Never mess with a Namikaze…better yet, never _ever_ mess with a pregnant Uzumaki. If her mother was one example of fierce protection by jumping in front of the Kyūbi's claw to protect her, just imagine what Naruto did to those foolish ANBU. Naruto gave a cold smirk that made Sasuke nervous. The only time Naruto was like this was when her switch was turned on.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called to his pregnant mate and caught her two-toned eyes.

Sasuke relaxed when he noticed that Naruto's switch was turned off.

"What's up?" Naruto replied back to Kakashi.

Kakashi just shook his head with a chuckled and waved Naruto back over to him.

Naruto knitted her brows together in confusion and released Sasuke and walked back to her alpha mate. Looking up into his eye and raised a brow. "What is it, Kashi?" she questioned her unreadable mate.

Kakashi just smirked and leaned down till he was by her ear and whispered. "…Tonight…"

Naruto squawked and slapped Kakashi's middle as she turned beet red.

Kakashi just chuckled and placed his hand at the base of her back and led her. The hours passed by quickly and they needed to set up camp.

Naruto pouted when Kakashi set her down on a log and told her that she wasn't allowed to do any work. Naruto didn't want Kakashi to growl at her…it only served to turn her own and didn't want to give the escort party a show now, would she.

Kakashi first pitched up his and Naruto's tent as he pulled out a bottle of water with Naruto's supplements and created a clone to finish setting up the inside of the tent as he walked over to Naruto. He knelt before his mate and handed over the items. "Here. You need your rest now." It was nearing six already and could see the fatigue in his mate's eyes.

Naruto thanked Kakashi for the supplements and took them down before pecking Kakashi's nose. Pulling back when Kakashi tried to get a real kiss out of her. She just smirked and whispered. "Tonight."

Kakashi whimpered with a pout.

Naruto just chuckled and motioned Kakashi to sit beside her and snuggled into his side like a little kitten. "Hmm warm." Naruto muttered and made Kakashi chuckle. She looked to the small fire that Sasuke created and called to her man. "Kakashi…"

"Hmm…"

"I love you."

Kakashi smirked as he placed his masked lips in her hair. He hummed back. "Yeah, I love you too, My Lunar." He could feel the Uzumaki gem hum in content on his bare chest and massaged Naruto's leg. He was content right her and right now with Naruto in his arms. He was at home.

Yamato and Sai watched the couple from their shared tent with Sai saying. "They looked good together. At peace." He looked up to Yamato with a leer. "We can look like that too…tonight…"

Yamato groaned and pulled Sai into the tent. "Or right now." He muttered and placed up the privacy seals.

Naruto and Kakashi both noticed Sai and Yamato and both looked at each other. Naruto put a finger on Kakashi's advancing lips. "Oh no you don't, Kakashi Hatake. Food first."

Kakashi grumbled, but kissed her finger gently. "Food first." He agreed before he realised something. "Wait. Does this mean you're cooking?" he looked hopefully to his mate.

"If my cooking will make you happy, then, yes, I will be cooking tonight." Naruto smiled softly and pulled Kakashi down from his vest to claim his masked lips. "After all, you did say you liked my cooking the best." She muttered on his lips.

Kakashi moaned with a nod and pulled Naruto into for a deeper kiss. He'd remove his mask tonight.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the two as Itachi just shook his head. Jiraiya was busy giggling and writing notes down. Sakura's eyes were filled with hatred and mentally pictured Naruto bleeding at her hands.

Naruto pulled back once she felt Sakura's gaze on her and stood up. Leaving behind a confused Kakashi and walked away and motioned for Jiraiya to follow her deep into the forest.

Jiraiya did so and followed his goddaughter somewhere private and caught her gaze. "What's up, Kid?"

"I don't trust Sakura and I know you don't either." Naruto said seriously as she placed her hands on the swell of her middle. "That's why after tonight and into the early morning, you and I will go ahead to Konoha and separate from this group. Both you and I wish to head home as quick as possible, but no one will pick up their speed because of me. We both I can travel like a shinobi because of Kyūbi protecting my child. We'd both like to see Baa-chan and most of all…" Naruto's eyes harden. "I need to speak to Danzo alone…without Kakashi around."

Jiraiya just smirked. "I was wondering when you'd ask to me to go ditching. You know Kakashi's going to go on a rampage."

"Let him." Naruto chuckled. "It will show Sakura reality of what she would have to put up with if she were with Kakashi. Kakashi will be mad, yes, but this is something I need to do alone. I need to speak to Danzo alone and if I can't help it, well he might just die that day if I can't control myself."

Jiraiya just shook his head in amusement. "Brutal as ever. I'll handle our escape tonight. You just worry your urges, Gaki." he patted her shoulder. "Let's raise hell, My Cute Little Student."

Naruto chuckled. "All aboard, Ero-Sennin." Naruto hated leaving Kakashi all the time, but she knew the man well enough that he'd kill Danzo as soon as he saw him. She trusted Kakashi, her brothers, Yamato and Sai to keep Sakura in her place. Though right now, Naruto was set on her plan. She just hoped Kakashi wouldn't be _too_ wild to calm down once he found her…again.


End file.
